Fist of the Moon
by Penguin-sa
Summary: BSSMRan 12 Xover. Ranma's life changes after Jusendo, mostly for the better, including an acceptance of the Curse. Life really throws him a curve when he aids the Sailor Senshi, only to be locked in girlform forever. But forever is a long time.
1. Chapter 1

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 1: Reflections

The girl hummed a cheerful little tune as she strode along the telephone line. Ranma wanted to hug herself, things had been going so well lately, especially after the trials she had endured. Saffron, the failed wedding, the near-destruction of the dojo and the loss of a possible cure, had all combined to create the nadir of Ranma's life. What was that American saying, it's always darkest before the dawn? What a difference three months could make.

The turn-around had started immediately, the morning after the wedding debacle…

**Three months ago**

Ranma had gotten up early, initially to brood, but that quickly changed to assisting a quietly fuming Kasumi. He had never seen the woman he considered his saintly older sister in such a state. The two of them quietly worked on the dojo for an hour or so, applying a kind of Home Depot triage, cleaning where it sufficed, repairing what they could and cataloging major damage that was beyond them.

"This has got to stop, Ranma," Kasumi muttered her first words of the morning, with quiet intensity. "It has to stop, now."

"It's not my f " began Ranma in his automatic defense, biting off the last word as Kasumi held up a quelling hand.

"I know it's not all your fault, but you do add to it. You know that, Ranma. You don't start the fire, but you sure as hell are willing to pour gasoline on it!"

The hot reply died stillborn in his throat. If Kasumi was saying things like this, they were probably true. Almost certainly true. Kasumi watched him as Ranma did a bit of soul searching, her fiercely hot eyes calming a bit, but still far from their normal serenity.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I guess, I, I guess I do." Hanging his head in shame, he continued in an even softer voice, "I'm sorry." Kasumi's eyes softened further and a small but genuine smile played across her lips.

"I don't mean to make the only person in this house who helps me out feel terrible, but truth is truth."

Ranma nodded, rubbing the back of his neck before asking, "Why?"

Kasumi blinked. "Why what?"

"Why do I do that?" clarified the now miserable boy. "Sometimes I'm talking to people, especially Akane, and I KNOW I'm being a jerk. It's just that, I just, just can't help myself. I have to be a jerk because, because…"

"Because you have to prove that you're a man?" Kasumi smoothly finished. Ranma's eyes widened in shock and nodded.

His shock increased as Kasumi smirked at him. Smirked! "Now I know this may be hard to believe, but I really did read those books I used to borrow from Tofu," her eyes darkening momentarily. After a short pause, Kasumi continued, "And since he left, I have continued studying as best I could." The smirk turned into a grin. "Do you know what I have been concentrating on?" Noting Ranma's pole-axed head shake, she pressed onwards. "I am sure it will shock you that I have reading up on gender dysfunction for the last sixteen months."

"Um, gender dy.. dys…"

"Where people think they're the wrong sex or are uncomfortable with their birth sex," Kasumi giggled slightly at Ranma's magenta face, but then turned serious. "I think you have a serious problem seeing yourself as a girl, Ranma." The anguished cry of "I'm a guy, damn it!" echoed through the house.

"That's exactly what I mean, little brother. You protest too much," taking the distraught boy's hand. "There's a part of you that likes being a girl and you find that threatening, perverse, even." She calmly watched Ranma flinch. "In spite of her insistence on this matter, Akane is wrong, dead wrong. It's not perverse to be a girl, or enjoy being a girl. Akane has some gender issues of her own, I think."

Ranma slowly fell back against the wall they had been repairing. _No way. No friggin' way do I like being a girl! It's, it's, a curse, damn it, a curse! I do not like being a girl… do I? _Unbidden, memories came to mind, eating ice cream with Akane or just talking with her friends. Sometimes, just lounging around a Sunday afternoon when everyone was out and trying on some of Akane's stuff, just for fun. Singing with the sisters. He looked up and met Kasumi's eyes, not knowing what to say, thunderstruck.

Kasumi smiled, registering 100 watts. "I have a little proposal for you. You're always waking up early and your father has gotten lazier, so you don't spar as much. He's really not a match for you anyway," she commented sotto voce. "I know you don't mind house work, so why don't we turn these early mornings into a bit of girl time? You dress properly, I'll treat you as the little sister I have come to love, which will be easy, since I do, and we'll see what happens." Seeing Ranma's automatic refusal forming, she purred, "It'll just be you and me, Ra-chan. No need to be embarrassed. Or are you afraid?"

"I ain't afraid of nothin' Kasumi!"

She smirked again, "Then it's settled. Tomorrow morning I want to see my little sister down here and in the proper clothes. That means bra and panties, young lady!" Kasumi giggled. "Don't worry, it will be fun."

**Present day**

Only the darkness saw Ranma's grin. It had been, and still was, fun. Oh, maybe not at first, although that could have just been the last stand of the macho jerk, she thought. At first, she had been stiff and embarrassed, but under Kasumi's steady stream of housework hints, gossip and girl-talk, Ranma had begun to relax. Some part of her did want this and want it badly.

Within a few weeks, Ranma had been pushing her girl time, handing Nabiki her morning coffee or waiting until the last minute to dress in her customary Chinese silks. She and Kasumi even had a bet going on when Nabiki would notice. Given the middle Tendo's zombie-like state in the morning, both girls had chosen dates comfortably in the future.

Ranma had found herself giggling more, speaking in a more feminine manner, even sometimes when she was a guy. Now the red-head worried about 'going girl', a fate that had disturbed her dreams more then once. Kasumi had remained unconcerned, assuring Ranma that he would find a balance, or as his big sister had put it "Just remember, when she is a guy, she's a guy, when he is a girl, he's a girl." The quirkily mixed pronouns had appealed to Ranma and now that was her mantra. To his relief, Ranma had found that balance by the third week of 'Girl Mornings'.

Five weeks after they had started girl time, Kasumi was ready to move to the next stage.

**Eight weeks ago**

Kasumi sipped her tea as Ranma fried the rice omelets for today's lunches. The younger girl was engaging in a more or less one sided debate on the merits of the right shade of lipstick she should use. Interjecting only occasional comments into the torrent of words (in which the phrase 'coral pink' seemed to play an important role), Kasumi appeared to come to a decision.

Pursing her lips and turning her eyes to the ceiling, the older girl broke into the near-monologue. "Well, then maybe we should go shopping tomorrow, Ra-chan." She started ticking off circumstances on her fingers. "Akane will be at her sleepover, Nabiki's going to be checking out colleges, and the two fathers are going to a shoji tournament. The perfect time for a Girls' Day Outing."

Ranma paused with a brief stab of uncertainty in her eyes, and then resumed preparing the omelets. _When she is a guy, she's a guy, and when he is a girl, he's a girl. _Relaxing, the red-head chirped, "So what are we gonna do, big sis?"

"Oh, I was thinking of a little clothes shopping, maybe get you the right makeup, including the lipstick you've been going on about." Ranma blushed. "Stop by a bookstore, see a movie, eat food that will go right to our hips and generally let the, er, world watch two gorgeous girls having a good time."

Trying to suppress a sudden anxiety attack, the smaller girl pasted a delighted smile on her face that was as fake as a 7-yen coin and tried to enthuse, "That sounds really, um really great, big…"

Her painful attempt at acting was interrupted by a hug from Kasumi who murmured, "I know it's scary, your first time in public as a girl, but everything will be fine, little sis."

Ranma nodded. She had gone out lots of times in a girl's body, but this was the first as a real girl. Underneath the fear and embarrassment, though, a thread of excitement, that grew and expanded, ran through her emotions. This was going to be fun!

**Present day**

By rights, her grin should have lit up the night sky. She and K-chan had tried on clothes and shopped and spent money and pampered themselves to a fare-thee-well. Ranma giggled softly as she remembered their antics. Who knew that big sis had so much mischief in her?

The smile dimmed and grew thoughtful, but did not disappear as the martial artist jumped down to a handy fence and continued her stroll. It had just been a few days after the first GDO that Nabiki had her devastating epiphany. Sometimes it takes a tragedy to see yourself clearly.

**Seven weeks ago (Nabiki Tendo)**

The Ice Queen of Furinkan stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed. A few weeks ago, she had closed one or her biggest deals, making 200,000 interest on an eight-week loan. Oyama had tried to welsh, but she had put the fear of, well, Nabiki Tendo into him, and he paid up the next day.

Curious on how he had gotten the money, Nabiki had discovered that the desperate boy had gone to a loan shark and was defaulting on that loan instead of hers. To her dismay, she realized Oyama was more afraid of her then the Yakuza. Ranma had saved the boy but not his family's restaurant. The quiet contempt in the martial artist's eyes had hurt Nabiki more then she thought possible. She settled the Oyamas' debt for them, bowed deeply in apology and then gone home, where now she lay sleepless.

As she lay in the quiet of the night, Nabiki Tendo examined her soul and didn't much like what she saw. She had begun to like hurting people, above and beyond money, to feel her power over them. As she thought, a pair of blazing blue eyes, filled with contempt, continued to haunt her.

One by one, tears began to cascade down the girl's face. The Ice Queen was melting. All that would be left was Nabiki.

The middle Tendo was not a morning person, and her sleepless night had sent her through fatigue and into that zone of alert tiredness that sharpens the mind and removes impulse control. For the first time in years, Nabiki watched the sun rise. In the kitchen below, she heard voices. Wondering who was up with Kasumi this early and needing company, Nabiki wandered downstairs.

To receive the shock of her life.

Bustling about the kitchen in a dusky pink house dress and apron was a gorgeous red-head. Lightly applied make-up accentuated her elfin features, while small hands zipped about the counter like hummingbirds, mixing the ingredients for miso soup. Nabiki could but point and stutter.

"S.. Sa… Saotome?!"

"Good morning, Nabiki-san," the busy cook responded, briefly meeting Nabiki's eyes. Ranma's gaze was cool but not hostile. "I am glad you did the right thing last night."

To the amazement of both Ranma and Kasumi, quiet tears began to roll down Nabiki's cheeks. "(sniff), Yeah, and just think, to meet our budget this year, I would only have to get ten more people KILLED!" The miserable girl ended the last in a wail of bitter self-reproach. Nabiki turned to run out the kitchen, only to be enfolded by two sets of arms in a hug.

Kasumi murmured, "It's all right, everything's going to be all right."

Ranma's reassurance hit more to the heart of the matter. "Anyone can lose their way, Nabs. I'm glad you came back to us." The three girls spent a quiet minute of reassurance, each in tears.

As comforting as the group hug was, and as much as the middle Tendo just wanted to relax into it, after a time, she became acutely aware that two GIRLS were hugging her. Pulling back, she leveled her gaze on the younger of the two. "So. Ranma. What's this," pulling on the apron lapel.

The red-head giggled. "Geeze, Nabs, it's called an apron. It keeps your clothes from getting dirty when you mess around in the kitchen," she explained.

"I know that, dummy! I meant why are you…" With that clarity that only comes from hitting rock bottom, Nabiki studied Ranma. The posture, the mannerisms, even the inflection and word choice. Tears began to roll down her face once again.

"You're, you're a girl now, aren't you?" Ranma and Kasumi nodded. "It's all my fault! Oh Ranma, I am so sorry! I pushed and I pushed, I was terrible, and now, and now…"

Kasumi frowned. "Nabiki, no, it has nothing to do with you. Ra-chan needed to work on accepting her femininity."

"Yep! Now, when I am a guy, I'm a guy, and when I am a girl I'm a girl." (1)

"Really?" Wrinkling her nose at the odd choice in pronouns.

"Yeah. You remember that chat we had when I first arrived, right after Akane became my fiancée?" Nabiki nodded.

"I said I thought it was neat that you could turn into a girl and you went storming off."

Rubbing the back of her neck, the shorter girl explained. "I guess I changed my mind, or really I guess I admitted to myself. I kinda like being a girl sometimes. I hope you don't think that's too weird, 'cause I'd kinda like another big sister." Flushing, Ranma finally looked up into Nabiki's eyes.

Fearing scorn, she saw acceptance instead. "I always said it was neat. You're a good guy Ranma Saotome, unlike the creep you covered for last night."

"There's nothin' you can do about the past Na-chan. All you can do is try to do better in the future."

Kasumi enfolded them both in a hug, muttering, "Next Girls' Day Out, it'll be a threesome."

**Present Day**

Ranma hopped down. She was nearing the location of the specialty spice store that K-chan had sent her off to and wanted a more normal approach, where she could check addresses. As the red-head began looking for the shop, her ruminations continued.

**Three weeks ago (Akane Tendo)**

Akane plopped down on the sofa, wondering where everyone was. The acting seminar had been a bust, so she had come home early. Dad and Mr. Saotome were spending the day investigating the used book stores in the Jin-bo district, looking for old martial arts scrolls. It was amazing what you could find in some of these shops.

Those two accounted for, where were Kasumi and Nabiki? Kasumi rarely left the house for any length of time and Nabiki had become a real homebody in the last couple of weeks. That thing with the Oyamas must have hit her harder then the youngest Tendo thought. Grumbling to her self, she figured Ranma was off training somewhere or making time with one of his 'girlfriends'.

The last thought actually made her feel guilty. Ranma had been acting really nice lately, but for some reason, that only made her temper more volatile. The worst incident had happened just last week, when her period hit like a ton of bricks. Crampy bricks. Miserable and bitchy, Akane had just wanted to be left alone, but Ranma had braved her room and offered a massage. It had been wonderful until she had asked Ranma how he knew exactly where to apply heat to relieve the cramps. The boy's matter-of-fact reply that he got bad cramps during his infrequent periods and so knew just how Akane felt enraged her. She had risen up and given him the beating of their relationship for knowing how she felt and sympathizing.

Akane started violently as the outside door slid open. She heard a cry of 'we're home!' and giggling and the rustling of bags. Kasumi practically sang out, "Thanks for the treat Na-chan!"

A vibrant soprano echoed the thought, "Yeah, that was too, too much fun, but what's it gonna cost me?"

"Well." A strong contralto Akane recognized as Nabiki's drawled out. "You have to let me borrow those black shorts you bought. Who'd have thought you of all people would have such a good fashion sense, Red?"

With a smirk in her voice, 'Red' replied, "I owe it all to Anything Goes Martial Arts clothes shopping"

Giggling, the three girls walked into the living room, only to be brought up short by a frightening apparition. Akane's otherwise attractive face was distorted by rage, although there was a subtle patina of fear as well. Her red battle aura had bloomed around her.

"Raaanmaaaa, what the hell do you think you're doing, you pervert?"

For a brief instant, the red-head cringed, becoming a boy in a girl's body. After a deep breath and muttering her mantra, Ranma straightened and looked Akane in the eye, a girl again. "Well, everyone was out, so K-chan, Na-chan and I decided to go out and have some fun. I got you a nice top."

"Shut up, you damned pervert!" Akane's rage turned cold and her expression turned to an evil smile. "I see you're all made up and wearing a bra. Are you all girly girl, Ranma?" The youngest Tendo purred. Her eyes widened in shock when she heard an answer.

"Well, yeah, I'm not gonna I'm not going to go out in public without one." Akane's rage burned hot again.

"Well you look like a stupid slut!" She roared and grabbed her shinai. "I can't believe you'd do that to Nabiki and Kasumi!" Tears sprang up in the red-head's eyes. Dimly, Akane noticed that Nabiki looked ready to cry as well, which was frankly amazing. Akane's rage reached new heights. "What did you do to my sister, you per "

Akane's rant was cut short as Kasumi stepped forward and slapped her across the face.

"That is enough and more then enough Akane Tendo. Red, Ranma, why don't you go to your room. Nabiki, help her, okay? We are going to have a little talk, Akane Tendo. RIGHT NOW!"

Nabiki and Ranma never discovered what The Talk was about, but it changed everything.

Akane spent the rest of the weekend in her room. At first she had been furious. Kasumi had slapped her! Slowly, though, Akane had calmed down, She couldn't bring herself to hit Kasumi and Kasumi just kept talking, clearly as angry as Akane had ever seen her.. The older girl started asking questions. After a few hours, the younger Tendo had gone to her room to think things over.

_In retrospect, it's obvious that Ranma is about as far from being a pervert as a 17 year-old boy could be. An arrogant jerk, but never a pervert. So why do I call him one all the time? In the last couple of months, he hasn't been all that much of a jerk either. Is it because of those stupid girl times Kasumi was talking about?_

_As he's been getting nicer, I've been getting nastier. That fight we had when he was helping me with my cramps was over the top! I mean most girls would KILL for a boyfriend who understood periods like Ranma does. I'm beginning to think Kasumi is right._

Akane spent the rest of Sunday in contemplation, going to bed early. She had an early and long day planned.

Rising just after daybreak, Akane made her way downstairs, where she encountered a red-headed anti-hurricane. Ranma was zipping about the family room at high speed. In her wake she left a clean and tidy orderliness. The storm of housecleaning paused as Ranma met Akane's eyes. The smaller girl's attire of shorts and a tied off t-shirt, reflected her activity level, although Akane noticed the coral pink lipstick. She bowed, "Good morning Saotome-san. I hope you slept well?" Confused, Ranma nodded. "Good," Akane continued. "I wish to apologize for my insults to you yesterday. I hope you can forgive me." Akane bowed low.

Ranma's eyes grew large as she stammered, "Of course, T-, Tendo-san. I am sure you were just tired."

Akane bowed again. "No. Thank you very much for your generosity. I need to speak to Kasumi as well." Ranma watched her go into the kitchen.

Kasumi was preparing breakfast as Akane entered. Kasumi looked up coolly as Akane bowed. "Elder sister, please accept my apologies for my rude and insulting behavior yesterday. I hope you can forgive me."

"That depends, younger sister. Have you apologized to Red, that is, Ranma?"

"Yes, elder sister, before I came in here."

Kasumi smiled serenely before ruffling Akane's hair. The younger girl looked at Kasumi with astonished eyes. "K- Kasumi?"

"Oh my! What, I can't show a little affection? Have you thought about what I said?'

"Yeah. I'm not convinced, but I am going to settle matters tonight after school."

**Three weeks ago (Ranma Saotome)**

Ranma was making a desultory attempt at algebra homework when he was interrupted by a gentle tap at the door. _Thank god. _"Come in."

The door slid open to reveal the youngest Tendo girl. "Good evening , Ranma-kun. Can we talk?" As the boy nodded, Akane entered the room with a sigh.

Akane began with her eyes downcast. "First thing I want to say is that I'm really, really sorry about what I called you yesterday. I was completely out of line," she finished the sentence softly, "and I'm afraid I know why."

"Akane?"

"Could you do me a huge, huge favor, Ranma?"

Ranma considered for a second and shrugged. "Sure, as long as it doesn't involve cooking."

A red aura flared for a second around the youngest Tendo and then subsided. "No. I want to kiss you, both your boy-side and your girl-side."

"Huh?"

The raven-haired girl continued, "And I might hit you. I'm sorry in advance and I will try to control myself, so please."

"Um, okay, Akane, I guess.

With a deep breath, Akane stood and moved over to Ranma. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she tentatively kissed him. As he began to kiss her back, she deepened the kiss, but then suddenly froze and pulled back. Ranma let her go.

With a sad, gentle smile, she held up a glass of water and poured it over him, triggering the change. "Last test." Once again, Akane reached up and moved in, but as her lips brushed the neo-girl's, Akane violently pulled away, screaming, "Ranma, you per "

Both girls froze, but Akane almost immediately scrubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry Ranma, I thought I had better control."

"Akane-chan, what's wrong?"

The youngest Tendo sagged a bit. "Kasumi explained it, but I didn't want to believe it. She thinks the main roots of our problems, aside from the pressure from our parents, were your gender dysfunction and my homophobia, my fear of , of sexual relations with girls. I wanted to deny it, but I think I just proved to myself that I am homophobic. Even when you were a guy, I couldn't help remembering that you were a girl."

Akane sighed, "Talk about mess-ups! If you denied your femininity, it would help deal with my problem, but make your's worse, and the other way around. Gods, what a situation."

Ranma cocked her head to one side and puzzled it out. "So you're repelled by my girl side?" The other girl nodded. "Of course, it must make it worse now that I really do become a girl. Poor Akane, I've made it really hard on you haven't?"

Akane smiled a little. "No harder then I've made it on you." She sighed. "Ranma, I still have feelings for you, but –"

The little red-head jumped up grinning and clapping her hands. "No I know! Can't we still be friends?"

Akane fell over in shock and then started laughing. "Where did that come from?"

"C'mon 'kane-chan, I AM a girl right now and every girl has got to know the 'let's just be friends' speech!" In spite of her cheerful utterance, a tear rolled down her cheek. _I don't know if I still love Akane-chan that way, but we have been through so much together. _

Akane caught the tear one a finger and then jumped up. "I'll be right back."

Ranma listened to Akane pelt down the stairs while trying to examine her feelings. _It's all mixed up. I know we both have feelings left for each other, but there is so much anger and resentment built up. It would probably be better if we kept the friendship and didn't worry about the feelings._

Akane re-entered the room with a tray holding a tea service and two plates filled with tantalizing chocolate whimsies. One of the confections was two or three times the size of the other. "From Ginto's," the brunette explained. "Nothing says 'I'm sorry' like chocolate." Putting down the tray with the larger serving in front of Ranma, Akane's smile became sweet and welcoming.

"Hi, I'm Akane. You want to be friends?"

**Present Day**

Ranma's ruminations were interrupted as she found the specialty spice store. Just entering it and experiencing its rich aroma was a treat. The red-head had always considered her self a decent cook, but discovering 27 varieties of pepper alone, opened up her horizons. Scanning the fresh spices, she re-affirmed her belief that cooking was like the Art, filled with infinite variety.

Exiting with a fully loaded bag, Ranma nodded to herself about why Kasumi was so insistent that she go to this shop. It was fantastic. Ranma knew that Kasumi wanted to prepare some special treats for the next Four Sisters meeting. They were still hashing out what they could do long term. For now, Akane and Ranma were pretending to still be engaged, but that couldn't last forever. The four girls had discussed about switching the engagement to either of the older Tendos, but there were problems there as well.

Kasumi was a good choice, kind and loving, but she too had problems with girl Ranma in a romantic setting and she was still interested in Dr. Tofu. Nabiki would have been ideal, since she was fascinated by Ranma's transgender identity, but right now her self-esteem and self-image had been shaken to the core. There was no way the normally strong girl could handle the pressure cooker atmosphere the parents and the Nerima Wrecking Crew would exert.

In other matters, the only change that the Four has agreed upon was that Ranma should start going to school as a girl. She could concentrate better and would suffer fewer hassles. Ranma was looking forward to the expression on her father's face the first time she came to breakfast in a girl's uniform.

Ranma's head snapped up. A few blocks away she heard the unmistakable sounds of battle, including more then one person using Ki attacks. Securing her bag she bounded off at full speed to investigate.

* * *

(1) In Japanese there are several forms of gender-based pronouns. Ranma is using the female 'I' for guy and the male 'I for girl. 

6/29/07 editted the dialog portions to standard usage


	2. Chapter 2

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 2: Old Enemies and New Friends

Bounding along the low shop roofs, Ranma reached the battle site much quicker then she expected, since she could not feel the Ki she thought was being generated yet. As the red-headed martial artist quickly analyzed the battle, she realized that none of the combatants were using Ki per se, but something stronger older. As she surveyed the situation, the night sky was lit up several times from the powerful energies being used.

In the partly demolished street below, four girls in short-skirted versions of school uniforms were standing at bay in a rough diamond formation. Three enormous, vaguely humanoid figures circled them, occasionally firing purple-black bursts of energy. From their body language and small, almost subliminal motions, it was apparent that the girls were used to dodging such attacks, but now were holding their ground and shielding themselves as best they could.

The reason was all too obvious, as a fifth girl in the same style outfit sheltered three children in the center of the formation. She seemed to be able to block the blasts with a short baton. Ranma grasped the situation in a few seconds, her eyes widening as the girl in red unleashed a stream of twisting fire stronger the any Ki blast she had ever seen. Her eyes widened further as the monster shrugged it off.

_OKAY, this shouldn't be too hard. Get the kids out of the fire zone and the girls should be able to fight like they're used to._ The red-head smirked. _This calls for the masterful tactics Pops taught me. _Taking a deep breath, she yelled, "Hey, buttface, up here!"

Eleven pairs of eyes swiveled to find the cocky martial artist on her perch four stories above the street. "And I thought Akane's cooking looked bad!" Two ogres fired blasts at the annoying girl, missing by a wide margin as the petite martial artist bounced 15 meters to the street below. She was pleased to see the tall girl in green fire off an attack, a savage bolt of lightning, taking advantage of the distraction.

Bouncing into a front flip and accelerating to her top speed of 60 kph, Ranma slid into the relative safety of the formation. She absently noticed that she couldn't really make out the faces of the girls, other then getting impressions of relative beauty. Nevertheless, as she looked into eyes of the girl crouching protectively over the kids, for an instant she saw eyes of perfect crystal-blue.

Ignoring Fire Girl's indignant "Who the heck are you?" Ranma smirked and told the protective girl, "I can get the rug rats out and then we clean up these bozos. There's about a million cop cars three blocks away. They should be safe there."

The blue-and-white-garbed girl studied the redhead for a second, then nodded decisively. "Sounds good. What you do need?"

"I'll take the two tigers here out first," motioning to the two small boys, then turning to the older child, "and come back for princess. Hey, Thunder Girl, Fire Girl, gimme some covering fire on three, okay?"

The red-garbed girl just nodded coldly, while "Thunder Girl" grinned and shot back, "You got it, Red."

"Ready? One. Two. Three!"

Ranma grabbed the small boys and shot away, as well-placed fire and lightning bolts knocked aside the two ogres blocking the speeding redhead's path. Taking to the roofs, she quickly disappeared from sight. The only comment was a whispered "Wow!" from Thunder Girl as the siege resumed.

Quickly checking that all was well with her cargo, Ranma raced across roofs to police cars' flashing lights below. Lightly dropping beside a plainclothes officer who looked to be in charge, Ranma handed the boys to him. "There's another kid, a girl, with the magic girls, I'll bring her back here in a couple minutes," she said with a grin. Leaping onto the adjacent roof, she sped back to the battle.

As the neo-girl neared the fight, she saw the orange-skirted girl point, crying "Here she comes," and firing off a glowing chain that wrapped up one of the ogres. Intent on clearing the redhead's path, Chain Girl didn't notice an ogre preparing a huge blast at her back.

Concluding that the girl didn't realize she could safely dodge the blast as the rest were clear, Ranma dropped down to the pavement and sprang towards the chain-wielding girl as the ogre released a potent black beam. The girl turned and froze, caught between the instinct to dodge and the duty to defend. Just before the beam struck, Ranma pushed her aside; the edge of the beam catching the martial artist's back. With a cry of "Red!" the green-clad fighter caught her and examined their helper's back.

Turning to her leader, Thunder Girl cried with great relief, "It's okay! The only casualty is her shirt." Ranma wasn't so sure. While not in pain, a wave of sickness passed through her.

Summoning her resolve, the diminutive martial artist grinned at the young girl. "Okay, princess, your mom called and said it's past your bedtime, so we're gonna get you outa here." The child nodded. "Fire, Thunder, fire down the opposite street on three, okay?"

At "three," lightning and fire roared once again. Ranma bounded behind the screen of energy and quickly reversed course, faking out the ogre. As she reached the police barricade, she dropped to one knee. The plainclothes cop steadied her, noting her damaged clothes, and asked with concern in his voice, "You okay, miss? Maybe you should let a paramedic check you out? You're already a hero for saving those kids."

The redhead looked up with a grimace. "I'm okay, I gotta go back and help." With that, Ranma once again bounded off, although at a much slower pace. As she arrived back at the battle, the formation had changed. Thunder, Fire and Chain were formed up in a loose line, dodging and trading attacks with the ogres. Leader girl was hanging back, watching the last girl working on something, the girl's eyes covered by a glowing visor.

Without turning, Leader Girl asked, "Are the kids okay?" Sensing Ranma wobble, she slid a shoulder under the girl's arm.

"They're good, I think their parents were there to pick 'em up. What do we got?"

Fire Girl loosed another column of flame and looked back at the trio, "C'mon Mercury, what's their weakness?"

"Almost got it …" the visored girl murmured. "Almost … Got it! Aim for their "

At her triumphant cry, all three ogres had sent powerful energy bolts at the distracted Senshi. Before she could hope to react, a ragged figure pushed her out of the way. Leader girl had tripped, luckily spilling Ranma right into position to save Mercury. But, slowed by her condition, Ranma was again clipped by one of the energy beams, this time sending her to the ground in a crumpled heap.

With a wordless cry, Leader girl leapt over to their semi-conscious helper, cradling the smaller girl in her arms. With tears in her eyes, Mercury jumped to her feet shouting, "Aim for the fin on their backs! It acts like an antenna, allowing them to drain power from their surroundings."

Free to maneuver and with a clear target, the three remaining Senshi made quick work of their opponents. As the last ogre fell to a well placed Crescent Beam, the three warriors raced back to their Princess.

"What's wrong with Red?" The tall girl in green asked worriedly. The smaller girl's shirt was in rags, but there wasn't a mark on her. Mercury was busily scanning the fallen girl, tears dripping.

"I'm not exactly sure, Jupiter. She has some kind of powerful magic and it's interacting with the negative energy she absorbed. I think I think she's dying!"

"What!"

"No! We gotta do something!"

"Moon, can't you heal her? Use the Scepter!"

Mercury's tears continued to shine in the dim light, but Moon's eyes were beyond tears. She tenderly brushed the hair from the redhead's forehead. "We tried that already, Venus. She was beyond that power when she took the little girl. By the time she returned, she was dying on her feet," Moon remarked conversationally. "The only thing that can save her is the Crystal."

A collective gasp of denial arose, especially from the red-skirted Fire girl. She dropped down beside her Princess. "No, please, Usagi, it's too dangerous! We don't know this girl. Please," the raven-haired girl whispered. "Gods, I hate that life-sucking rock."

Moon smiled. "We know her, Mars. She rescued three children and two Senshi, putting her life on the line. We know her very well." The other Senshi nodded, even a reluctant Mars.

"Anyway," Moon continued in that same conversational tone, "I don't expect too much trouble healing one small girl, even if she is the bravest girl in Japan." Moon paused. "Just remember, if something does go wrong, Sailor Mars – Rei you are my heir and will carry on as Princess." The other four girls stared at her dumbstruck. They had never seen their friend so deep into her "Princess Persona" before.

The Senshi of the Moon reverted to her more bubbly aspect. "C'mon, nothing's going to happen, I'm not gonna die!"

Sailor Mars looked at her leader with stricken eyes, whispering, "You said that before, and – and …"

Removing the brooch from middle of the large bow on her chest, Moon stood and smiled at Mars. "I promise. We waited until you guys were done with the Youma good job by the way so that you could reinforce me if I need it." Looking at Mercury, who nodded sharply, Moon waved her hand over the brooch, crying "Moon Crystal Power!" The brooch opened to reveal the Imperial Silver Crystal. With one last smile for Rei, Sailor Moon directed the power of the Silver Crystal at their fallen friend.

Moon immediately fell into a deep trance. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a marshy plain, dotted with numerous small pools. Most of them had rickety-looking bamboo poles jutting out towards the sky.

Looking at the sky, instead of clouds or stars or clear blue, the Senshi saw swirling black-purple energy. A tremendous splash from behind her brought her eyes back down to earth, and she sensed rather then saw a person crashing into a pond. As the water subsided, the surface was placid until a familiar figure erupted out of the depths.

Their red-haired savior looked down at herself and screamed "I'm a girl!" Moon blinked and then smiled. _A beautiful girl! _"What's wrong with that, Red-chan?" The girl looked at her and smiled back. "Nothin', I guess. It was just quite a shock at the time."

"So, where are we Red-chan?"

"Oh, this is Jusenkyo, the Pools of Sorrow, where I got cursed to turn into a girl. Well, it ain't much of a curse these days, I guess."

Moon nodded. "Judging from the sky, this is the magic the negative energy is attacking. It's killing you Red-chan."

Wading out of the pond, Red-chan shrugged. "Maybe. I don't think here is the real problem. I think maybe up that path is the real problem."

The blonde looked inwards and agreed. Waving good bye to her new friend, Moon walked up the path. Her last sight of Red-chan was the girl wringing out her shirt. Up ahead the Senshi heard a faint caterwauling.

Walking around a bend in the path, Moon found herself in a lightly wooded glade. The pools had disappeared. Worried, the blonde wondered what was going on. She guessed that she was in Red-chan's mind somehow, but the Crystal had never done anything like this before. This whole situation felt … important. As important as the saving the life of a brave ally was, this seemed even more important. Like she-couldn't-screw-this-up important. Thinking she knew her own stupidity, there was only one way she could do this.

Follow her heart.

With a deep breath, Sailor Moon to the Dark Pit came.

The scene was not what she would have expected. A balding man in a once-white gi was looking down into a hole, from which a hair-raising hissing and yowling was emanating. Faintly, Moon heard crying and pleading coming from the pit.

It was Red-chan.

Without a moment's hesitation, the blonde girl threw herself towards the pit, steeling herself for a hideous sight. What she saw would plague her nightmares for years. A much younger version of the Sailor Senshis' latest ally was lying in the pit, bound hand and foot. She was covered in fish sausages and a layer of starving, feral cats, who were clawing and biting the child in a desperate bid for food. The hole reeked of waste and dead and dying cats, adding to the horror.

Sailor Moon began tearing cats off the tiny, sobbing figure, tears of rage cascading down her cheeks. After an eternity, she managed to liberate the young girl, although at times she appeared to be a boy. After severing his/her bonds, Moon gathered the abused child into her arms and prepared to leap out of the pit. Red-chan clung desperately to her, mumbling, "It ain't their fault."

The blonde girl paused and looked down at her charge. The now black-haired boy murmured, "Are you an angel? Can't you save them too?" A red-haired girl turned her enormous, trusting blue eyes to meet the Senshi's. The older girl looked at the horde of cats, milling just out of easy kicking range, wondering what to do. _Follow your heart._

"Yes, I think I can, Red-chan, but you have to help me. Okay?" The boy nodded. "What do I have to do?"

Calmly, the older girl instructed, "Gather up the fish sausages and then we start feeding the cats. Once they're calmed down, I'll lift them out of the pit." Coaxing the feral cats to eat out their hands seemed to take a long time, but eventually all of the cats were fed and had calmed considerably. There had seemed no shortage of sausage.

Looking at the swarm of cats, Moon felt the hairs on her neck rise as she noticed that half of the cats, the ones she had fed, had glowing moon crescents on the foreheads. The ones Red-chan had fed had a black-and-red yin-yang symbol, instead. There were exactly a dozen of each in the pit with them.

Once again a girl, Red-chan turned those achingly innocent eyes on the older girl. "Um, Angel-sama, shouldn't we get the kitties out of the pit?" Nodding, Moon began lifting them out of the noisome hole. In short order, the two dozen cats and two girls were freed. The man Moon had noticed earlier was no where to be seen.

Frowning, the Senshi of the Moon saw the black energy above them seemed to be getting closer. Again pulling out the Silver Crystal and activating it, the blonde girl directed the energies against the blackness, which dissipated in short order. Blinking in surprise at the ease of her victory, she watched as the silver energy grew and expanded, washing out the world around her. The last thing she saw was a still-female Red-chan, holding a pair of cats, one with a crescent symbol and the other yin-yang, smiling. Then everything disappeared in a tide of brilliant light.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes to take in a dimly lit and battle-worn street and the prone form of a buxom red-head. She thought she noticed a black-and-red Yin-Yang symbol fading away on the girl's forehead.

Sailor Mars grabbed the blonde's arm. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Taking stock of herself, Moon realized, "I feel great! I can't believe how good I feel after using the Crystal! It was weird though. It was like I was transported to another world or to the past. I ended up in this marsh with lots of pools. Red-chan fell in one and then told me that this wasn't the problem. So I followed this path and there was this man, I think it was Red-chan's father. He was looking in this pit and it was horrible! Red-chan was a kid, maybe 6 or 7, and she was tied up at the bottom of this pit and the smell was awful!" Moon began to cry. "She was covered in fish and there was a swarm of cats tearing and biting at her trying to get the fish. They looked like they were starving."

Fighting back a sob as Mars stroked her back, Moon continued, "I rescued her and was gonna leave when Red-chan wanted me to save the cats! So we did. It got even weirder then, the cats got a moon crescent or that double-teardrop thingy on their heads. Then I dispelled the negative energy and came back here. It felt like hours! How long was I gone? I hope you guys didn't worry."

The four girls looked at each other. Mercury cleared her throat. "Um, Moon, you activated the Silver Crystal, closed your eyes and then opened them." Moon blinked in confusion. "Even Mars didn't have time to worry." The blue-haired Senshi smiled as she ignored the outraged denial on Mars' face.

"Huh," commented their Princess wisely. "Well, something else. When I was … doing whatever I was doing, it felt important. More important then anything I have ever done."

"More important than Beryl?" asked the Senshi of Thunder. Usagi nodded. "Wow."

"Why, Sailor Moon, why was it so important?" Mercury asked.

Moon shrugged. "I have no idea, it just was."

The Moon Princess knelt by Red-chan and gathered her into an embrace. Resting the smaller girl's head in her lap, she brushed the red bangs from her forehead. Looking to Mercury a little worriedly, Moon asked, "Shouldn't she be waking up?"

The Senshi of Ice nodded, absently wiping away spent tears. "I'm a little worried about that too," and once again deployed her computer and scanner.

With a series of "hmms" and "that's interestings," which the other Senshi had long since learned to disregard, Mercury analyzed their redheaded ally. Finally, she came up for air. "I'm not exactly sure what's happening. The energy readings I'm getting from her are on a par with a Senshi. Some kind of interaction is happening, but I can't tell what."

Their blonde leader chewed her lip. Turning to Mars, she sought advice. "Well, Second, where should we take her, Jupiter's place or the shrine? We need some privacy for Mercury." Moon looked down on their charge.

"Second?"

The subdued blonde nodded. "I have no children yet. You're my heir. Second in command. So should we tell her our identities, or keep 'em secret for a bit? If we want to keep 'em secret, the Shrine would be better.

Fighting back tears, Mars distractedly replied "The Shrine would probably be best. More room, and I can do a fire reading."

Mercury broke in. "I think that's a good idea, Moon. Red-chan's abilities appear akin to Mars' civilian abilities. A Fire reading may tell us more then I can."

"Okay, then lets meet up at Hikawa. Jupiter, can you please carry Red-chan?" The tall girl nodded briskly. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

A/N I want to thank all the reviewers who took the time to comment on the first chapter. It was quite a thrill to recognize the nom ge guerres' of several people I respect on these boards.

**Suikie**: Commas, the bane of my existance. I blame it on a Catholic elementary school education. "A comma at every pause in a sentence." I will try to fight this curse!

**Ozzallos**: Much thanks for the comment on dialog. My editor and I both come from a non-fiction background and totally spaced that important rule of style.

Chapter 3 will proably be a while, since it was not "in the tank" before Chapter 1 was published.


	3. Chapter 3

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 3: Cured

Sailor Moon looked around the meeting room they habitually used. Thank the gods that Rei's grandfather had been out of town assisting at a larger shrine in Kyoto. His absence had allowed them to stay in their Senshi identities. Luna had been absolutely adamant about that, at least until they knew more. After a stern warning about keeping secrets for now, Luna had collected Artemis and left to investigate the appearance of the youma, leaving Usagi with the task of finding out more about Red-chan. The only real clue they had was a wallet with a student ID of Ranma Saotome., a handsome young man, probably Red-chan's brother or boyfriend. Probably her boyfriend, although Usagi was sure she had seen him somewhere before.

At the ungodly hour of four in the morning the Moon Princess surveyed her court, less Sailor Mars. Rei had de-transformed and taken to her bed. She had done three fire readings on Red-chan, each one indicating little save that the girl was benign, important to the future and subject to great chaos. The last reading had spiked the young priestess' fever which was now at 40 degrees, The Great Fire always exacted a price.

Jupiter had bustled in the kitchen, preparing a late supper and a large supply of snacks. Now she was napping, her head resting on the table next to a furiously typing Mercury. Venus sat slumped next to Red-chan, still holding the unconscious girl's hand.

"Ami-chan, you should get some rest," Moon suggested. Mercury glared at her leader with red-rimmed eyes.

"Forget that," She snapped. Moon's eyes widened. "She was there for me and now I'm going to be there for her. So forget that." The blue-haired girl rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry Usagi, I didn't mean to be rude." She paused and then in a quiet tone continued. "I'm pretty sure Red-chan saved my life tonight. So I have to …"

"It's OK Ami-chan. I know what you mean."

As Moon settled down to watch her genius Senshi work, she idly brushed Red-chan's hair from her forehead. Her last sight before falling asleep was an exhausted Mercury slowly nodding towards the table's surface.

The bright sun shining directly in her eyes finally woke Moon. The girls were in the same positions she remembered, but all had reverted to their civilian identities. Looking down quickly at Red-chan, she was relieved to see the red-head looking much better, more asleep than in the coma of last night.

Moving as quietly as she could, she crawled over to Minako and gently shook her awake. The long-haired blonde roused and began to speak, only to be shushed by her leader. Indicating the other two girls in the room, the two blondes woke their friends and tip-toed out of the meeting room.

Once she was certain they would not disturb their new friend, Usagi began talking quietly. "Luna wants to keep our civilian identities secret until we can find out more about Red-chan. I figure if Rei is recovered, she can watch over Red-chan until she wakes up."

The three girls nodded. "So let's go check on Rei," Makato said briskly. "Hey, where are you going Usagi?" Their leader had taken out her brooch and was moving to the side of the building.

"I don't think we should leave Red-chan alone. I'll watch over her as Sailor Moon while Ami checks on Rei. Then Mercury can take over, so she can figure out what's going on. If we rotate around like that, it should be less obvious that we are really the Sailor Senshi, you know? Mako-chan, Mina-chan, you two should head home and see if you can find anything about those Youma from Luna and Artemis. I'm worried that they may not have just been leftovers."

The three girls stared blankly, then nodded again. Every time you thought you had Usagi pegged, she would surprise you. The group split up as Usagi moved into the shadows and transformed.

Re-entering the meeting room, Moon stopped and gazed at the petite red-head. _Amazing that so much skill and strength could hide in that small of a package. She's half a head shorter then me or Ami. I wonder if I saw into her past and she really had been in the Pit? _The Senshi shuddered. _And what was the business about turning into a boy and then a girl?_ The blonde shrugged. _Probably some psychological thing_.

She was distracted from her uncharacteristic introspection as the object of her thoughts groaned. With a sense of almost overwhelming relief, Moon rushed to Red-chan's side, dropping to her knees as the redhead opened her eyes. Cobalt blue met crystal blue in a mutual recognition of a bond between them.

The tableaux was broken when Ranma groaned slightly looking way. _I feel as weak as a kitten_. She frowned internally at the comparison. With the ghost of her trademark smirk, the redhead rasped, "Did we win?"

Eyes bright with unshed tears, Moon nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Like we lost." Her faint smile took any sting out of the words. "Where am I?

"In the Hikawa shrine in the Juuban district," Moon began telling their cover story. "The shrine maiden here, Rei Hino, has very strong spiritual powers and has helped us out a few times. She lets us use the shrine buildings." _Thank goodness for genius girls! I don't see the need to lie to her, but I so don't need a scolding from Luna. Or Rei!_

"So who are you guys? You're not martial artists."

"The five of us are the Sailor Senshi, defenders of love and justice!" Ranma grinned at that, soon echoed by Moon. "I'm Sailor Moon, kinda the leader."

"Is there anyone you need to contact?" the blonde girl continued. "Like your parents or maybe … your boyfriend, Ranma?" She finished brightly.

Only her extreme fatigue saved the smaller girl from an explosion of surprise at that last. Pausing for a long moment, Ranma actually began chuckle after thinking about it. "No, I can wait. I think I need to sleep a bit more, if that's okay?" Her eyelids began to droop. "By the way, Ranma, isn't my boyfriend, he's … more like … my brother." The redhead closed her eyes and drifted off.

Moon remained kneeling, stroking the older girl's hair as she slept. A minute later Mercury walked in the door. "I heard you talking, Moon. Did Red-chan wake up?"

The blonde girl nodded. "Just for a minute, really. She sounded tired but okay. Do you know what's wrong?"

The Senshi of Ice fiddled with her computer for a minute or so, confirming her findings. "I don't think I've ever seen the like. The Crystal seems to have left a tremendous residue of Silver Millennial energy, which is interacting with Red-chan's magic just like the nega-energy did, but in a much more benign manner." Mercury paused, looked at her Princess and murmured, "At least it isn't killing her, but the process seems to be taking up all of her energy."

The blonde Senshi blanched. "What did I do to her? It's all my fault, isn't it?"

"I don't think so," the Senshi of Ice calmly replied. "I think this is something unique to Red-chan. Think about it. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of people have been affected by Nega-energy. You've healed scores. None reacted like Red-chan. Plus, given her bravery, it was only a matter of time before she was exposed. If you hadn't been there, well …"

Mercury was interrupted by a sudden hug from her leader. "Thanks, Ami, you're the best." Looking down at their charge she continued, "How long before she wakes, do you think?"

Frowning in concentration, the blue-haired girl consulted her computer. "From the way her energy is stabilizing , I would say she should be out another hour or two."

"Good, that's enough time for me to get pancake makings. I've been working on a banana recipe. I bet she'll be hungry when she gets up." Mercury licked her lips and nodded. Cooking was a disaster-in-waiting for Usagi, except for pancakes. Even Makoto couldn't compete with Usagi's pancakes.

Moon quickly left the meeting room, tripping on the door sill, sprawling in an ungainly heap. Measured clapping greeted her as she rose to her feet. Rei was sarcastically applauding her latest bit of clumsiness. Sticking her tongue out, Moon grinned and chirped a greeting. She still felt so good, even short on sleep and at an early hour.

Transforming, Usagi set out for supplies. Funds were tight, but pancakes were always a bargain. Especially once she found out banana pancakes worked best with overripe fruit, the kind you could get super-cheap.

On the return trip to the shrine, her communicator beeped. Making sure no one noticed how advanced her "cell phone" appeared, Usagi flipped it open and smiled at Minako. "What's up?"

"Usagi, Artemis and Luna checked out the battle site. Arti is pretty sure that those youma were some kind of revenge plan from Beryl. Luna says they were independent and not tied to a General. She thought we might see some more of them, but now that we know their weakness, they shouldn't be a problem. You know what they say, forewarned is two-armed."

From off screen came an exasperated, "That's forearmed, Mina-chan."

The blonde scrunched up her nose. "That's silly, Arti. Just because you know something's coming doesn't give you extra arms. You only have two." Minako paused in thought. "Unless you're a youma."

"No, Mina-chan, it's not about I mean of course you're right." The white moon cat sighed in defeat.

Usagi giggled at the byplay. "That's great news about the youma. Since Ali and En left, it's been quiet. I like quiet. Anyway, Ami said that Red-chan should wake up really soon. Why don't you guys head back to the shrine with Luna and Artemis? I want Luna to meet Red-chan." The bubbly teen paused. "Although she may have a little trouble with cats, if my vision or whatever was true. But she wanted to save the cats …" Minako looked blankly at her leader. "Oh, right, I thought Red-chan could use a treat so I'm making pancakes "

Two more face appeared in the communicator screen, crowding out the perky blonde. "What kind are you making U-chan? I'll wash up if Rei gives you any grief about that!" Makato was grinning like a maniac.

In a more dignified tone but with just as much underlying greed, Artemis pontificated, "Yes, I agree, dearest princess, it is crucial we meet this new ally as soon as possible." Usagi giggled again.

"I was going to make this new banana recipe. They must be okay since Mom made Shinjo clean the kitchen. Well, if breakfast is gonna be ready before Red-chan wakes up, I better get moving. Bye-bye, Mina-chan. Artemis, you're drooling." Closing the communicator, she hurried back to the shrine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Hino and Sailor Mercury were talking quietly as Red-chan slept, sometimes mumbling and twitching in her sleep. The Senshi was again working intensely on her computer, blue visor deployed while Rei sat leaning against the door post, watching their red-haired charge.

"So what do you think of her, Mercury," the raven-haired girl asked. "You know Usagi wants to tell her everything."

In a tight monotone, the Senshi of Ice replied, "I'm not really objective, and besides, how can we judge before she wakes up?"

"Exactly! Somehow, Usagi thinks she can, but you know how soft hearted she is. This girl could be anyone! And what do you mean, not objective?" The young shrine maiden looked confused.

"Red-chan saved my life last night."

"But –"

"No," the blue-haired Senshi held up a hand, "I'm not exaggerating. I was about done in after those early hits. I don't think I could have taken three more. So I'm not very objective, okay?"

Rei nodded.

"Glad I could help, Blue-chan."

Both girls stared at the petite redhead. One eye opened and a feeble grin spread across her face. She had a nice smile.

"How long were you listening," demanded Rei.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "Just a minute, I guess. Long enough to hear Blue-chan speak her piece."

"Blue-chan?"

The redhead chuckled. "Well, I was thinking of you guys by your attacks, and I never saw you attack. So if I'm Red-chan, you're Blue-chan." The blue-haired Senshi smiled.

"This is Sailor Mercury," Rei informed their guest in a huff, "of the Sailor Senshi. I am Rei Hino, a shrine maiden of Hikawa shrine." The raven-haired girl paused. "And you are?"

"Oh, right. I'm Ranma Saotome," she said rubbing the back of her head. "Um, sorry about this." The other two girls noticed a lost look in the redhead's eyes. "Uh, where's Sailor Moon?"

Mercury cut off Rei before she could build up a head of steam. "Sailor Moon had other duties to attend to. She will return, but other Senshi might stay with you, if that's okay. I want to thank you for what you did last night. It was one of the bravest things I have ever seen."

Ranma's embarrassment was interrupted by the most welcome of distractions – the smell of good food. A twin pony-tailed blonde swept in past Rei, bearing a tray loaded with delicious-looking pancakes and a large glass of milk. Although the other girl was daubed with flour and batter, the redhead grinned as she recognized the bearer of good things.

"Good, you're awake, Red-chan! I thought you might want some food." Kneeling next to the smaller girl, Usagi put down her tray and started helping Ranma into a sitting position. Looking over her shoulder at the two stricken girls behind her, Usagi continued, "Don't worry, there are plenty more, I made a triple batch." Placing the tray on a low table, the blonde put the meal in front of her charge.

Ranma picked up the fork and eagerly dug in. "Thanks Sailor Moon, these are great! What do you call them, Moon-cakes?" Mid-way through vacuuming her plate clean, redhead paused. The room had gone absolutely silent except for the clink of her fork and her rapid chewing. Sheepishly meeting the eyes the other girls, she grimaced at their stunned expressions. "Sorry about that. Force of habit. My Pops made eating into kind of a "

Rei pointed an accusing finger at the older girl. "How did you know er, what makes you think Usagi is Sailor Moon?

Puzzled, Ranma explained, "Oh, come on. All she did was change clothes and redo her makeup a little. She didn't even change hairstyles!" Looking at the bewildered girl in question, she continued, "If you don't want people to recognize you, at least change your hair or get fake glasses or something. I'm pretty good with disguises, I could help."

Mercury moved next to the smaller girl. "Can you see my face?"

Now bewildered, Ranma replied, "Sure. Actually, you look a lot like Akane … wait a minute, that's right! Last night I couldn't really see your guys' faces at all. How come I can now?"

The blue-haired Senshi shook her head. "I'm not sure, Red-chan, er, Ranma. When Sailor Moon healed you, your reaction was unlike anything I've seen before. You still have a tremendous level of Silver energy and I don't know why. It seems to be interacting with a powerful magic that was already affecting you. Are you aware of this magic, was it a spell you cast?"

"Yeah, I think I know what it is. I could show you "

""Wait a minute. Ranma? Isn't that your brother's name," Usagi snapped out of her daze.

"Er, sort of. It's part of the curse. It's better if I show you. Nobody ever believes me until I show them, not that I blame them. Heck, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't live it." Turning to Rei, "Could you get me some hot water and some cold water, please?"

As Rei looked at her, Usagi stood up. "I'll get it. Is it all right if I get the rest of the team? That way, there're no secrets. Would you like some more pancakes?" The redhead nodded enthusiastically. Rei and Mercury gave their leader a puppy dog look. Usagi giggled. "I'll bring your share, too."

The three remaining girls waited in silence, Mercury still tapping at her computer and shaking her head. Ranma took the opportunity to finish her pancakes. Even cool, they very good. Rei took the opportunity to fume.

Mercifully, the wait was not too long. Usagi returned with Minako and Makoto in tow, all of them carrying plates loaded with pancakes. The two cats peeked in, unnoticed by anyone. After introductions were exchanged, the group got down to business.

Ranma had already learned an important bit of information. Dark secrets and magical girls came a distant second to Usagi's pancakes. Even Rei treated them with reverence. The only sound in the room was the clinking of forks and faint sounds of approval. The only sounds, that is, until Usagi thoughtfully put down a plate for the two moon cats.

Ranma's reaction was predicable for those who knew her. Backing up, she screamed, "Cat!" Startled, Usagi grabbed her hand.

"Red-chan?"

The smaller girl froze. Not in fear, but quite the opposite. She wasn't afraid of the cats. Anxious maybe, but not afraid. Ranma gazed in wonder. "I'm not afraid. Ever since the Pit I've been terrified of cats, but now …" The redhead stared at something only she could see. "I used to love cats. They were my favorite animal."

Usagi squeezed the captured hand reassuringly. "So the Pit was real? You really did go through that?" Ranma nodded. Usagi drew the smaller girl into a fierce hug.

"How do you know about the Cat Fist training, Sailor Moon? Er, I mean Usagi-san?"

"I saw it when I healed you. Maybe I accidentally healed the damage from that torture?" Looking at the shocked stares from Minako, Makato and Artemis, and the disapproving one from Luna, Usagi scrambled to explain. "I didn't tell her anything! She can see through the disguise fields!

"Really?" chirped Minako. Ranma nodded.

"I guess so, although I couldn't last night." Pointing to Rei, Minako and Makoto, "but I'm betting you guys are the other three magic girls from last night, no?"

Luna leaped onto the low table beside Ranma. The neo-girl flinched as the black moon cat stared meaningfully into her eyes. "You can't tell anyone about this. It could mean the deaths of their families if you did." Ranma blinked.

The redhead held up one hand with a solemn expression. "I promise. On my honor as a martial artist." Five girls and two cats stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

Mercury was the first to unfreeze. "Um, aren't you at least a little surprised that Luna can talk?" The rest of the Senshi nodded emphatically.

The group watched as Ranma's left hand unconsciously snaked out and began scratching behind Luna's ears. The black cat collapsed into a furry puddle. "I've seen a lot weirder things then a talking cat, no offense. And well, I mean, you guys are magical girls, right? It would have been more surprising if your cats didn't talk." The redhead looked down at her offending hand and jerked it away.

"Anyway, the best way to trust someone is if they trust you. When I was on a training trip in China with my Pop, we went to a training ground filled with all these pools of water "

" with bamboo poles sticking out them!" Usagi broke in. "I saw it when I was healing you." Ranma nodded.

"It's called Jusenkyo. I was cursed there." The redhead picked up the kettle. "When I'm splashed with hot water, I turn into a boy." She began pouring the water over her head. And pouring. And pouring. Finally, when the kettle was almost empty he felt the tingle of his transformation.

The reaction was varied. The cats looked inscrutable. Usagi was nodding her head and smiling like she had expected it. Rei and Mercury were shocked, but also looked at him with some sympathy, and not a little fascination on the genius Senshi's part. Minako and Mikoto worried him. They each got a dreamy look in their eyes that Ranma had seen before. _Best to continue the demonstration._

With a slightly shaky hand, the raven-haired boy picked up the pitcher of water, spilling a few drops on his outstretched hand. The tingle of transformation struck as the first droplet hit her skin.

In a small voice, the redhead continued, "When I'm splashed with cold water, I turn into a girl."

"So which are you," demanded Rei.

"I was born male, but I'm sorta both now," the smaller girl explained abstractedly, still staring at the bead of water on her hand.

"What's wrong Red-chan, er, Ranma-chan," inquired the observant Mercury.

"Well, it took a lot more hot water then usual to make the change. A lot less cold water, too."

"So the conditions of your curse are changing? It could be that the Silver energy is interacting with the magic of your curse. In fact, that is certainly the case, I just don't know how." Mercury tapped the case of her computer. "But I'll find out, Red-chan."

"Thanks, Blue-chan," replied a still shaky Ranma. "I better phone the Tendo dojo and let them know what happened, they're probably worried." Turning to Rei, the petite martial artist continued, "If it's okay, could I stay here for a while? Just to regain my strength and let Blue, er, Mercury find out what's happening with the curse?" The shrine maiden nodded.

"I'll show you where the phone is, Saotome-san."

As the phone rang on the other end, Ranma wrote down the number for the Tendo Dojo. "Just in case something happens, or you guys need to get a hold of me after I go home." Rei nodded.

"Hello, Tendo residence."

"Hey, K-chan, it's Red."

"Red! We've been really worried. Are you okay?"

Ranma quickly explained the circumstances and that he was laying low until she felt in top shape, Nerima being what it was. After giving Kasumi the shrine's particulars, the redhead opined that she would be back in a day or two. Kasumi pledged to hold down the home front and take care of the fathers, although the older girl speculated that Akane might want to pay the shrine a visit to "make sure her best friend hadn't been attacked by a bunch of perverts."

Covering the mouthpiece, while giggling quietly, Ranma turned to Rei. "Would it be okay if a friend visited? She may want to make sure I'm all right."

The raven-haired girl smiled. "Sure, just make sure she calls first, for obvious reasons." Rei assumed the position she used when casting her Mars' Fire. Ranma nodded and passed on the request to Kasumi.

After good byes were exchanged, the two girls returned to the meeting room. In the interim, Mercury had reverted to her everyday identity and was re-introduced to Ranma as Ami Mizuno. Wasting no time, the blue-haired girl got down to it.

"Red-chan, I have been looking at the data over time, and it indicates to me that the Silver energy residue in you is altering or removing your curse. Could you change for me a couple of times, so that I can get readings?" Nodding nervously, the pig-tailed girl looked around.

"Oh, we have several kettles and pots out on the porch. No need to make a mess in here." Ami began shooing people out.

Once outside, Ranma lost no time in attempting to change. To her consternation, it took almost two full kettles to return his manhood. At Ami's nod, the redhead picked up the glass of cold water and promptly changed, startling her. "What just happened?"

Eyes filled with sympathy, the genius girl explained, "I think the condensation on the glass was enough to trigger the change. The Silver energy is definitely affecting your condition. It's been changing the trigger parameters and maybe even the substance of the spell in question. I think in another hour or so the water trigger will be gone. Effectively, you will be 'cured' but will be a girl."

"I gotta, I gotta change," the frantic girl cried, upending pot after pot over her head. Aside from a slight darkening of her hair, which quickly faded, she remained female. Grabbing Rei, she gasped, "You have a furo? Please, may I use it?"

"Ranma-san … of course, let me get the boilers going."

"She's been in there for two hours." Minako stared at the furo building. "What could she be doing in there?"

"Thinking, probably. I can't imagine what it'd be like to suddenly be stuck in a boy's body. Even with switching back and forth, it has to be a real shock to her, I mean his self-image," Rei offered.

"Let's eat lunch. I'll make a box for Red-chan. She just needs some time." Makoto offered. The other girls nodded and began moving back to meeting room, while Makoto bustled over to the kitchen.

The girls sat in a brown study, neither talking nor looking at each other, until Luna sat up suddenly. "Where's Usagi?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dry-eyed martial artist looked up as the bathing room door slid opened. The twin pony-tailed blonde quietly sat down in the washing area, watching steam rise from the near boiling water. The silence lasted for some minutes until broken by a humorless laugh.

"You know, I always thought this would happen. I mean, I've had the curse lock me into my girl form four or five times, but not once have I been locked as a guy. Heh, we all still call it a curse, but I think it helped me a lot. It balanced my personality a bit. Gods, I was such a macho jerk."

"This time it's different, you know? Before I could kinda feel my male half when I was locked. I never really realized it but now that it's gone, it's obvious, Don't you think that's funny? I think it's funny." Something that might pass as a chuckle escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry, Red-chan."

"You're sorry." The parboiled girl rose slowly out of the furo. "You're sorry? YOU"RE SORRY! You did this to me! How could you do this to me?! I thought you were my friend, how could you betray me like this?!"

Ranma leaped from the water, a red haze forming around her, fist cocked back to smash the life from the blonde. Cobalt blue met crystal blue, The enraged martial artist saw neither fear nor anger in those crystal eyes, only understanding. They seemed to say, _If this is what you need, then I offer it to you._

Usagi watched as the smaller girl's face crumpled in sorrow and loss. The redhead dropped to the floor as the blonde girl enfolded her in a hug. Her small body was wracked by dry sobs, but no tears came.


	4. Chapter 4

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 4: Friends and Family

Minako contemplated the situation with all her not inconsiderable tactical acumen. Matters were serious but not yet dire. She still had four left. She looked over at her comrades. Nothing new in their usage patterns. Mako-chan was down to one, while Ami had reserved two-thirds of her stock. The long-haired blonde was awed at the smaller girl's discipline. Rei and the newest member of their group were completely out. The greatest surprise was Usagi, who still had as many left as she herself did.

"Mina-chan, are you obsessing over Kasumi-sensei's cookies again? Honestly, I agree they're the best cookies I've ever had, but Akane-sempai brings a fresh batch every day, so there's no need to get so worked up," Makoto scolded, while carefully placing her last cookie in the small box she had brought. Akane Tendo laughed.

"My sister's cooking has that effect on people," the older girl explained, chuckling, then quickly sobering, sliding her gaze over to Usagi.

Arranging her remaining cookies in a row in front of her, Minako began whispering to them. "They don't understand, do they my darlings, no they don't. They don't deserve you." The usually perky blonde lapsed into incoherent mutterings.

Leaving the blonde to her love affair with baked goods, the remaining girls resumed their discussion. Makoto gave the cookie-infatuated girl one last glance and re-boarded her train of thought. "So it's been four days and Red-chan is still hasn't left her room or eaten anything? That isn't good. What's she been doing, Rei?"

"Well, she has been drinking the fruit juice I give her. It was Ami's idea, so that at least she gets a little nutrition, but she won't eat. All she does is sleep, stare at the ceiling and practice martial arts moves."

"Katas," Makoto and Akane corrected together.

Rei ignored the interruption. "Akane-san, maybe you should talk to her again? You're her best friend, right?"

The youngest Tendo smiled sadly. "She is my best friend, but I don't know if I'm hers. I'm a spoiled, selfish little brat." A tear rolled down her cheek. "A part of me is happy this happened. Now I don't have to share my best friend and teacher with a boy, even if she was the boy. I don't think my talking to her will do much good as long as that's true."

"Big sis, you're too hard on yourself," Ami comforted the older girl. "I think you're a great friend and I bet Red-chan thinks so too."

"One thing I wondered about, Akane-san," Rei asked in a blatant change of subject. "If Ranma-san was born a boy, well, why is he — she — why is she so feminine? I mean, I would never have guessed that she was a boy, and even after she demonstrated the curse, I would have bet a year's allowance that she was a girl who turned into a boy." Makoto and Ami nodded vigorous agreement.

"When he first got the curse and up until a few months ago, Red-chan, Ranma fought it tooth and nail. He was always a he even if he was wearing a dress! Then Kasumi convinced him to embrace his femininity when he was a girl. K-chan thought that Ranma was really hurting herself trying to be a macho guy when she was a girl, a kind of gender dysfunction. I guess she must have been right, because the change really seemed to help Red-chan. I mean Ranma. Now you have me calling her that!" The other four girls grinned.

"It just suits her, that's all." Ami confided. "Besides, she was calling me Blue-chan and I kind of liked that."

Rei refused to be sidetracked. "So she's gotten more comfortable with changing and acting like a girl?"

Akane shook her head. "No Rei-san, she IS a girl when she turns girl. That's not acting or pretending. It took me a while to understand it, but she is as much a girl as you or I, when she's a girl."

"I don't understand then," the shrine maiden frowned. "I don't mean to be insensitive, but what's the problem, why is Ranma-san so down, if she's really a girl when she's a girl?"

Although looking a bit angry, Usagi spoke calmly. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she wants to be a girl all the time, Rei-chan. I bet it's like when you go on vacation to camp out or stay in a rustic cabin. It's fun, but you're glad when you get home. You wouldn't want to live there."

"I think that's a really good analogy, Usagi-chan. I don't know if Red-chan, I mean Ranma darnit, is depressed or just adjusting. I have to tell you that no one can sulk like Ranma. Well, except maybe me, "Akane finished with a little grin. "I want to respect her space, but this not eating isn't healthy, especially for Red, er, Ranma. She needs a lot of food. So I'm going to call in the big guns." Even Minako was brought out of her cookie induced trance with this pronouncement

"What do you mean, Akane-chan," Usagi asked for all of them.

Turning to Rei, the older girl asked, "Would it be all right if my sister Kasumi visited tomorrow? If it's okay, she'll probably want to prepare dinner as well."

Four sets of puppy-dog eyes were turned on Rei. _Damn, even Ami! I've never seen her do this before._ "Of course Kasumi-san would be welcome. Although, I would feel uncomfortable letting a guest prepare —" The raven-haired girl abruptly stopped talking out of sheer self-preservation. Promises of horrible death lurked in the eyes of her teammates if she finished that sentence.

"Nonsense," scoffed the oblivious Akane. "Kasumi loves to cook, and she's been talking about doing something special to repay you guys for helping Red-chan. Especially you, Rei-san."

The raven-haired girl blushed. "Ranma-san deserves any help I can give her. Also, when the Sailor Senshi ask, well …"

Akane's eyes sparkled. "It is so cool you guys are friends with them! I really envy you. I've been a fan almost since they first appeared."

"It's really Rei who's their friend," Ami explained, sticking to their cover story. "She's rather famous for her spiritual powers, and the Senshi have consulted her from time to time in their battles." Rei colored further.

"Besides, Akane-sempai, with your super martial arts abilities, I bet you'd make a great Senshi!" Makoto enthused. Now it was Akane's turn to blush.

_This is so weird. I'm so used to being at the bottom of the heap in Nerima that I never believed Ranma when she told me I was probably in the top five percent of all martial artists in the world. I thought she was just trying to make me feel better, but Mako-chan has sure opened my eyes._

"Thanks Mako-chan, but like I've said before, Ranma is a lot better then me." The tall girl looked at Akane with skepticism. The youngest Tendo noticed that look echoed by Rei, Minako and Ami. Akane smiled. "You'll see. Anyway, I should get going soon, I have homework. You want to spar a bit before I leave, Mako-chan?"

"Yes, please, sempai."

As the two martial artists squared off, the remaining girls chatted quietly among themselves.

"You know, Mako-chan has a point. Big sis would make a great Senshi. I can't believe Mako-chan couldn't lay a finger on big sis and then Akane took her out with one punch." Ami shook her head. "How strong is big sis?"

Rei watched Akane avoid Makoto's attacks and then show the taller girl how she was reading her. "I needed a ceremonial statue moved a couple of days ago. When I mentioned it to Akane-san, she just asked where it was, picked it up and held it, asking me where I wanted it. It weighed at least 150 kilos." The other girls gasped.

"That's right up there with me or Usagi in Senshi form," Minako exclaimed, cookies forgotten. "And Red-chan's STRONGER?"

Ami shook her head. "No. Red-chan's better, not stronger. According to big sis, a lot better. Think of what Red-chan did during that night.

"Do you think we should tell Akane-chan about … us? Red-chan already knows, they could really help us in training." Akane swept Makoto's feet out from under her and hit the pony-tailed girl three times before she reached the ground.

"We've known them for less then a week, Minako," Rei pointed out.

"It seems like a lot longer," muttered Usagi as the sparring partners walked back to the group. A happy, bruised and sweaty Makoto turned to a scarcely mussed Akane.

"Thanks sempai! I can't believe how good you are. And I've never met a girl stronger then me."

Akane grinned. "Just remember; I'm getting you ready to face MY teacher. I can hardly touch her." The other girl grinned at the assumed exaggeration. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow with Kasumi. The redheaded dragon will be forced from her lair!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A determined pair climbed the long stairway up to Hikawa shrine. The shorter of the two was carrying several sacks that clanked continually. The taller girl was burdened only by two large boxes. Completing their ascent, they were confronted by the shrine's guardian.

"Good afternoon, Akane-san. The girls should be along soon." Rei continued sweeping the paved courtyard.

"Hi, Rei-san. I hope Usagi-chan won't be too late. Rei-san, this is my sister Kasumi." The eldest Tendo bowed. "K-chan, this one of my new friends, Rei Hino, the shrine maiden here and a friend of the Sailor Senshi." The raven-haired teen bowed low.

"Welcome to the shrine, Tendo-san. I am honored to meet you."

Smiling, Kasumi replied "Oh my, what's with all the formality? I don't know how things work in Juuban, but in Nerima, if you've known someone for two days and they haven't tried to marry you or attack you, then you're the equivalent of childhood friends. Please call me Kasumi or even K-chan if it strikes your fancy."

Instantly warming to the older girl, Rei said shyly, "Then I'm Rei."

"Hey, what about me?" The youngest Tendo cried.

"Sure, Akane, you can call me Rei. I just thought it was smart to be really polite to a girl who can punch through concrete."

Mollified, Akane switched gears. "We would have brought Nabiki, but we thought it was best to leave her to watch over the dojo so that Daddy and Saotome-san don't sell it to a wandering banana salesman."

Kasumi giggled before turning to Rei. "Rei-chan, has Red not been eating anything?"

"Well, I think Usagi has been taking Ranma-san a share of your wonderful cookies everyday. I'm pretty sure she eats them, too, but aside from that and fruit juice, she's hasn't had anything."

Kasumi looked at the sky for a second and then hunched over and said in a creaky voice, "Hmmm, she has become strong in the sulk. Only together can we turn her to the eating side. She will come to you for dumplings and you must bring her before me."

Giggling madly, Akane thought for a second. In as deep a voice as she could manage, she rumbled, "She will come to me … for dumplings?"

Nodding, the oldest Tendo continued, "I have foreseen it. Her hunger for them shall be her undoing."

Still in a dark, deep voice, Akane affirmed, "Yes, my master."

Rei was goggling and trying to suppress wild giggles. Kasumi noticed and switched characters and voices. "Judge me by my housedress, do you?" The shrine maiden wildly shook her head. "And well you should not. For my ally is the dumpling, and a powerful ally it is, too."

Rei was losing it, leaning on her broom for support. Akane was grinning madly. _Big sis is so much more fun now that's she loosened up some. Ranma has been really good for her, sharing the housework and all, letting big sis live a little._

Kasumi switched gears again. "Well, silliness is fun and all, but we have a Red to rescue!" The older girl sobered. "She has every right and reason to be depressed, but this not eating is bad, very bad. You know how much she eats and doesn't gain any weight. This could really affect her health." Akane nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, Rei-chan, but I brought some of my cooking gear and spices. If it's all right with you I could prepare dinner by way of thanks. I was thinking sukiyaki, it's one of Red's favorites. I brought a nice orange chiffon cake for desert as well a big batch of cookies."

Acceding gracefully to the older girl's request, Rei beamed. "Thank you very much Kasumi. If your cooking is as good as your baking, it should be the best meal ever. Let me show you the kitchen and then, perhaps you can help Ranma-san."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma stared at the ceiling, sprawled against the futon supplied to her by the understanding Rei. The sense of loss was still strong, but it was diminishing slowly. Now guilt was creeping in. She had screamed at Usagi and had even made a move to attack her. The girl who had risked her life to save her, as Rei had rather tartly explained. Ranma smiled slightly remembering the acerbic "You had better be worth it!" at the end of the explanation.

Five days with Rei had taught her a lot about the girl, how the shrine maiden hid a kind and caring heart beneath a gruff and angry manner. She had been hurt, badly, sometime in her childhood. Most people wouldn't see that, but having lived through the same pain, Ranma knew.

There was a brisk rapping at the guestroom door. The melodious voice of Kasumi Tendo in full housewife mode penetrated Ranma's brooding. "Ranma-chan, I was just talking to that wonderful Rei Hino and she was telling me that you weren't eating. Oh my, Ranma, that made me so worried I had to rush over. May I please come in?"

Despite herself, the redhead grinned a little. _K-chan is losing her touch. Only one 'oh my'? _"Sure, I guess."

The oldest Tendo slid the door open carrying an insulated pack like The Cat Cafe used for deliveries. Carefully setting the pack down on the low table at the door, Kasumi threw herself at startled martial artist. "Red, I'm so proud of you! That was such a fantastic act of bravery! Akane told me all about it. I'm really sorry you got hurt and your gift locked, but I couldn't be prouder of my little sis." Kasumi hugged the younger girl fiercely. "I can't imagine what you've been going through, Red. I know going girl has always been one of your fears —"

Kasumi leaned down to hear the whispered interruption. "I just hate losing — him, my boy side. I think I would be just as upset if I was 'cured'. I didn't even know what I had until you showed me, K-chan. It hurts, big sis, almost like losing an arm or a leg."

Kasumi sat the younger girl down on the rolled-up sleeping mat. "I just want to say three things. One, I'm not going to tell you to cheer up or anything. You have every right to be devastated over such a life-changing event. Two, I want you to remember you have friends and sisters who love you. We'll always be there for you, just like you have always been there for us. Three, I'm not sure you should just accept the loss of your boy form. Forever is a long time, and after all, Ranma Saotome don't lose! And neither do the Four Sisters!"

Ranma smiled, blinking back tears. "Thanks, K-chan, you're the best big sister a girl and boy could have."

"One more thing. You ARE going to eat. What would people say if Ranma Saotome starved to death, refusing to eat my cooking." Kasumi opened the insulated pack, revealing a dozen steaming dumplings. Ranma's nose twitched.

"Are those …"

"Yep, my famous spicy pork dumplings." Ranma drooled slightly. "Now, you are going to eat these, and slowly I might add, and then you are going to bathe. You smell. You smell worse then Akane's cooking."

"Hey! You take that back, Kasumi!" Akane screamed from the doorway. Kasumi looked at her sister in shock while Ranma cringed slightly. A red aura engulfed the youngest Tendo as she crossed her arms and drew herself up proudly. "Nothing smells worse then MY cooking!"

Kasumi's shocked look dissolved into a grin. Both girls looked at Ranma with surprise when she started giggling. The giggles turned into chuckles then slid into full-throated laughter. The Tendo sisters traded worried looks, then Ranma took in a deep breath and the laughter became sobs. The two girls rushed to comfort the distraught redhead.

Kasumi looked relieved. Red had cried at last, Maybe some healing could begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma peeled off the shorts and shirt with disgust. _Being this dirty is just making my mood worse. A good soak will do wonders. _The redhead stopped as she realized this was the first hot bath she would have as a girl in a long time. Staring at the steaming water for a long moment, the petite girl shrugged. _Not gonna replace cats with hot water_, still amazed at her recovery from the Cat Fist. She finished disrobing. A knock at the furo door brought her head up.

"Um, hey, Red-cha — I mean Ranma-san, may I come in?" Usagi's soft voice inquired.

"Uh, sure Usagi."

The two studied the worn tiles of the furo room, seemingly fascinated by the faded design. After an eternity, both girls spoke.

"I'm so sorry —" Both girls stopped, finally looking at each other.

"Oh, please go ahead," they chorused.

Usagi giggled, while Ranma smiled, lightening the blonde girl's heart. "Okay, Usagi, I'll start. I want you to know how sorry I am for yelling at you and threatening you. I found out from Rei that you risked your life using that Silver thingy, but even if you hadn't, you were just trying to save me. I had no right to —"

"Oh, Red-chan, you had every right. You were hurt and felt betrayed and I was so pleased with myself. I really wasn't risking my life, Rei exaggerates about the Silver Crystal."

"It's killed you twice before." Usagi stared at the redhead without an answer. Ranma suddenly grinned. "Let's just agree that we're two good people who ain't perfect." Ranma took a deep breath and a sweet smile blossomed on her face.

"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome. You want to be friends?"

Usagi's smile was like watching the sun rise. "I'd really like that, Red-chan. Now let's get you cleaned up, your sister Kasumi is making a special dinner, sukiyaki." Both girls fell silent as they shivered in anticipation. "I'm all sweaty from running here after detention, so I'll wash your back, if you wash mine."

"Deal," smiled Ranma, sitting down and letting the blonde scrub away. It never occurred to the redhead how relaxed she felt about sharing a bath with the intrepid blonde.

After rinsing herself, the redhead began soaping up Usagi's back. The smaller girl was quite surprised at how fit Usagi was. If Rei were to be believed, Usagi should be a balloon. Ranma shrugged. All that running, probably.

The dinner had to be tasted to be believed

After Rei's grandfather had staggered out, visions of perfect food still clouding his mind, the eight girls sat down to plot over exquisite tea and sublime orange chiffon cake. Concluding a condensed history of Ranma's life that left the five younger girls shaking their heads in disbelief, Kasumi got straight to the point. "Red, we need you back at the house. The wrecking crew is getting restless. More to the point, the fake engagement with 'Kane-chan is wearing thin. She was too upset and worried to pay attention to her acting this last week. Ukyo is pretty sharp, and while Shampoo isn't going to break any IQ records, her great-grandmother is another story." Ranma blanched. "I know you're not nearly ready, but I think we're running out of time."

Ranma sighed. "Sorry, K-chan, I'm sure you're right, but it's peaceful here. Rei, you and your grandfather have a wonderful temple, I would love to stay here." Akane paled as the redhead's eyes slid over to her. "Too wonderful to let the craziness that seems to follow me hit here." With shining eyes, Rei patted the smaller girl's hand in thanks. "If it's okay with you, I'll stay a couple of more days and head home this Sunday."

"Now wait a minute, Red-chan. If you think we're going to let you go into that terrible situation alone, you have another think coming!" Usagi was in full rant mode now. "I'll have you know that I have a genius and I'm not afraid to use her! I'm a bunny on the edge!" Everyone laughed, including the blonde.

Ami blushed, but chuckled as well. "Usagi's right, Red-chan! You were there for me and now I'm going to be there for you." Kasumi's eyebrow twitched. Turning to Akane, Ami asked, "Sis, Nabiki-san is on-line right? If she's as sharp as you say, we can work out something through e-mail so that Red-chan doesn't suffer too much for being a hero."

Ranma blushed as her eyes misted a bit. Akane came and put a comforting arm across her ex-fiancé's shoulders. "Thanks Blue-chan, thanks everyone. It's good to finally have real friends … and sisters," squeezing Akane's hand and smiling at Kasumi.

After the mandatory group hug, Rei had the last word. "I'll bet the Sailor Senshi will help, too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ghost of her old smirk played across Nabiki' s lips. _Ami-chan is incredible! She is without a doubt the smartest person I have ever "met". While Red's problems are nasty and I feel for her being locked, I think Ames and I have a handle on most of them. Red being locked actually helps, since it was involuntary._

Looking over the latest e-mail, the middle Tendo nodded. _The only real problems left are how Daddy and that fool, Saotome, will respond and what the Amazons decide. Maybe Red's Mom, as well. Two Sailor Senshi coming as well, but Ames can't make it? _Nabiki's smirk firmed somewhat. _Don't_ _worry_ _Ames, if what I think is going on is on the level, your secret is safe with me. Huh, those are six words I never thought I'd say._

For the first time in a long while, Nabiki Tendo felt good about herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three roof-hopping girls paused on the outskirts of Nerima district. The shortest one waved her hand, proclaiming, "There's the dojo. Big place, ain't it?"

Both Senshi nodded. Sailor Mercury brought up her visor and scanned the buildings. "I notice a lot of new construction and repair work."

"Yeah, a good chunk is my fault, I ain't proud to say." Ranma hung her head a little.

"Most isn't, though," Mercury said. The redhead looked at her. "I've been talking to big sis."

Ranma perked up in interest. "Yeah. Blue-chan, what is this 'sis' stuff with Akane-chan? I realize you two kinda look alike, but —"

The Senshi of Ice shrugged. "I don't really know. We just hit it off when we first met." Moon nodded.

"Within an hour of meeting each other, they were calling each other sister."

"Maybe it's because we both owe you our life, Red-chan," Mercury intoned seriously. Ranma blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"We should go on in. It's about time, and I guess we don't want too many people noticing two Sailor Senshi hanging about Nerima."

"Three." Moon absently corrected. Ranma gave her a confused look. "Well, let's go."

The three girls leapt towards the Tendo dojo, landing inside its stout wall. Ranma touched down as if she had jumped down from a chair, Mercury made it in a three point landing and Moon in a sprawling heap. The redhead immediately rushed over to the disheveled girl. _Gods! That could have killed her!. _Shooting Mercury a terrified glance, the petite girl was amazed when the genius Senshi shrugged and smiled apologetically. The amazement grew when Moon picked herself up and walked towards the house, seemingly none the worse for wear, muttering to her self, "Always nice to arrive with your dignity intact."

Finding her voice, Ranma rushed up to the irritated blonde. "Are you all right, Us— Moon? A fall like that could have killed you!" The smaller girl felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Red-chan. Moon does this all the time and never really gets hurt." Ranma's eyes widened in astonishment, then narrowed as they entered the house.

Silently, the redhead led the two Senshi to Kasumi's room, the usual meeting site for the Four Sisters. Opening the door, Ranma saw Nabiki and Kasumi drinking tea. "Na-chan, K-chan, this is Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. They've come to help with the plan Nabiki and Ami came up with. Moon, Mercury, these are my older sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo. Where's Akane?"

Kasumi rose and bowed while Nabiki waved and winked at Mercury, who suddenly looked worried. The older Tendo began, "Welcome to our home. Thank you for helping Ranma. We really appreciate it."

Moon waved the thanks away. "Thanks for lending us Red-chan. She really helped us out of a tight spot. This is the least we can do."

Nabiki drawled, "Yes, I think the contingency plans AMI and I came up with are pretty good. AMI is sure sharp, wouldn't you say, Sailor Mercury?" The Senshi of Ice nodded slightly. "Oh yeah, by the way, Akane went out for some gourmet pastries from Ginto's. I guess she thought Sailor Senshi coming over was a special occasion," Nabiki's grin made it clear she was joking.

A cheerful, "I'm home!" echoed from the first floor. Seconds later someone came thumping up the stairs. Akane burst into the room. Stopping short, she looked at the two Senshi. "Oh, hi, Usagi-chan, little sis, what's with the outfits?" Moon gaped while Mercury covered her eyes.

Ranma smirked, noting the other two Tendos' lack of surprise. "Do those disguise fields actually work on anyone?"

Moon threw up her hands and shouted, "Yes! All the time. Just not on you guys, for some reason."

Kasumi calmly sipped her tea. "If you mean can I see your faces, then no, Usagi-chan. It was rather obvious, though." Nabiki nodded.

"You let slip an awful lot of clues, Ames. Of course, that's mainly because you guys care for Red so much."

Now the youngest Tendo goggled. "You mean you guys are the real Sailor Senshi!?" The two girls nodded. "Rei, Mina-chan and Mako-chan, too? And you didn't tell me?"

"Now big sis, that's not fair. We have to keep things secret. It's really dangerous for both us and our families otherwise. Please understand."

"I guess," Akane grumbled.

Moon slipped an arm around the older girl's shoulders. "We were actually talking about telling you, so I'm glad it worked out this way. We were wondering if you and Red-chan could help train us. We should also investigate why you two can see through the disguise fields. But that's not what's important right now. Now we have to help Red-chan." The other four girls nodded. Ranma glanced towards the dojo, eyes filled with worry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Four Sisters and the two Senshi entered the Tendo dojo Nabiki whispered, "Whoa, Diet of the Wackos." Most of the principles involved in Ranma's tragic circumstances were arranged in an arc in front the six mats reserved for the girls. They were grouped by affiliation, prompting Nabiki's comment. The three Amazons reclined on the left, Shampoo bored, Mousse stoic and Cologne inscrutable. The three parents sat in the middle quietly talking. No doubt planning another wedding or something. On the right were the two independents, Ryoga and Ukyo, united only in their desire to split up Akane and Ranma.

Like clockwork, Genma leapt to his feet and began his standard rant. "Where have you been, boy, and why are you still a girl? Go change back —" He stopped as he got a good look at the two Senshi. The inability to remember their faces from moment to moment could be really intimidating.

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki bowed and then sat, Ranma a little ahead of the others. Kasumi moved to stand beside the redhead. In a sugared voice she was actively coming to hate, the oldest Tendo welcomed their guests and family. "Oh, thank you everyone for coming. I think you all know each other but we have some special guests. Oh my, this is so exciting! May I introduce two of the famous Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury and their leader, Sailor Moon!"

Pointing at the appropriate parties, Kasumi continued, "These are Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, my father Soun Tendo, Mr and Mrs. Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki and Ukyo Kuonji. Now I believe Mercury-sama has something to tell us." Kasumi sat down in the line behind Ranma.

In a neutral voice, Sailor Mercury began telling the story of Ranma coming to the aid of the Senshi. How she saved three children and two Senshi that night. Of her collapse and brush with death, until healed by Sailor Moon at the risk of the Senshi's life. About the change in Ranma's curse. All eyes turned to the small, forlorn girl as Mercury finished.

Ranma spoke softly. "It's true. I'm locked in girl form. Actually, as far as Blue, er, Mercury can tell, there ain't no more curse. A lot of Moon magic but no curse. I'm a girl now. There is no curse." The redhead raised pleading eyes to meet her mother's.

The reactions were varied and predictable. Nodoka, Shampoo and Ukyo turned pale, with stricken expressions. Mousse and Ryoga looked as if they had just won the lottery. Cologne was both sympathetic and disappointed, nodding as if to confirm what Ranma had just said. Soun just looked stunned, but with a disturbing gleam in his eye.

Jumping to his feet, Genma exploded. "You worthless boy! How could you do this? Now you're the weak girl you always wanted to be! How could you throw away all of your father's hard work? What did I do to deserve such an ungrateful, useless son?" The vitriol was cut short as Sailor Moon stalked over and got nose to nose with the large martial artist.

In an intense voice, Moon spoke for the first time. "Your child saved five people that night, the last one, Mercury, while she was literally dying on her feet. I'm sorry my curing her removed her power to transform. I regret that more then I can say, but Red-chan had nothing to do with that. You should be proud of what she accomplished. We are."

Genma looked at the disturbing girl, then shook his head. "Stay out this woman, this is a matter of family honor." He paused as Soun climbed to his feet. "Well, Tendo, I guess the only solution is for the girl to marry you, if you're willing."

An expression of combined shame and anticipation filled Soun's features. "Actually, Saotome, perhaps it would be best if we waited to be sure. I mean Ranma has been locked before —"

Nabiki smiled at her father, stopping him in mid-sentence. "Actually Daddy, if Ranma is now permanently a girl, the agreement between our two families is voided."

"What!" both men screamed. After visibly hesitating, Tendo argued with his daughter, while Saotome kept his peace.. "But the Schools must be joined! We swore —"

Nabiki smoothly intercepted. "— to wed your children to unite the Schools. Nothing about marrying anyone else. I guess you could propose to Ranma, Daddy, but there is no arrangement." She watched the two men through half-lidded eyes.

Genma turned to Soun, "We should discuss matters, Tendo." Turning to his erstwhile son, the older Saotome continued, "Unless you come to your senses, boy, and do what is required of you, I have no son. Come Nodoka, I think it is time we left."

Ranma's gaze never left her mother. Nodoko Saotome wailed softly into her hands, "My son is gone." Getting up, she followed Genma.

"M-mom?"

The grieving women hesitated and turned partially back towards her child. "Please, give me time, Ranma. I'm sorry, but please." Fumbling in her sleeve, Nodoka pulled forth a roll of yen. Pushing it into Sailor Moon's hands, the distraught woman whispered, "Please see that my son — child, receives this. And thank you for saving him." She fled after her husband.

A lengthy silence followed, as the blonde Senshi returned to Ranma and the others, giving the stunned girl a quick hug. Akane reached over to squeeze the redhead's shoulder while Mercury stroked her hair.

Finally, unable to contain his glee, Mousse broke the lull. "So you're really locked this time Saotome? Permanently?"

"As far as we can tell, yeah."

With a broad grin, the near-sighted boy turned to Shampoo, "Shampoo my darling! At last you are free of your odious commitments to Saotome, now we —"

Mousse was cut short by a lightning-fast snap kick from the lavender-haired girl. The white-robed boy landed a few feet away, unconscious.

"Thank you," muttered Akane. "He was working my last nerve."

Ignoring the youngest Tendo, the young Amazon knelt in front of Ranma. "Is true? _Airen_ is girl now always?" At Ranma's nod, Shampoo began to weep.

Looking at Cologne, Nabiki said dryly, "I don't think we need to worry about the Kiss of Marriage. That just leaves the Kiss of Death." Shampoo looked horrified. "Since Shampoo has only pursued the Kiss of Marriage in the last year, I take it that the Kiss of Death has lapsed and Ranma is now free of all obligations to the Amazons?"

Cologne cackled. "Not at all, Nabiki Tendo. I am sure in their infinite wisdom, the council would hold the Kiss of Death to be valid. After all, how an Amazon pursues the Kiss is up to her."

"It seems you have very convenient laws, Elder," Kasumi observed. Cologne smirked.

"It's only fair to tell you Elder Cologne, that Red-chan, that is Ranma, is a Senshi," Moon stated. "Not an honorary Senshi, or a friend, we consider her as much a Senshi as Mercury or me or any of the others."

"Is that a threat, child?"

Mercury smoothly interposed. "Make of it what you will, Elder, but the vote was unanimous. We protect each other, just as Red-chan has protected us."

Nabiki chimed in, "I don't think it's in the Amazon nation's best self interest to make an enemy of the Sailor Senshi."

Crossing her arms, Moon added, "Or the Four Sisters." The Tendo sisters all grinned.

"It no matter. Shampoo never hurt _airen_, Ranma. Shampoo just silly pride girl. Pride hurt because _airen_, Ranma beat Shampoo so easy. Shampoo too too sorry. Take back Kiss and face Council. Ranma forgive Shampoo?"

Reaching over, the smaller girl hugged the Amazon for the first time. "Ranma forgive Shampoo. Shampoo want be Ranma friend?" Laughing and crying at the same time, the lavender-haired girl nodded vigorously.

"Good, great-granddaughter, very good. It's about time you realized the error you made out of pride and jealousy." The rest of the room goggled.

"And you couldn't have mentioned that, oh say, a year ago?" rasped Akane.

"It is not the place of another Amazon to interfere in the Kisses, even an Elder."

Rolling her eyes, Nabiki closed the deal. "So Ranma is free of obligations?" Cologne sighed and nodded.

Ranma met the ancient woman's eyes. "Maybe not obligations, but in return for all the teaching, if you're ever in trouble, look me up, Old Gh — er, Elder." Smiling, the redhead bowed until her forehead nearly touched the dojo floor. "Thank you, Teacher."

"You are very welcome, Student. You were a joy to teach. It is time we were going, restaurants don't run themselves. Mercury-sama, if you would be so kind as to conjure some cold water for Mr. Part-Time there, we will be off." Mercury did a low-powered version of her basic attack and stared as the tall boy became a white duck.

"One last thing, son-in— Ranma. I don't think this was in any way an accident or coincidence. I expect my Student to continue to do great things. Come, great-granddaughter."

The Four Sisters plus Two Senshi turned to the last two members of the gathering. Ukyo was still fighting her emotions, but Ryoga's initial glee had faded to be replaced by a thoughtful look. He glanced at Ranma. "I always wanted to defeat you, Ranma, but not like this. I'm really sorry this happened. And, and I just want to say that, well," the fanged boy rubbed the back of his head and half-whispered, "that's kind of cool, you saving all those people."

Ranma went teary-eyed, to Ryoga's considerable dismay. "So no more 'Ranma, prepare to die'?" The Lost Boy shook his head. "Thanks, Ryoga. I hope we can be friends again."

"Er, I don't mean to be, you know, um, but, well, you and Akane are …" Ryoga trailed off with a pleading look at Ranma.

The redhead sighed. "We broke up a month ago. Akane-chan was just very kindly pretending to keep the parents off our backs." The petite girl sighed again. "You see how well that worked out."

A little too eagerly Ryoga began, "So you're giving —"

Ranma and Akane both fixed the Lost Boy with a basilisk stare. "Akane-chan's not a toy. She not mine to give or not. If you want to ask her out, it's none of my business, except that she's my friend."

"Well, it's just that I'd feel kinda better if, you, you know …"

"If you want my blessing, I'll give it on two conditions. One, confess EVERYTHING to Akane-chan." Ryoga went white. "Two, remember that I'm Akane's best friend. A girl's best friend never thinks her boyfriend deserves her." Ranma smirked. Ryoga got a dreamy look on his face as he stared at Akane, to the latter's irritation and the rest of the girls' amusement.

Finally, Ukyo burst out, "Ran-chan, Ran-chan, I'm still registered as a guy. If you're a girl we could still … still —" the girl chef paused and hung her head, "live a total lie and hurt both of us and ruin our friendship." With an audible sniff, the brown-haired girl continued, "So there's no chance you'll ever get back?"

Ranma shook her head. Mercury fidgeted but held her tongue.

"Uc-chan you've already lost ten years of your life, thanks to me and Pop. Please don't wait for some impossible solution far in the future. I want you to be happy and maybe stay my friend?"

Wiping away a tear, Ukyo nodded. "I'd like that, Ran-chan. Look, I don't know what's going to happen with your parents, but if you need a job, well, Ucchan's could really use another waitress. At least this one would actually be a girl."

"Thanks Uc-chan, I may look you up on that."

"Well, like the Old Ghoul said, restaurants don't run themselves. C'mon, lover-boy, you can come back when you're coherent and chat Akane up." The youngest Tendo blushed fiercely.

The six remaining girls settled into a comfortable silence until Mercury and Nabiki asked simultaneously, "So what are you going to do?"

Kasumi touched Ranma's clasped hands. "You know you're welcome to stay here, Red. As long as you like. You're our sister."

"I don't know sis, it would probably be better if Red put some distance between herself and the schemes our fathers are going to cook up," Nabiki reluctantly disagreed. Akane looked down, but slowly nodded.

The eldest Tendo sighed. "You're probably right. I'm really going to miss having a partner in the kitchen. It makes things a lot more fun when you have some one to talk to." The other two Tendo girls winced.

"Oh," Sailor Moon exclaimed. "The money your mom gave you," handing Ranma the roll. "How much is it?"

The redhead quickly counted the notes and whistled, "Seventy five thousand yen. Why was mom carrying so much money with her?" The small girl paused in thought. "I bet I know. We were talking about paying off my debt to you, Na-chan. Might was well start clean, right?"

Nabiki was suddenly fascinated by the dojo floor. "That's your money Red. Your debt has been paid in full."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you, just let me get my ledger." The middle Tendo shot through the open doors.

When Nabiki reentered the dojo, she was opening a brown leather accounts ledger. "See, here's the entry canceling your outstanding debt." There was a page tracking Ranma's account in precise handwriting. The last entry read: Feb. 27, received in lieu of payment of 73,500 Yen; Nabiki Tendo's Soul. Account paid in full.

Ranma looked up at her erstwhile nemesis. Nabiki smiled with tears in her eyes as she murmured, "Thanks, little sis."


	5. Chapter 5

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 5: History Lessons

Rei and Ranma were scrubbing the porch in front of the meeting room. Rei had discovered what Kasumi already knew; onerous chores were tolerable, even fun, when you shared them with someone willing to help. Their conversation had mostly centered on the shrine. It was clear that Ranma liked and was interested in the shrine, much more then any of the Senshi.

After they had finished and were relaxing with some lemonade, the shrine maiden broached the subject that had been plaguing her since the previous evening. "Ranma, I was wondering. Well, it seems that you like Hikawa shrine very much, and I was wondering why you don't want to stay."

Ranma leaned against the porch. "It really is a beautiful and peaceful place, Rei-chan. I've been to a lot of shrines and temples when I was training with Pops, but this is one of most relaxing I've ever been to. So why ain't I staying? Things happen around me, Rei-chan, like fights and stuff. I'd hate to see Hikawa damaged because of me."

The redhead looked at the meditation garden and smiled a little. "Of course, the same is true with Mako-chan's place, but I figure we can repair an apartment a lot easier then this shrine. I hope you don't mind if I visit often."

"Not at all! I wish the other, um I mean I wish the girls were as interested in the shrine as you, Ranma. Ami is, a little, but Ami's interested in everything." A comfortable silence settled over the two girls. After a few minutes, Rei frowned. "Is it true that Ami wanted to get her mother to adopt you?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I think Blue-chan thinks she owes me something. I'm just glad I could help. It's enough if she wants to be my friend, Besides, while I ain't got no use for Pop, I hope Mom will come around, and giving up the family name wouldn't help that much."

"I think all of the Senshi wanted you to move in with them. Dumpling-head was right. You are a Senshi, and it would be kind of nice to have a live-in friend who understands what we're doing."

"Well, one thing I don't understand is why none of you girls have boyfriends. Ami is really cute, Mino-chan and Usagi are two of the prettiest girls I have ever seen, Mako-chan is a great cook and really good-looking. And I have to say, Rei-chan, you're as sexy as all get-out."

The raven-haired girl flushed as red as her Senshi costume. "Thanks, Ranma. To be honest, we all have quirks that put boys off. I'm too aggressive, Makoto's too tall and Ami is too smart. Minako is a little ditzy. Usagi has a boyfriend, but that's more of a Senshi thing. And the whole Senshi responsibility doesn't help." Ranma nodded.

After a few more minutes of soaking up the tranquility, Rei got to her feet. "We better get a move on, Makoto wants a moving-in shower before dinner. I hope you don't mind carrying the futon I'm giving you, it's too heavy for me." Ranma nodded, and after collecting the futon, they set off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Rei were the last to arrive at what was soon to officially become Makoto and Ranma's apartment. While the four-room apartment would accommodate the new roommates, thanks to the redhead's modest living requirements, it was now crowded with nine girls. As the latecomers walked through the door, there was a mass shout of "Ranma!" The girl of the hour turned the same shade as her hair in embarrassment.

Usagi jumped up and grabbed the smaller girl and frog-marched her over to Makoto's single chair, chattering as she moved. "Come on, Red-chan, we've all been waiting for you. Hi Rei, is that the futon?" Usagi clapped her hands. "We're going to do this in order of who has known you the longest. So just put Rei's gift over here and let's start with Ukyo-chan."

All of the girls were excited, although Akane extended a sympathetic grin and a knowing wink to her ex-fiance . Uncharacteristically, Ami was bouncing slightly with pent-up energy as she sat next to Ranma.

Ukyo led off with a handsome dusk-red kimono and a generous offer of employment. Shampoo followed with a splendid bathing set and a year's pass to a nearby bath house. Everyone laughed when Ranma held up the bottle marked "Shampoo's shampoo." Nabiki was next, with a smile that would do justice to a cat in a creamery. The middle Tendo produced a school I.D., city I.D. and a birth certificate, all with Ranma's new gender. When asked by a flabbergasted Rei how she had done it, Nabiki murmured that she still had a few contacts.

Kasumi went next, with a beautiful pair of lacquered chopsticks, an eating bowl and a "get out of laundry free for a year" card. Akane followed with a set of Chinese silks in Ranma's favorite pattern, but tailored for her smaller frame, and a few sets of "sensible" female underwear.

Rei managed to surprise the redhead, even though Ranma had carried the gift over. The futon was new and could be folded into a small sofa, a real bonus in Makoto's sparsely furnished apartment. Makoto produced an alarm clock-radio, while Minako combined the practical with the fun by giving a nice set of bedding along with the next four volumes of Dragon Ball Z. Ami finally got to bring forth her offerings, a DVD player and a set of study notes for all of Ranma's classes.

Usagi stood up with two tops and two modest skirts in her hands which she gave to Ranma. The blonde then gave a little speech, a small smile of self-mockery on her lips. Only her teammates got the joke. "It's good to have friends and great to get presents!" Everyone laughed. "But the best gift is hope, and that's what all of us want you to have." Opening a modest jewelry box, Usagi took out a small choker necklace and fastened it around the redhead's neck. Lifting the medallion hanging down from the necklace, Ranma saw it was a yin-yang symbol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma chuckled dryly. _Some things don't change, and me laying on the roof of my home, staring at the stars and thinking about my life, seems to be set in stone. So how do I feel about the change? _The redhead pondered a moment before answering herself. _Well, Mako-chan's — I guess I should say Mako-chan's and my — building is taller, so less street noise, but there's more light. About even, I guess._

_Oh, you meant being stuck as a girl. It ain't the girl part I mind, it's the stuck. _She sighed unconsciously rubbing the pendant at her throat. _At least I finally discovered what I had. Usagi and Blue-chan are right, though. It's way too early to give up. Anyway, I have more time than most, if Cologne is to be believed. _She sensed someone join her on the roof.

"Isn't this cozy? Can ex-fiancée tomboys join, or is it angsty redheads only tonight?"

"Nah, no tomboys allowed. But best friends are always welcome." Akane grinned.

They sat in mute appreciation of the stars for a few minutes. Finally, the youngest Tendo broke the comfortable silence. "I want to know how you're doing, Ranma. How you're really doing, not how you think you should be doing."

The smaller girl exhaled sharply, riffling her bangs. "Not as bad as I thought I would." She grabbed the raven-haired girl in a hug. "Not nearly as bad as I would have been a year ago. I think we're a lot better off as friends and partners."

"But?"

Ranma sighed again. "I was just thinking before you came that it's being stuck I really hate." In a small voice, she continued, "I miss being who I want to be. It had become the one choice I could make for myself. Well, water luck aside." Akane hugged the pensive girl. "Do you know what really brought me out of my funk? You. I was worried that your training would slip. Even a week can take the edge off. So. Student, we will resume tomorrow." Akane nodded happily. "Is everything okay at the dojo?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "Our dads are plotting something, but since when is that news? Oh, Ryoga wanted to talk to me about something. He should be by in a week or two, I guess." Akane paused. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. You could do better, but you could do worse, too." Ranma stood. "It's getting late, and I have to be at Ucchan's early before school." She hugged Akane. "It'll be busy for both of us. I don't have to work tomorrow night, but Usagi wants us at the meeting after school. We can get in a bit of sparring at the shrine."

"Sounds good. Goodnight, Red."

" 'Night, Akane."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day was boredom spiced with humiliation. Ranma stopped off at the Tendo's early to pick up the girl's uniforms Kasumi had altered to fit her and help a bit with the morning chores. The busy martial artist next stopped at Ucchan's to fill out paperwork and arrange a work schedule.

Once she arrived at Furinkan, the ordeal began. Kuno was overjoyed that his "pig-tailed goddess" had come to him with all of her love, free of the vile sorcerer. Six seconds of pain later, a fuming Ranma entered the high school.

After that morning ritual was completed, classes devolved into an endless tedium of questions and gossip. The teachers wanted to know why Ranma was attending as a girl. Her classmates wanted to discover what her relationship with Akane was — and why she was attending as a girl. Through it all, Akane was magnificent, deflecting the worst gossip, defending her best friend and comforting the girl between classes.

Matters came to a head at the start of gym class. Akane had valiantly tried to lay the groundwork to convince her classmates that is was unexceptional for Ranma to use the girl's locker room, but they weren't buying it. When the redhead entered, she provoked a firestorm of protest. Tears shining in her blue eyes, she stalked over to the sinks and ran the hot water. Sticking her arm in the steaming flow, Ranma met the girls' gazes. "I'm just as much a girl as you guys are," she snarled.

"And better built, too," muttered Akane. Everyone looked at her. "Well, she is!"

That managed to defuse the situation, but it was really the only bright spot in the day. The two friends had managed to snag Nabiki and hide during lunch, but Ranma was grateful when the school day ended. With barely concealed relief, the two girls headed for the Hikawa Shrine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami was running late, as her tutoring session had gone longer then expected. _Even Usagi will probably have beaten me here. Oh, the shame. Well, Ami Mizuno don't lose. _The young genius grinned. As she climbed the last few stairs to reach the shrine's paved forecourt, she realized her teammates were watching the inner courtyard with rapt attention.

Rei noticed the movement and glanced at the blue-haired girl. "Ami, get over here, this is amazing!" Quickly joining the group, Ami discovered the object of their fascination.

Akane and Ranma were squaring off in a sparring session.

They had evidently been at it for some time, to judge by the sweat. The two girls must have just separated as they stood three meters apart. Akane was breathing deeply but gave Ami an impression of solidity, a mountain in the distance, unaffected by the puny efforts of short-lived creatures. Her face was set in a slight scowl.

Following Akane's stare, Ami turned her eyes to Ranma. The redhead seemed to be in swirling motion even when standing completely still, a slight smile adorning her lips. The Senshi of Ice felt a kinship to this maelstrom waiting to be released.

For a long moment the two figures stood apart. Then without any apparent motion, Akane seemed to slide towards Ranma. Makoto gasped, whispering, "How does she do that?" As the distance disappeared, the muscular girl launched a lightning-fast front kick towards the redhead's mid-section. With a grin, the smaller girl seemed to flow around the kick and riposted with a roundhouse kick to her friend's head, following up with an impossible axe kick.

The kicks and then punches were coming faster and faster. For the most part, both girls dodged blows rather then blocking. Ami found out why when Ranma connected with a vicious spin kick that caught Akane flat-footed, forcing the youngest Tendo to block a square hit. It sounded like a baseball bat hitting a telephone pole and knocked the raven-haired martial artist back a couple of meters. Blocking a blow squarely was almost as bad as having one connect.

Ranma glanced at the assembled group. "Okay, 'Kane-chan, everyone's here. Now show me what you got, Tomboy." The redhead leapt at the taller girl with a shout of "Chestnut Fist!"

Akane gulped, but firmed her stance and shouted "Thousand Hand Slap!" as the two martial artists' hands blurred. Ranma threw scores of punches in a few seconds, while Akane blocked furiously, looking for an opening to counterattack. The multitude of blocks sounded like rain pattering in a summer storm. Then, just like a summer rain, the storm of fists suddenly ended.

Akane had fallen to the ground, clutching her torso. Ranma gave her a hand up. "That was pretty good, 'Kane. What, only ten or eleven got through? You were right, that modification to the Chestnut works a lot better with the Tendo style."

Akane grinned. "I don't know, Ranma, you might just be a bit rusty with that long layoff." The short girl shrugged.

Makoto came out of her rapturous stupor. "You guys have got to teach me! You just have to. That was like a Kurasowa film!"

Ami just shook her head in disbelief. Off to the side, the blue-haired girl noticed Usagi squatting as comfortable as an aboriginal hunter, a thoughtful expression on her face. When the blonde noticed Ami's gaze, she abruptly sat down, rubbing her backside.

Luna took charge before matters could get out of hand. "Yes, you two are amazing, and planning some training is part of what we need to talk about. However, we have a lot of ground to cover, so we should start the meeting." Akane looked at the black Moon Cat, befuddled for a second.

Usagi jumped to her. "Oh, please don't be freaked out or anything Akane-chan, it's just that —" Akane's sudden grin cut her off.

"You guys are magical girls, of course you have talking animal advisors. Only stands to reason." With that, the matter was closed. Seven pairs of eyes turned to Ranma.

"What?" The redhead looked at the younger girls, as she stepped into the meeting room. "Akane's probably seen more weird things than me, what with princes kidnapping her all the time and stuff. A talking cat ain't gonna make her blink. Now let's get this meeting going. Mako-chan and I are making curry tonight."

With bemused expressions, the girls went in and got comfortable. Luna chaired the meeting. "Very well. The first item on the agenda is Rei's fire reading last night. Rei?"

Without any preliminaries, the shrine maiden stood. "Something is coming, something dark, like a black ripple in the Great Fire. And it's strong, maybe stronger then Beryl. I don't know any details, but I think it will show up soon, maybe around the end of the summer." The Senshi of Fire abruptly sat down.

Minako and Usagi both looked alarmed. "Don't you know anything more?" They chorused together. The raven-haired mystic firmly shook her head.

Luna glared at the "twins." "We're lucky to get any warning at all. Magical threats are almost impossible to scry. It's a tribute to Rei's skills that we know anything." The Moon cat took a deep breath. "Which brings us to our next item. Ranma, Akane, you two seem to be incredibly good fighters. Would it be possible for you to train the girls?" Turning to the five Senshi, Luna explained, "I don't mean to imply you girls haven't done very well, but I know you can become even better." Ranma was nodding her head.

"I would be honored to train you guys. From what I saw that night at the ogre fight, you girls are mostly self-taught, right?" The five younger girls nodded. "Stands to reason, there ain't many instructors in lightning bolts or fire spirals. While I think there's room for a lot of improvement, I got to say I'm impressed with what you've achieved on your own.

Akane nodded, "Yeah, me too, from the little I've seen. I would be glad to help in any way I can. I know what it's like to have to train yourself." The Senshi looked excited, although Usagi seemed more resigned.

The redhead put an arm around the youngest Tendo's shoulders. "The two of us have talked a bit and we have some ideas. I have a couple of ranged Ki attacks that at least give me an idea of what you need."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Luna. "With trouble coming, it's a relief that we can count on our newest Senshi and her top student." Akane beamed. "I'm sure that we can work out an intensive training schedule without interfering too much with school," Luna looked at Ami. The blue-haired girl smiled in affirmation. "Which brings us to our newest Senshi, her top student and their apparent ability to see through the Senshi disguise field." Luna intoned.

"What disguise field?" quipped the newest Senshi.

"I'm telling you, we have —" Ami's hand on her shoulder stopped Usagi's rant.

"Usagi-chan, she's teasing you." The genius girl smiled at her friend. "Red-chan knows about the field.

"Artemis and I are the researchers in the group," Ami entered full lecture mode. "Me, because I'm the 'genius girl' and more importantly have the Mercury Computer, and Artemis, because his memories are the most intact and that was his interest in the 'old days'."

Meeting Ranma's cobalt gaze, the Senshi of Ice continued. "To be honest, I thought the reason you could see through the disguise field was simple. You had received a massive infusion of Silver Energy that was synchronizing you with the other Senshi. Now that I understand something about the life and times of Ranma Saotome, I laugh at my naiveté. Nothing in your life is simple.

"I was so sure that the energy levels would diminish, and in a few weeks, you would return to normal, if I can use that word to describe you. Instead, the Silver Energy has become self-sustaining, and is altering the Jusenkyo curse. I don't know what's happening, but that's why you can see though the disguise field. The reaction will almost certainly have more effects. I will do my best to research them. Aside from the obvious, is anything else out of the ordinary happening?"

Ranma reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I get," Her voice sank to a tortured whisper. "I get, you know, bad dreams about, about —" Her voice trailed off altogether.

"She gets nightmares about the Pit, once or twice a week. Has for as long as I've known her." Akane finished gruffly, trying to suppress the tears in her eyes. Usagi bit her lip to hold back a wail that wanted to escape.

However, the redhead looked puzzled rather then terrified or depressed. "The last couple of times, the dreams were different. I'm still in the Pit, my Pop is looking down and the cats are swarming me, but I'm saved. An angel saves me and then the cats." All eyes turned towards Usagi.

Ami smiled. "That's probably just the healing energies helping with the trauma." The smile faltered. _Nothing is ever simple in Ranma Saotome's life._

Artemis took over. "I guess the bottom line, Ranma, old girl, is that we still need to figure this out. Now as for Akane, well, I have a theory that covers all of the facts."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course you do, Artemis, you always do, and this one is crazier then most. I don't remember any succession plans or heirs and such." Artemis looked at the black cat with half-lidded eyes.

Before either cat could continue the argument, Ami broke in. "What's the theory, Artemis, and can we test it?"

"Oh we can test it easily. During the Silver Millennium, each Senshi had a designated heir or successor. Before Beryl, since peace had reigned for so long, the usual way to lose a Senshi was through retirement. So nobody trained the heirs, with the exception of the Moon Princess, for obvious reasons, and the Mercury heir. Lesser Mercury trained diligently and was the only Lesser able to stand with the Senshi when Beryl came."

Artemis shrugged, a very human gesture. "To make a long story short, after noticing how close Akane and Ami have become in such a short time, and their physical resemblance, I figured that Akane is the reincarnated Lesser Mercury."

"What a load of poppycock," sniffed Luna disdainfully.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "This coming from the cat who invented Sailor Moon. There's a simple test. Ami, could you please give Akane your transformation pen?" The blue-haired girl hesitated and then complied. Akane handled the pen gingerly. "Akane, I want you to say any words that come to mind. If you can't think of anything, or nothing happens, then I'm wrong."

"Oh, like that would be a first," muttered Luna.

Akane stared at the pen with saucer-wide eyes. Anger shot through her suddenly. _Yeah, right. As if someone like me could be a magical girl. Artemis is just making fun of me._ From somewhere deep within her soul, a phrase came to mind. _I'll just yell Mercury Power Make-Up and then show that Artemis he can't make fun of me._

The youngest Tendo raised the Mercury pen above her head, eyes blazing as she roared, "Mercury Power Make-UP!"

Immediately, Akane was surrounded by swirls of water as she spun about. As the water cleared, the transformation was complete. Akane, now Lesser Mercury, stood garbed in what was recognizably a Senshi ensemble, although considerably simplified. The costume had no ribbons or jewels. Instead of gloves, the new heir wore a pair of wrist bracers. A simple silver band replaced the more familiar tiara.

Hands on hips, the newly discovered Senshi heir glared at the white Moon Cat. "So, are you done making fun of me? Like I could ever be a magi—" The girl trailed off as she took stock of herself, remembering the water. "Wait. It worked?"

Everyone nodded. Akane fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snapping into wakefulness, Lesser Mercury took stock of her surroundings. She was laying on a bed in what was clearly a girl's bedroom. Ami, Ranma and Artemis all watched her expectantly.

"Ranma, did I fall asleep after our sparring session? I had the silliest dream." All three shook their heads. The dark-haired girl looked at her clothes. "It was a dream, right?" Three more negatives.

Ami hugged her new heir. "No, you're the new Senshi, or at least the new heir. Isn't it fantastic? Artemis says he thinks we were cousins or some such, really close. I know you'll be great."

"You don't have all the powers of Mercury, just sort of the basic Senshi package," Artemis explained. "You're faster, stronger and tougher, like a Senshi, but I don't know if you can master even Mercury's basic attack. With your martial arts, though, you should be pretty effective."

"Welcome to the ranks of the magical girls, Akane-chan. Hope you're ready for some tough training, because I ain't gonna go easy on you. On any of you," Ranma drawled, looking at Ami, who blanched.

Artemis grinned as only a cat can.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life seemingly settled down after that. With Ami's obvious delight in Akane's admission into the ranks of the Senshi, Akane's feelings of unworthiness evaporated. The commencement of martial-arts training removed any lingering doubts. Ranma began training her team, with a special emphasis on defense and the basics. This endeavor was aided in no small part by the Senshis' residual memories of their training in the distant past.

To the surprise of the other Senshi, Usagi quickly became the most proficient, right behind Makoto. She showed a drive and determination in practice that was absent from the rest of her life. If the blonde started to flag, it seemed any comment from Ranma would reinvigorate her.

To her intense disgust, Rei found herself at the bottom of the martial heap. Even Ami was slightly better, due, Rei believed, to the extra training the blue-haired girl was receiving from her heir. To reassert her standing in the group, the shrine maiden began actively sniping at all of Usagi's flaws, real and imagined. Minako and Makoto joined in to a degree, more from habit than conviction.

While nowhere near a crisis yet, Ranma was becoming alarmed at the dynamics of the Senshi team. There was the beginnings of two camps: the Moon faction, containing Usagi, Akane and Ranma; and the Mars faction, made up of Rei, Makoto and Minako. Ami was the swing member, pulled hard by her deep friendship with Akane and Ranma on the one hand and her natural tendency towards exasperation with anything less then perfection in her leader on the other.

Of the cats, Luna was solidly on Usagi's side, but her own perfectionist nature made her nagging of the blonde almost as destructive as Rei's snide comments. Artemis was keeping a level head and was spending a lot of time with Ranma, becoming a regular at Ucchan's and talking with the redhead during breaks and slow times. In private, of course.

The white Moon Cat was convinced that it would be up to Ranma to heal the breach if Rei didn't settle down. The redhead had the authority of being the oldest (human) and the group's teacher. Ranma, while concerned, thought that Rei's fundamental decency would solve the problem. In the meantime, Ranma thought it was time to confront Usagi with her past. With any luck at all, the revelations would help the team smooth over its latest travails.

Rei Hino knelt along side Makoto, Minako and Ami in the Shrine's small dojo. The shrine maiden was lost in thought as she waited for their teacher to arrive and begin class. Ami had taken her aside and asked Rei what was wrong, why she was so negative towards Usagi lately.

_I am not picking on the Dumpling-head, _the black-haired beauty argued. _I'm just trying to help her become more like the leader and princess she's SUPPOSED to be. _The assertion rang hollow, even to Rei. And she knew why. Ranma.

All of the Senshi admired the smaller girl, to the point of hero worship. Ami carried the latter to an extreme. In Rei's rather romantic view, Ranma was a tragic heroine, rising above trials that would have brought down a lesser person. _I can't imagine becoming a boy and staying sane, let alone a productive and capable teacher, like Ranma._

The problem was, many of the faults Rei criticized Usagi for, Ranma shared in full measure. Their eating and sleeping habits, love of sweets, disdain for schoolwork and even tardiness were all similar. Why was one admirable and the other irritating?

Ranma entered the dojo, "Sorry I'm late, had a run-in with Kuno this afternoon."

Reflexively, Rei piped up. "That's all right, Teacher, Dumpling-head still hasn't shown up." Her three teammates looked at her disapprovingly, while Ranma gazed at her with a neutral expression. Rei started to sweat. Ranma never looked angry in the dojo. She either had a smile on her face or a neutral expression. The latter meant you had screwed up.

Usagi and Akane walked in grinning. Usagi chirped, "Akane-sempai and I were just loosening up outside. Dang, I hate that slide-step, sempai. I can't ever see it coming." Rei turned fire-engine red. Usagi and Akane made to join the other girls, when Ranma's hand stopped the blonde.

"Student Usagi, I will need you for a demonstration today. Please assume your stance." As the blonde girl complied, Ranma began walking around her, still talking. "Let's talk about Ki today. I'm sure all of you guys realize that some of the things Akane and I can do are impossible by normal human standards." The redhead paused to make a minute alteration in Usagi's stance.

"Our speed, strength and ability to absorb punishment are due to our ability to channel and control Ki, me more so then Akane." Casually the lecturing martial artist performed a foot sweep on Usagi, who fell in a heap. "Please resume your stance." The blonde did so, a grumpy expression replacing the serene one of a moment ago.

"What's Ki? Got me. It's kinda like your life energy, almost like that force stuff Kasumi likes so much, only it's internal." The petite martial foot swept her blonde student again. "Please try to hold your stance, Student." Clearly furious, Usagi resumed her stance, trembling slightly. "One of the reasons we've been training you in your powered-down forms is to develop your Ki. I think Senshi use magic as a substitute, so if we can get you using your Ki along with the magic, it should really improve your performance. Right now, only one of you can channel Ki, and she can't control it." All of the girls glanced at Makoto, who looked nervous and puzzled.

Nonchalantly, Ranma foot swept Usagi. Almost before hitting the ground, the incandescent londe executed a perfect kip up and bounced face-to-face with her teacher, shrieking, "Cut it out, Ranma!" The four stunned Senshi (minus Akane) stared at their leader.

"As Usagi has just demonstrated, strong emotion can used to aid Ki control. Thanks, Usagi, you can join the others." The Senshi were now gaping. "However, you want to avoid depending on strong emotions to control Ki, especially anger. Ask Akane about that some time."

Squatting in front of still fuming girl, Ranma took her hand. "I knew Usagi had a fairly powerful Ki, but some people do naturally. I began to suspect something when I saw her take falls that could have been lethal without a scratch. It wasn't until I saw her fall down a flight and a half of stairs without a bruise, and you guys treated it like an everyday thing, that I realized she was using Ki.

"Now Ki use doesn't happen by accident, so I asked Nabiki to do some research. You ain't the only one with a genius girl, Usagi. Na-chan discovered a very interesting story about a gymnastics dojo called the Crimson Academy." Usagi blanched, anger forgotten.

"Crimson Academy is the only non-school affiliated gymnastics team to win its District in Tokyo history," Akane said, taking over. "The team was made up of just five girls led by this tiny captain, The Rabbit. The Rabbit girl was incredible. She inspired this group of girls who couldn't make the squad in their schools to first place in their district. They put out an extraordinary effort to get their captain to the Nationals. One girl continued at the Prefectural meet after she tore ligaments in her knee. I gather she was never quite the same after that."

"Reiko," Usagi whispered.

"The Prefecturals all came down to one last floor exercise. It was all up to their captain. She needed a 9.85 to advance the team. At the time, the city record in Juniors was 9.55." Akane's gaze slid over to Ranma.

"Hey, why talk about when we can watch it? Na-chan got this tape. She says it's still pretty popular with some gymnastics clubs." Ranma led the group over to the family room's VCR, where she inserted a tape. "It's only about three minutes long."

The TV screen came to life showing a diminutive blonde with twin ponytails. She was wearing an unadorned dark-red leotard and standing in one corner of a large mat, twelve meters square. The girl raised her left arm and a sprightly Chinese tune began playing. She began her routine, a series of front flips ending in a one-and-a-half-turn midair somersault. On landing she took a half step back and her face filled with panic and despair. Dancing to the next corner, the blonde looked off to the side at her team, four girls in the same dark-red leotards, arms interlinked and holding hands.

Something in the blonde's face changed. Her panic was gone; she looked almost serene, but her blue eyes blazed. She exploded into the next tumbling run, backflips ending in a full body layout, perfectly executed. She danced to the next corner and set up the next tumbling run, again perfectly executed.

As she danced to the fourth and final corner, the Senshi could feel the end coming. With a deep breath, the blonde again began a series of front flips. The crowd noise seemed to fade as the tiny girl began her last move, soaring impossibly high into the air. Two-and-a half midair somersaults, with a good landing. The crowd was silent for a moment and as applause began to thunder, the screen faded to black.

A panel of text appeared.

**This is the last routine ever performed by The Rabbit, Usagi Tsukino. Her score was a 9.75, a city record, but allowed Kumon Junior High School, the Prefecture powerhouse, to win. Whatever the judges may have scored, we know we won that day.**

**The Rabbit flies.**

—**Reiko Kaneka, March, 1991**

As the tape ended, Ranma turned to Usagi, who had her face in her hands. "So what happened after that, Usagi?" the redhead asked gently.

"You mean after I cost us our chance at the Nationals?" An inarticulate protest rose from five throats. Usagi smiled slightly. "I know, I know. We were a team and lost as a team. I know that here," pointing to her head, "but not so well here," pointing at her heart. "Anyway, I hurt my ankle on that last landing and while it was healing, I hit a growth spurt. I got clumsy and stayed clumsy. I can't even do a cartwheel," she finished bitterly.

Ranma and Akane both shook their heads. The black-haired girl explained. "No, Ranma and I think that you channeled your Ki during that last routine. Without control, that channeling is messing up your fine motor control. The Ki channeling is why you eat and sleep so much. It takes a lot of energy to tap your Ki. Now that we know, we can train you to control it."

Ranma stood and clapped her hand once. "Okay, that's our dose of girly stuff for this year, now it's time to train." The teacher's smile grew sinister. "And now that we know we have a genuine trained gymnast, well, I think we can … accelerate her training a bit, right?"

Rei put a friendly arm around the blonde's shoulders, past animosity forgotten. "Hey don't worry, Usagi. I promise that the funeral will be very moving."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru Chiba relaxed back into his seat as the plane began its final approach to Narita International. He wore a satisfied smile and felt quite smug. _It's good to get back to Japan, but this trimester exchange to Beijing U is a real feather in my cap .After summer break, transferring to Tokyo U will be a snap. Of course, that will put me a bit further away from Dumpling-head. _He shrugged. _I could use the space. Not that she isn't cute, but a man likes a little adult company on occasion. _He felt a twinge of guilt. _It wasn't really cheating on the Kid. Those dates with Mei were just friendly outings_. He rubbed his lips where the Chinese junior had kissed him goodbye.

_It was nice to go out without being embarrassed. _Mamoru sighed. _Well at least Dumpling-head is devoted. Not surprising, with all that schoolgirl crap about destined romances stuffed into her head. If it wasn't for her, I doubt I would have gotten the BU gig. A little of that Chiba charm, and out came the Silver Crystal and instant Moon crash course in Mandarin. Rei would have pitched seven fits, but what she doesn't know won't hurt me._

_Ah, face it Chiba old man, it's your lot in life to marry the Kid. Things could be a lot worse At least she's a looker and hides a pretty nice body under that school uniform. Besides, _Mamoru thought virtuously as the plane touched down, _those kids wouldn't last a Tokyo minute if I weren't there to pull their fat out of the fire all the time._

Since he only had a carry-on, customs was perfunctory. Mamoru congratulated himself on his foresight in shipping most of his luggage air freight directly to his apartment. Expensive, but the University was picking up the tab.

_All that's left is the madcap fun of finding a taxi to take me to Juuban. It'll probably take me an hour just to get a cab. Wish I could count on somebody meeting me. I sent Dumpling-head a letter and called her to let her know my flight number and arrival time, but you can't count on the Kid for that sort of stuff. _Idly, the tall boy scanned the passenger lounge, noting a gorgeous blonde and redhead scrutinizing the debarking passengers.

_Now that would be the kind of welcoming party I could get used to. Got to envy the guy they're waiting for. _Mamoru's eyes casually met the blonde's and his jaw dropped.

It was Usagi.

Squealing, the blonde girl grabbed her companion's arm and waved at Mamoru, who weakly waved back. He vaguely noted that the Kid was weaving her way through the crowd like an eel, the redhead close behind.

Usagi glomped the tall boy in a rib-crushing hug. _Whoa! When did the Kid get this strong? Is she in Senshi form? _As the blonde released her boyfriend, Mamoru got a good look at his intended. She was ripped. All the baby fat was gone and her stomach was flat. The biggest change, though, was …

"Usako, what happened to your hair?" He had always thought that dumpling hairstyle was silly, just too cutesy. Now the blonde wore her hair in a single braid that reached to the small of her back. With vague foreboding, he realized it looked like a longer version of the redhead's style.

"Eh, it was time for change. I'm so glad you're back, I missed you! How was China, did you do okay? I read your letters but they weren't very, you know, informative." Mamoru's gaze drifted over to the redhead, who was smiling fondly at Usagi's wall of words.

Usagi stopped herself, collecting her manners. "Oh! Mamo-chan, this is my very good friend and teacher Ranma Saotome. Red-chan, this is my boyfriend Mamoru Chiba."

Ranma bowed. "I am very pleased to meet you, Chiba-san. Any friend of the Rabbit is a friend of mine."

"Rabbit?"

The blonde lightly punched her friend. "It's just a silly nickname Red and the girls use. It's all Akane's fault." Mamoru blinked. Ranma assumed a serious expression.

"Why don't we get moving, Chiba-san. I'm sure you two can catch up on the ride and we have a taxi waiting. No sense in paying more fare then we have to." The two girls led the stunned man out to the waiting taxi.

Once seated between his escorts in the taxi, Mamoru began to recover his wits. Clearing his throat, he began by addressing the redhead. "Er, Usako mentioned you were her teacher? Are you tutoring her in some subject for school?" The girl's Japanese did not sound very educated, but you never could tell.

"Nah," drawled the tiny girl, "Any kinda tutoring like that is most likely going the other way. I'm her martial-arts instructor."

Mamoru goggled. "I see. So how is she doing?"

The redhead grinned. "She's my best student after Akane."

Mamoru turned to his blonde girlfriend. "You mentioned her before, who's Akane?"

Usagi smirked. "You can meet her if you want. Red-chan and Mako-chan organized a welcome-home party at their place, if you're up to it."

The tall man thought about it for a second. He was in the mood for a bit of Usagi goofiness, and this new buff version was even easier on the eyes. At his nod, Ranma leaned forward and gave the driver his new directions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was quite different from what Mamoru expected. Some things were still as per usual. The food was excellent and all of the girls were happy to see him. Truth be told, his popularity with five attractive girls was a source of pride to him, even if they were just kids.

The strangeness started right away, however. The sight of a body-builder version of Ami Mizuno was strange enough, but when she turned out to be the mysterious Akane, it got a little weird. Especially given the girl's immunity to the Chiba charm. While Ami ignoring the party and working on her computer was normal, the five-kilo dumbbell she was curling was not.

As Makoto and Ranma prepared dinner, Ami brought Mamoru up to speed on recent events, including her heir and Ranma's original gender. Listening with his normal courteous demeanor, he privately discounted the accuracy of the latter. There was no way a package that sweet had ever been a man.

The discussion during dinner was a little odd, as well. Rei filled him in on what little was known of the coming threat and then the table talk veered towards martial arts. Mamoru was hard-pressed to maintain a pleasant expression as he listened to their enthusiastic prattle. He held a brown belt in karate, and it had taken him two and a half years of admittedly modest training. There was no way they were any good after a couple of months. The last straw was their "teacher." Ranma. He could break the petite girl in two with one hand.

Still, Usagi was surprisingly more confident and mature, her attitude reflecting her new look. The age gap seemed a lot narrower now, and Mamoru was actually eagerly looking forward to getting together for a boating excursion in the park tomorrow before the girls' "training session." The good food had put him in a contented mood, and when Ranma had come on to him all flirty and such, he had agreed to attend a session in the near future. If the girls were this enthusiastic, maybe he could teach them some real martial arts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above Tokyo, invisible to normal means of detection, a spiky, crystalline spaceship appeared. In the main observation room, five figures faded into view looking out the arched windows. The four women were garishly dressed, while the red-haired man wore a brown muscle T-shirt and fatigue pants.

A blue-haired woman in a pink body suit and dark-blue tutu addressed her leader. "Rubeus-sama, this is the Tokyo Juuban area?"

With a sinister smile, the redhead replied, "Yes. As I expected, the town does not seem to have developed yet."

The pink-garbed woman advised, "Let's find the Silver Crystal immediately and destroy it."

"Now, do not be so impatient, Koan," rebuked her leader.

"But—"

"He's right," interrupted the white-haired woman next to Koan. "We could also conceivably find the Rabbit and kill her."

With a chuckle, Rubeus decided, "That's true. All right, let's find the Rabbit and kill her first."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a perfect summer day, with just enough clouds in the sky to be picturesque. Mamoru was pleased by Usagi's attire. While always a sharp dresser, the blonde usually favored a cute look. Today she had gone for attractive, instead. With her new hairstyle and sunglasses, Mamoru could almost believe he was dating a girl his own age.

After a pleasant lunch, the couple strolled to the park's lake. The first half of their journey around the lake was occupied by Mamoru's tales from China, with the careful exclusion of any mention of Mei. Usagi was properly wide-eyed. A companionable silence grew after Mamoru finished his tale. After a bit, Usagi sighed. "It's so nice just the two of us together on such a perfect day." Mamoru smiled softly. "This is the happiest moment of my life."

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up as he muttered, "That's a bit much."

"Not at all, Mamo-chan. I'm just really happy we got to go on such a perfect date before all the craziness starts happening again." She sighed once more, then brightened. "Still, with Akane and Red-chan on the team, I bet things will go a lot smoother."

Mamoru looked doubtful. "I thought Ami said Akane hasn't even mastered Mercury's basic attack. And Ranma isn't really a Senshi. I'd hate to see her get hurt trying to live up to that."

The blonde frowned angrily. "She already has been, Mamo-chan. That doesn't stop her. Anyway, I don't want to ruin things by arguing. Let's not worry about it until we have to."

"Works for me," came the hearty reply.

As Mamoru skillfully steered the boat beside the dock, he leapt out and offered Usagi a hand. The blonde took it, but artfully tripped on the edge of the pier, falling against the tall man, their faces inches apart. Usagi instigated a kiss that went on for some time. Mamoru felt something strike him on the top of the head. Looking over, he saw a black ball. Seconds later, a small body broke apart their embrace.

Usagi was the first to recover, inspecting the tiny assailant who had fallen facing her. She looked to be a sturdily built seven or eight. Her face was cute in the sort of way that promised beauty when she matured. She was clothed in a sailor-school style outfit. Usagi's eyes widened as she noted the pink hair braided into a pigtail.

"Hey, who the heck are you," the blonde demanded, holding the young girl at arms length. The pink-haired girl looked at Usagi through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm Usa. What's your name and why do you have my hairstyle?"

"Your hairstyle? This is Ranma Saotome's trademark style. She said it would look okay on a Tsukino." The little girl's eyes widened.

"Ranma? So you would be Usagi Tsukino?" Usagi looked disconcerted. The small girl assumed a martial arts stance. "If you are Usagi Tsukino, then you have the Silver Crystal, don't you? Give it to me now!"

Mamoru tried a little Chibi charm. "Now, it's cute pretending you know martial arts, but—"

"Don't move," growled Usa. "I don't pretend to know martial arts. One move and she's history." Looking down on the still kneeling Usagi, the girl continued, "Now give me the Silver Crystal."

"What? What is the Silver Crystal?"

"Don't play dumb with me." With that, Usa drove a palm into Usagi's forehead. The blonde snapped her head back, trying to catch the younger girl's arm. The capture attempt cost her as a grazing blow knocked her back. Mamoru sprang to his girlfriend in alarm. That had looked like a real move, maybe even black-belt level.

"Usako! Don't use such dangerous attacks, you could have hurt her!"

But the pink-haired girl was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The attack cut short their date. Usagi dragged herself home, planning on taking a quick nap before heading over to the shrine. An admirable scheme defeated by the state of her room, which looked like the Mongol Horde had decided to pay a visit. Consumed with anger, Usagi zoomed downstairs.

"Shinjo! You! You trashed my room, didn't you?

Her little brother traded glances with their father. "What are you talking about, Usagi?"

Usagi was about to continue her rant when she noticed the pink-haired girl, Usa, hiding behind Shinjo. "Why are you here?"

A beaming Ikoku told her daughter, "Your cousin Usa will be living with us starting today."

The blonde blinked. With a screech she informed the universe, "We don't HAVE any cousins!" Shinjo looked at her with contempt. Just when he thought his older sister might be getting a little cool, studying martial arts …

"Are you completely stupid, Usagi? Of course Usa is our cousin. Look." The younger boy produced a photo album with a multitude of family shots including Usa. Usagi examined them in shock.

She was about to continue the argument, when a soft paw touched her leg. Looking down, she saw Luna shaking her head. Grimacing, Usagi ground out, "I have to get to class at the Shrine." Going upstairs she changed and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hidden ships's observation room, the white-haired woman clad in blue reported, "Rubeus-sama, I've looked everywhere in the Juuban area and I have found no trace of the Rabbit.

The red-haired man replied mildly, "So you could not find her?

"I'm very sorry"

Without warning a black energy circle flared and a hooded figure emerged. "The Silver Crystal is a stone that brings us trouble. As long as the Silver Crystal exists, we cannot destroy the Moon Confederation that thwarts us at every turn."

The white-haired woman asked hopefully, "Wiseman-sama, is the Silver Crystal really in Juuban?"

"Yes it is. Have faith in my divinations."

"The Silver Crystal," mused Rubeus. "I will destroy it and kill that Rabbit. Continue your search."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi felt herself unwind as she went through the kata, listening to Luna. "Everything happened while I was out for a bit." Luna complained.

Usagi continued her kata. "Those photos had to be faked."

The Moon cat nodded. "She used some weird energy to change your family's memories."

Ami looked up from her stretches. "Could she be an agent of the coming darkness?"

"I doubt it," Luna opined. "She's awfully blatant and didn't really feel evil."

Akane reached the top of the stairs. Walking over to her teammates, the muscular girl beckoned them over to her. "Ranma's running late. When I left Ucchan's to roof-hop over here, they were knee-deep in business. Some kind of convention, I think. Anyway, Ranma asked me as Senior Student to get everyone stretched out and warmed up so we can start as soon as she gets here." The other Senshi looked a little disappointed but everyone agreed.

The older girl continued, "It's a really hot day, so I want everyone to drink plenty of water, okay?" She smiled at the chorus of "yes, ma'ams." They began working out. Unnoticed by anyone, a stealthy figure moved amidst the water bottles, adding liquid from a small container.

After fifteen minutes, Akane called for a water break. Most of the girls went over to the porch to drink in the shade. Usagi crossed over to where Luna sat beside her bottle. Sitting down next top her devoted advisor, Usagi pondered this new complication in her life. Over at the porch, the other girls collapsed, asleep.

Usa moved among the unconscious girls. _Sleeping potion worked like a charm. Now to find the Silver Crystal. _Suddenly, the pink-haired girl jumped backwards, landing in a defensive stance. Usagi had bounded over to the child as she approached the sleeping girls. "Nice plan, midget, but Luna was watching my water." Usagi cracked her knuckles in unconscious imitation of her teacher. Usa gulped "Now it's payback time."

Setting herself, the younger girl consoled herself. _She can't be that good yet, can she?_

The pink-haired girl was answered as Usagi executed a series of front flips towards her, ending in a flying side kick. Usa managed to dodge the kick, but as she landed, the blonde swept the smaller girl's feet. Continuing the motion, the former gymnast caught herself on her hands, legs in a V, swinging her hips so that her heel buried itself where Usa's head had been a moment before her desperate roll.

Kipping up, the blonde launched a series of fast jabs, herding the younger girl away from her sleeping teammates. Thoroughly on the defensive, Usa dodged and blocked. _She's never gone full out against me before. I don't think I can beat her. _In her panic and desperation, the younger girl unconsciously tapped a hidden power.

A gold crescent moon glowed on Usa's forehead as a column of energy shot into the sky. Usagi jumped back, startled. Unfortunately, all the display accomplished was to reveal her location to her hunters.

Several block away, Koan smiled as she noticed the pillar of positive energy.

As the energy faded, Usagi watched warily from a defensive stance. "Who are you?"

She was answered by a self-satisfied voice. "There you are, little Rabbit. I've been looking everywhere for you." Koan's face wore a look of anticipation as Usa started in fear. "Now it's time for you to die." The blue-haired women raised a hand.

Usagi firmed her stance. "I don't think so, lady. Who in the world are you?"

Koan innocently replied. "Me? I'm the youngest of the four Phantom Sisters, Koan."

Usagi began to slide towards the menacing woman. "The Four Fandom Sisters? I don't think Kasumi is going to like you stealing her ideas."

With a frown the older women intoned, "You're in my way. You will die first!" A wave of aquamarine fire sped towards Usagi. Dodging it, she leapt backwards to extinguish the small fire that had started near Rei.

Usa took advantage of the distraction to bolt. Swearing, Koan gave chase.

"I may not know what's going on, but it looks like you're a bad guy." Usagi seized the opportunity to slip into the dojo and transform. Looking out, Moon saw the younger girl performing a credible dodging run. A frustrated Koan finally managed to clip the girl with one of her flame blasts. Crying out, Usa fell heavily.

Standing over her, the hunter complimented her prey. "You are very quick."

The pink-haired girl uttered a final plea before falling unconscious. "Mom, Pop, help me."

"Time to finish you." Koan smiled evilly.

"Stop right there! A promising martial artist is to be taught, not harmed! I am the warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"Sailor Moon, huh. Feh, cheeky girl." The blue-haired women shot a stream of fire at the Senshi leader, who dodged to the side, easily avoiding the blast. Frowning, the youngest Phantom sister leaped into air, unleashing a rain of fire bolts. Back-flipping furiously, Moon avoided the lethal storm.

Unfortunately, the blue fire coalesced into a wall, cutting off the Senshi from Koan and Usa. Leaping onto the Shrine roof, Moon managed to skirt the wall of fire in time to prevent Koan from finishing off the fallen Usa. Executing a front flip off the roof, her flying side kick caught the malicious woman solidly on the side of the head.

Bouncing and landing on her feet, Moon spun around. The enraged hunter clutched her face and prepared to incinerate the determined Senshi. Koan's attack was cut short as a red rose slashed her arm. Tuxedo Kamen crouched protectively over the fallen Usa.

Enraged, the blue-haired women vowed, "I'll burn you to death along with the Rabbit!"

"Oh I don't think so," answered Moon, beginning her attack. Compared to her martial arts, it was painfully slow, but powerful. As she completed the attack sequence, she called out "Moon Princess Elimination!" Pink energy spiraled out from her scepter, as a golden crescent skimmed towards Koan. At the last second, the Phantom sister jumped onto the same roof Moon had used earlier.

"Sailor Moon! You will pay for this!" Koan vowed as she teleported away.

Moon walked over and picked up the unconscious girl. "Thanks for the help, Tuxedo Kamen."

"It seems the new enemy has appeared, and they're after this girl." As he gestured at Usa, a wave of unease washed over him. He saw a vision of a crystal tower and then came back to himself.

Neither teen noticed as the pink-haired girl snuggled against the Senshi and muttered, "So warm. Just like …"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again aboard the space craft, Koan tried to repair her bruised and swollen face. In a rage she gave her report, as she vainly tried to cover the damage. As her sisters smirked, Rubeus seemed unconcerned by the situation.

"Well, that's fine. We know the Rabbit is somewhere in this town. Sooner or later, we will find her and the Silver Crystal. After all, we have all the time we need."

Thoughts of revenge drove her original objectives out of Koan's mind. She would be weeks healing from this injury. Her blood ran cold with the notion of permanent damage. After all, her looks were her only asset. _Sailor Moon, you will pay dearly for damaging my beautiful face._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Usa regained consciousness, she opened her eyes to the sight of a gorgeous redhead hovering over her, a stern expression on the older girl's face. Trying to clear her fuzzy head, the pink-haired girl noted the red and black Chinese silks Ranma was wearing. "T-Teacher?"

The martial artist shook her head. "No. Whoever has been teaching you hasn't done a very good job." The redhead glared at the child. "What is the first duty of a martial artist?"

"To protect the innocent," the younger girl muttered, turning a bright red. It clashed with her hair.

"At least you know that. And yet you demanded Usagi give you an important artifact, and when she rightly refused to give it to you, you attacked her with potentially killing force. If Usagi hadn't started studying the Art, you could have killed or crippled her. What do have to say for your self?"

Tears began leaking down Usa's cheeks. "I would've pulled it. I, I just really need the Crystal."

"Why," demanded a livid Rei, who sat with one arm around her leader's shoulders.

The miserable little girl looked down. "Be-because Mom and Pop and everyone is gonna die if I don't get it. The Silver Crystal has to come back with me. She told me."

"Who told you, Usa," Ami gently asked.

"Can't say. It would be really bad."

A firm hand lifted Usa's chin, so that the girl was looking into perfect crystal blue eyes. "She didn't tell you that you had to bring the Crystal yourself, did she? Maybe once things settle down here, something can be worked out." Usagi sighed in resignation. "Since you seem to have made a home for yourself at my place, I guess you can come home with me." The other Senshi protested. "I'll just keep an eye on her, okay?" The blonde stared significantly at Luna, as Ami and Ranma nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Usagi. I'm really sorry."

A smile crept onto the blonde's face. "All right missy, no more tricks, your word as a martial artist." The pink-haired girl nodded and then looked shyly at her "cousin," who said, "Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 6: Fall Out

**A/N As you may have guessed, I am not a fan of Mamoru Chiba. My opinion of him was formed in the first episode, when a college student thought it was fun to tease a junior-high girl over grades. That opinion did not change when we discovered his favorite tactic was make like the US cavalry, letting the girls do most of the heavy lifting (well done vs. Jadeite, though).**

**That said, I do have some sympathy for the man. Essentially he is in an arranged marriage with a girl four or five years his junior and that makes a heck of a difference at that time in life. It doesn't help that she is not a mature 14, either.**

**Still don't like him, though.**

**To the reviewers who have taken the time to pass along their enjoyment, I can't thank you enough for the kind words. For my critics, thank you for your civility and insight. While I may not agree with everything you have written, already on several occasions your polite and constructive criticism has made me rethink aspects of this work and have made for a better story (I hope).**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer break had started with more of a bang then Ranma would have liked. The enemy that Rei had so impressively predicted was here earlier then the martial-arts prodigy had expected or prepared for. While the girls were all making strides, they had yet to work on the team tactics she and Akane had developed. Nor had they really trained in their Senshi forms.

Usa's appearance stepped up the pressure, as well as handing the Senshi a dilemma. How could they safeguard the feisty young girl, continue to train and be alert for any more trouble Koan and her sisters made unrelated to Usa? Ranma had a few ideas. However, when it came to problems, Ranma's life was a target-rich environment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was humming as she wiped down the table, lost in thought. Even with everything else, it was hard not to be happy with the upturn in her relationship with Ukyo. Freed from the destructive pressure of their engagement, the chef and the redhead had regained the camaraderie of their childhood. At least that was the way Ukyo thought of it. Ranma wondered. How well do you remember childhood friends from ten years ago that you spent six weeks with? Dismissing the thought, the petite girl was just happy to be friends.

Business was booming at the okonomiyaki restaurant. In the weeks since Ranma's hiring, Ucchan's had become a trendy place for the young professional crowd to frequent. Quite by accident, the three more-or-less girls of Ucchan's had rediscovered an ancient Japanese tradition; the combination of good food with entertainment. Eating utensils, plates, okonomiyaki and even drinks flew through the air, to be deposited without mishap in front of awed patrons. Martial-arts food service was lucrative.

It seemed almost a law of nature. If Ranma was even vaguely happy, something had to happen. The bell over the door rang. Konatsu was on greeter duty and glided over to entry vestibule. Not the slightest sign of surprise marred his shy feminine expression as Cologne and Shampoo stepped around the screen. "Welcome to Ucchan's. Would you prefer a table or to be seated at the counter?"

"A table will be fine, child," replied the enigmatic Elder.

The consummate cross-dresser produced two menus, flipping them shuriken-style to a clean and empty table while marking off the section on the diagram in front of him. A lot of their showy moves were designed to let three people run a busy restaurant. "Please enjoy your meal."

While Shampoo sat down, giving Ranma a sad smile, Cologne stepped over to the owner. "May we borrow Ranma for a few minutes, Ukyo-san?"

Surveying the empty restaurant, Ukyo nodded. "Not too long, if you please. The dinner rush starts in an hour and we need prep time." Cologne bowed and beckoned the redheaded waitress over. Ranma arrived with tea.

"I know you will be busy soon, so I will come right to the point," began the Elder Amazon. "Shampoo and I have been recalled to the village. A new team either has left or shortly will leave to come here."

"I guess I'm sorry to see you go, but why are there more Amazons coming? I thought I was clear of obligations?

Cologne laughed bitterly. "There's no fool like an old fool. This past year or more, while I was apparently plotting and planning to have you become Shampoo's husband, the council was scheming to make you the next war mistress of the village, especially after Saffron."

Ranma stared at her sometime mentor. "But why would they want a guy to become—" The redhead's mouth closed with a snap as realization dawned.

"Yes, Student, you see clearly now, more clearly then I did. Did you not wonder why so many of the plots we used involved locking you into your female form? After a while, even I could see that it was counterproductive." The old women sipped her tea. "The Amazon council wants you and wants you as a woman, not some worthless man. Now that you are irrevocably locked, it is a dream come true."

The martial arts waitress looked grim. "So what's changed with you two? I've been locked for a couple of months."

The ancient Amazon's wrinkles moved, in an attempt to smile. "Why, son-in-law, Shampoo fell in love with you for real! I finally opened my eyes to the truth, that the 'wild mare' cannot be tamed. So we are recalled to face judgment. I used the excuse of the rainy season to delay reporting, one of the reasons we are summoned."

Ranma looked at the two Amazons intently. "What's going to happen to you?"

"Ah, are you concerned Student?" Cologne shrugged. "I hope to sacrifice myself to save Shampoo. If she is found guilty of disobedience, at best they will lock her in her cursed form." The Elder sighed. "At worst, well, let us not speak of that. Most likely, I will 'retire' to teach. Even if the council requires more, I have no regrets. I have lived a long time."

The redhead blanched. "Stay here. We could help you, the girls—"

Cologne and Shampoo shook their heads. "We swore oaths, Student. We will return. When the Cat Café reopens, look for Amazon problems. Come child, it is best we were off. Say your goodbyes." The ancient teacher left.

Shampoo got up and gently hugged the teary-eyed girl. "Shampoo go, try to fight, make sure council leave Red Ranma alone. Last gift from Shampoo to her husband."

Ranma hugged her back, wiped her tears and stood up with a fierce expression. "I'm going with you." Shampoo grabbed the smaller girl's head and looked into her eyes.

"Too too dangerous. Ranma go to village, never come back. Forget Violent Girl and No-Face Girls, only remember village. Promise Shampoo, you no go." Ranma looked defiant, "PROMISE." Ranma nodded slightly. "Is good. Shampoo go now. Cat not so bad. Ranma like cats now, no? Bye bye!" The lavender-haired girl ran out the restaurant.

It was a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was forlornly roof-hopping towards Ucchan's the next morning. While the Amazons hadn't exactly been friends, Shampoo had been a comrade in arms quite a few times while Cologne had been her teacher. The strength of the bond of the latter surprised the redheaded girl. Now both of them were headed back to China and an uncertain fate.

Ranma prayed that Shampoo wouldn't be locked into her cat form. The petite martial artist was just coming to terms with her seemingly permanent womanhood. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to become an animal.

Makoto had grilled her when she returned to the apartment and had called Usagi to come over and cheer up the redhead. Ranma smiled slightly. The blonde never failed to lift her spirits, and the three of them had discussed contingency plans that had comforted the redhead to no end. It was still a source of constant amazement to have friends who would back you up totally and not count the cost.

Leaping over a narrow lane, Ranma noticed Usagi and Mamoru Chiba flirting. The petite girl's smile instantly collapsed into a frown. _Not that there's anything wrong with the guy, but no way is he good enough for Usagi. _She smiled internally, remembering what she had told Ryoga. _The best friend never thinks the guy is good enough. _Her smile widened when Luna appeared and broke up the little lovefest with a lecture about Usa.

Ranma dropped down and waved to the couple. Mamoru stared, but Usagi just waved back. The redhead got to the point immediately. "The kid is missing? I still ain't completely happy with her, but no way should she wandering around alone."

Luna agreed. "I'm glad you came along, Ranma. Can you help us look for her? You can cover a lot of ground without changing."

Pointing a thumb at Mamoru, Ranma stated more then asked, "Since you're talking in front of Chiba-san, I guess he knows?" Mamoru frowned, and Usagi grabbed his arm.

"Mamo-chan is one of us. He's really Tuxedo Kamen, the protector of the Sailor Senshi," Usagi gushed. Ranma looked skeptical. "We were together in the 'old days'."

"Okay." Ranma replied, hiding her annoyance. "I can spare some time to look for the kid. It's more important than a morning meeting at Ucchan's, and Ukyo would be the first to agree. I'll start circling around." With that, the redhead leaped to the wall and then the second story roof, heading west. Mamoru gaped.

"I told you she was a Senshi," Usagi said tartly, noticing his reaction. "Come on, let's search the shopping district."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ranma sped westwards, she fumed. _'Protector of the Senshi,' yeah right. Like someone like Mako-chan or Rei needs a 'Protector'. Gimme a break ,he probably just wants to hang around pretty girls. What does he do, wave a bokken around and spout poetry?_

As the petite martial artist passed a small park, she noticed the distinctive pink hair of her quarry. _Maybe we should dye it. It's pretty obvious. _Ranma fished out her communicator, once again idly wondering where Luna kept them. Contacting Usagi, the redhead let her know that she had found the child and where. Putting away the device, Ranma advanced on the girl, a lecture at the ready.

As the irritated martial artist neared the miserable looking girl, her anger melted into sadness as Usa whispered, "Mom, pop." Clearing her throat, Ranma walked up and squatted next to the pink-haired girl. "Listen kiddo, I know you miss your folks, but it ain't safe to wander about."

"Teacher!" Usa's tears changed to annoyance. "I'm a martial artist too, you know. I can take of myself."

The redhead smirked. "Whoa, have you been talking to Akane? That coulda been her."

"No, I have not been talking to aun—. I mean, no, I just wanted to be by myself."

"Well, I'm telling you, kiddo, that's a pretty dumb thing to do right now. We, er, I mean the Sailor Senshi have to know where you are, just in case. Okay?" The little girl nodded.

A deep voice from behind them asked, "Is she all right?" Usagi and Mamoru had come up behind the two. Usa got a peculiar look on her face as she watched the couple.

"She's fine," Ranma answered, anger forgotten. "After all, she's a martial artist, too." Mamoru grinned indulgently. The redhead snuck a look at her watch "Shoot, I have to run, Usagi. All right, kiddo, you listen to The Rabbit, okay?" With that, Ranma took off running west towards Nerima.

Usa still had that peculiar expression, something like fascinated fear. Absently, she began, "I'm sorry, Usagi, I guess I just missed my mom and pop. Um, you two aren't, uh, you know, um, together, right? _Oh please, gods._

Usagi grinned, once again latching onto Mamoru's arm. "Sure are, Sprout. We are sooooo in love." Mamoru grimaced slightly, then grinned_. Usagi is Usagi_.

"Oh, that's great," the younger girl managed weakly. _This isn't happening. Why didn't I spot this the other day? No way could I have screwed up things this fast! The Fool is with pops! I have to break them up so that mom and pop can get together._ "Um, Usagi, I'm getting hungry, so can we go home?" _What am I gonna do?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the scantily clad white-haired woman phased into the ship's control chamber, she cooed, "Rubeus-sama, you wanted to see me?"

The red-haired leader was contemplating a hologram of the future Tokyo. He placed a finger near the center of the city. "Neo-Tokyo, Berthier. We must destroy this city as soon as possible and the Moon Confederation with it. To do that, we must destroy the Silver Crystal and kill The Rabbit."

Berthier looked troubled. "What should we do? We have not found either, and the Rabbit has found some formidable protectors here, if Koan's injuries are anything to judge by."

"There are other ways to destroy Neo-Tokyo and the Confederation," Rubeus intoned dispassionately. "This is one of the locations of the Crystal Points around Neo-Tokyo that will power the barrier in the future. Sabotage these, and the city must fall. We will begin now." The two Dark Moon adherents vanished to reappear in the back room of an ordinary looking cosmetics store.

Berthier looked around in puzzlement. "This is it?"

Her arrogant commander ignored the question. "Berthier, I want you to replace the energy here with Dark Power."

The white-haired woman exulted. "If we do that, then in the future, Neo-Tokyo will—"

"The city will surely collapse in short order." Rubeus allowed himself a sinister laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four girls waited patiently in the dojo for their fellow students and their teacher. Rei, Minako and Makoto chatted quietly, while Ami interspersed furious typing on the Mercury computer with long intervals of intense reading. Finally Minako couldn't take it anymore.

"Ami-chan, it's summer break. You really don't need to study all the time." Ami glared at the blonde, who flinched.

"Talking isn't going to help Red-chan, but researching the Silver Millennium just might, if I can avoid inter— " Ami's expression softened. "I'm sorry Mina-chan. I know you were just filling in for Usagi. This is just really important to me."

Makoto cleared her throat. "Ami-chan, I noticed your end-of-trimester grades were a bit down. You're still first, but—"

Ami sighed noisily. "I still study. I just use all the extra time I used to spend with advance study in research. There are more important things than grades." Three jaws dropped. "Like helping a brave girl who puts others before herself. I hope someday to be able to restore Red-chan's gift."

"Gift?" asked Rei. "I thought it was a curse."

"Kasumi always refers to it as Ranma's gift, and I can see why after Red-chan accepted it. I think one of the reasons she's such a strong person is that she draws on both male and female traits." Ami paused and a speculative look came into her eye. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be a boy, even for a little while?"

"No, of course not," Minako giggled, looking at her other two teammates for support. She was shocked to see Makoto angry and Rei thoughtful. "Guys?"

"You know," began Rei. "I don't want to be a boy, but a while ago Ranma asked me why we didn't have boyfriends, since she thought we were all so pretty. I told her, it's because each of us has something wrong with us. You know, I'm aggressive, Makoto's tall, Ami's too smart and you're kind of ditzy. But you know, thinking about it, for the life of me, I can't say what's wrong with being any of those things. Maybe — maybe being a boy would let me find out."

"All my life I've been tall, too tall. Why is being tall great when you're a boy but awful when you're a girl? Nobody teases Mamoru-kun about being tall." The perky blonde hugged both her somber friends.

Ami smiled gently. "It's a moot point, anyway. Senshi have a built-in protection against shape change. We are some of the few people immune to Jusenkyo."

Rei frowned, but at that moment, the rest of their team entered the dojo. There were two additions, Mamoru Chiba in a worn-looking gi and Usa looking comfortable in shorts and a T-shirt. Ranma called things to order immediately. With a sugary smile at Mamoru, she announced, "Chiba-san has very kindly agreed to show us some moves today. Since I am the best fighter here, perhaps you would spar with me, so that the girls can see some real martial arts."

Akane remained stoned-faced in an attempt not to giggle madly. Ranma was laying it on too thick! However, Mamoru Chiba was no fool. He had seen the redhead's prodigious leaping ability and concluded that, at the very least, she was a talented gymnast. He was still confident, just prepared. Even if the girl held the same belt as himself, superior strength and reach should carry the day.

Akane moved between them in her pale yellow gi. "If it is acceptable, I will referee?" Mamoru nodded, while Ranma responded with a ditzy sounding "Yeppers!" Usagi and Ami were barely containing their glee, while Rei, Makoto and Minako looked on smugly. "Very well then," intoned Akane, still desperately keeping a solemn expression. "Prepare yourself—" Mamoru assumed a basic karate stance, left leg forward, "and begin."

Ranma continued to stand with her arms clasped behind her back, rocking back on forth on the balls of her feet. Akane briefly felt sorry for the young man. Ranma must be really annoyed to assume that stance against Chiba-san.

Mamoru looked puzzled, watching the seemingly wide-open girl grin at him. With a faint shrug, he moved forward and threw a tentative punch at the redhead's shoulder. Twisting her body slightly, the punch slid harmlessly by. Mamoru blinked.

The black-haired man then began to throw a series of methodical punches, aimed mostly at Ranma's chest and arms. None hit, none missed by any large margin, although a trained observer, such as Akane, noticed that they all missed by the exact same margin. Mamoru stepped back scowling. "Aren't you going to fight?"

The redhead smirked. "I will once you do."

Eyes blazing, Mamoru unleashed a set of roundhouse kicks, front kicks and knuckle punches that would have been impressive to anyone who had not seen Akane's attacks. As it was, all of them missed as the redhead slid past the attacks. After a particularly sloppy roundhouse, Ranma swept the older boy's feet from under him. Mamoru fell heavily but quickly rolled to his feet.

Enraged, the Senshi's champion resumed the offense, throwing kicks and punches at the petite girl. While none of them connected, or even forced Ranma to bring her hands from behind her back, the redheaded teacher began critiquing the man's efforts. To say this made Mamoru even more furious is like saying hell is overly warm. He seriously considered transforming.

However, Mamoru was tiring. In a bid to land a blow, or least make the damned girl use her arms, he put everything into a kick-punch-punch combo. As he threw the last punch, he was sure he had her, until she disappeared. Blinking sweat out of his eyes, Mamoru looked around, only to receive a sharp rap on the back of his head.

"Back captured, full point, Ranma," Akane called out, eyes dancing merrily. She thought it was a kind of tribute to herself. The sequence had been almost exactly the same as her first match against the redhead. Mamoru fell to his knees, exhausted. Usa came forward, a calculating look in her eye.

"Come on Mamoru-kun, why don't you rest. You did really well, I thought," the pink-haired girl simpered, handing him a water bottle. The other girls were grinning, even Usagi. They all liked Mamoru, but every once in a while it did him good to be brought down a peg. Usa stuck her tongue out at Usagi. "At least I take proper care of my boyfriend."

Usagi's grin vanished. "What the heck does that mean, Sprout? Mamo-chan and I are destined to be together! Tell her, Mamo-chan!" The blonde faltered slightly, looking at her teacher, then her lover. Ranma cleared her throat.

"All right, we've had our fun. You guys stretch and warm up." A dutiful chorus of "Yes, teacher" answered the redhead as she beckoned Akane over.

The two girls moved over to Mamoru and Usa. Ranma quietly began. "I apologize, Chiba-san. I'm afraid some of your remarks made me lose my temper. You are welcome to join this class, if you want to."

Mamoru shrugged, still slightly out of breath. "Let me think about it, Saotome-san. Why don't I observe the rest of your class today?" Ranma bowed and moved back to her students. Akane lingered, with an understanding smile.

"Don't feel too bad, Chiba-san. She did almost exactly the same thing to me when we first sparred. You did pretty well for only practicing one style." With that, Akane moved to join her teammates.

Mamoru nodded, his eyes fixed on Usagi as she stretched. Said orbs threatened to pop from their sockets when Usagi bent over backwards, planting her palms flat on the dojo floor. As Usagi held the arched pose, Rei casually asked the blonde, "So, how are the gymnastics coming?"

Recovering to an upright position, Usagi replied, "The balance is coming back, but I'm stiff as a board. I wonder if I'll ever regain the flexibility." While watching his intended, Mamoru was vaguely aware that Usa was massaging his neck with strong little hands. She bent forward to whisper in his ear.

"I don't know what you see in Usagi, Mamoru-kun. She's immature and not very bright. In fact, she's kind of a fool." Mamoru grunted non-committally as he watched Usagi joke with the Saotome girl. No, he corrected mentally, the Saotome woman. "A guy like you could get brains _and_ beauty."

Usa fell silent as the girls began their practice session. In spite of himself, Mamoru was impressed by the four inner Senshi's workout under Akane. Punches, kicks and dodges were practiced, with light sparring. However, this was nothing compared to Ranma and Usagi's training regimen. While the redhead leapt about and used an aerial style that was certainly rooted in the Southern Chinese schools, his intended seemed to practice a blend of gymnastics and Tae Kwon Do.

Mamoru stared at the two girls with simmering resentment. He recognized the humiliation Ranma had inflicted on him, but was not unduly bothered. Obviously the petite girl was a master, and masters rarely allowed brown belts to strut their egos about. He had challenged a martial arts master in ignorance and had gotten slapped down, no problem. If anything, he found the redhead intriguing.

What was causing Mamoru to fume was Usagi. Sure, he knew she wasn't clumsy anymore, he could see that for himself. Rei had taken him aside and explained about the gymnastics and the Crimson Academy, but this was way beyond what he expected. Why the heck had she caused all of them to work so hard in their fights with Beryl when she could do this?

As Mamoru was doing a slow burn, he again had the vision of the crystal tower. He had seen it several times since Usa had appeared, but never in such detail. He saw Usagi in her Princess guise looking back at him as the tower fractured into chunks of crystal. The young man realized that this was the fate that awaited not only the blonde princess but himself, as well, if they stayed together. In a state of shock, the tall man stood and stumbled out of the shrine grounds. Usa watched with a puzzled expression.

As the training session ended, Usagi came over toweling off. "Hey, Sprout, where did Mamo-chan go?" The pink-haired girl shrugged her ignorance.

Frowning, the intrepid blonde collected her pink-haired charge, waved goodbye to her friends and hurried home. The two girls were silent until the Tsukino home hoved into view. Usa muttered. "Are you going to see Mamoru? I don't think he wants to see you, Usagi."

The blonde looked down at the smaller girl. "What do you know about it? He probably remembered some housework he had to do or something. Don't you get it, Sprout? We're destined to be together!"

The younger girl rolled her eyes. Keeping her attention on the house, Usa whispered, "You're such a fool. Why would he want someone like you?" Usagi stopped dead in her tracks, blanching as she looked at the little girl.

"You, you run along to the house … I have to go." The pink-haired girl smirked, but obediently ran to the Tsukino house. Once Usa was out of sight, Usagi began running towards Mamoru's apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru turned off the water on his near-scalding shower, feeling like a new man. He had contemplated his vision while the hot water soothed tired muscles. At first, he had felt guilty about planning to break up with Usagi, even to save her life. She was a sweet kid. As he thought about it while dressing, he realized this was a win-win-win situation, with almost another win thrown in.

Of course, first of all, he would be saving both their lives. In addition, she was strong enough to stand on her own two feet, if that sparring session was any indication, and it was time she did so. By breaking up with her, he would force Usagi to mature and become more of a leader. In addition, knowing the romantic blonde, the girl would pine for him, so that when they got back together after the crisis, they would have a better relationship.

A vague notion was forming in the back of Mamoru's mind that in the event Usagi and he didn't get back together after all this, that Ranma was a beautiful and intriguing woman. The strength in that slender body was amazing.

Mamoru's ruminations were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. _Typical. I gave her a key, but she always knocks like a timid child. _"Come in, Usagi."

The blonde girl entered as tentatively as her knock, a tremulous smile wavering on her lips. "Um, hey Mamo-chan. It's too bad you didn't stay til the end, Red-chan wanted to talk to you."

Frowning, Mamoru looked at the blonde with cold eyes. "I'm glad you came over. I wanted to tell you this in person. We're through, Tsukino-san. I don't love you anymore."

"What— what do you mean, Mamo-chan? I know we laughed a little, but we, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Red-chan is just too good, you know, and—"

"This has nothing to do with Ranma-san. She is a master and I got what I deserved. I'm grateful she went easy on me. This is about you and me. We're finished. Please don't bother me anymore." He plucked the apartment key from her unresisting fingers.

With a heartbroken smile and unshed tears in her eyes, Usagi looked down. "Please, Mamo-chan, I promise I'll study more. I'll become worthy—"

Mamoru coldly broke in. "That has nothing to do with it. I just don't love you anymore. Don't make me keep repeating it."

"I— I can't believe that, Mamo-chan, because you were Prince Endymion and I was Princess Serenity. We were lovers before we were even born into this world."

"That's exactly why I want to end it!" Mamoru cried, realizing there was a fair amount of truth in that statement. "Why do I have to be your boyfriend now, just because I was in a previous life?"

With the heartbroken smile still on her lips, Usagi quavered, "I see, Mamo-ch—, Mamoru-kun. I'm sorry for making you hang out with me." The blonde quietly slipped out the door. Mamoru Chiba watched her go with a resigned expression. _I'm sorry kid, but it's for your own good._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi walked away from her former boyfriend's apartment, mind blank, steps leaden. The shock had left her numb, but little by little, she began to feel the pain. Her steps came slower and slower until she stopped next to a telephone booth. Staggering in, she shut the door and slid down the glass wall. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I guess— I guess I won't be bringing Mamoru to dinner, Red-chan." She broke down completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma paused at the entrance to the local grocers. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. She froze as she reached out with both normal senses and Ki to discover the problem. After a few seconds, some instinct made the redhead turn her focus inwards. _Usagi needs me. My Princess is in pain. _Without a second thought, Ranma began running down the streets of Juuban, towards the pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside an otherwise mundane cosmetic shop, muffled cries could be heard for a minute, then silence. The metal security door began rising, and Berthier walked out in a yellow sundress. She called over her shoulder in a sweet soprano, "Droid-san? Droid Atsugessho?"

From the shadows, a female figure bowed. "I am here, my lady."

With a laugh, Berthier instructed the Droid. "You will sell these cosmetics infused with Dark Power. At first they will make any woman beautiful, but over time, they will destroy the beauty of any who use them. This will taint the energies flowing here so that they will be useless to the Moon Confederation in the future." The Droid bowed again. "In the meantime, I will see that these flyers are distributed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma's full-tilt run slowed down to a purposeful walk. She was close, very close. With a sense of relief, the redhead spotted Usagi slumped down in a glass phone booth. Running over, the short girl threw open the booth door.

"Usagi," she cried, "what's wrong, are you hurt? Come on sweetie, talk to me." The redhead gathered the miserable girl in her arms. Immediately, both girls felt better.

"M-Mamoru broke up with me."

"What! Why did the jerk do that?" Ranma was appalled, but down deep in her psyche something smirked and purred.

"I wish I knew, Red-chan. I went to his place and he told me we were through. I thought it was because I laughed after your match, but he said that wasn't it." Ranma began stroking the blonde's long braid.

"That would be a pretty stupid reason to break up." Ranma sighed. "Boys can get really strange over their egos, and trust me I'm an expert on boy egos." She laughed, fingering her Yin-Yang pendent.

Usagi giggled slightly through her tears. "No fair making me laugh." The blonde looked up as the older girl stood. "I'm so glad you're my friend, Ranma, in spite of everything that's happened," she whispered, "I know I can trust you."

Giving her a hand up, the redhead turned to hide the tears glimmering in her eyes. "Come on, you're a mess," Ranma said brandishing a flyer she had just snagged. "There's a place right around the corner, Otafukuya, that's having some kind of sale. We'll grab some supplies and then a lot of ice cream. No way are we gonna let Mamoron have the satisfaction of you looking like this. My treat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls walked through the automatic doors of the posh shop arm in arm, but quickly separated. Ranma headed over to the regular cosmetics section, determined to give her friend a little makeover to cheer her up. The redhead thanked the gods that she had paid such close attention to Kasumi during girl lessons and that Usagi was such an obvious summer.

Meanwhile, the blonde headed over to the main counter to pick up some cleansing solution and wipes. Idly, Ranma noted the conversation her friend and the clerk were having. She ignored it as she contemplated makeup choices until Usagi shouted, "You're wrong! Mamoru won't love me because of looks! You don't know anything about him, you idiot!"

The clerk shot out a hand and grabbed the angry girl. "You think I can let it go after that? You're going to put on makeup!" The other flustered customers began to leave the store. "Now look what you've done! You leave me no choice." In a blizzard of pancake makeup, the clerk disappeared, to be replaced by a blue-skinned woman in evening dress. A crimson gem with a dark crescent moon was embedded in her forehead.

As the bizarre creature began to drag the teenager behind the counter, Ranma reached the two of them. The impossibly limber redhead drove the flat of her foot into the Droid's chin, while Usagi's knuckle punch broke its hold on her arm. Atsugessho flew back into the makeup display with a crash and a multicolored explosion of expensive cosmetics.

Ranma finished her snap kick, falling into a defensive stance to cover her partner. Usagi rolled behind the shelves and quickly transformed. As the shaken Droid cleared its vision, Sailor Moon stepped into view.

"Where did the brat go?" Seeing the two girls in front of her the Droid continued, "Who are you?"

"I am a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" The Senshi of the Moon looked at her mentor and friend. "In the name of the Moon, I accept your challenge and will punish you!"

Ranma grinned. _Still too much talking, but better._

The creature's gaze slid over to the redhead, who shrugged. "Don't look at me, Clown Face. I'm just here for the free loofa sponge."

The Droid smirked. "It does not matter. Anyone who discovers our plans to destroy the future city—" The creature's pronouncement was interrupted as Ranma zipped in, swept the Droid's feet and did a palm strike to its sternum, sending the seeming woman flying the length of the store. As Atsugessho recovered, Moon finished her front flip approach and delivered a roundhouse kick to its head, sending the hapless Droid back towards Ranma, who cracked her knuckles.

"You're about as much challenge as Ryoga on a rainy day, and we have ice cream waiting, so — Chestnut Fist!" The Droid was driven backwards as scores of powerful punches impacted her face and torso. Barely conscious, the creature slumped against a wall. With a nod from Ranma, Moon began her slow Senshi attack, waving her scepter from side to side.

As the blonde Senshi finished her ritual with a cry of "Moon Princess Elimination!" the familiar pink energy spiral formed and a golden crescent Moon struck the Droid, which whimpered as a thousand cracks appeared on its body. Its skin exploded outwards, revealing a form made of light-blue stone beneath, which then crumbled to dust. The only thing remaining of the creature was the now-darkened gem resting on a mound of dust.

Ranma studied the dust for a moment, then turned a troubled face to her partner. "You— we didn't just kill someone, did we? I mean, I know she had the Ki of a doorknob, but—"

Moon laid a comforting hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "No, it's okay. These things are constructs, they're not really alive. They have no free will, they're animated by their creators." Ranma looked relieved. "Now you better get out of here. We need a disguise so that people won't associate you with the Senshi. I'm going to look for the store employees."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubeus was solemnly looking out of the archway windows in the observation room as Berthier joined her three sisters. The normally perky platinum blond was subdued and seemed disturbed by something. Rubeus turned from his contemplation of the hated city.

"So, you failed, Berthier. Your Droid was destroyed and the Crystal Point is not under our control." Bertheir nodded.

"Rubeus-sama, it's not just that Atsugessho was destroyed. I do not believe she managed to loose a single attack against her foes." The platinum blonde gestured at Koan. The swelling of her face had gone down, but the bruises were still spectacular. "They seem very strong. A single Droid is not sufficient to see a plan through."

"We need more information on them," Petz, the eldest, stated. "It would be helpful if we knew how many protectors The Rabbit has, and their relative strengths."

"What do you propose, Petz?" Rubeus asked the green-haired woman.

"I seem to recall it was mentioned that The Rabbit is terrified of thunderstorms. If she loses control and flares her energy, we can attack and lure out her defenders. I have the perfect minion to spearhead the operation, and if my dear sisters can spare some Droids, we can make an attempt on The Rabbit, but more importantly, gather much-needed data."

Rubeus smiled. "That sounds like a fine plan, Petz. Killing The Rabbit would be for the best, but even knowing who we're fighting would be of great help." The red-haired leader turned to the brunette in the gold-and-red amazon outfit, who had raised a finger to interrupt. "Yes, Calaveras?"

"Rubeus-sama, perhaps our operative in the Confederation could tell us more? He was born in this period, was he not?"

Rebeus shook his head. "The Prince has ordered him to keep a low profile. In any case, I would not want to admit weakness this early in the game. If needs be, we can always approach Dimande later. For now, we will follow Petz's plan. Once we know more, we will either resume our plans against the Crystal Points or move directly against The Rabbit."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna leapt off of Ranma's lap onto the low table. Turning to face the assembled girls, the Moon Cat got the Senshi meeting underway. "First of all, I want to say good job, Usagi and Ranma. We don't know what the Phantom Sisters were up to in that store, but it could not have been any good. We will have to be alert for any more such infiltrations." All seven girls nodded assent. "Usagi is right, though. We need some way to disguise you, Ranma, so that your regular identity is not connected to the Senshi. Any thoughts on that, Ami?" The blue-haired girl pondered furiously.

"Perhaps the Disguise Pen? I'm sure Red-chan has enough Silver Energy to use it. I'll continue my research as well, maybe something will turn up." Ami flipped open the Mercury computer and began scanning Ranma.

Luna nodded. "Thank you Ami. All right, there is more good news. Due in large part to your training with Ranma and Akane, you girls are ready for new transformation pens. Your power should increase, giving you access to new attacks." The black Moon Cat stepped aside to reveal the new pens. The four planetary Senshi broke into wide grins. Akane tried to look happy for her friends but felt a bit sad. Artemis noticed the hidden disappointment on the Mercury heir's face.

The white Moon Cat moved over to Ami. "This upgrade will allow you to pass your original pen over to Akane." He looked at the other girls. "Without an heir, your original pens will fade away, but this way, Akane is not dependent on Ami. It wouldn't be safe for an heir to use a Stage two pen anyway."

The two girls of Mercury stared at each other and then broke into delighted smiles. Ami pulled out her original transformation pen and studied for a moment. She began to speak in a soft voice. "I remember when I first got this pen. It was just me and Usagi against a terrifying enemy." Ami smiled an apology to Minako. "Now there are seven of us," the Senshi of Ice continued, pointedly looking at Ranma, who shook her head, but grinned. "And I can't think of what I ever did to deserve such a great heir." The blue-haired girl passed the pen over to Akane. The two girls clasped their hands around it. "I know you'll do great things, cousin. Mercury couldn't be in better hands,"

The other five girls jumped up into a group hug with the two Mercury Senshi. As they broke apart, Akane's eyes were shining. "Thanks cuz. I hope I'm worthy of this." The youngest Tendo reverently put the transformation pen in her purse.

Rei cleared her throat. "So Ami, does mean you've decided against studying in Germany? I mean, Akane could cover for you if you wanted to go."

The blue-haired girl nodded firmly. "I have important duties here." She snuck a look at Ranma.

Ranma looked troubled. "Ami, you know I don't want you to feel obligated. We're teammates, and that's what teammates do, is look out for each other. It could be you saving me next time."

"Exactly, Red-chan, teammates look out for each other. I couldn't have concentrated anyway, knowing I had left you guys. Besides, I have to admit that I'm becoming fascinated by my research into the Silver Millennium. I might be able to reinvent some of the magic-based technology they — we — used back then." Both cats looked hopeful at that last.

Usagi stood. "That would be fantastic, Ami-chan. Maybe we could re-create what we had back then. At least a little bit." The blonde sighed, obviously thinking of what else she had had back then. Shaking herself, she continued. "So we should be alert for more sneaky stuff. Anything else?"

Ranma and Ami both started to speak, looked at each other and giggled. With perfect timing they both said, "You first." Still giggling, Ami stepped back.

Ranma nodded her thanks and started. "Everyone is making real progress in the training, but we need to train in Senshi form, combining your energy attacks with martial arts. This will take more room and solitude then the Shrine can provide. I don't know how we can manage a training trip without exposing Usa and the city to the bad guys while we're away."

"Maybe we can split up into two groups," Makoto offered. "Considering how easily you and Usagi-chan dealt with the minion, three Senshi should be able to handle things. I mean that makeup creature never even got off a shot!"

Luna paused a second in thought. "That might work. How long would you need, Ranma?"

The redhead looked up the ceiling, her lips moving as she calculated. "Three days minimum, I think. Once the girls learn the basics, they can practice using katas on their own. Everybody is pretty good about that. Also, Akane doesn't need to go, she's progressed beyond what I'm going to teach in regular martial arts and she doesn't have an energy attack yet. So she can stay and help guard things." Akane's face was a mixture of pride and frustration.

"So, let's say Usagi and Ami-chan in one group and Rei, Mina-chan and Mako-chan in the other?" Akane half-asked. Ranma and Luna both nodded.

"Ami, you had something else?" The black Moon Cat inquired.

"Yes. You guys know that I have been spending a lot of time at the Tendo's, working with Nabiki. Na-chan's been helping me research Jusenkyo and she's really been a great help. You know, Red-chan, it's a good thing you didn't use that water from The Spring of Drowned Boy at your wedding. The curses are unstable when combined. They usually mix, as in Pantyhose Taro's case. Who knows what would have happened?"

Ranma shuddered and both Usagi and Akane hugged her. Ami made a pushing-to-the-side motion. "Setting that thought aside, Na-chan has been asking me about the Senshi's business arrangements." Akane and Ranma smiled, while the other girls looked at her blankly in confusion. "If it's all right with everyone, she would like to talk to us at our next meeting."

"That should be interesting," quipped Artemis. "I don't think there should be any problem with that as long as she's not freaked out by talking cats." Ami smiled.

Usagi smiled as well. "I can't imagine one the Four Sisters being more then amused by Luna and Artemis." Both cats looked annoyed. "Anything else?"

Akane came forward, putting an arm around her leader's shoulders. "Yeah, I do. It may not be my place to say, being the newest girl here, but what are we going to do about stupid Chiba?" The planetary Senshi exchanged uncomfortable glances, although Usagi just looked resigned. Ranma felt a rush of anger. "I mean, he breaks up with Usagi-chan right as we're starting to fight a new bad guy without an explanation or a reason as far as I can tell. Stupid pervert."

Makoto started to get angry as well. "I agree with Akane. We don't need him, if he's going to hurt Usagi-chan like this. Akane and Ranma can more than cover the hand-to-hand fighting."

With an expression of hurt and anger, Rei countered uncertainly, "I know what he's doing is wrong, but Tuxedo Kamen helped us out a lot when we were first getting going. I hate him for hurting Usagi like this, but shouldn't we wait to see if there's a reason?"

"You mean besides Mamoron being a jerk?" Ranma snapped. She took a deep, calming breath. "I guess if he wants to help, that's fine, but I can't trust him."

Usagi's brow furrowed as she sighed. "I think I'm going to talk to Kasumi about it." All the girls nodded. Akane's older sister was becoming something of a confidante to the Senshi, someone the younger girls could go to with problems. "In the meantime, until we know for sure, we'll accept any help Mamo, Mamoru-kun offers. I don't want any problems." The blonde stared pointedly at Ranma.

The redhead held up her hands placatingly. "Okay, okay, I won't even make fun of him throwing roses." Akane snorted. Her ex-fiance had laughed for five minutes straight when Usagi had described Tuxedo Kamen's preferred fighting style. "Damned Kodachi wannabe," the petite martial artist muttered under her breath. "If we're done, who's up for ice cream?"


	7. Chapter 7

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 7: Discoveries

**A/N To all those people who pointed out that Mamoru Chib****a**** is Chiba and not Chibi, the only thing your humble author can say is: IT'S ALL RANMA'S FAULT! Seriously, my only excuse is less then perfect eyesight (being a subtitle snob) and being a charter member of the Often Wrong But Never In Doubt club. The error has been corrected in Chapters 5 and 6.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi Tendo was just sitting down to her midmorning cup of tea when she heard a gentle knock at the front door. As she slid open the door, her stock smile #3 (housewife has earned a break) blossomed into a genuine grin. "Usagi-chan, come in! I was just sitting down to a cup of tea. Won't you join me?"

"Sorry for the intrusion, Kasumi-chan." Usagi ritually apologized, then switched to mild bubbly, which came across to the older girl as rather strained. "Thanks, I'd love some tea. I brought some sweet bean buns for a snack," she chirped, holding up a bag. A quick motion caught her attention. Genma Saotome had turned around to stare at the bag. Seeing its small size, he turned back to the Shoji board.

Following the blonde's gaze, the eldest Tendo raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we talk in the kitchen?" As Kasumi moved off, she asked over her shoulder, "What brings you over here, Usagi-chan?" The younger girl waited until they were within the kitchen to answer.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Usagi blushed. "I know it seems that all of the girls are coming over here to cry on your shoulder or get advice. We really respect you and, well …"

"It's okay, Usagi-chan, I enjoy the company. In fact, I'm quite honored that the Sailor Senshi think I have something to offer. It's gotten a little lonely in the kitchen since Red moved out." The blonde girl looked guilty. Kasumi's gaze sharpened. "None of that, young lady! Ranma told me that you felt guilty about saving her, and I'm telling you to stop it."

Usagi nodded, not really convinced. She sighed. "It just seemed that sometimes Red-chan's misfortune was my gain. Two new Senshi, the training, a best friend …"

Kasumi pounced … gently. "'Seemed' as in the past tense. So what's changed to stop your lamentation about all the good that has happened since Ranma came into your life?" Kasumi grinned to show she was teasing.

Usagi sniffled, and Kasumi's grin vanished, instantly replaced by concern. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan, what happened?" The older girls reached over and squeezed the blonde's hand reassuringly.

"Mamoru-kun broke up with me two days ago."

"Oh my, poor Usagi-chan," murmured Kasumi, steepleling her hands. "Did he say why?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, he just kept saying he didn't love me anymore. Even when I brought up how we're destined to be together, he just said he didn't have to be my boyfriend now because he was in the past." The younger girl sniffled, wiped her eyes and then drew in a deep breath. "If Red-chan hadn't found me, I'd still be crying in a phone booth."

Kasumi got up, walked around the table and hugged the melancholy girl. Resuming her seat, she recaptured Usagi's hand in a therapeutic grip. "I don't mean to go clinical on you, but breakups like that almost always have an underlying cause. Akane broke up with Ranma any number of times, always about something, but the real cause was Akane's inability to deal with Red's gift."

Usagi began nibbling at a bun. "They broke up for good, didn't they?" The older girl nodded. "And then became best friends. Do you think Mamoru-kun and I are going to …"

The oldest Tendo shrugged. "I don't know. You have to be ready for the possibility, especially since it was out of the blue like that." Kasumi sighed. "I suppose things are complicated by the professional relationship he has with the Senshi?" The blonde nodded.

"Everyone is really mad at Mamoru-kun, especially Ranma, Akane and Makoto, but we've agreed to work with Tuxedo Kamen, if he shows up."

"You say Red found you? Did you call her?"

Usagi looked puzzled. "No, I was just crying and then Red-chan came along. I was so relieved. Ranma always makes me feel better. I feel safe, you know? I know I can trust her. With anything."

Kasumi frowned slightly. "I wonder how she knew you needed her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami quickly answered the doorbell, to be rewarded by the sight of a grinning Nabiki Tendo. "Hey, Ames," the middle Tendo drawled. "I come bearing treats," she said holding up a bag.

"Hi Nabiki, come on in," Ami said happily. "Be warned, my mom is planning on coming home in an hour or so, and she'll insist that you stay for dinner. She really likes you. She's also terribly impressed by your business sense. That building you knew about was perfect for the new outpatient clinic."

Nabiki puffed herself up, looking smug. "Well, maybe I should start charging you." Her giggle spoiled the image of corrupt greed. "Let's get the meeting underway so we can spend some time with your mom. Oh, did you ask if it's okay if I attended the next Senshi meeting?"

The blue-haired girl nodded as they detoured into the kitchen. "As long as you're okay with talking cats. We don't want to weird you out."

The older girl laughed. "The strangest thing about talking cats will be seeing Ranma in the same room with them and not going crazy." She put the bag on the counter. As they left Nabiki continued. "I mean I've already met a talking, giant ghost cat who wanted to marry Shampoo, so ordinary talking cats are pretty tame."

As the two girls entered Ami's bedroom, the younger girl briskly strode to her desk and the Mercury computer while Nabiki flopped down on the bed. Switching on the computer, Ami turned to the older girl and declared, "Convening the fourteenth meeting of the Ranma Research and Restoration Committee."

Nabiki nodded sharply, and came to a sitting position on the bed. "Okay, we still have our three main unknowns." The handsome brunette began ticking points off on her fingers. "What's happening with Ranma? What is the truth about Jusenkyo? What secrets does the Silver Millennium hold that we could use? Do we have anything new?"

"Quite a bit, Na-chan," Ami enthused, bringing up files on her computer. "I scanned Red-chan at yesterday's meeting. The Silver Energy is still getting stronger, but now it's starting to form a pattern."

"A pattern," Nabiki said, jumping off the bed. "What kind of pattern?"

"The readings are similar to what you would see from a Senshi." Nabiki looked sharply at her partner.

"So Ranma could be turning into a Senshi? I mean a real Senshi with the foo-foo skirt and everything. That would explain a lot, her connection with you girls and the locked curse. I mean only girls can be Senshi, right?"

Ami tilted her head to one side. "It explains more than you know. When Chiba-san broke up with Usagi, Ranma KNEW that Usagi was miserable. She tracked Usagi down to comfort her. When the two of them fought the Phantom Sisters' minion, Red-chan's blows had a lot more effect then I would have expected, more like Moon's or Jupiter's then a regular human's, even one as powerful as Ranma."

Nabiki started pacing. "I sense a 'but' in there."

The blue-haired girl nodded. "That's not where Senshi come from. We're all reincarnations from the Moon Kingdom. When a new Senshi appears, she is discovered, not created. There's no way Ranma is reincarnated; all of the Silver Energy in her comes from Moon's healing spell."

Nabiki stopped abruptly and stared at the other girl. "So where do Senshi come from originally?"

Ami opened her mouth, then closed it, staring back at her friend. "That's — that's a very good question, Na-chan. Where do we come from? Maybe we're all the results of accidents like Red-chan's? That seems absurd. I think you've given me a new line of research."

Nabiki resumed her pacing. "Okay, if Ranma is becoming a Senshi, how does that effect our options? I know we were both kind of hoping that once Jusenkyo settled down, Spring of Drowned Man was our best bet."

Ami frowned. "Na-chan, you know I always thought Drowned Man was a last resort. Maybe the easiest chance, but I worry about the interactions, since Red-chan's luck with magic is not the best." The former mercenary nodded. "Anyway, if Ranma is becoming a Senshi, that makes things a lot harder."

"Why is that, oh mysterious researcher?" Nabiki sat on the bed by the younger girl.

"Senshi are virtually immune to hostile shape change; it's a part of our defense package." Ami paused. "Now I just told the girls that, and Rei frowned like she wanted to object, but I can't recall any of us being shapeshifted." The genius girl wracked her memory. Her eyes suddenly widened. "How could I forget? It was the only attack Usagi and I handled alone. Usagi was turned into a little girl!"

"That's very interesting. Remember what I taught you about uncovering secrets? The biggest clues are discrepancies between supposed facts. It's like finding corner pieces in a jigsaw puzzle." Nabiki's eyes seemed to gleam. "Now how do you know Senshi can't be shape-changed?"

"I came across it early on in my research on Senshi. It was presented as a basic part of the Senshi powers." Ami nibbled at her lower lip. "Is there some safe way we could test it?"

Nabiki smiled broadly. "Sure is. I have a few packets of Instant Drowned Cat I traded Cologne for a while ago. That should do it, if you'll do the honors."

"The Instant Water is temporary, right?" The blue-haired girl paused. "Um, Nabiki, why in the world do you have packets of Drowned Cat?"

The older girl shrugged. "Cats are good at sneaking around, and nobody notices them. Anyway, we have a contradictory set of supposed facts. Senshi can't be shape-changed. Sailor Moon is a Senshi. Sailor Moon was shape-changed." Nabiki scooted to the edge of the bed, looking like a cat on the hunt. "So let's take them one at a time. We are going to corroborate the Senshi immunity, so let's set that aside. Sailor Moon's shape change is an observed historical fact, but we can check that with the Instant Drowned Cat as well." Ami stared at her. "Which means the most likely explanation is that Sailor Moon is not a Senshi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Usagi were in the latter's bedroom, packing for the training trip. Rather, Usagi was packing and Ranma was unpacking. The blonde girl was excited; clearly the prospect of the trip was taking her mind off her boyfriend woes. Alas, the Senshi leader had no concept of packing light.

Ranma was hard-pressed to get irritated, though. It was just too nice seeing Usagi in a genuinely good mood. Still, something had to be done. The redhead started trying to explain. "Usagi, we're only going to be gone for three nights, plus, who's going to carry all this?" waving at a pack that covered most of Usagi's bed. "You, my buff little princess. Even Akane couldn't carry this much."

The blonde pouted slightly. "But Red-chaaaaaaan, I need this stuff!" pointing to the CD player, discs, manga and enough snacks to outfit a candy store.

The petite martial artist grinned. "I'll take care of food, don't worry. You and Ami are going to be way too busy to worry about music or manga. I bet Ami isn't even going to be able to study."

That brought up Usagi short, with a look of faux terror on her face. "We're going to be working THAT hard?" Ranma nodded. "Um, I just remembered an important tea ceremony I have to attend." The two girls exchanged looks, then burst into giggles.

Getting control of herself, Ranma grinned. "This is just a light workout by my pop's standards. Maybe twenty or thirty hours of training. Nothing like tying boulders to your legs and dropping you in front of wolves or swimming to China."

Luna jumped onto the bed. "That's right, Usagi-chan. You should be grateful to get such great training from a teacher like Ranma!" The blonde looked unconvinced.

"Heh, Luna, you sound just like pops." Ranma remarked offhandedly.

The black Moon Cat stopped and stared at the redhead, a startled expression on her face. "I don't really, do I, Ranma?" At the smaller girl's shrug, the distraught cat continued. "I'm not like him, am I? Usagi? Ranma?"

"A little, Luna," Usagi answered as she began repacking with Ranma's assistance. The smaller girl nodded.

Luna thought back on a few episodes in their past, especially those when she more or less tricked and bullied Usagi into becoming Sailor Moon. The cat hung her head and then jumped up onto the pack. She patted her princess' hand with a soft paw. "I'm sorry, Usagi."

The blonde gathered her advisor into a gentle hug. "It's okay Luna. It's not like I'm not a lazy crybaby. I know things had to be done, you had no choice. The whole world was at stake. It all turned out okay in the end. I have great friends and my gymnastics back. You've been good for me."

Ranma cinched closed the much smaller pack and turned to the girl and cat, smiling. "Okay, if you two have had your moment, I think we're done here. Mako-chan and I are making teriyaki chicken tonight. You guys are invited if you want."

The Moon Cat and Moon Princess looked at one another, then grinned. "Let me just check with mom."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Phantom Sisters put the finishing touches on their plan. Petz, as usual, took charge. "Very well. My Droid, Furaiki, will summon a massive storm, aided by your Droid, Berthier. Calaveras' and Koan's will support and stay on the lookout for The Rabbit's energy discharge."

Berthier and Calaveras nodded. The youngest sister, however, objected. "I don't see why I have to be the one to observe the attack," Koan rubbed her face. "I'm still not at my best."

Calaveras smirked. "Several reasons, dear younger sister. First, Sailor Moon and the Rose Warrior already know who you are. If they get past the Droids, there's no sense in giving them more information, yes? Second, we know that you're fast enough to get away from Sailor Moon if attacked. Finally, let's be honest, your best isn't going to excite a man, so you might as well go for sympathy with the bruises."

The blue-haired woman exploded in outrage. "WHAT!? Listen you dried up radish, just because you're over the hill—"

"Shut up, both of you," Petz commanded coldly. "I will not have your childish squabbles jeopardize my mission." Both sisters look sullenly at the green-haired woman. "Then let us begin."

The three girls were chatting away a pleasant summer afternoon in an old-fashioned ice-cream parlor. Rei, Makoto and Minako had seen their three teammates off on their training trip early that morning and had spent the rest of their time shopping and hanging out.

Makoto stirred her root-beer float mournfully. "I wish we could have gone first. I bet Red is going to be teaching them some killer moves."

Rei shrugged. "Well, I can see the reasoning. Let Usagi go while the enemy is still recovering. They haven't tried anything for almost a week, so you know they're going to strike soon. I just hope Usagi gets back in time."

"Hey, what's with Usagi this and Usagi that?" Minako asked puzzledly. "I thought you didn't think much of Usagi-chan?" Makoto shook her head, while lightly slapping Minako on the back of hers.

Rei snorted. "I was always disappointed in Usagi. She was the leader, she was the first. She should have been Ami's and my senior. Instead, she was a ditzy crybaby. Sure, she could rise to the occasion, nobody better, but she could have, should have been so much more." She took a drink from her soda. "Now that Ranma is here, she's turning into everything I could hope for. Sure she's still a ditz, but she's become the warrior I always wished she was. My senior."

The girls all stared out the window for a while. Finally, Minako broke the silence. "I know she's good, but she's not that good, is she?"

Makoto shrugged. "I doubt I could beat her any more, when we're not transformed." Minako stared at her tall friend in shock. "And in Senshi form, I think she could take on the three of us together. Maybe she wouldn't win, but I wouldn't bet on that." Rei nodded.

Minako pondered matters for a bit. "That's actually kind of cool, you know? I guess it's like that saying, 'I have the strength of ten for my heart is pureed', and Usagi-chan's heart HAS been broken." The other two girls blinked, stared at the perky blonde for a moment and then weakly nodded.

The conversation lapsed again for a spell, as the girls applied themselves to their drinks. Idly looking out the window, Makoto frowned. It was clouding up quickly and the day was already darkening. "Looks like we have some weather rolling in, I hope Usa-chan is okay at her swimming lesson."

Rei glanced out at the sky. "She should be," the shrine maiden offered. "Akane is picking her up from the school. She's going to stay with the Tendos while Usagi's gone."

Minako stirred her drink. "Three days of Kasumi-san's cooking. Lucky sprout," she muttered jealously, as rain began to fall, accompanied by thunder and lightning.

Watching the storm intensify, the three girls ordered another round of fountain drinks and some light snacks, as they cozily settled in to wait out the summer storm. A half hour passed in pleasant banter, mostly concerning boys. As always, Minako and Makoto expressed their regret over the "loss" of Ranma. The three friends fell silent, as they remembered their glimpses of a perfect physique. Then Rei's communicator chirped, interrupted their daydreams.

In what was now a well-rehearsed drill, Minako and Makoto inched their chairs over, shielding Rei from view as she activated her communicator. Akane's frantic face greeted her from the tiny view screen. "Rei-chan, I'm at the school, but Usa is missing. I got held up by Kuno and was late getting here. Usa must have panicked and run off into the storm!"

Rei frowned in concern. "All right Akane, we'll be right over to help you look for her. We'll home in on your signal." Akane nodded as Rei closed the communicator. "Okay, girls, time to get wet. Usa is gone missing and we're going to find her." The two Senshi nodded firmly.

Racing out of the shop, the three girls dodged through the rain and cold towards Juuban Elementary, the lightning and thunder increasing in frequency. They found a guilty looking Akane searching shop fronts for their errant charge. As her teammates drew close, the youngest Tendo began a frantic apology. "Rei, I'm so sorry! Kuno came along with some nonsense and I sent him packing, but—" The raven-haired girl gripped the older girl's shoulder, interrupting the flood of words.

"It's okay, Akane. Who knew she would run away like this? Anyway, the important thing is to find Usa."

"Oh boy." Makoto said flatly. "I think we just did, along with the rest of Tokyo." The tall girl was pointing at a column of energy reaching towards the clouds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usa sat alone on the steps of the school, waiting for Akane. The last of her classmates had been picked up by doting, apologetic parents, leaving the uneasy martial artist to weather the storm. A particularly loud crack of thunder drove the young girl into the streets. _Auntie Akane is never late. I bet she's fighting some bad guys. I'll go help, I'm a martial artist too. _Anything to take her mind off the storm. Usa jumped at another lightning strike.

After what seemed like hours, the pink-haired girl was lost, soaked, cold and thoroughly frightened. Huddling in the scant shelter of an alley, Usa prepared herself for a good cry. As the first tears fell, the child was overwhelmed by a wave of anxiety and homesickness. As before, the golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead and a column of energy soared to the heavens.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koan's arrogant face lit up in satisfaction as she observed the pillar of positive energy. Speaking seemingly to the air, the blue-haired woman commanded, "Nipasu, Furaiki, return to me at once. The Rabbit has broken cover." The two Droids took a minute to respond, changing Koan's mood to fury.

"What took you so long?" The purple-clad woman demanded. "You will obey me without hesitation!" The kimono-clad ice maiden bowed to Koan.

"A thousand apologies, mistress. Droid Furaiki was engrossed in her storm making and failed to hear your call." It gestured at its companion, avoiding the ludicrous drum.

"Fine, whatever. There is no time to lose. Go to The Rabbit and destroy her. I shall observe your progress. Dumble," Koan ordered, turning to the green-skinned martial-arts Droid, "Lead them, quickly now. We can't let The Rabbit escape."

The four Droids instantly headed towards the energy pillar. The ice maiden Nipasu flew, propelled by the north wind. Dumble, the most normal looking of the Droids, despite its green skin and purple cape, hopped from rooftop to rooftop. Jamanen was not so much roof-hopping as flowing from roof to roof, a splash of bright crimson in the gray day. Trailing the exotic group was Furaiki, kept aloft by a steady beat on its drum.

Koan purposefully kept a sizable distance between herself and the Droids, taking care to conceal her presence. Her job was to observe, not to fight. As she rubbed her bruised face in what was rapidly becoming a habit, the thought of revealing herself to finish off The Rabbit passed through the back of her mind.

Nipasu was the first to arrive as the energy stream petered out. Spotting the young girl's pink hair, the ice maiden dove at her. "The mistress will be so pleased, Rabbit popsicle!" Exhaling a frigid blast of icy wind, the Droid strafed the alley, only to see her quarry scramble out of the way. "No escape now, gi—uffff."

Lesser Mercury's jump kick caught the ice maiden solidly in the midriff, knocking it to the ground. "Picking on little girls, how low can you sink!?" Using the momentum of her kick, the Senshi heir leapt over to the stunned Droid and began to hammer it, alternating left and right punches.

Sailor Jupiter skidded to a halt, pausing to admire her teammate's form. Suddenly, a female-shaped gout of crimson liquid engulfed Lesser Mercury, leaving her pinned in web-like red strands. "M2!" The Senshi of Thunder raced to aid the entangled girl, only to be cut off by Dumble.

Ducking a powerful kick from the green-skinned Droid, Jupiter grinned, attempting a foot sweep. They were soon trading punches and kicks. Nipasu staggered back, taking the opportunity to regroup. Blasting the Lesser Mercury with her freezing breath, the robed Droid retreated. This had the opposite of the intended effect. Ignoring the cold, the Heir of Ice shattered her now-brittle bonds.

Jupiter was absorbed in her duel, but reacted immediately when she heard a cry from behind. "Look out, Jupiter!" followed closely by "Mars fire ignite!" The tall Senshi dodged the crimson Droid behind her, who took the fire blast full in the face, releasing a cloud of red steam.

Dumble spotted the opening and kicked Jupiter in the head, sending the girl sprawling. Ignoring its damaged comrade, the fighting Droid made a leap towards Venus, who had shouted the warning. The blonde Senshi kept running, but conjured a Love-me Chain, ensnaring Dumble and sending it careening into a building.

Taking a quick look behind her, Lesser Mercury spotted Usa at the mouth of the alley, making as if to attack the stunned Jamanen . With a muttered curse, she reversed her charge at Nipasu to intercept the headstrong child.

Sailor Mars also spotted the pink-haired girl, but was only able to take one step towards her before dodging a lightning bolt from the tardy Furaiki. Mars was soon caught up in a running battle with the weather Droid. The swirling winds moved the flying drummer in an erratic pattern, making her almost impossible to hit. However, the mystic Senshi found

the Droid's attacks easy to avoid, as it had to pound on its drum to call lightning.

Venus' progress was blocked by the recovering Jamanen , who released a stream of scarlet liquid that solidified as it landed. The blonde Senshi parried with her Chain, but was blindsided by Dumble, using the goo as a screen. Venus heard her ribs creak in protest, but smugly grinned when a well-timed "Thunder Strike" zapped the green-skinned Droid.

Koan was observing the fight from the roof of a nearby building. She noted with some relief that these Senshi were nowhere near as strong as Sailor Moon. Their attacks were quicker, but the Droids could shrug off the damage from a hit, where Moon's attack meant instant destruction.

The youngest Phantom sister noticed that only the more plainly dressed Senshi had made it to The Rabbit, after knocking Nipasu out of the battle for a space. The blue-haired woman considered making an attempt on The Rabbit. Rubbing her cheek, she decided against it. The plain Senshi, this "M2" seemed to use martial arts, and Koan was not eager to expose her precious face again.

Lesser Mercury grabbed Usa by the scruff of her neck. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

The pink-haired girl shot the dark haired Senshi a venomous look. "I'm going to help."

Exasperated, the Heir of Ice commanded, "You are going to stay here and out of trouble. There is no way I'm going to let you get into that fight, Usa-chan."

The younger girl pouted. "I can take care of myself! I'm a martial artist, too!" Lesser Mercury stared. In a flash, she instantly knew how Ranma had felt when she had said those very words, getting into fights that were beyond her.

Without releasing her hold on the child, the Senshi heir took a quick look around. Her teammates were dueling with the three remaining Droids, without making much progress. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the ice maiden had recovered and was preparing to reenter the fray. _We need an advantage, some new technique, Come on, M2, what would Ranma do? _Lesser Mercury paused. _She would use Ami's attack to allow us to gang up on them._

_I can't do Ami's attack. _She shook her head violently. _No! That's not helping. _Sucking in a deep breath, the muscular Senshi yelled, "Mars! Get ready!" With another deep breath, Lesser Mercury focused her entire being on one short phrase.

"Shabon — Spray!"

As the fog sprang into existence, the Senshi heir slumped against a wall. She felt like she had just run a marathon. She vaguely noticed Usa assuming a defensive stance over her. The other three Senshi leaped back into the fog, breaking their foes' line of sight.

The four Droids were swinging their heads wildly, seeking their enemies. With an inspired notion, Furaiki began generating a wind to blow the dense fog away. Mars called out, "The drum girl first! Full power! Burning mandela!" Mars'cry was seconded by her two teammates.

"Sparkling wide pressure!"

"Crescent beam smash!"

All three attacks struck the stationary Droid. Its form wavered and then crumbled to bluish dust. While Dumble and Jamanen continued to turn in place, Nipasu began slowly working its way along a wall. More intelligent then its allies, the ice maiden could recognize a lost cause. The robed Droid gave a cry of despair as a golden chain whipped out of the fog, pinning its arms to its sides. Fire and lightning cut short its existence.

Koan cursed. Not only was the fog preventing her observation, but it was close enough to allow a Senshi to sneak up on her. Surveying the battlefield, the blue-haired woman realized that the mist was clearing. Her own Droid, Dumble, was confused but still in the fight. Jamanen was sluggish, reacting as if half-frozen. Obviously, the fog must be quite cold. Even as she watched, the crimson Droid was destroyed by an energy beam and a lightning blast.

As the fog dissipated completely, the Phantom Sister spotted two more piles of blue dust. It would seem the Senshi could operate in the fog, while the Droids were almost blind. That made this fog bank a potentially devastating weapon. One of the Senshi, M2, was slumped against a wall, "guarded" by The Rabbit. Koan hoped one of the Droids had done some damage. The other three seemed intact.

Koan watched angrily as the remaining Senshi easily disposed of Dumble. To her disappointment, M2 was getting to her feet, obviously she had suffered no serious harm. Koan took the loss philosophically. Four Droids lost, granted two of them had been very strong, for a wealth of information and a modest attack on The Rabbit. A fair exchange.

The blue-haired woman lingered, hoping to gain a clue as to where they might be keeping The Rabbit. She noticed the red-skirted Senshi, the fire user, seemed to be pointing right at her. Shifting uneasily, she continued to watch as the fire Senshi, Mars, she thought, ordered the blonde with the infernally nasty chain attack to join M2 to guard The Rabbit.

To her shock, the other two Senshi began roof hopping directly toward her. Rattled, the Phantom sister teleported back to the ship. It was a good thing she had stayed. Now she knew at least one Senshi could detect them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru looked up suddenly from the equations he had been struggling with. The idea to take a summer course in advanced calculus to take his mind off his breakup with Usagi was looking like a good choice. The work was incredibly hard and absorbed all of his mental energy.

Stretching, he moved over to the window and peered at the storm. Mamoru had felt a slight pull that usually meant The Senshi needed him. He wasn't sure, though, since unless Sailor Moon was involved, his connection to the other girls was marginal at best.

He frowned. Lately, even his connection to Moon seemed to be weakening. _Perhaps because she's becoming stronger? Less dependent? _He shrugged_. That's all to the good. _Turning back to his desk, he focused his mind on math_. These proofs aren't going to do themselves, Chiba, old man._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Mars and Jupiter returned to the alley where Venus and Lesser Mercury stood guard over a fuming Usa. Mars looked apologetically at the other four girls. "I'm sorry, guys. Whatever that dark presence was, it got away. I guess I should have tried being sneaky, but I was afraid of losing track of it." Jupiter waved the apology away.

"We're just lucky to have you in the group Mars. Without your spiritual powers, we'd miss all sorts of things. At least we know whatever it was you felt, was spying on us. And is afraid to face two Senshi."

Venus looked at the frustrated faces of her teammates. "They got away? Well, Don't worry about it Mars, like Jupiter says, without you, we wouldn't even know the bad guys were spying on us." The exhausted Lesser Mercury nodded, while a still fuming Usa looked away. Jupiter noticed the younger girl's anger.

"What's wrong with you, Miss Grumpy Pants?" The Senshi of Thunder asked with a smile.

The sulking pink-haired girl replied, "I was gonna help you guys, but Akane got her panties all in a twist. I'm a martial artist, I was trained by the best. I could have helped." The four Senshi stared at their charge. Mars found her voice first.

"W-who's Akane, Usa? Lesser Mercury was guarding you in the fight." In a desperate attempt to sidetrack the younger girl, the Senshi of Fire switched topics. "It's not that we doubt your fighting skills, it's just that these creatures want you dead and it's our duty to protect you. Sailor Moon made a promise to you and we mean to keep that promise, okay?"

The pink-haired girl realized her slip. "Oh, um, yeah. Akane is this nice girl who's a friend of Usagi. I'm staying with her while Usagi's away." Usa looked down. "I guess you're right. I ain't a Senshi yet and I have an important mission. It's just that mom taught me that a martial artist has a duty to protect the innocent." The young girl's mind caught up with her mouth and she clapped her hands over the latter.

"Important mission?" Jupiter repeated, arching one eyebrow.

"Not a Senshi, YET?" asked Mars.

As the two Senshi began badgering a suddenly deaf Usa, the Mercury heir sidled over to Sailor Venus. She whispered to the blonde, "How I am going to get away to transform back and collect Usa-chan without being totally obvious?"

Watching as Usa discovered a newly-found fascination for rusty dumpsters, Venus whispered back. "Actually, now might be a pretty good time, with Mars and Jupiter grilling the kid. Besides, it seems she knows who you are but is willing to keep it a secret. You know what they say, a wink is as good as a note. It seems Usa-chan is willing to pretend not to know who you really are if you are willing." The Heir of Ice looked at her friend for second, then slipped away.

Finally giving up their attempts at interrogation, the two Senshi stared balefully at the innocent-seeming Usa. With a sigh, Mars opted to just scold her. "Usa-chan, it was a bad idea to run away before the girl who was looking after you came. In the future, please stick close to where you're supposed to be. These creatures that are after you are very dangerous and we need to know where you are. Now promise me that you won't go running off, okay?"

A penitent and relieved Usa nodded solemnly. "I promise to try Sailor Mars, word of a martial artist," the girl scuffed the ground with her toe. "It's just that I really don't like noisy storms. I was trying to find Akane."

Jupiter ruffled the mop of pink hair, smiling. "We'll stay with you until Akane comes by. I'm sure she's waiting at the school where she was going to pick you up." Mars closed her eyes and hit her forehead in exasperation. Usa smiled, winking at the raven-haired mystic.

"Then why don't we head back there? Sailor Senshi sure are clever, figuring stuff like that out," the tiny martial artist chirped. Jupiter blessed the disguise field that would hide her embarrassment at her slip.

The walk back to Juuban Elementary was accomplished quickly and in silence. Sitting there on the steps, a picture of forlorn worry in a yellow raincoat, was Akane Tendo. As Usa came into view, the black-haired girl ran to her, engulfing the pink-haired girl in a fierce hug.

"Usa-chan! I was so worried. I'm sorry I was late. I ran into Kuno and it took me a while to get rid of him. I wish you had waited for me!" Akane turned to her three slack-jawed teammates. "Thank you for finding her, I'm very grateful."

The amused younger girl watched as a bemused Mars accepted Akane's heartfelt thanks. _Aunt Akane is really, really good at this, much better then the other girls. Wasn't she an actress or something? Or was that after this? _Shrugging, the small martial artist sat back and enjoyed the show.

After a couple of minutes the older girl's stream of gratitude ran down. With a final deep bow and a firm hold on Usa' hand, Akane took her leave. The last thing the pink-haired girl heard was Mars announcing to her two fellows that she would call Moon and let her know what was going on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two tired girls watched the campfire with a mesmerized gaze. Both of them were creatures of the city and this was their first time camping in even a partial wilderness. Their red-haired guide had set up a tidy camp, with a cooking pit, latrine and a large barrel over a slow fire for bathing. Moon and Mercury were distracted from their contemplation as Ranma began preparing dinner. Mercury couldn't believe how hungry she was. _Is this how Red-chan and Usagi feel all the time?_

Breaking the silence as she began chopping up a vast quantity of vegetables, Ranma asked, "So how do you guys feel? Bearing up okay? I thought the training went really well."

Moon grinned and nodded, but Mercury gushed. "That was amazing, Red-chan, simply amazing! I mean, I feel tired, but good, and we've been on the go since five this morning. And we've learned so much! Like the energy boost from an extended stay in Senshi form. And how did you know about removing the Senshi costume?" She gestured at her shorts and T-shirt.

Ranma rubbed the back of her head. "Well, that's really from Artemis, you know?" The Senshi of Ice nodded and looked at the white Moon Cat. Usagi's stare never left the ingredients the redhead was turning into a copious amount of stew. Her nose twitched like her namesake as the concoction starting giving off a fine aroma.

Artemis licked his muzzle at the smell as well and answered Mercury's implied question. "Ranma and I have been talking a lot about what I remember about the 'old days' to try and aid in your training. I have to say, she really is amazing at analyzing matters and applying them to your training. She's much better then Luna." Ranma blushed while the two girls nodded. "Please don't tell her I said that. Anyway, we've been discussing what the Senshi were like in the 'old days'. While the Silver Millennium was at its height, the Senshi were just Senshi, they didn't transform."

Mercury nodded, almost lost in thought. "That would stand to reason. No need hide your identity, right?"

"Exactly," Artemis agreed. "So Ranma pointed out that the Senshi probably didn't wear their uniforms 24/7. All you girls even have memories of wearing ballgowns and such. Even though it looks like each of you girls is sewn into your costumes, you're able to remove them through controlled use of the transformation ability. In fact, I think the ability of modern Senshi to transform into your 'civilian' identity is based on the quick-change ability."

"Wow. Artemis, maybe you should start attending the RRRC meetings with me and Nabiki." Mercury suggested.

"RRRC?" asked a puzzled cat.

"The Ranma Research and Restoration Committee," The blue-haired girl proudly proclaimed. Ranma blushed again.

"I'm grateful that you and Na-chan are trying to help me, Ami, but I really don't want you to mess up your school stuff on my account." Ranma said quietly. Mercury gave her a very old-fashioned look as Moon giggled.

In a blatant change of subject, Ranma informed his ravenous charges, "Dinner is going to a take a while. Why don't you girls wash up in the barrel?" Usagi stood and stretched.

"If it's okay, Mercury, I'll take a quick bath." At the Senshi of Ice's nod, the blonde went over and gathered her bathing supplies.

"I'm going to catch a quick cat nap," Artemis told them, and moved off into the tent.

As Moon sauntered over to the bath barrel in her shorts and T-shirt, Ranma's eyes were fixed on the blonde's trim frame. _I can't believe Mamoron gave that up._

A quiet voice asked, "You like her, don't you?" The redhead had forgotten Mercury's unobtrusive presence.

Blushing slightly, the redhead tried to hide her feelings. "Ah, sure, everybody likes Usagi."

The blue-haired Senshi's smile grew wider. "No, I mean you LIKE her. Don't you?"

Ranma cheeks grew as red as her hair as she sputtered unconvincing denials. Finally with a sigh, she admitted quietly, "Yeah, I like her." A melancholy air engulfed her as she stirred the large pot of stew. Her free hand toyed with the yin-yang pendent. "But so what? Usagi likes boys. At most I can be her best friend. To make it even worse, I don't know if this body is into girls, either." Mercury gripped the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Red-chan, I want to tell you that I think Usagi is more interested than you know. I've caught her looking at you when you weren't watching, especially since Chiba-san dumped her. And someday you are going to regain your boy side, if Na-chan and I have anything to say about it."

The redhead smiled. "Is that a promise from Sailor Mercury?"

"That's right, Sailor Doubter. And if you don't believe it, then in the name of Mercury, I will punish you!"


	8. Chapter 8

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 8: The End of the Beginning

Rubeus apprehensively swallowed a lump in his throat as Wiseman faded into sight in the observation room. Keeping his face impassive, the redheaded leader studied the Dark Moon's chief advisor. Wiseman's robes covered his body and kept his face in shadows, unseen. Only his clawed hands were visible, mottled orange with powerful energies.

Controlling the tinge of fear he felt in the other's presence, Rubeus sought to control their meeting by opening with a question. "So, Wiseman, how do matters up-time progress? Have the Moon Confederation and Neo-Tokyo fallen?

The advisor's gravelly whisper was not suited for conveying emotion, but his annoyance was evident. "Matters progress not at all, Lord Rubeus. We hold Neo-Tokyo for the most part, but the Queen's court guard managed to reach the Moon Confederation compound. They have erected a shield around the compound that the Dark Moon minions are having great difficulty in breaching."

Rubeus forgot his unease as he began pacing back and forth. "What about the Prince and our family? Have they been idle? Surely Dimande can break through any barrier."

"Alas, the Queen's personal bodyguard has great powers of stealth. She has been spying on our leaders and disrupting various plans. Even I cannot detect her unless I am within a meter or two. I am afraid the fear of her has caused the family to become quite paranoid." Wiseman began caressing the air around a large crystal that had appeared in front of him. "As for Prince Dimande, he is understandably reluctant to expend a large portion of his power to breech the barrier as long as the Dark Moon family is in disarray."

"I see," responded Rubeus, greatly concerned, but maintaining an unflappable exterior.

"Better then many, Lord Rubeus," acknowledged the robed seer. "Perhaps it would have been better if you had led the assault on the Moon Confederation, but that is in the past. I am coming to believe that unless we can eliminate the Queen's bodyguard, our best chance for destroying Neo-Tokyo lies in the here-and-now."

The cocky leader rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "My resources are limited, and the Rabbit has acquired some formidable allies, but I think the Phantom Sisters have some chance at success. Our biggest problem is locating the brat."

"Hmmm, perhaps I can be of some small assistance in that matter, Lord Rubeus," the dark seer said, satisfaction in his voice. "In six days' time, look for the Rabbit by the train station. It would be best to strike quickly." Rubeus bowed slightly.

"My thanks, Wiseman. For the glory of the Dark Moon, The Rabbit will die."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the train pulled into Juuban station, two exhausted Senshi and one satisfied trainer prepared to debark. Mercury turned to their instructor. "How can you still be so full of energy, Red-chan? We're beat, and you worked harder then we did."

"It's all what you're used to, Ami-chan," Ranma responded amiably. "If I were to try to study like you do, or try practicing one of Usagi's floor exercises, I'd probably wear out quicker than you guys."

Shouldering their packs, the three moved into the quiet station. Rei, Makoto, Minako, Akane and Nabiki waved to them and moved to join the returning travelers. Makoto was the first to reach them. "How was it? You guys look tired, but not too bad. What did Red teach you?"

Mercury grinned at the taller girl. "It was fantastic. Red-chan set up this marvelous camp we even had a place to take hot baths. We learned a lot! Artemis and Ranma did a really outstanding job preparing for the training. We'll tell you all about it at the Shrine."

Hitching her pack up on her shoulder, Moon seconded her friend. "I think you're going to love it, Makoto! And Red-chan's a great campfire cook. We ate this thick stew every night. She told me it was based on the stuff sumo wrestlers ate. It was delicious, but even I would get fat eating rich food like that without all the exercise.

Rei looked at the two girls. "Really? It looks like you girls lost a little weight." Both Senshi shrugged.

"We were training twelve hours a day, counting stretching out and cool downs. Even with that stew we burned a lot of calories." Mercury said.

Ranma glanced around the group. "Where's the Sprout?"

"Kasumi is watching over her. The two of them really hit it off, not that that's surprising, really," Akane explained. "I don't think we're fooling Usa much about the Senshi, but I thought it best that we have our meeting without her. I left my communicator with Kasumi in case anything happens."

"Kasumi can use a communicator?" Mercury asked in surprise. Akane rolled her eyes.

"Come on, cuz, it isn't that complicated."

It was the Senshi of Ice's turn to be a little condescending. "You don't understand, cousin. It takes at least a little Silver Energy to operate these devices." She frowned. "Maybe I should scan Kasumi-san. And you, too, Na-chan." Nabiki shrugged.

As the group boarded the bus, the two "cousins" moved to a different section. Moon shot them a questioning look. The two girls replied in unison, "Cousin talk," then giggled. The blonde shrugged.

Mercury and Akane sat together several rows behind their teammates and immediately began a whispered conversation. Akane went right to the heart of the matter. "So what happened that got you excited enough to give me the sign?"

Mercury giggled softly. "Guess who's getting interested in a certain red-headed Senshi? Here are a few hints, she bounces around like a rubber ball and is a Moon Princess."

Akane gaped. "You're kidding! I thought Usagi-chan was as straight as a ruler. I mean she's almost as boy-crazy as Mako-chan and Mina-chan."

Mercury grinned. "I know what you mean, but those two have been close since day one. I'm telling you, cousin, it was so cute. Red-chan likes watching the stars, especially away from the city." Akane nodded." Each night Usagi would join her and each night she got closer and closer. By the third night, she and Ranma were practically snuggling. When I asked Usagi-chan about it, she turned redder then Ranma's hair and muttered something about nosy genius girls."

The youngest Tendo began to giggle delightedly. "What about Ranma? I bet she's going to be all noble about this, even if she likes her. Heck, especially if she likes her."

Mercury waved the notion away, "I think Red-chan has it BAD. You should have seen her stare at Usagi when Her Rabbitness was going off to the bath. I thought Red-chan was going to start drooling." Akane was covering her mouth with both hands to avoid annoying her fellow passengers with her laughter. "All Nabiki and I have to do is restore Red-chan's gift, because you're right, Usagi would rather have a boyfriend. Once Na-chan and I succeed, Chiba-san will be a distant memory."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eight girls piled into the meeting room where Luna was waiting for them, Artemis gave her a peculiar look, half guilty, half smug, but the black Moon Cat ignored it. Jumping up on the low table, she began the meeting. "We certainly have a lot to discuss today. Nabiki Tendo, I am Luna and this is Artemis. We are advisors to the Princess and the Senshi."

The middle Tendo girl raised an eyebrow at the cat's wording, but otherwise maintained an impassive front. "I understand from Ami that you wish to address the group and that you and Ami have a report you'd like to give," The brown-haired girl nodded. "If it's all right, could you go last?" Nabiki shrugged. "Thank you. Ranma?"

The redhead grinned. "I'd have to say the training trip was a success. Artemis and I have been working on Senshi stuff for more than a month, and a lot of what we thought turned out to be true. Usagi?" Ranma touched her hand and the group noticed the blonde color.

Still blushing, Moon stood. "Okay, first of all, you guys should know that Mercury and I are in Senshi form right now " She was immediately interrupted.

"WHAT!"

"That can't be true!"

"Then how come I can see your faces?" Nabiki asked coolly.

The entire group turned to the middle Tendo. Mercury grinned. "Because we shut down the disguise field. We also learned how to remove our uniforms without reverting back to our regular identities."

Moon hugged Ranma from behind, the redheaded martial artist turning a fetching shade of pink. The blonde spoke from over Ranma's shoulder. "Red-chan and Artemis had us meditating on just the concept of being a Senshi. In the 'old days,' we didn't transform back and forth, but we could summon our uniforms when we needed to. They think the disguise field is just an outgrowth of the Senshis' built-in defenses."

Artemis nodded. "We think there's a lot more about the Senshi package that can be under your control. Princess, Mercury, why don't you transform now." The two girls nodded. With a brief suggestion of swirling lights, Usagi and Ami were restored to their birth forms. Rei examined them closely.

"You know, you two do look a little different now," the shrine maiden began. "I can't put my finger on it, but you're more … human, now?" The other girls nodded.

Makoto asked eagerly, "Did you learn anything else?"

The two recent trainees nodded together. "We developed a combo attack, where I slow them down and Moon takes them out," Ami explained. "Moon's got a quick power burst, Moon Lance, that's weaker then Mars' or Jupiter's basic attack but faster. I learned to make little ice shields quick enough to defend against most attacks."

Makoto rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait until we go!" The tall brunette paused in thought. "Don't you think Akane should go now, too? She's learned Mercury's basic attack." Artemis and Ranma exchanged glances. Ranma nodded slightly.

Artemis cleared his throat. "It would be a good idea if Lesser Mercury joined us, I think. With the formidable opponents we are facing, all the Senshi must be prepared." Akane grinned.

Usagi whispered in the Ranma's ear, "And make her feel like she's really part of the team." Ranma colored again.

A beaming Akane tentatively raised her hand and Luna nodded. The youngest Tendo looked embarrassed as she began, "On another matter, I don't think we're fooling Usa at all. At the very least she knows who I am and probably knows about Usagi, since she knew who to attack for the Silver Crystal." Ami nodded as the rest of the team looked worried.

Looking at Ranma and Usagi, Ami asked, "Didn't you say that the minion you two took care of mentioned a future city? Could Usa be from the future, as well? It would explain how she knows about us and some of the things she can do."

The two Moon Cats looked at Ami and then at each other. Luna tentatively offered, "I don't really remember any time-travel powers from the Silver Millennium …" she trailed off as she saw Artemis' thoughtful expression.

The white Moon Cat looked up. "My memories are not much clearer, Luna, but I do seem to remember some talk of a guardian of time. Maybe she is, or was, an ally?" Artemis shrugged and the black Moon Cat stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. Finally, she spoke.

"Do you really think both our enemies and Usa are from the future, Ami, based on one or two chance comments?"

"It's possibility." Ami began laying out her scenario calmly. "Even I can tell that Usa practices Anything Goes style martial arts and that she still calls Red-chan 'teacher', especially when Usa is off guard. Where did she learn the style, if not from Red-chan? All the other masters of the school are misogynists to one degree or another. So if Ranma is Usa's teacher, but hasn't taught her yet, it would stand to reason that our favorite Sprout is from the future."

Nabiki grinned, speaking for the first time. "That's my Ami. Just for the record, I have to agree with Amester's reasoning. Do you think that means you guys are foreordained to win? I mean, if they come from the future where at least Ranma is around to train the Sprout, doesn't that mean they failed in our present?"

As Usagi muttered something caustic about genius girls making her head hurt, Ami pondered. "Maybe, but I doubt it, Na-chan. Those Phantom Sisters are able to time travel, and I doubt they would go back in time if it were pointless." Nabiki nodded, while the rest of the team tried to work through the logic.

The Senshi leader shook her head violently, whipping her new braid about. "So if you two genius girls can put it into simple Japanese for gymnasts and martial artists?"

Ami looked exasperated, but Nabiki smirked. "Don't sweat it Ames, I speak fluent Jock. We think the bad guys are from the future. So is Usa. Because the bad guys bothered to come back, they, at least, think that their past, our present, can be changed."

Luna moved to reassert a bit of control. "One other thing. Our enemies seem to think that Usa is the key to the situation. Their first and last attacks were directly aimed at her, though I don't know what that cosmetics store had to do with things. Maybe if Ami and Nabiki's theory is right, they were trying to affect the future. However, I think Usa is the main target."

Rei shot a glance at the black Moon Cat. "So what are you saying?"

"Usa already knows about Akane, and probably Usagi and Ranma as well. I think we should take her into our confidence about the Senshi. Her life is threatened by powerful enemies. At the very least, I want her to know which way to run, who can protect her." Luna finished. Usagi nodded.

"I agree. The Sprout has never broken a promise when she swears on her honor. I'm willing to trust her. She can be a bit bratty, but she's a wonderful girl and I don't want to take any chances." Usagi made eye contact with all of her Senshi. "Are we all agreed on this?" One by one, the other girls nodded. "Okay, after the meeting, we'll head to the Tendo dojo and talk to Usa."

Artemis interjected thoughtfully, "We should give her a communicator. She has more than enough Silver Energy to operate it. The Senshi can't be with her all the time, and I think that would be a great help."

"That's a great idea, Artemis." Ami concurred. She turned to the redhead. "Ranma, a lot of the protection is going to fall to you once school starts. You're the only one who can get away easily during the day."

The petite martial artist looked alarmed. "Look, I know I'm strong, but I'm not sure I could take one of those things you fought by myself, let alone four!" Ranma made warding gestures.

Ami and Nabiki glanced at each other and grinned. Ami stood and put an arm around the redhead. "Then Na-chan and I may have good news on that front, Red-chan. The RRRC has uncovered a lot of interesting information. If it's all right with Luna and Usagi, maybe Nabiki can give her talk."

Usagi and the cat nodded in unconscious synchronization. Nabiki stood, a cool and collected expression on her face. "What I want to talk about comes in two parts. The first is about Senshi merchandise rights and the second is about what's happening to Ranma." All eyes turned to the redhead, who squirmed.

"Merchandising rights? "asked Makoto. She thought for a moment. "What's HAPPENING to Ranma? Red's okay, right?"

The middle Tendo made a calming gesture. "I'll get to that, but let's start with how many people are making money off of the Sailor Senshi. I've been doing some research, and the estimated annual gross profit on Senshi books, figures, games and manga is in excess of five billion yen." Jaws dropped everywhere and Artemis slid off the table in shock.

Rei pointed a shaking finger at herself and then the other girls. "That can't possibly be right, can it? Five billion yen? A YEAR!?"

Nabiki nodded. "It's way too late to try and retain exclusive rights, I'm afraid, that ship has sailed. By doing nothing to enforce your rights for a year, you've given tacit approval to all these businesses. You probably can't even garner royalties anymore."

"That's okay," Usagi said calmly. "We aren't doing this for money or fame. It's our duty. That some people make money off of the Senshi is okay." The blonde still looked a bit crestfallen. Ranma glanced at her teammates and smirked.

"You guys don't know Nabiki very well, do you?" Ranma said. "She wouldn't have brought this up if she didn't have a plan. Probably a brilliant plan that'll help a lot of people, right Nabs?"

For the first time, Nabiki's cool expression was marred by emotion as she blushed. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Well, yeah, I do have a plan. It's simple really. I have some capital left from my bad days. I could start a company that produces or licenses OFFICIAL Senshi merchandise. With you guys endorsing products and maybe personal appearances, we could capture a big segment of the market." The brunette looked at her toes. Without raising her head, she continued in a soft voice, "I understand if you want someone else to run the company, some one who isn't evil."

The Senshi were shocked. Ami bounded to her friend, grabbing Nabiki's shoulders and shaking. "Na-chan! I am sick to death of you tearing yourself up! You're a great person and I want you to stop with this evil nonsense!"

A tear slid down the middle Tendo's cheek. "I am evil, Ames. I just take it one day at a time to not act evil." The tears started falling a little more heavily. "Do, do you know some nights I lie awake thinking, I know who the Sailor Senshi are. How much yen would that be worth? If it weren't for R-Ranma …"

Akane joined her sister and her mentor, whispering, "Just think of what I did to Ranma, Na-chan. You're my sister and I love you and believe in you. Please believe in yourself."

A whipcord voice cracked into the silence that followed. "I can't think of another person I would trust more with such a project," Usagi stated. "As for being evil, well, I believe in redemption. You say that you take it one day at a time? That's what _everyone_ does, Nabiki Tendo." The blonde princess kissed the distraught brunette on the forehead. Then with a gentle smile, she reverted to her teenage aspect. "So what did you have in mind for this company? What would it do with the money?"

One by one, the Senshi gave Nabiki an encouraging hug or squeeze on the shoulder. Brushing away tears, the Nabiki smiled at Ranma. "I see what mean about unconditional friends, Red." She shook herself. "Sorry about that. To answer your question," the brunette continued, regaining equilibrium, "there are the short-term and the long-term considerations."

"In the short term, there are a lot of people hurt by these attacks and the Senshi response. Property damaged, streets wrecked and people put into the hospital. I figure if the Senshi could help, it would improve people's view of us – er, you – and maybe get you some beneficial ties with police and such." Nabiki paused and Luna jumped up onto the girl's shoulder.

Rubbing her head against the Nabiki's cheek, the black Moon Cat murmured, "Us is just fine, Nabiki. You and Kasumi are part of the Sailor Senshi as well."

The brunette closed her eyes for second, then caressed the cat. "Thanks Luna. Thanks everyone, it means a lot to me." She took a deep breath and released it, turning business-like. "Another short-term goal is facilitating these training trips. I can already see great things happening with Artemis and Ranma working together, and Ami and I are uncovering some interesting stuff. I was thinking we could buy a car or a van, and Kasumi could go with to cook, so that you guys could spend more time training. Stuff like that." Ranma was nodding, looking impressed, and Makoto was almost bouncing in excitement.

Rei chimed in. "Money would allow us to buy some equipment. Maybe a police scanner, medical supplies – even low-light goggles. Those could really help!" Nabiki nodded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Rei."

Luna clung to her perch on the brunette's shoulder, eyes shining. "That sounds wonderful, Nabiki. However, you mentioned the long term, as well?"

The middle Tendo began pacing. "In the long term? The more I learn about the Silver Millennium from Ami, the more I realize what a golden age it was. I think the long-term goal of the Sailor Senshi is a restoration of the Silver Millennium, hopefully along democratic lines." Everyone stared at her.

"Wow, you don't think small, do you, Nabiki-chan?" Minako chirped. "That sounds wonderful, but what could we do to restore the Moon Kingdom?"

Nabiki smirked. "First, forget the kingdom part. I think democracy is better. As for our first step towards this goal, it's pretty simple. Fund Ami's education and get her to forget this doctor stuff. We need a qualified researcher into Silver technology, and she's the only one close to it."

The blue-haired genius looked both angry and embarrassed. "Na-chan, I want to become a doctor! I want to help people!"

Nabiki shook her head. "I understand that, Ames. I could argue that you could help a lot more people if we could unlock the secrets of Silver technology and use them now. I think the real case I can make is that you love researching the 'old days'. Your face lights up when you find something or when we talk about possibilities. A lot more then when you're studying biology or chemistry." Ami looked uncertain.

"Look, Ames, there's no rush. You're not even in high school yet. Plenty of time to think about it, no?" Nabiki gave her partner a quick hug. "So what do you guys think?"

Usagi polled the Senshi with her eyes. Seeing Luna nod, the blonde answered, "I think it's a great idea, Nabiki-chan. Why don't you get the ball rolling and let us know what you need us to do. Have you thought of a name?"

The brunette's smirk grew wider. "I was thinking Senshi Confederated, since I plan on expanding into a lot of different businesses."

"I think you should go with Moon Confederated, Nabs. It's, I don't know, more what we're about, you know?" Ranma suggested. Usagi's cheeks flamed, but the rest of the team agreed.

Nabiki chuckled. "Fine by me." She quickly sobered. "The other half of what I wanted to talk about is the research Ami and I have been doing as the RRRC. Ames, maybe you should take over here." Ami looked up from her computer.

"Right, Na-chan. Let me just finish this scan on Red-chan." The genius girl frowned in concentration. "I think this latest scan confirms my original findings. Ranma is either a Senshi now or is almost one." After a brief, stunned silence, this latest tidbit provoked a firestorm. Luna tried to restore order, finally managing to scream louder then the tumult.

"SHUT UP!" Silence again descended on the hallowed shrine. In a gentle tone, the black Moon Cat continued, "Ami, are you saying Ranma is from the Silver Millennium?"

"No. All of her Silver Energy was initially supplied by Moon's healing spell. I think Nabiki or Kasumi-san has more Silver Energy then Ranma had. However, she is now generating Silver Energy almost at the same level as me, and the pattern is much like a Senshi's."

"So when we 'adopted' Ranma as a Senshi, she really was one?" Minako asked. Ami nodded. The other Senshi were recovering from the bombshell so quickly, it was as if they had expected it. Ranma was still gaping.

"You remember how quickly we accepted Ranma? That might have been influenced by our instincts." Ami smiled at the redhead. "Not that we needed any magical urgings to like our favorite martial artist."

"So what planet does Red-chan draw her power from?" Usagi asked excitedly?

Artemis hesitantly replied, "I think all the planets are spoken for, if all of the previous Senshi are reincarnated."

"I don't think Red-chan draws her power from any celestial body. Her pattern is different from ours." Ami explained.

At this Ranma finally found her voice. "You mean I'm a real Senshi, with the short-short skirt and tiara and everything?" the redhead wailed. Usagi wrapped a comforting arm around her waist, to the amusement of both Mercurys.

"It's not that bad, Ranma," Akane scolded. "I thought you were a girl when you were a girl. Wearing the uniform shouldn't be that big a deal."

Makoto cleared her throat. "Um, not every girl is thrilled to wear that get-up, Akane-chan. To be honest, I always thought that the true proof of a Senshi's bravery was the willingness to be seen in public wearing the outfit." Ami snorted in agreement, but Minako grinned slyly.

"So if I'm not reincarnated, how did I become a Senshi?"

"That's the big question, isn't it?" Ami replied. "Usagi-chan, do you remember right after you saved Ranma, you said you felt you were doing something important, the most important thing you'd ever done?" The blonde nodded, unconsciously snuggling up to Ranma.

Nabiki pounced on the tidbit. "Aha! So, Ames, you think Usagi made Ranma a Senshi, don't you? That's what that passage you found a couple of weeks ago meant."

Ami nodded. "That's correct. 'The Senshi are derived from the Queen.' It definitely implies that the Queen created the Senshi. There's another line I found that's just as interesting. 'The proof of the Queen is her Senshi.' I thought that just meant that the Queen was acknowledged by her Senshi. However, Senshi was singular, not plural. Maybe creating a Senshi is proof that the creator is Queen?"

Luna was shaking her head trying to take it all in, but Artemis was sitting stock-still, looking at something unseen. _His memory has always been better then mine,_ she thought.

Silence again enveloped the room as everyone watched the one person whose memory stretched back to their previous lives with any reliability. Finally shaking his head, Artemis plaintively said, "that feels right, but I can't really remember. I guess it will be up to your research, Ami."

"So, do you have any more bombshells you'd like to drop, as long as we're here?" Rei drolly inquired of the RRRC duo.

"Well, yes we do," drawled Nabiki. "Ami and I are pretty sure that Usagi is _not_ a Senshi." The uproar over Ranma was nothing compared to the sea of sound that engulfed the meeting room now.

The protests continued until Usagi bellowed. "QUIET!" The hush that followed was all the more profound for the cacophony that it had replaced. Usagi quietly continued, "What do you mean, Nabiki-chan?"

Nabiki walked over and clasped the blonde's hand. "While Ami and I were researching alternatives to restore Ranma, she came across a very interesting fact. Senshi are pretty much immune to hostile shape change, right?" Rei gave a start. Ami nodded.

"But Ami, you told me Usagi was shape-changed when you fought that time youma." Usagi snuggled against Ranma and now it was the redhead's turn to put a comforting arm around a waist.

"Exactly," Nabiki interjected. "At the very least, it means that Sailor Moon is drastically different from the other Senshi. Moon uses a brooch to transform. All the other Senshi, including Lesser Mercury, use a pen. Moon is the only Senshi who didn't have fighting skills when she was 'revived.' It was only her gymnastics skills that allowed her to survive. All of the evidence points to the conclusion that Sailor Moon is not a Senshi in the Silver Millennium sense."

"Then what is she?" Rei asked.

"Before we answer that, we might as well conduct a test." Ami responded. Seeing a distraught Usagi being comforted by Ranma, the blue-haired girl knelt before her princess, "Don't worry Usagi-chan, you'll always be our leader. We just need to understand what's going on so that we help both you and Red-chan." The blonde managed a watery smile.

"Rei, could you heat some water, please. I already have the cold water ready." Nabiki fanned out three packets the size of seed packages on the low table. "These are packages of Instant Spring of Drowned Cat." Ranma gaped, and the former mercenary businesswoman smirked. "I bet you wondered how I was so good at sneaking around, huh, Ranma? Cologne and I cut a deal."

Nabiki opened a package and mixed it into one of the pitchers of cold water. As Rei returned with a large, steaming tea kettle, Ami readied her computer. Suppressing a shiver, the blue-haired girl calmly announced, "Test one, normal human subject." Nabiki poured the water over her own head.

The Senshi gasped as the middle Tendo seemed to melt away, until all that was left were her clothes. Something inside Nabiki's blouse began to wiggle, and in short order a non-descript brown cat emerged. The cat seemed to smirk at the two Moon Cats and turned to stare at Ami. The blue-haired girl moved over and poured some hot water over the waiting cat.

The cat seemed to enlarge, and in the blink of an eye, a nude Nabiki Tendo stood before them. Taking a towel out of her bag, the brunette dried herself off and began dressing. Akane and Ranma were blasé, but the other four girls were stunned. Voice muffled by her shirt, Nabiki broke the silence. "That's the power of Jusenkyo, ladies. Amazing in its own way."

Ami had mixed the second packet and tapped a few keys on her computer. Holding the pitcher over her head, she announced, "Test Two, known Senshi subject" and poured the water over her head. Nothing happened.

Nabiki mixed the last packet as Ami detached Usagi from Ranma. Nabiki handed the blonde the pitcher and with a sympathetic smile asked, "If you don't mind, Usagi-chan?" The crystal-blue eyes that met hers were frightened. Turning her head, the blonde looked deeply into the eyes the diminutive redhead. Taking courage from whatever she saw there, Usagi upended the pitcher.

The blonde melted away, just as Nabiki had, leaving just her clothes and a lump caught in her T-shirt. Intent on the transformation, no one noticed Ranma start in surprise, then shiver.

The lump worked its way out of the discarded clothing, revealing itself as a beautiful golden feline. The girls stared at it as the golden cat was enveloped in a pearly glow. As the light faded, a silver crescent now graced the cat's forehead. Turning to look at her Senshi, the cat muttered, "Everybody looks so _big_."

Luna was the first to speak. "Usagi, you're a Moon Cat!" Turning to Nabiki, the cat continued in almost accusing tones, "You didn't turn into a Moon Cat!"

Nabiki shrugged. "I'm not the Moon Princess, chock-full of Silver Energy and a history of accommodating myself to the expectations of others."

Usagi-cat looked up at Nabiki. "What do you mean?" She minced over and leapt into Ranma's lap.

Artemis intervened. "She means that you and Luna created Sailor Moon. There was no Moon Senshi in the Silver Millennium, there was the Moon Queen and the Moon Princess. When Luna found you and passed on your brooch, she expected a Senshi to appear, and you styled yourself after those thoughts. You've been using your powers as the Moon Princess to mimic a Senshi."

Luna hung her head in shame. Due to her terrible mistake, she had hidden the Moon Princess and had endangered her, as well. She felt a gentle hand stroking her back. Rei smiled at her. "I think it was a lucky mistake then," The shrine maiden opined. "I know I feel a lot closer to Usagi knowing that's she's one of us. We've fought side by side as friends, not for some princess in a castle ordering us about."

Minako took up the standard. "I agree! I feel as close as a sister to you, Usagi. Everyone calls us the twins, especially when we mess up together." The blonde giggled. "I bet that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't become one of us."

"I must agree," Artemis said quietly. "It may have been a mistake, but it was a fortunate one for us." The other Senshi agreed. Usagi-cat jumped off of Ranma's lap and next to Luna, rubbing the other cat's cheek.

Whispering to the black Moon Cat, Usagi confided, "They're right. I was barely able to be Sailor Moon, I don't think I could have handled being Moon Princess. Maybe you realized that. Thanks for always being there for me, Luna-cat."

"You're welcome, Usagi-cat," Luna whispered back. In a louder voice, she continued, "Now if you're quite done changing my princess into different things, please change her back. It's quite disturbing that she makes a better-looking cat then me."

Akane laughed. "Welcome to the club. That's how I felt about Ranma."

Usagi-cat jumped down to the floor and looked up at Ami. "If you will do the honors, my loyal Senshi?" She commanded, spoiling the haughty tone with a fit of giggles. As Ami poured the last of the hot water, Usagi expanded back into a human shape, "eeping" as she realized she was nude. Ranma stared for a second and then hastily looked away.

After quickly dressing, the blonde leader turned to her two geniuses. "Any other mind-shattering, life-altering revelations you'd like to share?" The two looked at each other.

"Nah," they drawled in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven Senshi bounded from roof to roof, most of them lost in thought, as they made their way to Nerima. Sailor Moon carried Nabiki, to the latter's surprise. It appeared that just knowing she could access her great power seemed to strengthen the Senshi leader.

Ranma was jumping beside Moon, but soon drifted over to Mercury. The Senshi of Ice smiled at her friend but did not speak. "So Mercury. How do I transform?" asked the blushing redhead.

Mercury considered matters as they jumped across a few roofs. Finally, she answered. "I'm not quite sure, Ranma. You should try the same meditation techniques you had Moon and I do on the trip. Other then that, it might require extreme stress to trigger, like if you were attacked or Sailor Moon was in trouble."

The petite martial artist pondered matters. "Almost all of the Senshi first transformed in battle, didn't they?"

Mercury nodded, "The only one who didn't was Venus, and she was guided by Artemis, who's a lot more knowledgeable about Senshi than Luna. Her specialty is tactics. Of course, Sailor Moon didn't need a battle, but we know now her experience doesn't apply to Senshi."

"What about your heir?"

"Huh, good point. M2 managed it, but she used my pen. I think we need to somehow manifest your transformation pen." A mischievous expression flitted across her features. "If you're like Lesser Mercury, maybe you should spend a lot of time with Usagi. The transformation pen might appear spontaneously."

The redhead's cheeks flamed scarlet. Ami barely heard her friend whisper, "I'd like that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eight girls entered the Tendo front gate with cries of "I'm home!" from Akane and Nabiki. Going into the house, Ranma was immediately confronted by Genma Saotome.

"So, you return, girl. Are you prepared to do what family honor demands of you?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Look, Saotome, that agreement is over. Ranma has no moral or legal obligations to marry daddy." Genma smirked triumphantly at the middle Tendo.

"I freely admit that the original agreement between Tendo and I is invalid. On a technicality, but it is over. However, nothing prevents me from entering into a new agreement with Tendo. Which I have. Come, Ranma, say hello to your fiancé."

The reactions of the girls were varied. Akane stormed into the house, calling her father a pervert. Ami looked at the elder Saotome with pity and contempt, while Minako and Makoto just felt contempt. Rei blazed with anger, but that was nothing compared to the fury Usagi's face bore. Ranma's countenance displayed weary annoyance. Nobody was prepared for Nabiki's reaction. She giggled.

"Your father is probably right, Red. Let's go over to Ucchan's and say hello to your fiancé. It's been a few days since you've seen him." Nabiki giggled again at Genma's slack-jawed expression. Anger replaced confusion on the older man's face.

"What are you talking about, Nabiki? Ranma is not engaged to anyone else. The same logic that nullifies our agreement cancels all of the rest."

"Ah, Saotome, your wits are as sharp as ever. Of course, you will recall that Ukyo-kun's engagement takes precedence." Nabiki pulled a small tape recorder out of her pocket and inserted a tape. She started the machine.

[Ranma: So when you ran away with their vending cart, that was Ukyo's dowry?

[Genma: In a manner of speaking. I had to do it for you, boy.

[Nabiki: So Ukyo is Ranma's fiancé, since HE'S legally a boy?

[Genma: Hee hee hee, good thing the boy isn't a girl, then, hey?

[Ranma: Pop, you moron, I am a girl some of the time!

Genma was doing a creditable imitation of a goldfish. Nabiki smirked. "Needless to say, Saotome, I have your confession that the original agreement was voided on tape as well. So after acknowledging that your daughter is engaged to another man, you engaged her to daddy. We have a word for that in Japan. It's called fraud."

Kasumi magically appeared behind the elder Saotome. "Oh my, Uncle Saotome, I warned you about getting father drunk and getting him to sign these agreements. I'm afraid it's made me so upset that Akane will have to take over cooking for the two of you, while I go and rest." She put a dramatically frail hand to her forehead. "This behavior has left me so distraught."

Usa came bounding out of the kitchen to comfort Kasumi. "There, there, auntie, he didn't really mean to do something naughty." The younger girl gave Genma a beatific smile. "Don't worry, Uncle, Akane and I will have everything under control. I promise to use less mud this time." Genma paled. Nabiki decided to take pity on the man.

"Now Kasumi, I'm sure 'Uncle' Saotome was just having a little fun. Uncle, why don't you rejoin daddy, I'm sure you two have important things to discuss." The middle Tendo made shooing motions with her hands, and the large martial artist stumbled back to the veranda.

"My work is so stressful that I've decided to take up an easy and relaxing hobby. Foiling those two can't get much more easy and relaxing," Nabiki informed the group with a self-satisfied air.

"So what brings this throng to our home?" Kasumi asked, dropping the housewife act.

Usagi looked at Usa. "We need to speak to the Sprout, in private. May we use the dojo, Kasumi-chan?" The older girl nodded. "Nabiki-chan, could you watch the fathers while we chat? This shouldn't be overheard." Nabiki smirked and gave the blonde a thumbs up.

"Come on kiddo," Ranma commanded, grabbing the pink-haired girl's hand. "This is important." Looking over at her big sister, the redhead continued, "You're invited as well, K-chan."

Once in the dojo, the planetary Senshi became nervous, while Kasumi looked on with a serene gaze. Ranma and Akane exchanged glances. Ranma nodded.

"Do you know why we all want to talk to you Usa?" Akane began.

"I think so, auntie Akane. You're going to tell me that you're the Sailor Senshi." The young girl responded. All of the Senshi sighed. Akane smiled. "Why isn't aunt Nabiki in here, too?"

"Well, because she's not a Sen-" Akane explained, only to stop when Ami grabbed her shoulder.

"Is Nabiki a Senshi, Usa?" Ami inquired. The pink-haired girl was suddenly fascinated by her feet. Ami smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to answer that. A few questions. You are from the future, aren't you?" Usa gave a barely perceptible nod. "And you're trying not to change the past." Another nod.

Usagi breathed out forcefully, ruffling her bangs. "Thank goodness for genius girls. Whatever you can tell us would be helpful, Sprout. For instance, why are the bad guys trying to kill you instead of capturing you?"

The younger girl took a deep breath, forcing herself to answer when all she wanted to do was run to her interrogator and be comforted in those strong arms. "I don't know, Usagi. Maybe my mission to bring back the Silver Crystal is really important." Meeting the blonde's eyes, Usa continued, "You will come, right?"

Smiling, Usagi nodded. "As soon as we defeat the bad guys here, we'll go with you."

Relief blossomed in the younger girl's expression. "Thanks, Usagi. Oh, and they're called the Dark Moon Family or something like that.

Rei strode over to the child. "You probably don't need to be told this, but please don't tell anyone about the Senshi. Nabiki knows, but nobody else."

Usa solemnly nodded. "Honor of a martial artist."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane was merrily skipping up the trail towards their campsite. They had been hiking for two hours already, but the youngest Tendo was still full of energy. _I'm a Senshi, a real Senshi! I have an attack, all the gear and I'm on a Senshi training trip! _Only respect for her teammates stopped her from turning cartwheels.

The black-haired girl paused and looked down the trail at her companions. Minako, Makoto and Rei, trudged along, bowed under the weight of their packs. They threw occasional envious glances at the smallest girl in the group. At just five feet tall and perhaps a hundred pounds, Ranma was tiny. The fact that her pack was three times the size of the other girls' was startling. But what irritated the three girls beyond measure was the barrel yoked to the redhead's back, filled with their food supplies. How can you properly complain about the rigors of the trail when your teacher is carrying a small house on her back?

Makoto was the fittest of the three planetary Senshi, but she had insisted on bringing some cooking gear, leaving her no better off then her comrades. Surrendering her pride, she quietly asked, "is it much further?"

Ranma grinned. "Only another five or six more kilometers, roomie. Take heart."

"That's right," muttered Rei. "Don't lose heart. She may want to cut it out later. And she wants to avoid a lengthy search."

"How did Ami and Usagi manage?" Minako complained.

The redhead shrugged, "Usagi can channel Chi almost as well as Akane-chan. She just carried Ami-chan's pack." Cupping her hands, Ranma called out, "Yo, Akane, come on back."

Her three teammates stared resentfully as the youngest Tendo bounced back to their group. What Ranma said next, however, removed all negative feelings. "Okay, I want everyone to transform. You guys will stay in your Senshi form for the rest of our time here." There was muted cheering from three tired girls.

A white head poked out of Ranma's pack. "I think you should try to transform as well, Ranma." Artemis suggested quietly. The four glanced at their teacher and then immediately began urging her on with cries of support, fatigue forgotten.

Scratching the back of her head, the petite martial artist grinned uneasily and agreed. "I'll give a try, Artemis." Closing her eyes, the redhead tried to concentrate, feeling for the power within her. Ranma thought she felt something, but after a seeming eternity, she opened her eyes, disappointed. Four girls and one cat were staring at her right hand.

"I think you were very close, Ranma. We all saw something start to form in your hand. Maybe in a few more days, you'll be there." Rei encouraged.

"That's right!" Exclaimed Minako. "After all Rome wasn't built in the bay!"

"And a good thing, too," muttered Makoto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi and Usa were practicing very different katas in the Tsukino backyard. The blonde's routine was full of leaps and dives, making use of any handy pole or box to alter direction. The younger girl's movements were precise, with very little aerial component. The two girls finished at about the same time.

Mopping her face with a towel, Usagi tossed another to her pink-haired charge. "Great kata, Sprout, but why do you spend so much time on the ground? With your build and strength, I bet you would be fantastic in the air."

Usa gratefully caught the towel. Wiping her face she shrugged. "My teacher has been preparing me to face adult opponents. I'm too small yet to get any advantage in the air, so she trained me to use my shortness as a weapon. Anything Goes, right?"

The blonde nodded. After a moment, she asked hesitantly, "We figured you're from the future, Usa." She paused. "Can — can you tell me if Mamoru and I get back together?" Usagi's eyes pleaded for an answer. In her heart, she could not say what she wanted the answer to be.

The younger girl stared at her protector for a long moment. "I'm sorry, Usagi, I can't answer that, but let me ask you something. Do you want him back after the way he treated you?" The pink-haired martial artist turned and entered the house.

Usagi pondered that question until the stars came out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun was going down, Sailor Jupiter contemplated her fist. Electricity arced and crackled across the surface of her clenched hand. She could feel the power building. A sudden downdraft caught her attention and she looked up.

Mars was coming in for a gentle landing next to her teammate, folding her wings of fire as she touched down. Both Senshi were wearing shorts and T-shirts, in lieu of their formal uniforms. The Senshi of Thunder grinned and reabsorbed the power playing about her fist. Mars began to speak, when their attention was drawn to their teammates.

Venus was attempting to ensnare Lesser Mercury's fog-enshrouded staff while trying to set up a Crescent Beam. Ranma kept interrupting, drilling the blonde Senshi in basic chain fighting.

"It's been an amazing three days. I can see why Moon and Mercury were so pumped." Jupiter said, fatigue blurring her voice. "I knew we would learn a lot, but this …"

"I know what you mean, Jupiter. They're an amazing team. I never really took Artemis seriously before Ranma started turning his theory into useful applications. Your Thnuder Fist, Venus being able to keep her chain manifested and still attack, even M2 imbuing weapons with cold and Chi." The Senshi of Fire closed her eyes. "And I can fly. Incredible."

The tallest Senshi nodded. "I think I'm going to go straight to bed after supper and washing up. Artemis was concerned that the Dark Moon hadn't tried anything. Come home rested, you know?"

The two warriors traded goofy grins. "Sounds good. I'm glad to be going home, but I wouldn't have missed this for anything." They continued to watch Mercury's heir dance around the Senshi of Love.

"At least I was right about one thing. Akane is a great Senshi." Mars nodded. Venus finally caught the enhanced staff, only to have Lesser Mercury sacrifice the staff to move in on the startled blonde Senshi. One vicious nose-flick later, and the match was conceded.

Ranma stretched. "Okay, let's call it a day. We'll try to keep it an early night, so you guys wash up while I go cook. Great job, everybody. Tomorrow we're going home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, auntie Kasumi, Usagi! The train's gonna pull in soon!" Usa raced ahead of the two young women.

"Oh my, I can't imagine why Usa is so excited. They've only been gone four days." Kasumi huffed, a little winded from following a pink blur.

"I'm sure the fact that you're going to cook a western-style feast can't have anything to do with it," remarked Usagi dryly. The eldest Tendo looked apologetic.

"If I had known how tired you and Ami were going to be, I would have made a welcome-home feast for you as well. I'm sorry, Usagi-chan."

The blonde waved away the apology. "I think it's wonderful of you to prepare a great meal for the girls. You didn't have to do that, and we really appreciate you taking care of us." Kasumi colored slightly as Usagi looked ahead. "Oh, that kid!"

Kasumi looked up and saw that Usa was nearly a block ahead of them, just starting to climb the stairs on the overpass that led to the train station. Suddenly, her blood froze as she spied a pink-costumed women appear at the head of the stairs. Kasumi pointed. "Usagi," she whispered. "Isn't that—"

Usa was charging up the stairs, barely containing her excitement. The Senshi had trusted her and Usagi was treating her like a grown-up. The pink-haired girl was sure that her allies would dispose of the Dark Moon here and come with her to save her parents and her city. Everything was going to be great.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she looked up and froze at the sight of the blue-haired woman in pink.

"Hello, little Rabbit. So nice of you so come out and play," Koan purred.


	9. Chapter 9

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 9: Sacrifice Play

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N My apologies for the long hiatus. This chapter was giving me some trouble, but the main reason for the delay was my mother passing away September 10****th****. It was quite unexpected, she suffered a heart attack due to complications during and after surgery. I was out of town for the better part of a week and really didn't feel like writing. After returning home, however, I have found writing to be very therapeutic.**

**While I don't respond to every review, I do read them all and try to take criticism and praise with equanimity. As always, I thank my critics for their constructive and thoughtful comments.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, little Rabbit. So nice of you so come out and play," Koan purred.

Usagi reacted immediately. Flipping her communicator to Kasumi, she ordered, "Call the Senshi — get them here NOW!" Pulling out her broach she transformed in the blessedly empty street. _Oh gods, oh gods, please be as good as you think you are, little Sprout! _Her transformation had never seemed to take longer than right now.

The pink-haired girl may have frozen for a second, but her response was admirable. Usa slid into a scissors kick, trying to drop her opponent and damage the leg. The results were less then adequate. It felt like hitting an oak tree, although she did manage to stagger Koan.

_Time for the Saotome Secret Technique! _With a backflip onto the hand rail, Usa ran down the stairs, jumping back and forth from railing to railing to present a more difficult target. She nearly started crying when she saw the white-haired woman in blue move to intercept her. A gout of blue flame reminded her she still had trouble behind, as well.

In a move that proved her parentage, Usa flipped back into a perfect soccer-style bicycle kick, knocking the Luna-P robot that followed her directly into Berthier's face and ending the move in a handstand. Vaulting and turning, the young martial artist regained her feet. Launching herself in a flying sidekick, Usa caught the white-haired woman in the throat, knocking her over backwards.

_Too much to hope that did any damage. Only one way I'm gonna live another minute. Please be Sailor Moon! _The terrified child ran full out to where she had left her two companions. She wanted to weep with relief when she saw Sailor Moon finish her transformation and run towards her faster then a car.

The frantic girl chanced a quick look over her shoulder. Her two hunters had sorted themselves out, but were moving cautiously. _Thank the gods it was Moon. I think they're afraid of her. Nightfall is the only one that would have been better. _Usa eased back on her all-out sprint and met Sailor Moon 50 meters in front of her now stationary enemies.

"You okay, Sprout?" asked a worried Moon. "I've never been so scared in my life as when that freaky ballerina reject stepped out in front of you." She hugged the younger girl, still keeping an eye on Koan and Berthier. A winded Kasumi came running up.

"Mercury should be here any second! The other Senshi are on the train, but it's only just pulling in," Kasumi reported. "Mars says she and Venus can get here in a couple of minutes with her new technique." She eyed the two Phantom sisters with contempt. "Not exactly eager, are they?" Turning her attention to Usa, Kasumi continued, "Are you all right Usa-chan?"

"I'm okay, auntie, Sailor Moon. Sorry for running ahead like that."

All three girls were a little giddy with relief. Moon was getting ready to scold her "cousin" when Kasumi cut her off. "It's okay, Usa-chan. The Senshi can't stay glued to you. You were great out there. You looked like a mini-Ranma that had been through the wash once too often — oh my!"

Kasumi broke off as three swirls of black energy appeared next to Koan and Berthier, condensing into Petz, Calaveras and Rubeus. All five Dark Moon warriors began walking towards Moon and the others. Sailor Moon took an involuntary step back.

"Kasumi-chan?" The blonde quasi-Senshi whispered. "Please tell me you're a long-lost super-powerful Senshi with incredible fighting skills."

"Not unless you know something I don't, Moon-sama. I do make a pretty spicy sushi, but that's about as far as I go."

"Drat," Sailor Moon replied. "There went plan A. Now plan B is —" The Senshi leader was interrupted by the appearance of a dense fogbank. Triumphantly she continued "— let Mercury give us cover to regroup." Taking the other two girls by the hand, Moon commanded, "Okay, stay with me," as she began briskly moving through the fog.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami ducked into a deserted alley and transformed, thinking furiously. _Everyone respects Kasumi-san's skills and wit but what a level head in a crisis! She'd make a great doctor. I just hope her directions are as solid._

Finishing her transformation, Sailor Mercury ran down a small side street and leapt over a restaurant, The Shinden. She accelerated to top speed and in short order came to the overpass where Usa had been ambushed. _Amazing! Does Kasumi-san have a detailed map of Juuban in her head? _Looking down with relief, the Senshi of Ice saw Moon and Kasumi standing with an apparently unharmed Usa.

Clustered around the overpass stairs were four gaudy women and a red-haired man. She didn't need her visor to know that these were the enemy. Mercury could feel the Dark Energy pouring off them. _We're outnumbered five to two. I'll try to buy us some time. _Jumping down from the overpass, Mercury invoked her Bubble Spray, blanketing the area with thick fog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the five Dark Moon warriors moved deliberately towards their quarry, Rubeus cursed as the fog almost entirely blocked their vision. Berthier scanned her surroundings with a panicky expression, although her sisters merely looked annoyed.

"Rubeus-sama," the white-haired woman began insistently, "we have to get out of the fog as soon as we can!"

Calaveras sneered. "Afraid of the damp, little sister?"

Angry now, Berthier rounded on her sister. "No you fool. Don't you remember? _They_ can see through the fog! We're just targets while we're in here."

Rubeus looked disdainful, but nodded. "Teleport to the building overlooking the street. Remain alert for the Rabbit or Sailor Moon coming out of the fog. Go now." The five disappeared, almost instantly reappearing on the roof of the office building across from the overpass. Below them was a shifting sea of fog.

Maintaining a silent vigil, they waited until the fog began to disperse. It did so with unnatural swiftness, going from an opaque curtain to wisps in a space of seconds. Petz pointed at Mercury and Moon. "There they are. And the Rabbit is still with them!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon and her two charges quickly reached Mercury. The blue-haired Senshi had deployed her visor and was scanning the area. Without preamble, she reported, "The Dark Moon creeps have teleported onto the roof of that building over there. I doubt we could sneak away and the fog won't last long; it's too hot and dry."

Despite the bleak situation, Moon grinned. "Of all times you've pulled my eel off the grill, that has to be the best timing ever!" Sobering quickly, the Senshi leader continued, "Okay, genius girl, you have some master plan to get Usa and us out of this mess?"

Mercury graced Kasumi with a quick smile. "If my timing was good, Moon, it was all due to Kasumi-san. As for a plan, I have the bare outline of one, but I really haven't observed our new foes enough to be sure of how they'll react. I've noticed that these Dark Moon types seem to lose focus easily. They want to kill Usa, but they fight her protectors instead of just going after our favorite Sprout. I think it's a real tactical blunder."

"So we just keep them occupied until everyone gets here? I think we can do that. Mercury, you'd better hang back and cover the Sprout with your ice shields. Kasumi-chan, I want you to get under cover. No heroics. Usa, don't take any chances, but stay close to us so that the Dark Moon creeps think they're fighting over you." Kasumi and Usa nodded, wide-eyed. Mercury saluted.

"Aye-aye Princess! Pin-point barriers coming on line!"

"You've been watching anime with Red again, haven't you?" murmured Kasumi.

Abruptly, the fog began to thin. Mercury looked up through her visor. "Here they come." Her hands began glowing with a blue aura as she assumed a defensive position, left arm held low and right hand cocked beside her ear.

With grim determination, Moon began issuing orders. "Kasumi, find cover! Usa, stay with Mercury and stay on your toes, you may have to dodge." She gripped her scepter and muttered, "Come on Rei-chan."

Five whirls of black energy appeared and solidified into the Phantom Sisters and Rubeus. With a cold smile, the redheaded leader stepped forward. "Thank you so much, Moon-san, for looking out for our Rabbit while we were away. We will take her off your hands now."

Ignoring the Dark Moon leader, Moon assumed one of the deceptively casual stances of Anything Goes. She waved at Koan. "Hey, Koan, your face is looking better. Not good, but better. Who's the boy toy?" She jerked her thumb at Rubeus. "Paid escort?" _Ranma was right! Taunting is more fun than speeches._

Both Koan and Rubeus colored with anger and attacked their blonde tormentor. Easily dodging Koan's flames, Moon decided it was time to start showing these nasties the fruits of her training. As Rubeus powered up his attack, small violet energy orbs appeared in front of him.

"None of that, stud! Moon Lance!" A white beam burst from Moon's scepter, striking Rubeus in the chest and interrupting his attack. The other three sisters had been enjoying their younger sister's embarrassment, but all amusement was washed away by Moon's attack.

"You'll pay for that, girl!" Koan, Berthier and Calaveras shrieked simultaneously, while Petz began stalking Usa. Moon again dodged the flames, firing a Moon Lance into Berthier. Landing, she caught Calaveras' whip.

"Whoa, slower than advertised. Better start training, granny." Yanking the whip, the Senshi leader made Calaveras stumble forward, right into Moon's side kick. Continuing her show of bravado, the blonde sadly shook her head. "They don't make villains like they used to."

The gesture cost her, as Koan's flame finally struck its target. Moon rolled forward to extinguish the blaze, ending on one knee facing the youngest Phantom Sister. Not wanting to spare the energy, the quasi-Senshi ceased her taunts as she sent a Moon Lance into the blue-haired woman's abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. Painfully regaining her feet, she kicked the staggered Calaveras in the head and dodged a water blast from Berthier by an uncomfortably close margin.

Moon could feel the burns on her back and legs stiffening, slowing her down. Koan was struggling to her feet, although Calaveras seemed to be out of the action for the moment. Moon and Berthier traded attacks, both warriors missing their marks. Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde glimpsed a number of violet orbs streaking towards her. She only had a chance to mutter, "Oh crud," before they hit.

The Senshi leader was blown back several meters by the force of the Dark Energy. As she stood, a trickle of blood escaped her mouth. "Where is your banter now, Sailor Moon?" Rubeus exulted. Berthier moved to join him as he prepared another strike.

"Probably in my top drawer with my woolly socks." Drawing on her Ki, she managed to stand up straight. "And like I said, stud-boy, none of that. Moon Lance!" Moon's quick strike again caught the redheaded leader before he could launch his attack, this time stunning him.

"Rubeus-sama!" Berthier cried. "Now it's time to die, little girl." Water coiled about the white-haired women as she summoned her power. Moon tensed, ready to dodge a blow that never came, as a golden chain wrapped itself around Berthier's arm. The white-haired woman was thrown to the ground and dragged along as Mars and Venus passed overhead.

Petz was the only Dark Moon warrior who'd remained focused on her goal. She launched bolt after bolt of black lightning at the Rabbit's defender, only to see Mercury block them with her newly developed Ice Shield technique. Usa maneuvered constantly to keep the Senshi of Ice between herself and the green-haired woman. As Mars passed overhead carrying Venus, Petz nimbly jumped back to cover Rubeus and Calaveras.

As an exhausted Mars touched down, folding wings of fire, Venus adroitly jumped around to face her ensnared foe. Pulling her chain taut, Venus cheerfully informed Berthier, "Sorry, lady. Nothing personal. Well, not too personal. Crescent Beam Smash!" The golden energy blast struck the prone woman, who rolled over groaning. "Oh well, if at first you don't succeed, fry them again — Crescent Beam Smash!"

A recovering Calaveras cut Venus' chain with her whip before the golden-haired Senshi could fire a third blast. Venus moved to cover Moon as Mars rushed to their leader. "Sailor Moon, are you all right?" Mars moved to support the injured girl.

Wiping the blood from her mouth, Moon grinned. "I'll live. But Mars! You can fly! That is too cool." Mercury moved to flank her leader while Usa stayed in back. "Where are the others?"

Venus whispered "Venus Love-Me-Chain" and a golden chain gently wrapped itself around her left arm. "Red-chan, M2 and Jupiter should be here in a few, Moon. Now why don't we cut these dorks down to pies?"

"Let's stay on the defensive until the others get here," cautioned Mercury. "Let our foes make the mistakes."

The four-on-four battle quickly degenerated into a stalemate. Moon's injuries limited her mobility, but her Moon Lance was quick enough to interrupt Rubeus' attack, keeping him frustrated and on edge. Koan and Mars exchanged fire blasts, evenly matched between injury and exhaustion. Mercury continued to frustrate Petz, while Venus easily handled the still shaken Calaveras.

With Berthier still down, the tide of battle should have turned decisively in the Senshis' favor when Jupiter and Lesser Mercury arrived. But the stormy expressions on both girls' faces and Lesser Mercury's tears foreboded otherwise.

The four remaining Dark Moon warriors drew back as the reinforcements arrived. The Senshi gathered around a still unconscious Berthier. Grimly, Moon asked, "What's wrong? Where's Ranma?"

A worried and frustrated Jupiter replied, "Ranma collapsed with cramps or something right after Mars and Venus left. She made us swear to come help you — fed us some cock-and-bull story about food poisoning." Now Jupiter started to cry. "It was way too much like the night we met her. I'm scared, Moon. Let's cream these morons and get her to a hospital."

The baleful glances the six young women directed at their foes were cut short by a hoarse whisper. "Mom." The girls turned to stare at Usa. The pink-haired girl's pupils were pinpoints as she screamed, "Mommy!" and ran, recklessly backtracking the path Jupiter and Lesser Mercury had just traveled.

Rubeus had just decided to retreat from this debacle when fortune smiled on his cause. He watched, dumbfounded for a second, as the Rabbit ran from her protectors. "Koan, quickly. Follow the brat — kill her and we shall taste victory!" With a salute, the youngest Phantom Sister teleported after her quarry, while her companions moved to engage the Senshi.

"Damn it!" rasped Moon. "Mercury, M2, go after her. Mars, Venus, Jupiter, we take out these creeps. Don't let any more follow Usa!" Turning her attention to Rubeus, the blonde continued in a vicious monotone, "If Ranma or Usa are hurt, you're going to wish you'd never been born, stud-boy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma leaned against the alley wall, curled into a ball. The waves of pain she had managed to mask enough to get Akane and Makoto to leave were starting to overwhelm her. Through the agony, Ranma could feel Usagi's injuries and Usa's terror. She ached to go to them, but her body was vetoing that notion.

As the redhead drifted into unconsciousness, her last thought was of her friends and her love. Suddenly the pain disappeared. Opening his eyes, Ranma saw a green valley dotted with pools. Bamboo poles jutted out of most of them. The sun was just setting.

"It all comes down to Jusenkyo, doesn't it?" Ranma spun to face the speaker.

Ranma saw a cheerful twenty-something woman in a white blouse and grey jeans. A gold crescent moon adorned her forehead and her long platinum hair hung in a thick braid down her back. _Usagi? No._ _Her sister, maybe, but not the Princess_.

"I'm glad you've made your peace with the springs. You either make peace with the curse or die from it. You're way too cute to die from Jusenkyo, Ranma-kun. Oh, sorry about that. I'm Serenity. Or what's left of her."

Before Ranma could respond, he realized something. He was male again. Taking a few steps to reorient his balance, Ranma reveled in the resumption of his manhood. _I'd almost forgotten what it felt like. _"How? And no offense, but who are you?"

Serenity laughed. "Well, I'm Usagi's mom, I mean her mom in the past, when she was Princess Serenity. Ever wonder why U-chan doesn't look anything like her birth parents? I once asked Mercury how genetics and reincarnation interacted. She told me, 'Oddly.' " The silver-haired queen laughed again. "As for how you're male, well, this is your dreamscape and you chose to be."

"So I'm dreaming, Serenity-sama? It feels real." Ranma started a kata to check out his new status, when he stopped and looked at Serenity. His instincts told him he could trust her. "I can still change, right?"

Serenity's grin reminded him strongly of Usagi. "It means a lot to you, doesn't it? Here you can. In the real world, that's up to you and the choice you make." Ranma nodded. He could feel the truth behind her words. "Come, walk with me, Ranma-kun. I have to say, my daughter has good taste in both men and women." He blushed.

The two walked up a path into light woods, their proximity making them look like old friends. Serenity broke the silence. "My daughter has chosen you to be her Senshi. She made the choice without even knowing she had a choice to make. Her instincts are very good. However, no one can be forced to become a Senshi, so you have a choice, as well.

They had come to a terrifyingly familiar clearing. A large pit had been dug in the center of the glade, but instead of a waiting Genma, his camp or the noise and smell of starving cats, above the Pit floated something beautiful. It was as if a crystal snowflake had been enlarged and colored a vibrant red, shading to black at the tips. Silver energy played along delicate tracery, twining about the arms of the crystal.

Ranma watched, entranced. Turning to his companion, he asked, "What is it?"

"That, my friend, is your star seed crystal. Your soul, if you will. It's the star seed of a Senshi, if you wish it so. Not the strongest Senshi by any means, but perhaps the bravest. Certainly the most skilled, however dearly that skill was earned." Serenity sighed. Ranma belatedly noticed two cats watching him, standing in front of the Pit. One was a black-and-red striped female with a golden crescent moon on her forehead. The other was a male, with gold-tinged creamy fur and a Yin-Yang symbol.

"So what's my choice?" Ranma asked quietly. "What happens if I don't want to be a Senshi?"

Serenity stretched and then smiled slightly. "You'll almost certainly regain your ability to change genders as the Silver Energy dissipates. I would expect that the Cat Fist damage will fade, as well. Of course, you will lose your link to Usagi and be far less effective against Youma and their ilk." Serenity examined the star seed. "I think my daughter took the Cat Fist and the Jusenkyo curses, infused them with Silver Energy and built a Senshi star seed. An amazing feat, really. You are a Senshi without a planetary connection. Your powers seem to be tied to a common condition on all planets, the setting of the sun or night falling. If you accept, that is."

Ranma tried to think through her options, but all she really could think about were her friends. Rei's gruff kindness, Minako's endearing goofiness, Makoto's dogged loyalty, Ami's clear-eyed intellect, Akane's fierce devotion. And Usagi's vast compassion, that could save a whole world or one child. Ranma could no more abandon them then she could renounce her honor. With a start, the redhead realized she was female once more.

With sympathy and respect in her eyes, Serenity gently hugged the neo-girl. "You've decided, then. I envy my daughter her Senshi." Taking Ranma by the hand, the platinum-haired woman led her back down the path. As they reached Jusenkyo, Ranma realized that the setting had changed. Although the sky was still lit by sunset, there were now only two pools. Serenity waved her hand towards them.

"These pools represent your choice. The one on the left leads to a restoration of your gift. The one on the right leads to the harsh duty of a Senshi." Serenity turned to look at the smaller girl. "Before you go, let me just say that I heartily approve of the new person in my daughter's life and I expect plenty of grandkids."

Ranma gaped at the former queen. "Hey, U-usagi and I are just friends, and anyway we're both g-girls so how can we have kids? Not that we are like that, I mean, you know, we just —" She trailed off in the face of Serenity's grin, feeling the heat of her own fierce blush. Serenity took pity on her new friend.

"Senshi live a looong time, Ranma-chan. Anything can happen. You may be surprised. Now, good luck to you. I think your friends could use your help."

Ranma nodded and bowed to the ex-queen. Without hesitation, she jumped into the right-hand pool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma's eyes snapped open. She was back in the alley, but the pain was gone. She felt good, really good, except for a nagging internal voice telling her Usa was in trouble. Nodding to herself, Ranma looked down at her right hand. A pen rested there, red and black, with a globe on the top, half light and half dark.

Pushing herself to her feet, Ranma raised her hand and cried "Terminator Planet Power, Make-UP!" Immediately she was surrounded by a bright light. Then, from right to left, her body passed into deep shadow. Once her form was fully occluded, pointed ears and a tail of blue energy appeared. For an instant, her face became feline, then suddenly Ranma reappeared in normal light, the cat-like features disappearing.

The newest Senshi was clad in the familiar white bodysuit. Her skirt and ribbons were red with black trim, while her knee-high boots were the reverse. A gold tiara graced her brow, a black stone in the center. Around her neck was her choker with the Yin-Yang medallion.

For the first time in her life, Ranma felt the power of the Cat Fist flow through her body, completely under her conscious control. The Silver Energy of her star seed enhanced and moderated the Cat Fist, taming it. Through her link, Sailor Nightfall could feel her Princess' — no, her Queen's — need. Usa's need was greater, however. The Senshi of Stealth faded into the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Moon retreated from the immediate combat for just a moment, just to catch her breath. They'd driven the Dark Moon warriors back, giving them no opportunity to pursue Usa or the Mercuries. Taking the opportunity, the Moon Princess tried to feel Ranma through her link, to reassure herself.

Faintly, Moon could feel her dearest friend. Ranma seemed content but preoccupied. Suddenly, the blonde could sense determination and loyalty exploding from the redhead. The wave of power reached her and a column of positive energy flared from Moon, dwarfing any display of Usa's. Unnoticed, Berthier's prone figure was engulfed as well.

The other combatants ceased fighting, staring at the awesome sight of Lunar royalty ascending. This was the final straw as far as Rubeus was concerned. Turning to his two remaining tattered minions, he ordered, "Retreat immediately to the ship! Koan has had plenty of time to dispose of the Rabbit." Taking advantage of the Senshis' distraction, the three Dark Moon warriors teleported away.

The display of power around the newly fledged Moon Queen died away, although tendrils of Silver Energy wormed around Moon's body as she dropped to the ground. The three Senshi could only watch in awe as their relationship to their liege changed in a fundamental manner. None of them noticed the brown-haired girl running toward their fallen queen.

Kasumi had been horrified when Moon was engulfed in the energy flare. Heedless of danger, the gentle girl left the cover of her kiosk and ran to her friend. The pillar of energy had subsided by the time Kasumi had reached the fallen warrior, so she immediately began checking Moon's vitals, ignoring the tendrils of Silver Energy that played over the girl's skin. After a moment, the swirls of Silver Energy began tracing over Kasumi's body as well. She paid them no mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koan clutched her injured ribs as she contemplated her remaining adversary. She had dropped her more plainly dressed foe at the cost of what felt like cracked ribs. Even now she savored the burns on this "M2." Turning back to the water witch she fought, Koan was sure that the slut was weakening.

Mercury and Usa stood at bay. Mercury had suffered some minor burns and could feel herself tiring, but she was not going to abandon her heir. She could sense Usa's tears over Lesser Mercury's injuries and felt the younger girl's loss of innocence. Shaking her head, Mercury readied herself for the next attack.

Koan smirked as blue fire wrapped itself around her hands. One or two more passes and the blue-haired brat would be down and she could destroy the Rabbit. "Thank you, little Rabbit. Once you're dead by my hands, Rubeus will choose me!" She was poised to hurl the fire at the pair, only to be interrupted by a small hand around her throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sparky," a velvety soprano advised her. A set of blue energy claws caressed her cheek, the tips settling just below her jawline. Koan froze in panic. She hadn't detected the intruder until she was grabbed from behind. Suddenly, her entire body was engulfed in flames. Koan spun around as she was released.

Sailor Nightfall shook her head at the Phantom Sister in mock sadness for a moment as she retracted her claws, then called out, "Chestnut Fist!" Koan was pummeled by countless blows before she could blink. As she lost consciousness, her last thought was one of dismay. The redheaded Senshi's fists were unharmed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Moon awoke to the concerned gaze of Kasumi. Venus and Mars knelt beside her, while the more pragmatic Jupiter guarded their prisoner, Berthier. The eldest Tendo broke the silence. "Are you all right, Moon-sama?" Her voice was throaty with worry.

Rubbing the back of her head, Moon nodded. "I feel okay, I guess. Where are Ranma and Usa?"

"Right here, boss-lady," Nightfall quipped. The new Senshi was carrying Koan over one shoulder. Behind her, Mercury was assisting her heir, although the latter was visibly healing. Usa skipped along behind Nightfall.

Moon practically levitated to her feet. "Are you okay, R—" She stopped, taking in the redhead's appearance. A broad smile slowly spread across her face. "Are you okay, Sailor … Nightfall?" The other Senshi gaped.

"I'm fine, now. The last push to become a Senshi was pretty awful. Lesser Mercury took some hits from Sparky, here, but I think she's in better shape than you, Moon." Nightfall swatted Koan on the butt. In a lower voice, she continued, "Mercury was right about everything, as usual."

The Senshi clustered about their newest member, although Jupiter kept a weather eye on Berthier. Few words were spoken, but many touches and hugs were exchanged. Finally, Moon asked the important question. "What happened?"

"The short answer is that when you healed me that night, you chose me as your Senshi, at least according to your mom," Nightfall replied with a grin. Moon's eyes widened in shock. "But I had to choose as well in the end, Senshi or going back to the way I was. I guess it's obvious which I chose."

Mercury grabbed Nightfall's shoulder, tears gleaming in her eyes. "You gave up your gift for us? Why?"

The redheaded Senshi hugged her. "Because you guys are the best. Besides, I'm sure that you and Nabiki will come up with something that allows me to stand by my friends, retain my honor and still be able to change." Looking at their captives, Nightfall continued, "Maybe we should head over to the shrine and talk over what we're gonna do with these two." Moon stopped her Senshi, grabbing her arm.

"You saw Queen Serenity?" Moon asked quietly. Nightfall nodded. "Okay, full story at the shrine?" The new Senshi nodded again. Moon shook herself. "Kasumi, can you collect Nabiki and meet us at the shrine? I'll carry Usa. Jupiter, can you handle Whitey there?" At the tall Senshi's affirmation, Moon smiled. "Then let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Berthier awoke slowly from pleasant dreams. For the first time in she couldn't remember how long, she had dreamt of her mother and father. It hadn't been anything noteworthy, just a time when they had all been together. As she became more aware, Bertheir felt something wrong. No, not wrong, different. She was warm. Her eyes snapped open.

Five Senshi, one Senshi heir and a Queen watched her as she sat up. In spite of the terrible danger, Berthier was happy. She was warm. Sailor Mercury finished her scan. "She has been purged of Dark Energy, probably because she was caught in the backwash of your energy discharge, Sailor Moon. She's a normal woman." Berthier stared at the blue-haired Senshi.

With compassion in her voice, Moon asked, "How do you feel — I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"I am Berthier Phantos, of Neo-Tokyo, your Majesty." Berthier shook her head as if to clear it. "Why am I still alive? I am your enemy."

Stepping over to the white-haired woman, Mars smiled. "Are you our enemy? The Dark Energy in you is gone, and I sense no evil in you. Can you tell us what happened? How did you become a vessel of the Dark Power?"

"My family are all Nulls, unable to work with Silver Energy," Berthier began slowly. "My father and mother were resigned to our handicap, but my sisters and I were determined to overcome it. We emigrated from Earth when we were offered a substitute. That's how the Dark Moon family was created."

Usa stepped forward. "Please don't say too much! It's very dangerous, Puu says. You could destroy the timeline and even if you don't, you could really hurt yourself." Berthier looked at the child in wonder.

"I was trying to kill you, little Rabbit. Why are you warning me?"

"Because I don't think you want to hurt me any more, and it's my duty." Usa said seriously.

"Are there any more besides your two sisters and Rubeus?" Nightfall queried, resting a hand on Usa's shoulder.

Berthier shook her head. "There are more Dark Moon family, but they're still uptime. The Rabbit is right; I shouldn't say too much." A tear slid down her cheek. "We gained power, but at such a cost! This is the first time I have felt warm in a long, long time." Berthier's expression sharpened. "Two sisters? Who else did you capture? Please, you didn't —"

Moon interrupted. "We try not to kill. We captured Koan, as well. She woke up before you did but is giving us no trouble. Being abandoned seems to have taken all the fight out of her."

"May I see her?" Berthier asked timidly. The Senshi traded looks.

Moon smiled. "Sure, let me just take a precaution. Nightfall?"

The neo-Senshi smiled and seemed to wrap the shadows around herself as she disappeared from sight. Berthier blinked. "Nice trick."

Lesser Mercury nodded. "The Thief's Veil, augmented by Senshi power. I think it's a nice trick, too. Your sister's over here." M2 and Mars led the way.

Berthier walked into the room, as the Senshi remained by the door. Her younger sister was a pitiful sight, her head between her knees, hiding her bruised face. Her posture bespoke defeat and apathy.

Looking up, Koan grimaced in an attempt to smile. "They just left me, big sister, just cut and ran. Even Petz and Calaveras. Like I was nothing." Berthier moved to comfort her sister. She looked up at Moon with tears in her eyes.

"Can you heal Koan, like you did me, your Majesty? The Dark Energy will eat at her, giving her no rest."

Moon knelt beside Koan and Berthier. "Do you want me to purify the Dark Energy within you, Koan? I can't do it against your will, but I think I can if you let me."

Meeting the Moon Queen's gaze, Koan asked. "What will you do to me if I don't? Kill me?" Berthier looked fearful.

A voice from the doorway answered, "We'll turn you into a cat and ship you to the Amazons. They should be tough enough to handle you," Nabiki said with a smirk. Everyone stared at the middle Tendo "Just got here, but I've been thinking about this, you know?"

"You're not a Senshi!" the two sisters chorused. Nabiki just smirked harder.

Koan sighed. "I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of being used. Hell, yes, Sailor Moon, if you can get rid of this Dark Energy, please do it." A tear rolled down her face, though she smiled. "A short life but a merry one, as dad used to say." Berthier nodded.

Moon looked at Luna, who had slipped into the room. "It will require the Silver Crystal, Sailor Moon." The Moon Cat looked at Mars. "It shouldn't be too taxing." Mars nodded reluctantly.

Deploying the crystal, Moon activated it and let the power wash over Koan. After a few seconds, the blue-haired woman sighed. It was done. Mars studied Koan for a moment and then nodded. "Why don't you rest here. I'll bring you some tea."

Nabiki approached the two women with a gleam in her eye. "I'll be back to talk to you two after the Senshi meeting, if that's all right. I have a proposition that should be mutually beneficial."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine girls and two Moon Cats listened as Nightfall concluded her story. Usa, Luna and Kasumi's eyes were shining, while Nabiki sat next to a furiously typing Mercury with a very smug grin, indeed. "So the Senshi are derived from the Queen, and the proof of the Queen is her Senshi. I guess we got that one on target, huh Ames?"

Mercury absentmindedly nodded. "This is amazing! Moon's powers have increased by roughly fifty percent. I agree with Na-chan, you're no longer the Moon Princess, but the Moon Queen. How do you feel, Moon?" The Senshi leader shrugged.

"Not any different, really." She turned to Nightfall. "Why was my mom dressed like that and with the new hairstyle? It is kinda cool that you two are friends, though." Everyone turned to look at Mercury.

The Senshi of Ice shrugged slightly. "I think it's a minor point, but I think the Queen Serenity we've seen is just a fragment, probably emanating from the Imperial Silver Crystal. We fill in details from our own preconceptions. Moon expects to see a regal Queen and so she sees and hears what she expects. Nightfall is a lot more casual, so Serenity appears as a modern friend or big sister. Just my guess."

"Judging by your experiences," Mercury continued, "you both have a two-way link that allows you to feel what the other is feeling to a degree. I think we need to investigate this link, although it doesn't appear to be much different from the bond you have with Tuxedo Kamen."

"The bond I had, you mean." replied Moon bitterly. "I haven't felt much from him for a while now."

Artemis nodded. "Probably the new bond with Nightfall replaced the old one." Moon looked fiercely happy at that news.

"So what are we going to do with Koan and Berthier? I don't think they're bad people anymore," Luna opined. "You seemed to have a plan, Nabiki."

The middle Tendo smirked again. "I think Moon Confederated is about to gain its first employees. They already know a lot of the connections between us, and they seem fairly intelligent. Even better, I can get IDs for them so that we can put a little distance between the Tendo name and Moon Confed."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, Nabiki-chan," Mars offered. The shrine maiden turned to Nightfall. "So what are your powers? You seem a lot stronger than the rest of us Senshi." The redheaded Senshi shook her head.

"According to Serenity, I have less raw power then you guys. It's just that my training really allows me to make the most of it. For the most part I have two main powers. The Thief's Veil I learned from Genma is a lot stronger. I can't attack while I'm cloaked, but I'm very hard to notice. The second power is my claws from the Cat Fist." She projected six-inch claws from her fingertips. "They're not as strong as they used to be, but I have great control."

Makoto beamed at the redhead, but then turned serious. "We should talk more with Koan and Berthier, but I bet the bad guys are getting desperate. If they operate anything like Beryl did, this Rubeus guy is probably getting some bad performance reviews right now. We have to stay on our toes and guard Usa."

Luna padded over to Usa. She performed an impressive backflip, a Senshi communicator appearing at the apex of her jump. "Please carry this with you at all times, Usa-chan. If you even think a Dark Moon hunter is on your trail, please call the nearest Senshi. There's an indicator marking who is closest." The Moon Cat turned to her Queen. "I'm sure Sailor Moon will stay by you as much as possible, but we both know she can't be with you all the time."

"We should try to always have a few Senshi with Usa all the time, at least for the next few days, don't you think?" Venus suggested. "Just to be safe."

Moon grinned. "I agree, and to that end, why don't we all go out for ice cream to celebrate our victory and our newest Senshi. Well, once Nabiki-chan is done with the sisters. I'll treat Nightfall!"

"A Queen less than four hours and she's already making bad mistakes," Lesser Mercury quipped with a sad shake of her head. "This could break the kingdom's treasury before she even starts!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubeus sat alone on the control deck, absently rubbing his bruised abdomen. One hit from that infernal Moon girl was nothing, but repeated hits had worn him down. Calaveras was in even worse shape. Petz was the only really effective warrior he had left right now.

As Wiseman appeared, Rubeus felt a trickle of fear. All feelings of approval from the cloaked seer had vanished. Unlike their last meeting, it was Wiseman who seized the initiative. "Your bungling of the great opportunity I presented you has narrowed your future, Rubeus. You must either grasp victory by destroying the Rabbit and the Senshi or suffer for your failures."

"I know this, Wiseman. My next attack will be decisive."

"Will it? You have lost two of your operatives this day and you are injured. I do not rate your chances highly, Rubeus." Wiseman's cold voice promised infinite suffering.

Rubeus managed an unforced smile. "Sometimes, sacrifices must be made. I have a stratagem that should suffice to eradicate the Rabbit and most of the Senshi, I feel. I will no doubt feel lonely afterwards — but I will survive."

Wiseman faded away without another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma relaxed on her apartment roof, watching the stars and soaking up a little peace after a hard training mission and a harder fight. Her smile broadened as Akane settled in comfortably beside her. After a few minutes of stargazing, the youngest Tendo broke the silence.

"I always knew you were a great martial artist. Now I know you're a great person, Ranma Saotome. I can't fathom the strength of character it took to choose being a Senshi over your manhood."

Ranma blushed. " 'Kane-chan, it wasn't nearly as hard as you make it out to be. Helping to save the world is part of our job, no? Besides, Usagi's mom said something that made a lot of sense. Senshi live a long time. With Ami and Nabiki working on it, I know someday I'll regain my gift."

Akane contemplated the redhead for a minute. "There was more to that dream then you've let on, wasn't there?"

"Yeah, but I just left out the personal stuff. Serenity approves of me, er, seeing Usagi, even though I'm a girl right now." Ranma rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know about that." She shrugged helplessly. "She kinda sounded like my mom, actually, going on about grandkids." Akane laughed. Ranma glanced at her friend. "Um, if Usagi and I do, you know, uh, date, are you going to be okay with that?"

The black-haired girl grabbed Ranma's hand. "I know I go on about perverts and everything, but I hope I'm mature enough now, to accept that my best girlfriend likes girls. As long as I'm not involved, I can even be happy for you. If any one deserves a little happiness in their life it's you, Ranma."

"Thanks Akane. It means a lot to me. You know I still want to become a boy again."

"I know. That helps a lot, but even if you stay a girl for a long time, I'm still happy for you. The gods know Usagi could use a friend right now after Chiba."

Ranma nodded. "She doesn't talk about it, but I know that she's upset about Mamoron not even showing up for Senshi business or battles. All of the girls counted on him."

Akane snorted. "Yeah, because the gods know we need our rose fix." Ranma giggled. "Anyway, I'm glad you're a full-fledged Senshi and that I seem to have outgrown my jealous phase. Now I can just be happy about it." She got up and bowed. "It will be a pleasure to serve with you, Sailor Nightfall."

The redhead stood and returned the bow. "I'm not worthy, but thank you for the welcome, Sailor Lesser Mercury." Ranma was to the first crack up. "I'm heading back in, early day tomorrow. See you, 'Kane-chan."

"Sweet dreams."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petz watched with disdain as Calaveras nursed her aching head and neck. Calling up images of her two younger sisters, the green-haired warrior swore under her breath. "This is not good, dear sister. Their incompetence will reflect badly on us. Are you sure they were captured?"

Calaveras nodded gingerly. "Not only were they captured, but looking at them, I believe they have turned traitor. They certainly don't act like prisoners."

"They are traitors! They have allowed the Moon brat to dispel their Dark Energy." Rubeus' voice startled both sisters. "It is past time that the Phantom Sisters redeemed themselves." He gestured and a wand topped with a globe enclosing a grey crystal appeared in front of Petz. "This wand will magnify your power by several times. Destroy the traitors and the Senshi and all will be well. If you fail, there will be no returning." He faded from view.

"You seem eager, sister. Aren't you concerned about another humiliating defeat? They are very strong." Calaveras glance sidelong at her sister.

"I am not the one barely able to move because some child kicked me. Do not hinder me in this mission, Calaveras." Petz tapped the wand on her palm.

Coloring in rage, the brown-haired woman responded, "Well I hope you have some kind of plan, because it's just the two of us."

Petz replied with an evil, gloating smile, "I do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki, Akane, Koan and Berthier walked briskly back toward the Tendo dojo. It had been four days since the last Dark Moon attack, and Nabiki had decided to get the ball rolling on Moon Confederated. The three older women were in business suits, while Akane dressed more informally and acted as a bodyguard.

The middle Tendo was directing a stream of commentary at Koan, who was competently taking notes on her new PDA. Nabiki interrupted herself to inform her new employees about their positions. "Berthier-san, you seem to have decent people skills, so for now you'll be doing any public relations we need. Koan-san, you will be my executive secretary. You have a good head for details. I've called in some more favors to create an identity for each of you. Let me know what you want for a family name."

"Yes, Tendo-san," the two woman chorused. Nabiki grinned.

"It's a good idea to keep things formal in public. In private, I'm fine with Nabiki. Just don't call me Nabs. Only Ranma gets to call me that, and someday she will pay." All four laughed. Suddenly Akane leaped in front of Nabiki. "What in the world?"

The other's saw what had caused Akane's reaction. A glowing white orb hovered in front of them. Without warning, the orb flared and white tendrils shot out. Koan and Berthier threw themselves in front of Nabiki. A selfless gesture, but futile, as the target of the attack was the two women themselves. The two Tendos watched helplessly as the sisters vanished.

Pulling out her communicator, Akane activated the group call. "Guys, Koan and Berthier were just kidnapped, and it wasn't by any prince. I'm sure the Dark Moon has them."

Mercury appeared on the screen. "I'm tracking a strange energy signature heading west. We should be able to intercept, although Nightfall is pretty far away."

"Okay, we're going to intercept the energy Mercury is tracking. M2, join us as you can. Nightfall, I want you to come to my place to guard Usa. This may be a trick. Keep your communicator open." Moon's calm, serious voice settled everyone down. Akane nodded and ducked into an alley to transform. Consulting her communicator to home in on her fellow Senshi, Lesser Mercury didn't notice her brown-haired shadow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two older Phantom sisters studied their younger siblings with contempt, appalled by the conservative business wear. Calaveras looked at her older sister. "I don't think the Senshi are going to come rescue them. I mean why should they? Let's just finish them off.

"Patience, sister dear. We will give them a little while longer." Koan and Berthier were still unconscious, trapped in a bubble of Dark Energy. They were suspended in mid-air above the center span of a bridge undergoing repairs. _A perfect spot, _Petz congratulated herself. _This will restrict their movement without providing much cover._

Calaveras stared longingly at the wand. "It's amazing! I can't believe how powerful you are."

With an exultant smile, the oldest Phantom Sister held the wand up before her. "I can feel the infinite power within me. I am invincible now!"

"I think your skin is actually more beautiful now," exclaimed Calaveras. "Let me borrow the wand, as well!"

Petz fended off her sister with a slap of the wand, black lightning flaring. "No! These two betrayed me, and I cannot trust you either." Calaveras looked both hurt and fearful. "Ah, the worthless scum awake. You will tell me where the Rabbit and the Senshi are!"

The two groggy girls took in their predicament. Koan pleaded with her estranged sisters, "Please, you have to stop fighting the Senshi!"

"What happened to you two?" Calaveras asked angrily.

"We've seen what the Dark Moon really stands for, what the cost of our envy really is. When was the last time you felt happy or remembered mom and dad? The price of the Dark Energy is far too high." Berthier remonstrated.

"I feel very happy right now with this wand," Petz gloated. "Why should I care about the fools that were our parents? Powerless, short-lived sheep." Calaveras looked uncertainly at her sister. "Obviously you are of no use to me. Time to die!"

"Now, now grandma, let's not be hasty!" Sailor Moon's voice rang out above the Phantom sisters. Moon cockily considered her two foes. "Maybe a nap or some prune juice will help." The Senshi leader's voice grew angry. "That's all you can really do, isn't it, granny? Destroy people and things better than you. Well, it ain't going to happen!"

"So you came for the traitors after all, you fools," Petz said with cold satisfaction.

"Didn't you know this was a trap?" Calaveras asked incredulously.

"No, really? And here I thought it was a bake sale." Jupiter replied sarcastically. "If I had known it was a trap, I wouldn't have brought cookies."

"Give us back our friends and we can help you," pleaded Mercury.

"Help me? You will help me by dying! Dark Thunder!" Petz gestured with the wand as a tremendous bolt of black lightning struck the support beam where the Senshi had been standing a moment before, completely destroying it.

"Wow, when did she get this strong?" Moon wondered out loud.

Petz continued her barrage, herding the Senshi away from the hostages, toward the middle of the bridge. After several bolts, the green-haired woman caught the dodging Senshi in the corona of her blast, sending them sprawling. Winded from her attacks, Petz paused to examine her foes.

"How did she get so strong?" muttered Venus. "She was nothing like this in the last fight."

Mercury had her visor deployed. In a shocked voice she explained, "That wand is powered by her life essence, I think. It's like the Silver Crystal."

With a fierce expression, Jupiter exclaimed. "We know a little something about power as well. Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The ball lightning hurtled towards Petz, who countered with her Dark Thunder attack. Jupiter's attack was dispersed and the black lightning continued on, arcing around the tall Senshi.

Seeing that Jupiter wasn't badly injured, Moon turned to Mercury. "Genius girl, we could really use you spinning out the gold ball right now." Peering through her visor, Mercury examined the data.

"There's nothing for it but to get that wand away from her. Without it, she'll revert to normal power." Mercury said at last.

"Leave it to me!" shouted Venus. "Venus Love-Me-Chain!" The golden chain sailed towards Petz, who dodged with a speed even Ramna might envy. Leaping to the side, the oldest Phantom sister ran down a supporting cable at high speed. Mars tried to catch her off guard, but the empowered woman knocked the Mandala circles away. At close range, Petz attacked again, the concussion from the Dark Thunder blowing the Senshi off their feet.

A gloating Petz gently floated down to the scarred concrete. "I will put you out of your misery and hunt down the Rabbit at my leisure." The cries of her two younger sisters interrupted her.

"Petz, you have to stop this! You can't trust Rubeus!" Berthier cried.

"That's right! Why didn't he give you the wand before? It must be some kind of trick," pleaded Koan.

Calaveras rolled her eyes. "Are you two still trying to get in our way?" She turned to look down on her older sister. "Dear elder sister, don't you think it's time to dispose of these two?"

A sinister smile grew on the older woman's face. "As you wish, sister." Petz looked up at her captives' prison and without warning loosed a storm of black lightning, catching Calaveras in the blast. "So much for your wit, dear sister. This is a much better look for you." With a cruel laugh, she continued, "With this wand I am second to none. Perhaps I will assume the leadership of the family. In any case, I do not need you or your expected betrayal." With that, the Dark Moon warrior unleashed a tremendous burst of lightning, destroying the imprisoning sphere and dashing all three Phantom sisters towards the ground.

The Senshi had spread out during the respite and Mars and Jupiter were close enough to catch Koan and Berthier. Calaveras settled to the ground under her own power, her eyes wide with the shock of betrayal. She looked up as Sailor Moon stood over her.

"I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you love and trust. Please, don't think too badly of your sister. The Dark Energy that fills you two corrupts everything in time."

Calaveras had a look of angry disbelief on her face. "I'm your enemy! Why would you try to comfort me? What are you trying to pull?"

"Your sisters see something in you, so I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Moon shrugged. "Better to trust and be hurt then not trust and be alone."

Berthier nodded with tears in her eyes. "It's what the Dark Energy made us forget, sis. It cost us the ability to love and trust. Too damned expensive at twice the power."

"How sweet, all of the trash gets along so well." Petz sneered. "I do believe it is time to take out the garbage."

"Bring it, jerk" muttered Lesser Mercury, twirling her bo stick as she infused it with Ki and Silver Energy.

"If you need any proof of how horribly the Dark Energy warps you, I think trying to kill your own sisters should be enough," challenged Mercury.

"Who cares about the lives of worthless scum?"

"I think she's too far gone to reason with," Jupiter said.

"No, please," Calaveras responded unexpectedly. "That's not our sister talking. She's been consumed by the power from the wand. Save her, please." Koan and Berthier nodded fervently.

Meeting her heir's eyes, Mercury proclaimed, "The only way we can succeed is by working together." Lesser Mercury nodded her understanding, as both Mercurys cried, "Bubble Spray!" blanketing the area in thick fog. Venus allowed her chain to drop free as she silently whipped it towards Petz, striking the wand from the disoriented woman's hand. In unison, Jupiter and Moon attacked, knocking the green-haired woman from the sky.

As the battered Petz crumpled into a heap on the ground, she was surrounded by her sisters, offering comfort. The injured woman swatted away their hands. "I don't need pity from you!"

Suddenly, the fallen wand began to glow and an image of an unbruised Rubeus appeared. "Well done, Petz. You've gathered the Senshi and the traitors together. Of course, I had no hope that you would triumph or I would have offered you the wand long ago. Once the protecting Senshi are removed, the rest will be easy."

"Then I was just a —"

"You were a pawn, easily replaceable. Fear not, your death will ensure the death of the Senshi and my glorious victory. Goodbye, Petz." Rubeus faded from view as the wand's glow intensified.

The pavement sunk in a perfect circle beneath the wand and a tornado formed as air was sucked into the wand. The wand disappeared from sight as the tornado intensified. Lesser Mercury had grabbed Mercury and was anchoring them to one of the bridge cables. The blue-haired Senshi exclaimed, "The wand is opening a dimensional portal that's sucking everything in!"

Lesser Mercury started in surprise. "What, like a black hole? Is there any way to stop it?"

"Luna!" cried Moon, as everyone clung to the structure of the bridge, "What can we do?"

The Moon Cat clung to her Queen as the vortex pulled at all of them. "I don't know! You can't seal a dimensional tear!"

"No , there is a way!" cried the unexpected voice of Petz. "We have to destroy the wand. If I use all the power I have left, maybe I can finish it and close the tear!" Standing beside the hole, Petz poured black lightning into the maelstrom, but with little effect. Stunned, the green-haired woman was taken by surprise as she was whisked off her feet and plunged towards the tear.

Just before Petz fell in, a whip snapped around her right arm, checking her progress. Calaveras strained as she fought the pull. "Can't let you hog the spotlight, sister!" With the aid of Koan and Berthier, she pulled Petz to relative safety. "Can't lose even you, or we aren't the Four Phantom Sisters."

Nabiki had finally caught up with her younger sister in time to see Rubeus appear and the creation of the dimensional tear. The Senshi and the Phantom Sisters were struggling in the fringes of a tornado, centered on a large hole in the bridge. She could feel the tug of the vortex even from her hiding place.

As the structure of the bridge began to give way, Nabiki wracked her brain for a solution. Snapping her fingers, she called out, "Mercury, Moon! The wand is like a conduit to the other dimension, it's not _in_ the other dimension! If you guys pool your powers, you can destroy the wand and close the hole!"

"So we have to jump into the hole?" Moon wailed.

"Yes! Nabiki is right, the only way to seal the tear is to destroy the wand, and it has to be in both dimensions to cause the tear," yelled Luna. "Let's do this!"

Taking a deep breath, Moon looked to her Senshi. She saw trust and confidence in five sets of eyes. She both wished Ranma was here and was glad she wasn't. "Okay, on the count of three, we jump in. One. Two. Three!"

The six girls released their hold and flung themselves into the hole. There was no tornado, just diffuse pink and purple lights. Above them, shining like a star, was the wand. Luna ordered, "Quickly, before we're sucked into the other dimension! Destroy the wand. Focus your power together!"

Joining hands, the four Senshi, one Senshi heir and the Senshi Queen invoked their powers, glowing in their trademark colors. As the power peaked, all six girls cried, "Sailor Planet Power!" A beam of great intensity sprang from their circle and engulfed the wand. It resisted for a moment, then crumbled into dust.

With the destruction of the wand, the conduit closed rapidly, expelling the six girls and two cats back onto the damaged bridge. All that remained was a large crater. Moon sighed. "We did it."

A frantic call from Koan attracted their attention. "Please, Sailor Moon, save my sisters!" Petz and Calaveras were in a bad way, Petz from energy depletion and Calaveras from her sister's lightning. Moon walked over.

"I can heal you," Moon began quietly, "but it will purge the Dark Energy within your bodies. You will lose that power."

Petz chuckled weakly. "Just a bonus, as far as I'm concerned." Calaveras nodded. The Senshi leader smiled in understanding. She invoked the Silver Crystal and waves of healing energy bathed the two women, restoring them and expunging the Dark Energy from their bodies.

Nabiki walked over to the jubilant group, hugging Lesser Mercury. "Don't scare me like that, sis," she murmured. Moving over to the four Phantom Sisters, she stared at them, hands on her hips. Petz and Calaveras looked puzzled, but the two younger women were apprehensive. With a shark-like grin, Nabiki inquired, "Now who said you two could have the afternoon off?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubeus' rage, frustration and fear peaked as he stared at the view screen showing Sailor Moon healing the two elder Phantom Sisters with the Imperial Silver Crystal. He slammed his fist into the offending screen, which went black as a spiderweb of cracks marred its surface.

_So that brat Sailor Moon has the Crystal. I should have realized that the Moon tramp was an obnoxious little coward in her youth. _He cast about the now silent and lonely observation deck. _I need a plan._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Phantom Sisters were sitting at the Tendo's dining-room table. Koan was typing on a laptop while Berthier leafed through pamphlets. Calaveras and Petz stared nervously at the closed door. All four women were dressed in conservative business suits. The two older women started as the door slid open and Nabiki entered the room. The middle Tendo smiled at them. "Ladies. Welcome to Moon Confederated."


	10. Chapter 10

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 10: Summer's End

Nodoka Saotome continued to absent-mindedly straighten up the already spotless family room. Even with her spirit at low ebb and her mind a million miles away, her housekeeping was flawless. _Genma has been gone a week now on his "training trip". I'm all alone again and with the money my husband withdrew from our account, I couldn't make ends meet without Kasumi's charity. If only Ranma … _The distraught woman slumped to the floor. _Gods above, why did you give me back my son only to snatch him away again after a few short months?_

Getting up, she dejectedly walked into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Looking in the mirror, she gazed at her reflection. Nodoka did not like what she saw. It wasn't the slight lapses in grooming or the lack of make-up that upset her. It was the soul she examined that was found lacking. _Ranma lost his manhood saving people, saving children. If he had been physically crippled, lost a leg in such service, would I have been so quick to reject him? _She brooded for a few minutes, pondering the question. _No, probably not, but it's not the same. To become a woman, to embrace femininity, that is a shame that cannot be allowed. He should have done everything to regain his manhood, and if he failed, done the honorable thing._

Nodoka wandered out of the washroom and sat down in the immaculate dining room. _I know what's right, what's honorable. What Ranma is doing is neither of those things. I should be angry. _She stared at hands. _I'm not even fooling myself. I want my son back. _Down deep in her mind, she heard herself whisper, _And I miss Ranko._ She started as the doorbell chimed, sounding like a gong in the silent house.

As she went to answer the door, she smoothed her kimono out of habit. Opening the door, she found, "Akane-chan!" _I haven't seen any of the Tendo girls in so long! Even Kasumi just calls and sends money._

"Ah, so sorry, Saotome-san," the girl said politely, bowing. "We get that all the time. I am Ami Mizuno, not Akane-chan. I know we look very similar."

"Oh my, please excuse my mistake." Nodoka was politely flustered. "You girls could pass for twins, almost." The older woman genteelly put a hand to her mouth. "Where are my manners? Please come in. Would you care for tea?"

"Tea would be wonderful, Saotome-san." Ami answered, following Nodoka into the dining room. "I brought two buns from Ginto's Bakery. Akane-chan introduced me to their wares."

As Nodoka served the tea, she smiled. "They are good, aren't they?" She said, taking a discreet bite from the bun. She noticed with approval that Ami waited for the older woman to begin.

"Yes, they are, but considering the fantastic baked goods Kasumi-san creates, I'm surprised Akane-chan ever discovered Ginto's in the first place." Ami replied, taking a bite out of her own pastry.

"I know exactly what you mean, Mizuno-san," Nodoka replied conspiratorially "Don't ever tell anyone, but Kasumi-chan is even a better cook then me." The two women shared a chuckle, before Nodoka continued. "So, Mizuno-san, how do you know the Tendos? Are you a cousin, perhaps?"

Ami mirth disappeared. "Your daughter introduced them to me."

For one moment, the expression on Nodoka's face was one of naked grief and longing. Then it vanished to be replaced by the faintly disapproving but still polite look of a proper Japanese woman about to correct a person. "I am sorry, Mizuno-san, you must have been misinformed. I have no daughter."

Ami sighed. "I am sorry you feel that way. Obviously, your husband disagrees."

"No, he is the reason I have no daughter. Until Ranma does the honorable thing and marries a Tendo, Genma will not recognize him as family. I will respect my husband's wishes." Nodoka echoed Ami's sigh.

"So then, even if the arranged engagements are voided, Ranma is still banned from her family unless she marries a man 27 years her senior?

"Honor is not bound by technicalities." Nodoka said stiffly.

"Then I will just pass on my news, although I cannot go into specifics. Ranma has made another personal sacrifice to help the people of this city and the world. You should be proud of your daughter, for she is a great person." Ami stood. "Other than that, she is doing well. Thank you for the tea. I must be going." She bowed.

The older woman was straight-backed and dry-eyed as she courteously saw Ami out. When the door closed behind her visitor, Nodoka leaned against it. "I am proud of her. My little Ranko," she whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi toweled off as she left the shower. Ukyo let all the waitresses shower upstairs in her living quarters after their shift at Ucchan's. It was a necessity given the sweat one worked up doing the routines. The blonde grinned. It was fun working here, though, especially with Ranma. She colored slightly at that last thought.

She hurried downstairs and as she strode through the restaurant, she waved to Konatsu. The ninja girl was a blast to work with, even though Usagi couldn't entirely reproduce what she and Ranma were capable of. Flips, jumps and to a certain extent catches she could do, but she couldn't come close to the accurate throws both Konatsu and Ranma could make with menus and chopsticks. So Usagi became the counter waitress and bus girl when she worked, something she was very good at, luckily.

The blonde smiled. She always thought of Ko-chan as a girl even though technically she was a boy. Of the four of them, the ninja girl was certainly the most feminine, Usagi thought wryly. She stopped as Ukyo intercepted her on the way out. The chef passed over an envelope.

"I want to thank you for all your hard work, Usagi-honey. I really appreciate it. I put a little something extra in the envelope by way of a bonus." Ukyo looked at the blonde girl hopefully. "Is there any way you could stay on even a little during the school year?"

"Thanks, boss," Usagi replied, stuffing the fat envelope in her purse. "I would love to help out, but it all depends on my grades. My mom will read me the riot act if I work even a couple of hours if my grades are like last semester's."

The okonomiyaki chef sighed. "I know school has to come first, but it isn't easy getting waitresses who can work here. Since the Cat Café closed, our business has doubled, and I can use anyone who has the skill." Ukyo paused in thought for moment. "Makoto-honey wouldn't be interested in working as a cook, would she? She's really good and I could use the help in the kitchen."

Usagi shrugged. "We could ask her roommate," she said gesturing at the redhead waiting at the door. "Mako-chan loves to cook, and she's even mentioned that she would like to cook professionally, but her grades aren't much better then mine. At least with Red-chan walking me home, my mom isn't worried about late nights."

"Oh ho! So you've brought Ranma-honey home to meet the parents, have you? You blonde minx!" Ukyo teased. She watched with delight as Usagi blushed. Looking over to her childhood friend, her delight grew as the eavesdropping Ranma blushed as well.

"I-it's not like that, Uc-chan. We're just friends!" Usagi blushed even more. Ukyo gave her a knowing look, then moved close and whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Don't worry about it. Just be good to him, okay? Ran-chan's had a lot of pain in his life. I think you'll be good for him, Usagi-chan." Ukyo gripped the blonde's shoulder reassuringly and stepped back. In normal tones, she continued, "Even if you could only come in on Saturday night for a few hours that would be a great help. Maybe I should talk to your mom?"

"That might help, but the best solution is for me to do well in school. I think mom would be all right with Saturdays and maybe even Friday nights, if there's no class that Saturday." Usagi was still very red.

Okay, you two," Ukyo laughed. "Go on home. Remember, I'll need you both here by 4:30."

The two girls waved goodbye and stepped into the night. Ranma and Usagi shared a comfortable silence on the way to the train station. While work at Ucchan's was demanding, they were both in good enough shape that, once they caught their breath, they weren't really tired. The silence continued throughout the short train ride and was not broken until they left the station.

They were a few blocks from the Tsukino homestead when Ranma slowed down. Usagi turned to look at her. "I know we have to be at U.C. by 4:30, but I was wondering if maybe you'd, you'd like to go to a movie with me? Ranma was now fascinated by her shoes. "And maybe get lunch before we go?"

Usagi blushed so brightly, you could almost read by her face. _I really like Ranma, but — but we're both girls. I don't want to hurt her, but — but mom would never understand. _Fortunately, Usagi's mouth had a mind of own. "I'd love to go! What time should we meet?" She clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Um, 11:30, we can go to lunch and the movie starts at 1:05. Ami told me you like science-fiction movies, so it's that American film with the weightlifter guy. Terminator 2. If we have any time before or after the movie, we could do a little shopping."

Usagi hesitated. _We're both girls! I like boys — don't I?_ Ranma cast a worried gaze at her friend as the blonde's eyes seemed to glaze. _Both of my moms like her. And she'll become a boy again someday. _Usagi smiled in defeat. _And I think I'm in love with her anyway. No need to rush. We have all the time in the world._

"Shopping would be fun, but I pay for the ice cream, okay?" Usagi finally offered. They were in front of her house. With great daring, Usagi kissed the redhead lightly on the lips. "See you tomorrow, Red-chan."

Ranma stood there for a very long time with her fingers touching her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven girls knelt in a precise row, the oldest on the left, her bo stick resting before her. The youngest, on the far right, was as calm and collected as her comrades. All of them bore the signs of heavy exercise, but appeared to have cooled down. Ranma entered the dojo, smiling. Kasumi was hard on her heels, carrying a small basket loaded with water bottles.

"Great work, everyone. I think we're at the stage where you can train independently, which is handy. With school starting tomorrow and the situation with Usa still up in the air, I know we're going to have less time to work together." Ranma began. "And probably no chance for any more training trips." There were a lot of resigned looks. "That's really too bad, because Artemis and I have been doing a lot of brainstorming. The big thing we want to try is using Senshi powers without transforming, but that's got to wait."

"So you don't think we can go on another training trip until everything is settled?" Usagi said as much as asked. "You're probably right, Red-chan, but shoot, what we learned sure was useful!"

"Why don't you wash up and start the Senshi meeting?" Luna suggested. "We want to wrap up early, with school starting." The Moon Cat grinned. "Kasumi brought cookies and brownies for the meeting." A mad scramble to the baths started.

After some admittedly sketchy washing the nine girls and two cats assembled in the meeting room, to find plates loaded with cookies and pans of brownies. The group turned to Kasumi, every face filled with questioning wonder. Kasumi stared back.

"What?" the eldest Tendo protested. "Once I got baking, I couldn't stop. Plus I knew both Ranma and Usagi-chan would be here. I just hope there's enough!" Amid good-natured laughter, the group settled in.

"Our first order of business," Luna began with some urgency, "Is the protection of Usa." The younger girl frowned but held her peace when Akane stared at her. "Everyone has school, and the two Senshi who can leave school in the middle of the day if they need to are way over in Nerima. Any ideas?"

Akane raised her hand. "It seems to me that the only times the Dark Moon have found Usa is when she does an energy discharge. The only exception was at the train station. Nabiki thinks if we disguise Usa, maybe dye her hair, she should be all right at school. The Dark Moon minions don't seem to like to attack in populated areas. Nabiki thinks that's because there's too much risk to the time stream, in case of accidental deaths."

"I don't know, Akane-chan. That seems an awful lot like 'hope everything turns out okay'," Rei said dubiously.

"Hey, where is Nabiki-chan, anyway?" inquired Makoto.

"She's got an urgent business meeting for Moon Confederated," answered Akane. "She thinks she can trademark Lesser Mercury and Nightfall's images, since they're not in the public domain. She'll need to talk to you later, Ranma."

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" Usagi asked.

After a short silence, Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'll take leave from school for a while and watch Usa at her school. No one else could do it anyway. I'll hide under my Veil of Night and stand right in the blasted classroom."

"Red-chan, are you sure? What about school?" Ami cried.

"School has never really been my thing, Ami-chan," The redhead replied with a smile. "I'm making pretty good money at Ucchan's and I think that's only going to grow. I used to think that my goal was to become a martial-arts teacher, but that's changed just like I have. I want to teach you guys, but I also want to be the best Senshi I can. Usa is a lot more important than a few weeks of me sleeping in class."

Minako nodded vigorously. "Of course a mother is going to be concerned about her child! Besides, Sailor Nightfall is the Senshi of Stealth, so it's all for the best!"

"Mother?" asked Ranma in a deceptively mild tone.

The sometimes ditzy blonde continued nodding. "Sure! We all heard Usa-chan call you her mother. Who's the lucky guy, Ranma-chan?"

Ignoring Minako, Ranma looked at Usa intensely. "Mother?"

"Um, ah, hee hee hee." The pink-haired girl rubbed the back of her neck in a gesture exactly like Ranma's. "I, I didn't say mommy, I said dummy. You know, because you're my martial arts teacher and it could mess up the time line if anything happened to you." Usa's eyes begged Ranma to drop the subject.

The redhead opened her mouth to ignore the unspoken plea when a comforting arm went around her shoulders. Usagi looked at Usa with understanding eyes. "I'm sure that's what the Sprout said, Red-chan. Don't worry about it." Usagi leaned her forehead against the back of the smaller girl's head. "Okay?"

The other girls looked at the proto-couple speculatively, then looked at the only two sources of possible info, Makoto and Usa — who looked at each other. Makoto slowly said, "Red went out late yesterday morning, got all spruced up for it. Had me help her with her hair."

Usa looked at her tall friend with wide eyes. "Usagi was primping for hours. She tried on every piece of clothing she owned." The younger girl locked eyes with Makoto. Ignoring the others, they peered at the two entwined girls.

"Usagi, Red, where were you yesterday afternoon?" Makoto asked tentatively. The Senshi Queen and her deadly warrior started turning red.

With a nonchalant innocence, Minako said, "Oooooh, your first date! So how was it, where did you go?" Ranma looked like she was about to catch on fire, but Usagi seemed to calm down.

"Red-chan took me to lunch and then we saw Teminator 2. It was great. We did a little shopping too." Usagi reported calmly. "You don't know how wonderful it is when your boyfriend is a girl and likes shopping as much as you do." There was a stunned silence.

All eyes turned to Usa. The pink-haired girl shrugged, commenting, "That's nice, I hope you guys had a good time. Please excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." With great dignity, Usa left the room and walked to the shrine's restroom. Once safely inside, she could no longer contain herself. Doing a little jig, she hopped about the small room pumping her fist and whispering "Yes!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petz, Calaveras and Berthier Phantos toiled away around the Tendo dining table. The two younger sisters were reading pamphlets, while Petz was going over handwritten notes. The door opened and Nabiki strode in, closely followed by Koan.

"Thank you ladies, for meeting on a Sunday," Nabiki began. "I want to get things rolling so that we have some cash flow as soon as possible. So Petz, let's start with you." The green-haired women nodded.

"I spoke to a senior associate at the Mikan Group law offices. He waived his fee once he found out our particulars with the stipulation that we keep them in mind for our legal needs," Petz reported. "He agreed with your estimate that it was too late to claim exclusive rights on the five original Senshi. Worse, we can't even go after companies for image violations. Since the disguise fields hide what they look like, no one is actually using their likenesses."

"Okay," Nabiki interrupted, "That was pretty clear. Now what about Lesser Mercury and Nightfall?"

Flipping a couple of pages, Petz continued. "We have a good shot at trademarking them _if_ they appear before a magistrate. The disguise field is pretty good proof of identity, oddly enough. Tanaka-sensei thinks it would hold up in court. But they have to appear, and Tanaka says the sooner the better."

"Very good. Koan, got all that?"

"No problems Chief," Koan said, adjusting her glasses. She was sure they made her look more professional.

So, Cal-chan, what have you got for us?" Nabiki queried her finance officer.

Clearing her throat and shuffling a few papers, Calaveras said, "Chief, there are several banks willing to spot us loans on decent terms, if we can show up with a Senshi or three in tow. Produce the Senshi and do our banking at one of several places, and we can float a non-collateral commercial loan." Nabiki smiled.

"Okay, let's see if Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter can accompany you on your next visit. They're the most impressive and even a little scary." Nabiki mused. "I bet the two of them are worth fifty basis points." Calaveras nodded. Berthier fidgeted and smiled when Nabiki turned to her.

"I think I have a decent presentation for our first news release, Chief. Can I run it by you?" Nabiki nodded and sat back to watch Ber-chan's dog and pony show. It wasn't bad. Just as she had thought, Berthier had a talent for this.

Things were coming together, but she was anxious to start making a profit. Right now, the sisters were working for room, board and stock in Moon Confed. Nabiki wanted to pay them a real wage and get them out on their own. Still, she realized she was happy. _Doing well by doing good._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubeus stared out the observation port, watching the sheep go about their business. One of the screens was silent and black. He had seen no reason to repair the damage caused by his tantrum when he was the only person aboard. He snorted as he observed the small district. Small, yes, but it still contained tens of thousands of humans. Finding the Rabbit was like finding the quintessential needle in a haystack.

Suddenly, all of the observation screens, save for the one he was using, flared with a green light. As the light petered out, a handsome woman in a dark-green mini-dress and long gloves appeared. She carried a red feather fan and her hair was a light yellow-green. She smiled derisively at the scowling redhead. Rubeus exclaimed "Esmeraude!"

The green-clad woman smiled and moved to join Rubeus at the view screen. "It has been a long time, Rubeus darling." She scanned the scene in front of her. "What a dreadfully primitive locale. I wonder how I shall get on."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well darling, it seems you haven't heard," Esmeraude purred with throaty malice. "Due to your innumerable failures to kill the Rabbit, seize the Silver Crystal or even secure a Crystal Point, our beloved Prince Dimande has decided to replace you. I will assume my duties tomorrow."

"That's ridiculous!" cried Rubeus. "Prince Dimande would never give up on me!"

"Let's face facts, darling. Your most impressive achievement to date is losing the four Phantom Sisters, letting them turn traitor. Even our gentle Prince has been forced to acknowledge your complete incompetence. It's quite beyond me how you've lasted this long." The observation screen once again gleamed with emerald energies. "Well, ta ta for now, darling! _Do_ try to avoid setting yourself on fire while I'm away." She vanished.

Rubeus trembled with rage and not a little fear. He muttered to himself, "I must destroy the Rabbit and capture the Silver Crystal if I am to appease Dimande's anger. At least I know where the Crystal is. Now to find the Rabbit … somehow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usa was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Her folks always said how important school was, but she knew for a fact that neither one had been much of a student, and the nut had not fallen far from the tree. The only thing keeping her conscious was trying to guess where Sailor Nightfall was. She was a martial artist, but it still gave her a warm feeling to know the new Senshi was watching out for her.

After several eons passed, the last bell rang, freeing Usa and her fellow tormentees from the durance vile that was second grade. As she filed out, Usa grinned, wondering how Nightfall was going to beat her to the gate. Exiting the school, there stood a nonchalant Ranma, waiting, as she expected.

"So how was school today, kiddo?" asked the redhead with a smirk.

"You know perfectly well how it was," Usa tartly replied. The two girls looked at each other grinning as they chorused, "Boooorinnnnng!"

"So is there any reason why Ayumi Nakamo had so many problems today?" queried an innocent-looking and sounding Usa. "I mean the poor girl was stumbling around and tripping over everything after she made fun of my hair."

"Who can say?" pondered Ranma. "Probably she got bad karma for teasing the cutest girl in her class." Usa colored slightly.

Both martial artists turned to face back the way they had come, as they heard something running very quickly towards them. Usagi tackled both girls, grinning like a maniac. "How're my two favorite girls?"

"Hey, Usagi," Usa said mildly, "no detention today, huh?"

"Ever since I developed some control over my Ki, I've been getting up better in the morning and not getting sleepy in class. You know that, Usa." Usagi explained.

"This makes a whole week without detention for the Rabbit," Ranma said. "I think that deserves a treat. What do you guys say to some ice cream before I head off to work?"

The two younger girls exchanged glances and then smiled at Ranma. "You talked us into it," they chorused.

After an appropriate sweets shop was found and its relative merits quickly discussed, the three entered. Usagi and Usa watched with amusement as Ranma flirted extra portions for the three of them. Usagi shook her head. "You're too good at that." Usa smacked the blonde.

"Don't kill the goose that lays the golden ice cream," she admonished.

Discussing their respective days and plans, three mighty appetites made severe inroads on the shop's ice cream supplies. When they reached a lull in the conversation, Usage fixed Usa with bright eyes. "How do you travel in time, Usa? Is it a martial-arts technique?"

Looking to the left and the right and then behind her, Usa said in low tones, "Nah, I have the Key of Time."

Usagi squirmed with curiosity. "Can we see it?" Usa looked uncertain. The blonde pouted. "Come on, just a peek?" she wheedled.

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt." Usa reluctantly pulled an ornate gold and silver key fastened on a thin chain from beneath her blouse. Usagi's fingertips brushed the key as she bent down for a closer look.

"Impressive, Sprout. Thanks for showing us." Usagi chirped. Usa nodded and quickly put the key back under cover.

No one noticed the faint silver glow the key was now emitting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubeus sat slumped against one of the supporting pillars, staring at the observation screen. Theoretically, he was still scanning Juuban's teeming masses, looking for the Rabbit. However, hope had almost left him. Without some sort of lucky break, there was little chance of spotting the Rabbit in a random search.

A faint chime finally attracted his attention. Moving over to the holographic display, Rubeus realized the tracking system was picking up a time signature. With mounting excitement, he refined the scan. In this primitive era there was only one entity that could produce a time line flux other than himself. The Rabbit!

Instantly, his confidence soared. This was fate! It could not be coincidence that in his hour of need, something had somehow partially activated his quarry's means of time travel, allowing him to pinpoint her location. Getting an accurate fix on the Rabbit's whereabouts, Rubeus began steering the vessel to intercept his target.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako savored the gentle breeze on this warm late-summer night. She and Usa had been shopping for materials for a school project since Usagi had met up with her to transfer bodyguard duty. None of them would dare to refer to the task as babysitting. Usa had earned too much respect for that to sit well with anyone. As had become standard procedure, the second bodyguard, in this case Rei, was following at a distance, ready to transform if any danger appeared.

Sighing, the perky blonde was uncharacteristically pensive. It had been fun, clowning around with Usa as they shopped, but she missed Usagi. Ever since Ranma had become a full Senshi, Usagi had been acting differently. Oh, she was still bubbly and friendly, but she was beginning to act … responsibly. Case in point. Rather than come shopping with them, Usagi had elected to go home and do her homework. She was being diligent so that she could continue to work at Ucchan's, so she was being even more responsible.

All of the Senshi sensed a fundamental change in their relationship with Usagi. The blonde was still one of them, a Senshi, but now she was their Queen and they were Usagi's knights. Each of them had responded to the much more mature relationship they now had. They still had fun and would even act goofy from time to time, but underlying it all was the sense of duty owed both ways.

Tonight was a prime example. Usagi had gone home to study, Ranma was working after spending all day in a second-grade classroom, while she and Rei were guarding Usa without complaint. Minako shook her head while smiling at Usa. If she, Minako, was being more responsible, Ami, Rei and Akane were being downright adult. Sighing, the perky blonde looked down at her charge with a smile. "So, is that everything, Usa-chan?"

"I think so, Mina-chan. Who'd of thought the teacher would assign a major project so early in the semester?" Usa swung her bags in disgust. "Anyway, thanks for coming with me. I couldn't ask Usagi, not when she's getting all serious about school and Ranma had to work."

"No problem, Sprout. It's been fun. I just wish we didn't have to guard you so closely. It can't be much fun."

Usa shook her head. In a low voice she murmured, "After seeing Usagi and Akane get hurt in the last fight, I know when I'm outmatched." The younger girl started to sniffle. "They got hurt fighting for me!" A tear slid down her cheek. "I never want to see anyone look the way Ami did when Akane went down."

"Shhh. It's all right," Minako comforted Usa. Kneeling down, she hugged the smaller girl. "We're Senshi, that's what we do. That's what you're going to do someday." The blonde giggled slightly. "Like mother, like daughter."

The two hugged for a long minute, until Minako stood. "I think this calls for a treat. Not some insipid store-bought treat, but something special." She steered Usa to a bench in the warm evening breeze. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a sealed plastic bag. "These are the last four of Kasumi-chan's cookies from the meeting." Minako passed two chocolate chip cookies over to Usa.

The pink-haired girl looked at her companion with wide eyes. "Are you sure Mina-chan? I know how much you love auntie's cookies."

With a pang, Minako managed to sustain her generosity. "It's fine, I need to cut back, anyway. I'm not a Ki user like Usagi, so I have to watch my weight."

After rendering the necessary respect for any product of Kasumi's kitchen, the two girls resumed their travels. As they walked down a quiet side street, Minako was overcome with a sense of foreboding. _Better safe as sorry houses. _She gave the signal for Rei to transform.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma had felt antsy all evening, ever since leaving Usa and Usagi. It was a quiet night at Ucchan's for a change, so the redhead didn't even have work to take her mind off her apprehension. After Ranma had checked the street for the tenth time, Ukyo had had enough.

"Okay, Ran-chan, what's your problem? You've been jumpier than Akane in a massage parlor."

"I'm sorry Uc-chan. I've had a bad feeling all evening." Ranma replied distractedly.

Ukyo immediately got serious. "Can you pinpoint it?"

The smaller girl shook her head. "I can't pin it down, but maybe I can trace it?"

"Then go, try and find out what's wrong," Ukyo decided. "It's never a good idea to ignore your instincts, especially yours, Ran-chan."

"Thank Uc-chan, you're the best!" Not even bothering to change out of her waitress uniform, Ranma left the restaurant at a run.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Hino felt content, an unusual state of affairs, but becoming more common since Ranma became Sailor Nightfall. Although she appeared to be a take-charge kind of person, Rei had always craved a cause and a leader worth following. The Senshi cause had always been of the highest, but now Usagi was becoming the kind of leader Rei had always dreamed of.

As Rei followed Minako and Usa through the shopping district, she recalled her feelings of shame at how she had treated Usagi. Without the other Senshi's past-life training and a horrible handicap caused by her incomplete Ki control, only luck and Mamoru had kept Usagi alive. Even so, she had still done everything required of her.

Now Mamoru was gone, replaced by Ranma and Akane. Rei heartily approved of Ranma and Usagi as a couple. Sooner or later, Ranma would regain her ability to change. In the meantime, the two seemed to have a more equal relationship than Mamoru and Usagi had had. Ranma was more fun, too.

As she entered the quiet side street, Rei immediately spotted Minako's signal. She saw no threat, but a feeling of danger removed all hesitation. Sliding between two houses, Rei transformed into Sailor Mars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako scanned her surroundings, while Usa peeked from behind her. While she could see nothing, her dread continued to grow. She was about to transform when the air above the two girls rippled.

In a cascade of white sparks, the enormous crystalline ship came out of cloak. Minako and Usa were caught in a bright spotlight as a triumphant, mocking voice echoed in the street. "Are you prepared to meet your fate, Rabbit? You have been betrayed, one of your 'protectors' activated your time mechanism, allowing me to track you. No matter where you go, this ship can follow you!" Rubeus gloated, hovering over his prey.

Usa partially withdrew the Time Key from her blouse. In the shadow of her hand, she could see a faint silver glow. _What happened? I must have accidentally activated it, when I was showing Usagi and Ranma the key. If anyone gets hurt, it'll be all my fault!_

Minako screamed at the red-haired warrior. "Leave her alone! You can't have her!" Without turning her head, the intrepid blonde ordered, "Quick, Usa call every one on your communicator." Usa desperately hit the all call button.

Rubeus seemed to notice the blonde for the first time. "Weak little girls should mind their own business. All you have accomplished is your own death!" The Dark Moon warrior paused to savor the kill.

The early night sky was lit up as a set of brightly burning rings arced towards Rubeus. They burst around the erstwhile leader, leaving him startled but unharmed. From the shadows, Sailor Mars leapt forward. "You haven't won yet," the black-haired Senshi assured her foe.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Minako dragged Usa away, trying to buy time. From the young girls' communicator she could hear Ami's voice. "We're in the shopping district, we'll be there immediately!"

There comes a time in every fighter's life when she has to separate the essentials from the luxuries. Now was Minako's time and she correctly realized that a secret identity was a luxury she could not afford. As Mars and Rubeus traded attacks, Minako transformed. As she finished, Mars was blown off her feet. Rubeus' attacks were quicker and more powerful now that he could draw on his ship's generators.

The Senshi of Fire scrambled to stand with her comrade, defending Usa. Rubeus sneered at his opponents and once again he was caught off-guard as ball lightning and a column of water struck his shield. Once his sight cleared, he saw he was now confronted by five Sailor Senshi. Both Mercuries and Sailor Jupiter had arrived.

"You're not doing anything to Usa," Mars cried. Lesser Mercury grabbed Usa as the other four Senshi attacked their hovering foe. But as the steam cleared, Rubeus continued to hover, unscathed.

"Very well, I shall destroy all of you as well as the Rabbit!" With a flip of his hand, Rubeus produced a concussive wave that threw the Senshi back several meters. Lesser Mercury rolled with the blow, protecting her small charge.

"This is your chance, Usa. Run!" Mars ordered. Usa looked appalled.

Wagging his finger in mockery of Sailor Moon, Rubeus commanded, "None of that, Rabbit!" A purple beam of coruscating energy stabbed down from the ship, pinning the five Senshi and Usa. They could barely move in the gravity ray.

"There's only one way to repel this. We have to combine our powers, like we did with the wand!" Mars ordered.

"We can't!" protested Mercury. "Without Sailor Moon, we don't have the power!"

"Even if we can't save ourselves, we can free Usa!" Mar replied. The five Senshi struggled to their feet, joining hands. Calling upon each of their titular planets, they invoked their combined attacked with a cry of "Sailor Planet Attack!"

It lessened the gravity beam's effect, but the Senshi were immobilized by the need to continue the Planet Attack. Rubeus' evil smile widened. "Fools," he muttered, and increased the power of his beam.

In a strained voice, Mars ordered, "Now, Usa, run!" The girl seemed frozen and she gaped at her defenders. "Damn it, you fool, RUN!" There was a hint of a figure, shadows moving where they shouldn't, and Usa disappeared.

Rubeus screamed, rage and panic filling his voice. "Where did she go?" Even the signal from the time distortion was gone. "Very well. Pay the price for your interference!" The gravity wave's power redoubled, smashing all five Senshi to the ground and into unconsciousness. The beam flickered and began levitating the fallen girls into the ship. In frustration, Rubeus scanned the area, but his target had vanished as if she were never there.

With a snarl, the red-headed warrior ground out, "You were wise not to confront me, Sailor Moon. Now I have captured your five warriors. I will exchange them for the Rabbit and the Silver Crystal. You have three hours to decide before I return to this spot and eliminate your cohorts." Rubeus vanished and the ship winked out of sight.

Usa watched the villain go, still in shock. Finally looking up at her savior, she saw swirling shadow and two glowing blue eyes. Strong arms cradled her, trying to soothe her hurt.

Suddenly they were in motion, roof hopping at a pace only Sailor Moon could match. After several blocks, her rescuer stopped and then faded into view. A worried Sailor Nightfall asked "Are you okay, kiddo? You took some hits tonight."

Usa could only shake her head as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Still hugging the weeping child, Nightfall took out her communicator. "Moon? He got them, all of them. I have Usa with me. Rubeus says we have three hours to hand over Usa and the Silver Crystal or he'll kill the Senshi." Saffron would have recognized the expression on Ranma's face. After all, it had been the last thing he had ever seen.

Moon closed her eyes, looking like she had just received a fatal wound. Dry-eyed, she spoke for the first time. "Stay where you are, I'll rendezvous with you. Keep Usa safe, Nightfall."

The redheaded Senshi set her still-active communicator on top of a convenient roof fan and once again wrapped the shadows around herself and her small ward. After a short wait that seemed to take years, Sailor Moon, with a distraught Luna on her shoulder, landed on the roof.

Coming out of invisibility, Nightfall made for her liege. "I'm sorry, Moon. I got there too late, all I could do was save Usa." The little girl looked up at the Moon Queen, eyes filled with grief and guilt.

"It's all my fault! That bad guy managed to track the Time Key, that's how he found me! I must have activated it somehow." The pink-haired girl began crying in earnest as she hauled out the now quenched Time Key.

Moon touched it, to examine the Key more closely when it began glowing again. Luna yelled, "Quickly, Sailor Moon! Absorb the Silver Energy!" With a gasp, Moon concentrated, and the Key dimmed.

Moon knelt to hug Usa. "It's not your fault, sweetie. If anyone's to blame it's me. How could we know that my touch would activate your Key?"

"Perhaps only Sailor Moon can activate your Time Key, Usa, " Luna said wisely. "So that you can only return with the Moon Queen's blessing."

"Well, why didn't Puu say so? That would have saved a lot of trouble," Usa said crossly. "Anyway, who cares about the stupid Time Key — what are we gonna do about the Senshi?" Everyone looked at Usa and then each other. The rooftop was silent for a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubeus paced impatiently around the observation deck, occasionally looking out at the view of Earth from high orbit or at his prisoners. _This is a risk. It would be best for the Dark Moon family if I just killed Moon's warriors right now. It would not be in __**my**__ best interest, though. It's slay the Rabbit and destroy the Crystal or doom. Nothing less than that will save me now._

The hair-raising laughter behind him announced Esmeraude's presence. "Why my dear Rubeus, you actually did something right! Of course, it drained most of your ship's power, but you actually defeated five of the downtime warriors. That is good. They are still alive. That is not so good. Why, darling? Mercy isn't even one of you're failings."

Rubeus didn't even turn around. "I have my reasons, and they are none of your concern."

"Really? Then I wish whatever half-addled plan you have concocted every success, darling. But just in case, please don't be cross if I refrain from unpacking my bags just yet. Farewell, darling." Esmeraude again disappeared.

"As long as I have the warriors, Moon must confront me alone. Soon I will snatch victory from the jaws of ruin," Rubeus whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sadly depleted ranks of the Moon Queen had retreated to Makoto's and Ranma's apartment, where Artemis had joined them. Usagi sat staring at her hands, with Usa next to her, cuddling for comfort. Ranma stood, arms folded, deep in thought while the two cats watched their Queen.

"First off, no way are we letting Rubeus have the time of day, let alone the Silver Crystal or Usa-chan." Ranma said evenly. Usagi's head came up sharply, fire in her eyes.

"Damn straight!" she half-yelled. Settling down, the blonde continued. "We need a plan. We have one genius girl left. Where's Nabiki?"

"She's on her way, along with Kasumi. They should be here in about 20 minutes." Ranma answered. "That will leave us just over two hours. Why don't we get a little rest. Whatever plan we could come up with ain't gonna come close to what Nabiki can do." The others nodded, settling to try and catch a quick nap. Usagi just shook her head and continued brooding.

Once Nabiki and Kasumi arrived, the former began interrogating the two remaining Senshi about the events of the evening. After nearly an hour, Nabiki sat back, sipping at her tea and nibbling on the rice balls Kasumi had fixed for high-energy snacks. "I think I have an idea. It's high risk, but high reward. I believe it's our best chance to get all the Senshi back alive."

"What do you have in mind, Nabiki-chan?" inquired Luna.

"From what this Rubeus character was spouting, he thinks he's captured all of the Senshi except for Moon. I don't think he knows about Nightfall. I propose that Moon and Usa go to the rendezvous, like they're making the exchange. The only thing is, Nightfall will attend while cloaked. After that, well, I don't need to remind a mistress of tactics like Ranma that the best surprise is an unexpected one — with claws."

Usagi looked trouble. "That sounds awfully dangerous. Isn't there some way we could keep Usa safe?"

Usa sprang to her feet. "No, Usagi! I want to help. You guys have been protecting me and getting hurt to save me, even after I was so mean when we met. It's a martial artist's duty to help. Please, I really want to help." Usagi and Ranma looked very proud of the younger girl.

"I'm glad you're eager to help, Usa-chan," Nabiki drawled, "Because it's almost a moot point. We need you there to lull Rubeus, and there really isn't time to whip up a decoy. Unless one of the cats …"

Everyone had a vision of Luna in a fuku with a pink wig, then shuddered.

Usagi stood up, resolution showing in her face. "All right then. I guess we should be about it, people."

Kasumi hugged each of them and sent them off with her blessings. With tears in her eyes, the eldest Tendo commanded, "Come home safe." Smiling through her tears, she continued, "May the Force be with you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru Chiba had been feeling uneasy all evening. He had put it down to the prospects of a difficult Developmental Biology exam scheduled for the next afternoon. After supper and a quick review, he settled down to listen to Mozart while reading.

In the early hours of the morning, Mamoru woke in a cold sweat. He felt a faint pull, a feeling he not experienced in many months. Sailor Moon needed her knight in black. The call was so weak, though. He couldn't even tell what direction it was coming from. Shrugging, he reached over for the rose on his nightstand.

Shocked, Mamoru realized the rose was dying, its petals brown and withered. Reaching into himself, he attempted the transformation to Tuxedo Kamen anyway. For a strained minute, nothing happened. Then the pull faded altogether, and the rose crumbled to dust. Mamoru stared at it. _It's gone. The connection to Usagi is gone. _He closed his eyes and took stock of his inner strength.

_I can still feel the link to the Earth. I can still feel the power within me, I just can't transform. _A thought occurred to him. _I can't transform into Tuxedo Kamen, but maybe Prince Endymion? _He moved over to the small shrine he had setup for the stones of the four generals. Taking the European-style straight sword off its stand, he drew the blade from the scabbard.

He felt the power wash through his body as he underwent a rapid transformation. When it was finished, he examined himself. He was dressed in a severely tailored set of trousers and a stiff shirt reminiscent of a fencer's tabard. The outfit was all in midnight blue, and a black cape fell behind him. The outfit was something like the uniform that Beryl's generals had worn.

Mamoru, now Endymion, had never felt so strong. _If this is my true transformation, where the heck did Tuxedo Kamen come from?_ Putting that thought aside for later contemplation, the Prince of the Earth strode onto his balcony and leapt into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion had been searching the Juuban area for what he thought was the better part of an hour. So far, he had found nothing out of the ordinary, but Senshi trouble was frequently like that. A mask of normality suddenly dropped to reveal a deadly threat.

As he rested on a roof top he noticed a section of the city suddenly lose power. Nodding to himself, he made his best speed towards the area. He was still some blocks away when he saw a spiked crystalline spaceship appear, hovering close to ground level. As he neared the ship, he heard jubilant laughter.

Reaching the darkened street Endymion looked down to see Sailor Moon with her arm around Usa, in a comforting hug. A beam of light illuminated the two girls and they began to levitate towards the ship. In a matter of seconds, they were drawn in and disappeared from sight.

Jumping down to the street, the Earth Prince could only watch as the ship faded from view. A voice behind him asked, "Mamoru, is that you?" He turned to see the two Moon Cats watching him. He nodded.

"What's going on?" Endymion demanded.

Luna shook her head. "It looks like we have some time. I'll explain."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Moon shook her head, trying to get herself oriented. Seeing Usa a meter away from her, she noticed the girl was unconscious. Remembering what was going on, she kipped to her feet. Usa began to stir.

Rubeus stood in front of the two girls, the picture of casual ease. Behind him were the five Senshi, crucified on crosses of black crystal. Usa gasped in horror behind Moon. Rubeus laughed. "Welcome, Sailor Moon. Thank you for bringing the Rabbit with you. It's so nice when a guest brings a gift!" He laughed at his own wit.

"Well, stud-boy, that would be true if this were the Rabbit instead of my cousin Miko! Nice of you to fall for it, especially as we only had a few hours to set it up." She took a deceptively loose stance between the Dark Moon minion and Usa.

The redheaded warrior chuckled. "That may or may not be the case, but I will have plenty of time to discover the truth of the matter after I have disposed of you."

Without turning her head, Moon softly told the younger girl, "Okay, 'Miko'. Find some cover. Get ready to dodge."

Rubeus gestured and a concussive wave smashed into Moon, knocking her back several meters. Rolling to her feet, she got out "Moon L-" before another concussion blast hit her. Wagging a finger at her, he shook his head. "None of that, stud-girl." A third concussion struck, but Moon avoided it, jumping high in the air.

Back-flipping rapidly towards the startled warrior, Moon executed a spin kick, knocking Rubeus to the ground. Back-flipping away, she began her slow attack. As Rubeus recovered his bearings and his feet, the Senshi Queen finished her incantation. In a shower of pink sparks, a golden crescent arced towards the smirking man.

The large black crystal behind which Usa had taken cover flared as the crescent found its mark. After an impressive light show, the crescent faded, leaving Rubeus unharmed. Moon gaped. Rubeus laughed exultantly. "Yes, this was your last mistake, Sailor Moon. The ship feeds me power, increasing my abilities, including," He gestured, "the ability to control gravity."

Sailor Moon fell to her knees, as her weight tripled and more. "I can also reverse it!" Moon fell upwards, hitting the ceiling with stunning force. She gasped as she saw the Earth through a arched window. "Ah, I see you realize where we are, thousands of kilometers above the Earth. There is nowhere to escape!"

Seeing her hunter occupied with Sailor Moon, Usa made a dash towards the trapped Senshi. When she was only a few meters away from them, an energy field activated and she was enmeshed in black lightning. Her own Silver Energy responded and she flared.

Looking over his shoulder, Rubeus grinned delightedly. "I thought she was the Rabbit! Give it up, little girl. There's no way you can breach the barrier." Turning his attention back to Moon, he considered. "Well, about time to get rid of you." Reversing the gravity field again, Moon fell hard to the floor. "I think this will be pleasant for me," Rubeus crowed, increasing the gravity field.

A silver nimbus formed around the Senshi Queen, as Moon called upon her newly found reservoirs of power and her considerable Ki. She slowly climbed to feet, as Rubeus stared in disbelief. "I'm. Not. Done. Yet."

"Impossible! How can you stand in that gravity field?" Rubeus studied his opponent. "It seems I underestimated you a little. Now face my full power!" A powerful stream of pure Dark Energy met Moon's shimmering attack. As Rubeus drew more from his ship, the central crystal began to pulsate. Usa immediately noticed and sprinted for the crystal, delivering a solid roundhouse kick that merely set the crystal to humming.

With a surge of power, the Dark Moon warrior overwhelmed Moon's attack, striking the Senshi Queen and inflicting considerable damage. Turning to Usa, he shook his head. "So you've discovered the main crystal, but it will do you no good. You were doomed to die, anyway."

From behind came a low chuckle. Amazed, Rubeus turned back to Sailor Moon. "What do you have to laugh about, girl?"

Wiping the blood from her face, Moon continued to chuckle. "Because I know something you don't, stud-boy."

"Oh?"

"There are seven Senshi."

Rubeus looked puzzled for a moment, looking at his captives. His knees nearly buckled as a wave of cold pain lanced through his abdomen. Looking down, he saw four blue needles protruding from his stomach. A velvet soprano whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't have hurt the Queen. I don't like people who hurt the Queen." As Nightfall pulled out her claws, Rubeus collapsed to his knees.

Holding her ribs and burning Ki to stay upright, the Senshi leader cried "Moon Queen Elimination!" and a golden double crescent raced towards Rubeus. The wounded warrior still had the strength to raise a barrier.

Nightfall leapt towards the crystal array and Usa. In mid-flight, she cried, "Usa! Can you do the Breaking Point?" The pink-haired girl shook her head, but obviously knew what it was as she dove for cover. As Ranma landed beside the crystal she shouted, "Breaking Point!" touched the stone and covered her face as it shattered into a million pieces.

With a scream of despair, Rubeus' power dimmed and Moon's attack slammed into his body, destroying the miniature black crystal around his neck. The ship immediately began to shake and more energy shields failed, including the crystals binding the captured Senshi.

Usa helped a cut and bleeding Nightfall to her comrades. The Senshi gathered around the two girls, hugging them. An injured Sailor Moor staggered to her Senshi. "I'm so glad you're all okay." She looked at Nightfall." What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Moon. His shields were too tough for me to penetrate until you bled enough power from him. Once I sensed his levels were low enough, I struck." Moon nodded.

"I thought it was something like that. Good timing, sweetie." The Senshi leader gently caressed the redhead's cheek. A gurgling laugh interrupted them.

Holding his freely bleeding stomach, a bruised and battered Rubeus dragged himself towards the Senshi. "Do you think you've won? We're still in Earth orbit and this ship will soon go out of control and explode. You all will be reduced to space dust!"

Jupiter looked at the badly wounded warrior as if he were insane. "If we go, so will you."

Slumping to the deck, Rubeus nodded. "That's right. I can't return to the future anyway. I might as well make Esmeraude a gift before she arrives. It's not so bad dying, as long as I take you with me." The deck beneath him cracked and a gout of flame engulfed the man. The Senshi turned away from the sight.

"Unless we want to die and save this Esmeraude the trouble, we have to get out here," Mars warned.

"How are we going to do that?" asked a frantic Lesser Mercury.

"Easy, cousin, we'll use the Sailor Teleport." Mercury explained.

"Is that going to work? Moon has used most of her energy," Mars warned.

"I'm okay," Moon assured them. "Besides, I don't think Nightfall will ever be stronger." She said, gesturing at the archway window. As they looked up, they saw the saw the sun rising.

"The terminator line," Mercury whispered.

Moon nodded. Looking down at Usa, she asked playfully, "You're with us, right Usa?"

With a determined nod, the younger girl answered, "Yes, always."

"Good girl. I'll get you something nice when we get home."

Usa beamed up at Moon, "Pancakes, please!" The whole group smiled at their leader.

Joining hands, the Senshi again invoked their namesakes. When Nightfall cried "Terminator Power!" she glowed like the sun they could see through the window. With a joint cry of "Sailor Teleport!" the eight girls vanished.

A few seconds after the Senshis' escape, the critically wounded Rubeus rolled out of the flames. Lying facedown, he tried to gather his strength. He became aware of a pair of dark green boots beside his head. He looked up. "Esmeraude! You're a life saver. Please, take me back to the future."

Her wild laugh echoed throughout the doomed ship. "I think not, darling. The Prince has had quite enough of your bumbling for one lifetime, I think. Besides, didn't I _specifically _ tell you not to catch fire before I returned? I'm afraid I will not aid anyone who cannot follow such a simple request. Ta ta, darling." Esmeraude faded from sight.

Rubeus spent his last two minutes of life screaming at his betrayer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven Senshi and their charge appeared on the quiet residential street that had seen their capture. Moon went to one knee, while Lesser Mercury was only half-conscious. Mercury moved to support her heir. The other Senshi were jubilant at their escape. Dawn was half an hour away.

Usa turned to Moon, pointing an imperious finger. "Don't forget, Sailor Moon. You said you'd make pancakes! And I want a new recipe!"

The other Senshi nodded, even Lesser Mercury. Mars began to lecture her Queen. "It's very important for royalty to keep their promises." In a much smaller voice, she continued, "And can we have some, too?"

Laughing and crying a little, Moon hugged her Second. "We'll need to pick up some supplies, including whip cream and some brandy. I'm making Bananas Foster pancakes today!"

"Your pancakes always were the best, Moon," a quiet baritone commented from the shadows. The girls spun toward the voice, Moon staggering a little in fatigue. Nightfall slipped a muscled arm around her waist in support. Endymion and the two Moon cats slipped into the arc of the streetlight. "How have you been?"

"Doing this and that," the Senshi leader replied in a neutral voice. "Got a job as a waitress, fought off an attack from the future, dated a little. You know, the same old, same old." She unconsciously snuggled against Nightfall.

Endymion's eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed the display. "Is she treating you well, Sailor Moon?"

"Better than my last boyfriend, I'd say." The other Senshi all nodded at that, giving the Earth Prince hostile glares. Nightfall was turning rather red.

"Then all is well," he replied quietly. "I will aid you where I can and if you will allow. But you must remember that I no longer have a connection to the Moon. I will do what is best for the Earth. Farewell."

"Wait!" cried Mercury. "What happened to you? Why are you in your Endymion form rather than Tuxedo Kamen?"

Endymion smiled sadly. "I have been talking with Artemis and Luna. Artemis thinks that just as Sailor Moon was Luna's creation, Tuxedo Kamen was Moon's creation. She influenced me through our link, turning me into a 'romantic' hero. I don't mean to insult you, Moon, but you must admit a tuxedo-clad hero who throws roses to aid his heroine is something out a girl's romance comic."

Mercury put it together. With regret in her voice, she surmised, "So now you're no longer connected to Moon, you're no longer Tuxedo Kamen." He nodded. "Not surprising, since Moon has chosen her Senshi and is now Queen. Sailor Nightfall is Sailor Moon's Senshi." Endymion nodded again.

Moon shook herself. "We should be getting back to the apartment. Nabiki-chan and Kasumi-chan must be worried, and I have pancakes to cook." She began leading the group off. "We'll be in touch."

Endymion watched them go. He felt both sad and relieved. _Well Chiba, old man, it looks like your future is your own. Never mind, I wish the Kid well. Never knew Usagi swung that way. _He pondered for a bit. _Nightfall has to be Ranma. Hmmm, I wonder. Maybe she really was a boy?_ As he prepared to roof hop home, his last thought was, _I wonder how much I'm going to regret losing her._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi's pancakes were a godsend. They gave all of them enough energy to stagger through the day, although Sailor Nightfall fell asleep several times in Usa's class. Luckily, the only fallout was to reinforce Usa's classmates' belief that the room was haunted and start to make a believer out of their teacher.

The naps helped, as Ranma pulled a full shift at Ucchan's. The traffic was still lighter than they were used to, but was starting to recover. The evening was uneventful until closing, when a frantic knocking shattered the calm.

Konatsu gingerly opened the door and a Chinese girl staggered in, her pantsuit torn and stained. She may have been beautiful, but dirt, fatigue and fresh wounds were an effective disguise. Konatsu noticed she was missing the last two joints from the pinkie on her left hand. The tattered girl looked around wildly, until she saw Ranma. Staggering to the redheaded girl, she fell to her knees, grabbing the startled waitress around the hips.

Studying the worn girl and the remains of her clothing, Ranma blanched. "Ling-Ling?"

With tears in her eyes, the Amazon looked up. "Yes, yes. Ranma too too smart to remember Ling-Ling. Come ask god-slayer for help."

Kneeling down, Ranma hugged the younger girl. "What happened?"

"Elder Cologne in jail. Council going to lock big sister. You come, free Elder, save big sister. Please? Elder ask boon from student. No let big sister turn cat." Ling-Ling looked down at her maimed hand. "Big fight in village. Some stand with Elder. Many go with Council. Elder say, only Ranma save. You come? Please?"

Grim-faced, Ranma nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 11: Obligations

"How is she?" asked Usagi from the communicator screen.

Ranma ran a tired hand through her red locks, looking at her roommate. Makoto smiled slightly, but it did little to mask her worry, as she replied, "We finally convinced her that a bath, a meal and 12 hours of sleep won't make a difference to what's happening in China, but that we need a Ling-Ling with her wits about her. She's sleeping like a log."

Luna's face appeared beside Usagi's. "I probably don't need to say this, but we have to call an emergency meeting as soon as possible. We'll need everyone there. Akane, can you make sure Kasumi and Nabiki are free tomorrow afternoon?"

The youngest Tendo nodded. "They're here with me now, Luna."

"Most importantly," Ranma interjected, "We need Usa there. We made a pledge to her to help her after we settled matters here. But I can't let Cologne and Shampoo suffer, either, so we have to talk." The redhead hesitated. "Should we invite Chiba-san? He might be some help." Usagi stiffened.

Luna shook her head. "Mamoru might be an ally, but he really isn't part of the team anymore." She looked up at Usagi. "And the girls still feel a lot of hostility towards him."

"Mamoron isn't my favorite sword-swinging idiot either," Ranma replied irritably. "But we might need every warm body who's even a little useful." She paused. "Although I'm not sure that you aren't right, Luna. He might cause more friction than he's worth right now. Akane, what's wrong?"

Akane was in the process of losing it. Finally, she burst into peals of laughter. As the team looked at her through their communicators, she finally managed to sputter, "But, but, he's getting better. Mamoron has gone from Kodachi to Kuno at least. I hope his poetry is better than the True Blunder's!"

Most of the girls were baffled, having had mercifully little contact with the delusional Kuno siblings. Ranma just hid her face and groaned. Usagi rolled her eyes, having heard stories about the pair from Ranma. She stiffly informed Akane, "'Kane-chan, I've listened to his speeches 'encouraging' us for most of a year. It won't be."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why we come here, Godslayer? Pray not do anything." Ling-Ling offered. The younger girl was looking much better, although she had clearly been through the wars. Ranma noticed sadly that the impish sparkle the girl had once displayed was gone, probably never to return.

"We're meeting my friends here. Whatever we're going to do about Cologne and Shampoo, we'll do together." Ranma explained as they began climbing the long stairway to the temple.

"They strong?"

Ranma smiled. "Too too strong, Ling-Ling-chan. Most of them are stronger than Elders." Ling-Ling's eyes widened in disbelief.

As the two made it up to the paved forecourt, they were met by Kasumi. Grinning, she informed them, "Rei is getting clever. She mentioned to her grandfather that I was coming over and would cook again, tempura this time. I think he and Yuuichirou may be in Sapporo getting fresh ingredients. They'll be gone for hours." Turning, she led them into the meeting room. "You two are the last to arrive."

Ling-Ling stopped at the door, surveying the girls standing before her. On the one hand she was disappointed, only four of them had any Ki to speak of, one of them a child. On the other hand, six of the girls' faces were obscured by powerful magic. That boded well. The Amazon warrior bowed.

She jerked after she straightened. One of the faceless warriors had wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She sensed the warrior was no older than herself, but it felt like her mother was holding her. Ling-Ling clung to that comfort.

Sailor Mercury bowed. " It is with grief that we have heard what has happened in your home. " she began in passable Mandarin. " My Queen and her warriors would like to help, but we must ask leave from the youngest. We have an obligation to her. " She gestured towards Usa.

The pink-haired girl whispered to Nabiki, "Big sister Nabiki, what's Mercury saying?"

Nabiki turned a startled gaze towards the girl. "I don't understand Chinese."

"Sure you do, Xian Pu says you're the best—" Usa closed her eyes. "I guess just not yet."

Tousling Usa's hair, Nabiki replied, "I guess I know what I'll studying in college, Sprout."

"College?" Usa immediately clapped both hands over her mouth. Looking about the room, she realized she was the center of attention. Defeated, she muttered, "You know how I'm supposed to be careful and not interfere in the time line? I'm really bad at it."

Ranma squatted in front of her probable daughter. "Listen kiddo, I know this is a lot for you to handle, but I trust you. You're a martial artist, with the same beliefs I got, so whatever you decide, I'll be okay with it. Sailor Moon made a promise and we're going to stick with it." All of the Senshi nodded. 'We've beaten the bad guys, so we're ready to go with you. I just want to ask you if we can delay going a little while, or let me stay here." Ranma gave the child a crooked smile. "I know I ain't got the right, but—" Usa threw her arms around the redhead's neck.

"So if I said it was time to go, you would?" Nods all around. "Idiots!" She shouted with tears glimmering in her eyes. "What about Esmeraude? You guys haven't won yet." The rest of her scold was nearly lost in Ranma's hair. "You guys trust me. That's means more to me that I can ever say."

The Chinese Amazon limped over to Usa. Painfully getting on her knees, she bowed to the younger girl, forehead touching the floor. "Ling-Ling not understand everything, but thanks you."

Usa blushed scarlet and made little "get up" motions with her hands. She looked helplessly at Mercury.

" Come, the child accepts your gratitude, Ling-Ling of Joketsuzoku, " Mercury gently told the kowtowing warrior. " For all her youth, she is a warrior like yourself, and accepts the demands of honor. Now, we must hear your story, so that plans can be made. "

Ling-Ling settled back to tell her story. She spoke in Mandarin and Mercury translated. " When the Elder Kuh Lon and Xian Pu returned to Joketsuzoku, they immediately started a great debate among the Council and all of the Amazons. Many argued that it was crucial to the survival of the Amazons to get the Saotome to become an Amazon. Elder Kuh Lon disagreed with using tricks, though." She looked soulfully into Ranma's eyes.

" You probably do not know the reputation you have in my China, Lady Ranma. You are a legend and all of the tribes would give anything to get you to join them, even the Phoenix. To them, you are a great power who showed mercy. You slew Sa Fon, but allowed him to be reborn. " Ling-Ling paused to eat a dumpling, her eyes widening after she popped it in her mouth. Six more disappeared at Usagi-like speed.

" Once Great Elder Kuh Lon arrived, spies from the Musk sent back word about your ascension to full womanhood, Lady Ranma. Prince Urb started making plans to come and marry you. You are the greatest young warrior of our time and you more than anyone, could understand his Jusenkyo curse. " Shrugging, the Amazon helped herself to more of Kasumi's dumplings.

" Just as the Council was getting ready to try Elder Kuh Lon and Xian, word reached the Amazons of Urb's plan. The Council offered the Great Elder a reprieve if she would aid them and the Elder agreed. The Elder sent a message that told Urb that Lady Ranma was an Amazon and any attempt to marry her would be considered an act of war. " Ling-Ling's face brightened with hope. "Is true? Ranma Amazon?"

The redhead rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, maybe, Ling-Ling-chan. My last meeting with teacher kinda implied it." She shrugged. "Wouldn't matter if I wasn't, anyway. I would do my best to help out my teacher."

Ling-Ling nodded vehemently. " This one understands. To continue, the Musk ignored Elder Kuh Lon's warning and we went to war. " Ranma paled. " Xian Pu led the warriors, and we drove into Musk territory. Ai-yah! Xian showed her greatness! Many warriors started calling Xian 'Little Horse,' because she was like a younger sister of Lady Ranma. " She paused, savoring the moment. " In the forest before the Musk Keep, we defeated their army and Prince Urb came. Elder Kuh Lon challenged him to a duel. If she won, the Musk would never bother Lady Ranma again. If Urb won, the Amazons would retreat and allow Urb to do as he wished. "

Ling-Ling was silent for several moments. " It was a tremendous battle. Xian said it almost rivaled Sa Fon's and Lady Ranma's. The Elder won, but she was exhausted and wounded. We returned with Urb's sacred pledge. " Moisture began glimmering in the young Amazon's eyes. " The rest is not very clear to me, but I will tell you what Elder Sah Lon explained to us battle leaders. 

" The Council thought that with the Musk taken care of, the path was clear to win Lady Ranma. They knew Elder Kuh Lon would never agree, so she became the last obstacle to the Council's desires. It is an old Amazon saying, 'obstacles are best dead'. So the Council reinstated the charges against the Elder and Xian Pu. " The Chinese girl took in a deep, cleansing breath. " Of course, they were technically guilty, so it was a very fast trial. Xian made it worse as she has become very Japanese. 

" It was here, Elder Sah Lon says, the Council made their big mistake. They did not just want to win, they wanted to punish the Elder. Since Lady Ranma was so important to the tribe, the Council decreed that Elder Kuh Lon and Xian Pu were not just guilty of failure but of treason to the tribe. The council condemned Elder Kuh Lon to be tortured and then executed. Xian— " Ling-Ling swallowed convulsively, scrubbing her face. " Xian was to be locked in her cursed form and treated with the Herbal Memory Technique so that she would lose her human faculties, but remember she had once been human. "

A deathly silence filled the room after Mercury translated. A red aura sprang up around Ranma and Lesser Mercury, but this was nothing compared to the silver aura that manifested around Moon. Usa walked over to the enraged Queen and held her hand. After a moment, the pink-haired girl looked up and met Moon's gaze. "I think— I think my mom and pop would ground me forever if I took us to my home right now. You have to save them Sailor Moon. Duty of a martial artist." Moon hugged the girl fiercely.

Ling-Ling wiped away her tears and then looked at Mercury, who nodded. " The chamber went insane. Almost all of the warriors who had fought under Little Horse were horrified and disgusted, but it was Mu Tzu who made everyone stop. He just sat there for a minute as this incredible battle aura spread out from him. Then he very calmly stood up and asked the Council if this was their final decision. When Pad Zum told him to sit down and not question the Council, he attacked. " Ling-Ling paused again. " He was magnificent. He injured three of the Council Elders and seven guards. " She sighed. " Towards the end of the battle, I think he was trying to make them kill him. In that he failed, but many of the warriors and two of the Elders walked out in protest. We were attacked. "

" Now there is civil war among the Amazons. The Council was winning twenty days ago when Elder Sah Lon sent this one to Japan to beg Lady Ranma for assistance. They still held the Great Elder and Xian Pu when I left. " The Amazon warrior flung herself around Ranma's knees. "Only Godslayer save them, save us. Please. You come? Great Horse save Little Horse."

Ranma hugged the distraught girl for a long moment, the pushed her back to ask, "What about Lung-Lung, Ling-Ling. Why isn't she with you?"

The Chinese girl stared at her maimed hand before whispering. "Lung-Lung never leave Musk forest." Ranma closed her eyes for a moment.

"Why don't you go rest, Ling-Ling-chan?" Kasumi asked kindly. "You're still exhausted. If the Senshi have any questions, they can come and get you." Nodding, the young warrior lurched to her feet and staggered towards the door. Mars intercepted her, to guide her to the Senshi's bedroom.

After Mars returned, Luna and Artemis came out of hiding. Luna plaintively asked, "What are we going to do? Ranma has a duty, we all have a duty to save these people, but Usa is right as well. Probably the only helpful thing Rubeus ever did was accidentally warn us about the Esmeraude woman. We can't abandon Tokyo to her and the Dark Moon family."

"You split into two teams again," said Nabiki, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Luna nodded reluctantly.

"How would you make the split, Nabiki-chan?" inquired Artemis. The ex-mercenary paused in thought.

"Okay, Ranma has to go to China. She's got clout, knows the people and the Amazon situation will almost certainly need stealth. Sailor Moon goes with her. She can heal and is the most amazing people person I have ever seen. If there's a peaceful solution possible, you'll need Moon. Last person on the away team is obviously Mercury."

"Because I can speak Mandarin?"

Nabiki nodded. "Also, you guys are going to be operating near Jusenkyo, so having a water witch around may be handy."

"Huh. That sounds pretty good," Moon approved, "Although I can let people speak Mandarin."

"What? How?" demanded Mars.

Moon looked worried and held up the Silver Crystal. Mars started to glow with anger.

"And who did you teach Mandarin to, Moon?"

"Mamoru asked me to, so that he would have a better chance of getting into the exchange program at Beijing University," the Senshi leader said softly.

"He bullied you into it, didn't he? You know that stupid life-sucking rock is dangerous, he knows it is, and he still—" Mars couldn't continue.

"You do stupid things when you think you're in love!" Moon shot back. She repeated in a woebegone voice, "When you think you're in love." Mars softened as she moved to hug Moon. After a moment, she looked at Ranma.

"One of the reasons why I approve of you. He would, and you'd never." Ranma nodded.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Okay, so Moon did something a little dumb for a guy. Shocking! Never heard of a girl doing that before." Moon and Mars relaxed, both looking a little sheepish. "Getting back to the real problem at hand, that leaves Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Lesser Mercury in Tokyo to wait for this Esmeraude wench. I really only foresee two problems." She waited.

Sighing, Ranma played the straight girl. "And what might those be, oh second coming of Sun Tzu?" Nabiki grinned.

"You're so sweet, Red! First, you should know that the Cat Café was being refurbished. I found out about it yesterday. That means the Amazons, probably the Council, are sending a team." Ranma bit her lip. "The second problem is that Usagi and Ami are in junior high, with parents who may wonder about long unexcused absences, not to mention missing girls."

Ranma shrugged. "Hopefully, by the time the Council Amazons get here, I'll be long gone." She frowned, looking at the door. "That just leaves Ling-Ling. If they know she's here…"

"I'll take care of her, Ranma," Mars volunteered. "She can stay at the shrine and I'll make sure she dresses like an average junior-high girl instead of an exotic Amazon." The redhead nodded.

"I think I have a solution for the second problem, Na-chan," interjected Kasumi. "With a little makeup, blue hair wash and some restyling, Akane can take Ami's place. I mean they're practically twins already. And Akane can take a leave of absence from high school."

Artemis studied the two Senshi. "That would probably work, especially since Ami's mother works such long hours. What about Usagi?"

Kasumi blushed. "Well, Usagi has been spending a fair bit of time over at our house and one day we got to playing around …"

"What!?" chorused Venus, Jupiter and Mars.

"We discovered that I can use the Lunar Disguise Pen," Kasumi finished. "Usagi makes a pretty good Kasumi and an excellent Ranma, but I think I got her beat with my Usagi. I'll use the Pen, disguise myself as Usagi and no one will know she's gone. Mind you, U-chan, I'm afraid your cooking and grades are about to undergo a drastic improvement."

"I want to see you as Usagi, Kasumi-san," wheedled Mars. "I mean an Usagi who can cook is a sight worth seeing!" Moon stuck her tongue out at her Second.

Then, with a grin, Moon handed the eldest Tendo the Disguise Pen. Holding it over her head Kasumi cried, "Disguise Power! Make me the beautiful Usagi Tsukino!" One light show later and Usagi stood in front of Sailor Moon.

"Usagi" blinked and squealed. "Wow! Sailor Moon! I'm you're biggest fan! You're the most beautiful of all the Senshi. Well, I can't see your face, but I know that you are! Can I have your autograph?"

Most of the Senshi stood there with their mouths hanging open. Ranma was rolling on the floor, laughing. As Moon turned a fierce expression on her significant other, "Usagi" mirrored the action. They both whined, "Ranma! Stop laughing!" This earned "Usagi" a glare.

Cringing, "Usagi" looked at Moon. "Sailor Moon, you're so mean!" Sniffling, the blonde turned to Mars. "I'm just going to go read comics and stay out of everyone's way, okay?"

"I don't do that anymore!" screeched Moon at the same time Mars cried, "Leave my comics alone, dumpling-head!" Both girls stopped short and stared at each other. Slowly, smiles crept onto their faces.

"She'll do," they chorused.

Letting out an exasperated snort, Nabiki resumed control. "If we can get serious here, ladies?" Both Senshi and a far more Kasumi-like Usagi looked abashed. "There is still the matter of getting the away team to Joketsuzoku before it's too late. If it's not too late already," she said as an aside. All the mirth drained out of the room.

Ranma looked a little sick, but resolution filled her face. "Even if we are too late, people like the Council need to be stopped. It's not a matter of vengeance, it's a matter of honor and justice." She looked at Nabiki. "Just get us there, Nabs. Sell photos, whatever it takes." Ranma held out her hand, palm down. The Senshi and their friends scrambled to cover it. "'Cause the Sailor Senshi don't lose."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine girls stood inside the New International Tokyo Airports departure lounge as Nabiki went over the plan one last time with Moon, Mercury and Nightfall. Mars had stayed in the shrine to care for Ling-Ling, but the rest of the Senshi team had come to see the away team off. Kasumi marveled again at how forbidding Ranma looked when she was Sailor Nightfall. Usagi looked regal and Ami austere, but Ranma looked like a weapon.

Once again, the eldest Tendo thanked the gods that both Usagi and Ranma were such honorable people. She could imagine what most people would do with a completely loyal, undetectable assassin. Usagi could grab a lot of power with her assassin, her fist of the moon, if she chose. Shaking her head, Kasumi smiled. Usagi was Usagi.

"Now remember, once you're in Hong Kong, you contact Nanming Air Service. They'll fly you out to the geological team. From there, Bao will fly you out to within a couple of days travel of Joketsuzoku in a helicopter. You'll have to hike back to the Survey site yourself." Nabiki looked hard at the Senshi in civilian garb. "Got it? Remember, you're all on student visas, on a company sponsored trip for Valley Geological Survey, Inc." All three girls nodded.

Nightfall put a friendly arm around Nabiki's shoulders. "Nabs, how are you paying for all of this?"

The ex-mercenary laughed. "I'm in debt up to my eyeballs and I've called in a lot of favors to facilitate the legal trip to China." She shrugged. "If Moon Confederated doesn't fly, I'm ruined," Nabiki announced cheerfully.

"Nabs…"

"Don't sweat it, Red. You know I only bet on sure things and Moon Con is a sure thing, as long as the Senshi cooperate." Nabiki started pushing the trio towards the check-in desk. "Now get going. If you miss your flight I'll happily torture you until Usa has kids."

After hugs and good wishes were exchanged, the three Senshi moved up to the check-in desk. As Moon put the cat carrier on the counter, she whispered, "I'm sorry Luna, but 'pets' have to be left in the cargo area. We'll get you out as soon as we can. Nabiki fixed it so that you won't have to wait long in quarantine."

The cat chuckled. "Don't worry about it, my Queen. A small price to pay. Have a good flight."

The attendant smiled as the gorgeous blonde whispered farewell to her pet. A lot of people did that. She blinked and rubbed her ears when she thought she heard answering whispering coming from the carrier.

"Is anything the matter?" inquired Mercury calmly. The attendant laughed uneasily.

"No, just a long shift. Here are your boarding passes, Mizuno-san, and thank you for flying JAL."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bao Tschien waited patiently by the company land rover, quietly smoking one of the rough-cut cigarettes he favored. Looking at his watch, he noted that the Nanming puddlejumper should be landing anytime now.

The thirty-something geologist had been surprised when he had received a call on the satellite phone from Nabiki Tendo. The kid was one hell of a fixer and had saved his bacon the last time he was in Tokyo, when he had run up an unfortunately large gambling debt to a local mob boss. Bao sighed. Tendo was a looker, but it was her mind that made him wish she were a few years older.

A faint drone sent his eyes skyward and after a minute of scanning the horizon, he spotted the small float plane skimming above the tree line. It set down in the quiet lake and taxied towards shore.

As the plane came to a halt, bobbing gently in the calm water, a spectacular redhead opened the hatch and climbed out onto the float. As she balanced there effortlessly, Bao could only compare her to a thousand-fold sword, beautiful and dangerous. She pinned him motionless with a cobalt blue gaze. "Are you Tschien-san?" He nodded. "Thanks for coming to pick us up," she said with a smile that was like the sun rising.

Turning back to the interior of the plane, the redhead grabbed three backpacks and casually tossed them onto the shore. They landed in a neat row. The redhead followed, performing an effortless four meter jump that had Bao staring.

Movement on the plane attracted Bao's attention. An incredible blonde exited the hatch, a black cat on her shoulder. A wave of friendly cheerfulness washed over him, as she beamed at him and chirped "Good morning, Tschien-san!" The cat dropped down to the blonde's arms and she also jumped to shore, flipping once at the high point of her leap. Bao's cigarette fell to earth, unheeded.

The third occupant of the plane debarked, a blue-haired girl with an exasperated expression. In any other company she would have been stunning. Compared to her two compatriots, she was almost plain. Shaking her head, she also leaped to shore, landing short in a spray of water. As she trudged towards the packs, Bao noticed she did not appear at all wet.

Clearing his throat, he inquired, "You three are from Tendo-san?" At the three confirming nods, Bao continued, "Then let's get back to the Valley camp. We'll be in the air about three hours from now." The girls grabbed their packs and followed him back to the land rover.

During the hour-long drive back to base camp, Bao and the blonde, Usagi, carried on a cheerful conversation. He realized what their incredible physical prowess and extraordinary beauty had hidden. These were schoolgirls! School girls out in the middle of some of the roughest terrain on the planet. He thought of objecting, until he remembered the Nabiki Tendo of two years ago, and held his peace. He had the feeling these three schoolgirls were a match for just about anything or anybody.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon waved at the departing helicopter until it was lost to sight and then turned to her two teammates. "I suppose we better change and get moving." After transforming to their Sailor garb, the three Senshi settled their packs and began jogging westward at a steady 25 kilometers per hour, Nightfall in the lead.

As they ran, Nightfall spoke. "Remember, the Amazons as a group may be the strongest humans on Earth. Don't judge by appearances. Usually the older an Amazon is, the stronger she is. Don't hold back." They continued to move without further speech until Nightfall again broke the silence. "So are we sticking to the plan, Moon?"

"Yes. I would like to end this without more violence, but Kuh Lon, Xian Pu and Mu Tzu take priority. Once we free them, we have more options."

There was no further conversation until the three stopped for a brief rest and a little food four hours later, as they neared their destination. Mercury's voice startled the other two. "I've been thinking about things, and maybe it would be best if you used the Crystal to allow Ranma and you to speak Mandarin. I know Rei would be livid, but …"

"I can understand enough Mandarin to get the main point of what's being said, Ami." Nightfall assured the genius girl.

Moon looked troubled. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Ami. Not because of what it will do to me, but what it will do to Ranma. I'm afraid the process may have changed Mamoru. He was always a little arrogant, but when he came home from China, he was different. I was a bother to him and he didn't seem to respect others very much. Maybe the Silver Crystal did something to him. I mean it's not like I really know what I'm doing."

Mercury nodded slowly. "Maybe you don't, but your instincts are good. If you think it would be a bad idea, I'm willing to listen to your instincts."

Nightfall looked about. "If you two are okay, we should push on. I don't want to travel near Jusenkyo in the dark and we need time to find a secure camp. Luna, you're fresh, could you scout ahead? Be careful of foxes and bears." As the Moon Cat slipped ahead, the away team resumed traveling at a brisk walk, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Less than an hour later, Moon and Mercury stopped as Nightfall halted and held up a hand. Luna was crouched at the red-haired Senshi's feet. Nightfall motioned them to join her.

They were on a tall bluff, overlooking a small valley. The valley floor was a lush green and was sprinkled with many ponds, most of which had bamboo poles stuck in them. "Jusenkyo," Nightfall muttered with a shudder. "Maybe the most dangerous place on the face of the Earth for non-Senshi." She looked at Moon and Luna. "You two be careful, okay?"

Working their way around the cursed valley to the north, they came to the path leading to Joketsuzoku. Nightfall looked around. "This is probably the best place to look for a campsite. We can pick up on any comings or goings from Jusenkyo and it's only eight or nine kilometers to Joketsuzoku." The others nodded, respecting the redhead's experience.

After casting about for about half an hour, Nightfall found a small grove of bamboo, ideal for a hidden camp. Suggesting that her companions rest, she began to set up camp, frequently returning to the trail to check her progress. After two hours of work, she proudly displayed her handiwork as twilight fell. The camp was hard to detect even when standing in the middle of it. From the path, it was completely invisible.

"It will be full dark soon," commented Nightfall. "Should I make my first trip tonight, Moon?"

The Senshi leader bit her lip. "If you're feeling up to it. I'm worried and I don't want to lose any more time." The redheaded Senshi nodded.

"The thing to remember is that I'm NOT invisible, more like I'm hidden, so I can't bring any attention to myself. It's best to work at night and I don't want to lose any more nights." Nightfall took out a can of Sterno. Placing it in their small fire pit, she lit it. "I'll make some food before I go."

Mercury had been fiddling with her computer. "I've set the Mercury Computer to scan for life signs and IR signature within 500 meters. I know you said the Amazons are masters of stealth, but I'm hoping they can't hide everything." Nightfall nodded

Moon pouted slightly. "I just feel kind of useless, you know?"

After adding water to the freeze-dried stew, Nightfall came over and wrapped her leader in a strong embrace. "Don't worry about, sweetie. We all have our talents and if anyone can get this mess fixed without any more fighting, it's you. Besides, if it does come to fighting, I'm glad you're with us." Mercury hugged Moon's shoulders.

"That goes double for me."

Conversation ceased after they broke the hug and the three girls watched the stew simmer.

After eating, Sailor Nightfall ghosted into the dark mountain night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The normal night noises of the temperate mountain forest were undisturbed as Sailor Nightfall glided past the Amazon outpost. She paused to listen for any conversation, but the three guards were disciplined, and their attention didn't waiver. However, they were not on a hair trigger, to the Senshi's dismay. The war was probably over.

Arriving at the main village of Joketsuzoku, Nightfall soundlessly leapt to the top of the palisade and down into the village. Like most pre-electricity communities, Joketsuzoku more or less shut down at sunset. The redheaded Senshi was determined not to be made careless by "more or less."

Cautiously, she made her way to the central building, the one stone edifice in the village. Pausing there, Nightfall investigated for any activity in the Council building, but found none, even with her enhanced senses. Nodding to herself, she took this as a further sign that the war was over and the rebels had lost.

The newest Senshi made her way to the village square, lingering for a moment by a large log suspended two meters above the ground. She sighed inaudibly, before catching a familiar scent, overlain with the stench of infection. In the square hung a bamboo cage, from which the scent wafted. She moved over to it. Looking in with her cat's night sight, she found one of the objects of her quest.

Mu Tzu sat slumped in the tiny cage, clothed only in a filthy loin cloth. His hands lay in his lap unmoving and his body was covered with bruises. His once luxurious hair hung in a tangled curtain in front of his face. Hoping he was conscious, Nightfall whispered, "Mousse, wake up. Where are Shampoo and Cologne?"

Slowly lifting his head, the boy revealed his face. Nightfall's gorge rose. Mu Tzu's nose had been broken, but this was a small matter compared to the ruins of what were once his eyes. The Senshi could see the moonlight glint off of shards of glass embedded in the terrible wounds.

"Saotome?" the boy croaked in a hoarse whisper. "You came for Xian Pu and Kuh Lon?" He coughed. "Do you have any water?"

Holding back tears, Nightfall started to nod and then answered. "Yeah, Mousse. The spout is beside your head. Drink." The Amazon boy drank greedily. "What happened?"

"After they defeated me, four of the Council guards held me down while Pad Zum said they had to take precautions so I didn't escape. She shattered my glasses with her cane." Mu Tzu chuckled mirthlessly. "I just wish she'd taken them off my face first. They didn't cut off my hands until a week later."

Nightfall choked. "For what it's worth, they didn't cut 'em off. Must've used a pressure point to make you think they had."

Holding his inert hands before his face, Mousse shrugged. "Well that's something. Thanks for the water, Saotome, but you better get a move on. There are still patrols in the village and the night won't last forever. At least for most of us."

Through her tears, Nightfall whispered fiercely, "You stupid duck. If you think I'm leaving you here, you never really knew me."

The blind martial artist turned towards her voice. "I know I didn't, and it shames me. However, Xian and Kuh Lon are the ones who—"

"Shut up. I'll be back. Where are Shampoo and Cologne?"

"The guards are more lax than they should be. They talk. They are both in the Council building."

"Thanks." Nightfall faded into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's dying?" asked a hushed Moon from the communicator screen.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is," whispered Nightfall. "His wounds are infected and I don't think he has much in the way of water."

"Can you get him out?" asked Mercury.

"Sure, but once he's gone, the Amazons are going to be a lot more alert," replied Nightfall.

Moon's lips compressed into a thin line. "Get them all out, Nightfall. We'll deal with things after that. Can you do it?"

"A duck, a cat and a little old lady? No problems, boss. The Amazons ain't going to be too happy, but right now, somehow that doesn't concern me like it should."

"Then do it, Nightfall, and god speed. We'll be waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall crept down the stairway of the Council building. Four guards were less conscious then usual, testament to the Senshi's abilities. She came to a locked door, and after careful examination, extruded one claw and gently severed the bolt.

The door had been designed to creak loudly enough to wake the dead when opened. Not sound disturbed the darkness as Nightfall slunk in. Against the far wall, Kuh Lon lay on a filthy pallet of straw, arms and legs manacled. For the first time in Nightfall's memory, Kuh Lon looked frail. She faded into view and approached the old woman.

"Teacher." she muttered. "It's time to wake up. We have a flight to catch." The redheaded Senshi bit her lip as the Elder slowly opened her eyes.

"Who comes?" came the rasped question.

"It's me, Ranma." The ancient matriarch smiled.

"I knew you would come, student," she croaked, her breath rattling in her throat. "Do you have—" Kuh Lon put her hand on Nightfall's face. "You have become one of them. Even as weak as I am, I can feel your power."

"What did they do to you, teacher?"

The old woman rasped a chuckle. "They drained my Ki. It's what kept me alive and strong. Now I'm feeling my age." The chuckle turned into sawdust-dry weeping as she managed to point with a palsied hand. "Xian Pu is in that cage. I have no idea how much of her humanity is left, but take her and flee. All I ask is that she dies knowing who she is."

"Is she locked?"

"Yes, completely. I know of nothing that can restore her. I'm dying. Take my great-grandchild and care for her, student. You and she are all I have left." Kuh Lon sank back down.

"Not yet, great-grandma. Mousse is still alive, although that sadistic bastard Pad Zum blinded him. I'm getting all three of you out. I'm afraid it's my Queen's orders and she takes precedence." Nightfall's grimace was a ghost of her normal cocky grin.

"I would love to leave, my daughter, but I seem to be tied up." The Elder moved one arm with a faint rattle of chains.

"Not to worry. There have been improvements." Nightfall's claws cut the Ki-reinforced chains as if they were string. Kuh Lon's eyes opened all the way for the first time.

"You have mastered the Cat Fist?" she asked incredulously. Nightfall nodded. Silently she moved over to Xian Pu's cage. The white and lavender cat inside was awake, but her eyes held none of the spark of humanity common to Jusenkyo victims. Nonetheless, she purred and rubbed against the bars as Nightfall neared.

Blue Ki claws severed the padlock on the cage and Shampoo slithered out. Nightfall hugged the cat, crying into her fur. The lavender cat squirmed but seemed pleased with the attention. Kuh Lon watched with a hint of her former fire. "You should be proud of her, student. She has received Herbal Memory treatments twice a day for the most of a month, and it was only in the last few days that she succumbed. They had to starve her to lower her resistance."

Nightfall nodded, her face still buried in Shampoo's fur. Finally placing the cat on her shoulder, she regained control of herself. "Okay, Sham-chan, we're going on a date and we need to leave before the parents arrive." The cat purred.

Nightfall scooped up her ancient mentor and faded from sight. Kuh Lon found the trip unsettling. The world had dissolved into the grays and blacks of amorphous shadow, and she could see almost nothing. With great contentment and pride, the old warrior realized the pupil had surpassed the teacher.

Without warning, her vision returned. Nightfall set her down as she freed Mu Tzu. The old woman sighed as saw the boy's ruined face. Nightfall doused him with water and handed her the badly injured duck. Clutching her erstwhile charge, Kuh Lon muttered, " You did very well, my child, none better. " Carrying her precious burden, Sailor Nightfall left as quietly as she had come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon jerked awake. Sailor Mercury had been scanning something with her computer and visor, but turned to look at her leader. "I was asleep," Moon confessed.

Mercury shrugged. "No big deal. What woke you up?"

The blonde hesitated and then firmly replied, "Nightfall's coming back." Mercury nodded, and resumed her scan. A few minutes later, Sailor Nightfall faded into view. Both Moon and Mercury sprang to her side.

Laying the stricken Elder on her bedroll, the red-haired Senshi looked to Mercury. "Mercury, I need you to heat some water, quick. The duck is Mousse and his injuries seem to affect him a lot more in his bird form."

"I'm on it, Nightfall," assured Mercury. Moving over to the fire pit, she lit a fresh can of Sterno.

"What happened to you, Elder?" Moon asked. "You were so strong when we first met."

In a raspy wheeze, Kuh Lon answered, "They drained my Ki. That is the secret to the Amazon longevity. If a warrior can develop her Ki to the point where it grows on its own, she becomes an elder." She paused to catch her breath. "I am 306 years old. Without Ki, my body is failing." The old Amazon closed her eyes.

Nightfall looked at her Queen. "Can you do anything, Moon? I don't want you to risk your life with the Silver Crystal, but — she means a lot to me."

"Did you think I was just going to wait around and watch her die? I couldn't do that with you, and I was a lot weaker back then." Nightfall jerked as if slapped.

"It's not that, I" Her voice fell to a whisper. "I just don't want to lose you."

"It's what we do, Nightfall. We save lives." Moon's expression softened. "What about Xian Pu?" The Senshi leader asked, mercifully changing the subject.

"The technique is supposed to wipe her humanity out, but I'm betting they just suppressed it. Akane recovered her memories on her own, and I hope Shampoo is buried somewhere deep down. She's very friendly to me, which is a good sign, I think." Kuh Lon nodded.

Mercury had warmed some water and restored Mu Tzu. The blue-haired Senshi's expression was horrified, but she methodically scanned the wounded Amazon boy. Closing the Mercury Computer she moved over to her two teammates.

"He's in terrible shape. Dehydration, exposure and he's running a fever close to 41 degrees. I'd say he wouldn't last until morning if I could figure out how he's still alive now. I can't save him. I don't think my mother could if she had him in her hospital right now."

"Ki and will," whispered Kuh Lon. "He is keeping himself alive to rescue Xian Pu." She lowered her voice. "Whatever you do, DO NOT tell him you rescued Xian. He would be dead in half an hour."

Mercury gave the old woman a startled look. "Just like the Hiroshima victims who died as soon as they slaked their thirst," she said in wonder.

Nightfall studied his mentor. "If we got you back on your feet, could you save Mousse?"

"Perhaps. I would need herbs that would be difficult to gather now that Pad Zum knows you are here, but if I could gather them, I could help. What of the Moon Queen? Can you not heal him?"

"I don't think so, Elder. My healing is more a matter of the spirit than the body. I have a hard time even with moderate injuries." Moon straightened. "Not that will stop me from trying. And I think I can help you, at least, and you can help Mu Tzu."

The Elder Amazon looked troubled. "Should you not husband your strength? The Council will not take our escape well."

"And risk either of you dying or losing Xian Pu? Some risks are worth taking, Elder. Some are not." Moon said. Turning to her two Senshi, she said, "Can you two back me up? I'll try to heal all three of them, Kuh Lon-sama first." They nodded and moved to bracket their Queen.

Closing her eyes and removing her broach, Moon waved a hand as she incanted "Moon Healing Activation!" The silver light flickered about the ancient Amazon, who stared with wide eyes. After a few moments the light disappeared. An anxious Moon asked, "How do you feel, Elder?"

Kuh Lon smiled. "Weak, but much better. What do you think, student?"

"Your Ki pattern looks a lot like a regular elderly woman, maybe about 70 or so," Nightfall replied after studying her mentor.

"That's about what I thought. Old is better than dying, and my mind feels as sharp as ever." Kuh Lon smiled. "Thank you, child. Or perhaps I should say, thank you, my Queen."

Moon blushed. "I'm glad I could help. Let's see what I can do for Mu Tzu." As the Silver Energy played along his body, the injured boy noticeably improved. "Huh. That's a lot more healing than I expected."

"How do _you_ feel, Moon?" Nightfall asked.

"I'm fine, Nightfall. Between your training with my Ki and the power-up, using the Crystal is a lot less draining."

Mercury scanned Mu Tzu, relief blossoming. "He's a lot better. His temperature is down under 40 and the septicemia has diminished. If Kuh Lon-sama can treat him, I think he is going to pull through, as long as we can re-hydrate him."

"Excellent!" Moon cried, clapping her hands. "That just leaves Xian Pu." She frowned and turned to Kuh Lon. "I have to be honest, Elder, my track record with Jusenkyo curses is not good. The curse seems to have an affinity for my magic. I'll try to help her, but there's no telling what will happen."

"I understand, child. I would be more concerned if there were anything else that could be done to help my great-granddaughter. All I can ask is for you to try." Moon nodded.

"Besides, I ain't complaining boss. All you did was save my life and fix the Cat Fist. That's pretty darn good in my book," offered Nightfall.

With a deep breath, Moon again invoked the Silver Crystal. As the Silver Energy bathed the startled cat, her body seemed to soak it up. After almost a minute, the light faded and Moon leaned against a concerned Nightfall. Xian Pu appeared to be sleeping. Mercury moved over and scanned the small body.

"It's a little like Nightfall, Moon. The Silver Energy is persistent. Her neural pattern is becoming increasingly complex, so whatever else you did, I think you restored her mind."

Coming painfully to her feet, Kuh Lon hobbled over to her heir and began stroking the matted fur. "That's all we could have asked for. We owe a debt to the house of the Moon, and Amazons pay their debts." Moon smiled and shook her head, but let it pass. Her face grew serious.

"All right. We've gotten the prisoners out, even if they have suffered far more than I feared." Moon remarked thoughtfully. "Now I would like to end this situation peacefully, but I will not allow people who could do THAT," She ground out, gesturing at Mu Tzu, "to remain in power. What should we do?"

"I think we should handle this formally, my Queen," Luna offered. "Offer terms to the Council and treat with them as the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. At the very least, it will give you equal footing with these Elders." Kuh Lon looked at the Moon Cat with amusement.

"A talking cat who is an advisor to magic girls? Is that not rather cliché?" The old woman asked with a much healthier sounding chuckle.

As Luna looked on with a rather cross expression, Nightfall spread her hands. "Hey, anime has to get the idea from somewhere, right?" She looked at Moon. "So what's the plan?"

"I think this is a job for a genius girl, don't you, Nightfall? Mercury, you and Luna will be my ambassadors. How do you think we should phrase our demands?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The peaceful stillness of the predawn darkness had been shattered long ago in the town of Joketsuzoku. Lanterns festooned the walls as patrols tramped along their perimeter. Down in the bowels of the Council building, the Elders Pad Zum and Dao Paz watched as the senior tracker, Pa Fum examined the cell.

Pad Zum felt a little uneasy. Fum was one of the "recovered warriors," her memories altered by the Herbal technique. One of the keys to maintaining the conditioning was to keep such warriors away from the idea of Kuh Lon and especially Xian Pu. Now there was no choice. The tracker looked to her Elders.

" Honored Elders, there is no spoor at all in this room. Whoever freed the prisoners moved like a ghost. " She picked one of the manacles. The surface of the cut had a mirror finish. " This one has never seen cuts like these. This one has no idea what did it. "

Dao Paz stretched lazily. " I have heard of one person who could leave a cut like that. Ranma Saotome when she is in the Cat Fist. " Pa Fum blanched.

" Nonsense, Paz. I have heard of her Ki claws in that state, but she scarcely has the control while in the Cat Fist to infiltrate Joketsuzoku, " retorted Pad Zum.

" But honored Elder, four warriors were knocked unconscious, though not one was seriously injured. Ko Lahn was found with her day bag under her head. That sounds very much like the God- " Pa Fum babbled.

" You will NOT spread any baseless rumors, senior warrior, " roared Pad Zum. " Am I understood? " Fum nodded hastily. The Elder visibly calmed. " Good. It will soon be daylight. You may examine the area around the male prisoner's cage. No doubt you will find a trail. I suspect that this is a last remnant of the rebels, perhaps led by Sah Lon. If we could capture her, it would be fair exchange for the loss of the prisoners. "

Pa Fum bowed and centered herself. " This one does not believe there is anything to be learned on cold stone, honored Elder. This one will await daylight and the soft ground above. With your leave? " Pad Zum nodded and Pa Fum withdrew.

Zum's mask of control dropped and she turned an irate gaze to her companion. Paz remained coolly unconcerned. " Save the bluster for the warriors, Pad. You know that the Godslayer is here. "

" No. We suspect she is here. I admit it is even probable. However, if she is alone, she will fall before all six Elders and we will have our War Mistress, " retorted the Chief Elder.

Paz shrugged. " You will not have six Elders. Luo Shun will not raise hand against Saotome. She reveres the girl and I fear our … harshness with Xian Pu has shaken her. "

Pad Zum shrugged and then sighed. " If you want to belabor the obvious and say it was a mistake to lock and bestialize the hero of the Musk War, I will not disagree. But done is done. It serves little good to regret that political miscalculation. " She paused and then resumed. " Now we have more immediate concerns. Let us wait for daylight and see what Pa Fum may find. " Her companion nodded and they left the cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn found all six Elders gathered to watch Pa Fum quarter and requarter the village, her face pale in the sun's early light. All other activity had been forbidden until the senior tracker could complete her investigation. Mao Waz finally summed up the feelings of all six. " This is taking too long. Even if the intruder carried them off in their cursed forms, the old traitor would have burdened her rescuer enough to show a trail. "

The sun was well above the horizon when Pa Fum beckoned the Elders over to Mu Tzu's cage. " Honored Elders, this is the only spoor this one can find. This one believes the old prisoner," Fum paused, her forehead creased as she tried to recall something, then dismissed the thought. "Forgive me honored Elders. This one believes the prisoner was set down here for a short while. The intruder poured water on something, probably to activate a curse. "

" And? " prompted Pad Zum.

" That is all this one has discovered. The intruder is far beyond my small skill, it seems. " Pa Fum bowed.

Dao Paz nodded. " Thank you for efforts, senior warrior. You are dismissed. Go get some breakfast. I think this day will be a long one. "

The tracker bowed and left at a decorous pace. Sun Lam watched her go. With a slight tremor in her voice she asked the air, " Does any one doubt that the Saotome has come? "

" Not necessarily, " replied a testy Pad Zum. " This _could _be the work of Sah Lon, " then ruefully shook her head. " No, I do not even convince myself. It is almost certainly the Godslayer. But why is she concerned with the three traitors? By the ancestors! She should hate and distrust them after what Kuh Lon and her charges pulled on her. "

" I talked with her after Jusendo, " said Luo Shun. " Lady Saotome had come to regard Kuh Lon as her teacher. We all know how talented she was as an instructor. Lady Saotome still has positive feelings for her fool of a father, because he was her teacher. It is not hard to imagine the feelings of loyalty someone like Kuh Lon could inspire in a student. "

The Council contemplated the past and possible miscalculations. Finally Mao Waz said, " Our whole plan was based on the notion that Saotome would see us as the benevolent teachers of ancient techniques and her only chance to lower herself back to being a male. Well, that's rice that's been tossed out with the husks. The question now, is she a threat? Who did she bring with her, if anyone? "

Luo Shun shook her head. " Perhaps the Hibiki boy, but no one else is a threat, really. I find the Godslayer quite enough on her own. "

" The girl is not a— " Pad Zum began. One by one, all of the Elders looked to the east. " Do you feel that? I haven't felt such power since Sa Fon. By the Ancestors! Is THAT the Godslayer? "

Dao Paz shook her head. " No, I don't think so. I only sense minimal Ki. This power is heavier … older. I believe a magic-wielder approaches us. If this is an ally of Saotome's, we may be in trouble. 

A young trainee ran up to the Council, touching her forehead to the ground as she knelt. Pad Zum waved irritably, but kept control of her voice. " Yes, child, what is it? 

" Honored Elders, " the young Amazon quavered, " A sorceress has come to the gate and wishes to parley with the Council. "

Dao Paz lifted an eyebrow. " How do you know she is a sorceress, child? The young girl swallowed.

" Sh-she has no face, honored Elder, none that any can remember. When Li Fah threw a spear at her, the sorceress blocked it with ice. "

" Did Li Fah throw the spear before or after the sorceress requested parley? " asked a frowning Pad Zum.

" Before, honored Elder. " Pad Zum looked relieved.

" Then let us take ourselves to the gates. " Pad Zum said calmly. The Council moved swiftly to the main gate of the village. Leaping to the top of the gate, they gained their first view of the envoy. She was of less than middling height, with short blue hair, clad in a blue and white costume with an abbreviated skirt. All this was secondary to the power she hid in her slender frame. None of the Council could discern her face.

Pad Zum squared her shoulders. " I am Pad Zum, mistress of the Council of the Amazons. Who is your mistress and what message have you brought from her? "

The girl bowed with admirable poise. " Greetings, Elder Pad Zum. I am Sailor Mercury and this is Luna, " She said, gesturing at the black cat none had noticed until now. " I come on behalf of my liege, Queen Serenity, monarch of the Moon Kingdom, sometimes known as Sailor Moon. " Mercury bowed again. " My Queen wishes to discuss the punishment to be rendered upon the evil criminals who have tortured Kuh Lon, Xian Pu and Mu Tzu. Her majesty would also like to discuss the crimes of the Amazon Council. "

Pad Zum's face purpled during this speech, while Mao Waz and Dao Paz ground their teeth. Sun Lam and Lao Shun paled, while Fun Hao, the quiet training mistress, was impassive. Regulating her breathing, Pad Zum finally regained the power of coherent speech.

" So tell me, little witch, why should I not carve a face on you and send you back to your little strumpet of a queen as a lesson in courtesy? I have met Musk with less arrogance and stupidity than you, girl. "

" You mean other than the customs of parley, Elder? " Mercury asked calmly. " You are welcome to try, but know that any attack on my person will commence hostilities between Joketsuzoku and my Queen. "

Many of the warriors, especially the "recovered" ones, were shifting uneasily. Pad Zum fixed her gaze upon the senior warrior at the gate. " Har Pun, take your section and bring me this insolent foreigner. "

" Y-yes honored Elder!"

" Stupid girl! Look at her! She would have a hard time fighting a trainee. Go! " commanded Pad Zum.

As the nine warriors rushed through the open gate, Mercury crossed her arms and shouted "Bubble Spray!" A thick fog engulfed the area. Pad Zum could hear the warriors bumbling around in the mist. Much more disconcerting was her losing track of the witch's Ki. The fog seemed to mask the foreigner's presence. When the fog lifted a minute later, the envoy and her cat were gone.

" Well she's good at running away, but she left a trail I can see from hear, " Pad Zum said with a smirk. " Send for Pa Fum. Have Har Pun and her section go with her, to redeem themselves. Track the little witch down and bring her to me. "

Dao Paz frowned. " Should one of us go with them, Pad?" 

The chief Elder shook her head. " This is a probe, Dao. If they catch the witch, all is well. If her power is more than running away, them we risk only recovereds. " Zum headed towards the Council building. " In the meantime, let us break our fast. Some tea would be very welcome. "

The village began to return to normal by late morning, when Dao Lak, the chief warrior, interrupted the Elders' meditations. " Please excuse this one, honored Elders. A warrior from the patrol has returned. She is the only survivor. This one thought it best if no one else in the village knew. "

Pad Zum sighed. " Very well. Good thinking, Chief Warrior. Please remain. " She turned her attention to the frightened girl. " Tell us your tale, child. "

" Thi-this one is called Tal Fa, honored Elders. Pa Fum tracked the faceless one easily. The trail headed towards Jusenkyo. We were perhaps five kilometers from the village when the fog returned. Har Pun ordered us to form a circle, but this one stumbled as I ran to my place and got lost in the fog. When the mist lifted, they were gone, Har Pun, Pa Fum, everyone. The faceless one must have missed me in the fog. This one ran back to the village t-to report. Tal knelt and bowed, touching her forehead to the floor. She did not move.

" Did you hear anything, Tal Fa? " inquired Dao Paz mildly.

" This one thinks so, honored Elder. A few soft grunts, perhaps a blow or two. The fog seemed to swallow sound. "

Pad Zum stared at the young warrior's back as she kowtowed. A little more abruptly than she wanted, she ordered, " Child, stand up and turn your back to me! "

Bewildered, the girl complied even as she asked plaintively, " Elder? "

Written on Tal's silk vest in sloppy Japanese characters was, "Needs more training. Coming soon to provide it. Ranma."

" While you were in the fog, Tal Fa, did anything come near you? " Dao Paz asked.

" No honored Elder. This one thinks that is why she is still alive. " Paz nodded.

" Very well, child. Give Dao Lak your vest and go rest in the guest chamber. " Dao Paz commanded. Bowing, the warrior left.

The seven women stared at the vest for a time. Finally Dao Lak roused herself. " With the Council's permission, I should make my rounds and set the guard— " She was interrupted by a messenger who had come running into the chamber.

" Chief Lak, Soo Ing sent me to fetch you immediately, " she gasped. " And to inform the Council. A large fog bank has appeared outside the main gate. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The full complement of guards had reached the walls by the time the Elders reached the gate. The gate guards were nervously fidgeting, peering out into the fog. Pad Zum felt power in the thick mist, but could be no more precise than that.

With astonishing suddenness, the fog began to dissipate. Pad Zum's eyes were drawn to the three figures standing directly before the gate. She recognized the witch Mercury, standing beside one of the most impressive woman she had ever sensed, not excepting Kuh Lon. The blonde's Ki was of a mid-range warrior, but the other power she sensed rolled off her in waves. The third figure, glowering at the gate, was Ranma Saotome.

" The blonde must be the Moon Queen the witch serves, " remarked Dao Paz conversationally. " Hmmm. I wonder if Saotome serves her, as well? She stands like a guard but I cannot feel any of the old power about her. Too bad Saotome's Ki is stronger than mine or yours, Pad. "

Pad Zum was not really paying attention. Her gaze was fixed on eight figures behind the Godslayer and the "Sailors". Kuh Lon leaned heavily on her cane. Pad Zum could not feel the traitor's Ki from here, so it must still be quite weak. Pa Fum, on the other hand, was manifesting a towering Ki aura. The tracker stepped forward.

" There they stand, the true betrayers of the Amazon nation, the Elders who rule by drugs and fear, " she began in a loud monotone. " My sisters, throw off their chains of the mind! I served them as you serve them, because of their abuse of Amazon techniques! " she cried, now impassioned. " Would you fight for these betrayers, these enslavers of Amazons? They are worse than the lowest man! Remember Little Horse! "

The sections of warriors were splitting up, as mind-altered warriors fought free of their brainwashing. Anger and feelings of betrayal swept through the village, although weapons had not been drawn. Sailor Moon stepped forward.

"There's already been enough fighting in these mountains to last a lifetime. I ask the Council to let it end and surrender. We will be far kinder to you than you were to Elder Kuh Lon, Xian Pu or Mu Tzu. Perhaps an honorable exile and a pledge to never interfere in China or Japan." Mercury translated her words.

The people of Joketsuzoku were now staring at their Council Elders. The first to act was Fun Hao. The old teacher bowed to Moon and snapped her cane between two fingers. " I will submit myself to the Moon Queen's judgment. All I wish to do is teach, not rule. I would like to teach you two, especially, " she said pointing at Moon and Mercury, grinning like a monkey.

Pad Zum sneered. " Such matters are not settled with words but in battle! As chief of the Council and in its name I challenge the faceless warriors to combat, the winners to decide the fate of the losers! "

" Well played, Pad! " whispered Dao Paz. " That excludes Saotome and makes it five against two. We may just come out on top yet. "

Pa Fum rushed to Moon, bowing low. "Great Moon Queen, I fear you must accept the challenge. It is the Amazon way. Pad Zum is correct. Such matters are decided by combat. I am afraid we would lose all you have gained for us, if you refuse." She knelt, kowtowing. "Please, Great Queen, I beg—"

"Oh for heaven's sake get up, Pa-san!" Moon interrupted crossly. "Of course I'm not going to refuse." She sighed. "I just wish for once we could solve a problem without fighting."

"They must think they have a good chance of winning," observed Mercury. "To their mind the odds are five to two. The conditions of the challenge exclude Red-chan — as far as they know." Mercury gave her teammates a very Nabiki-esque grin. "What they don't know will hurt them."

Moon rubbed tired eyes. "Okay. Ranma, go transform. Mercury, accept the challenge for me, okay? Let's try not to kill them." Pa Fum's eyes bulged, then she bowed again.

Mercury took a step forward. " We will accept your challenge, Pad Zum. Let those of your Council who wish to stand by your iniquity come forward. The Sailor Senshi will fight you. Hidden Amazon villages should be places of mystery and wonder, You have abused your power, and in the name of the Moon, we will punish you! " Ranma paused as she moved towards the tree line and gave the Senshi of Ice an appalled look. Mercury shrugged. "For old times sake." Shaking her head, Ranma ran into the forest.

" What's Saotome doing? " asked Mao Waz. " I know she can't fight, but— " They heard a cry of "Terminator Planet Power, Make-UP!" There was a flash of light and a few seconds later, a short redheaded figure, garbed like Moon and Mercury, but in red and black, trotted back onto the field. None could discern her face.

Dao Paz looked with dismay at the figure. Speaking to no one in particular, she observed, " I guess Saotome does serve the Moon Queen. Nice to be taken in by an expert. " She bowed to Moon. Luo Shun and Sun Lam backed away and bowed their heads.

" I will not fight the Godslayer, the savior of our village, Pad Zum. I will not dishonor myself so. I will submit to the judgment of the Moon Queen. " Luo Shun said quietly. She bowed. Sun Lam was silent, but joined Shun.

" So are you two going to roll over for this Moon wench, as well? Will you submit to this teenager? I will not, " said Pad Zum bitterly. Dao Paz chuckled.

" If I thought I could get away with it and still have some life left, I would in a heartbeat. She is soft. They are all soft, even the Godslayer, but I think that exile is the best offer we'll get, and I'm a bit long in the tooth to be starting over. " Paz twirled her cane. " So I will stand by you and go for the long shot. " Zum looked at Waz.

" I'm in. I don't know what's wrong with you, Paz. They're still wet behind the ears and one isn't even a fighter. It should be a snap, " Mao Waz growled. " Just keep it hand-to-hand, like fighting the PLA. " The other two Elders nodded.

Zum muttered, " Take out the little Queen first. That should break their spirit. "

Switching over to Japanese, Pad looked at her three young adversaries. She had a qualm as the notion, young-_seeming_, occurred to her, but dismissed it. "Very well, children. This battle is to the death, for the honor of the Amazon nation!" Dao Paz looked alarmed. Mercury smoothly corrected the Chief Elder.

"This fight is to the death or surrender and is for the conceited pride of three old women, who think their ends justify any means." She gestured at Nightfall. "Do you know Ranma's father well?"

Eyes blazing, Pad Zum screeched, "Enough talk, foreign witches! Now we fight and you die!" She launched herself with lightning speed at Moon, who had been standing in an open stance of Anything Goes. Nightfall intercepted her, and redirected her charge away from her Queen as the two exchanged kicks and punches.

Slightly slower off the mark, Dao Paz and Mao Waz attacked Moon. Mercury shouted "Chilling Mist!" and Waz was enveloped in a bitterly cold cocoon of wispy mist. She stumbled and slowed and the Senshi leader caught her with a Moon Lance in the left shoulder.

Waz felt her collarbone snap, in spite of her Ki reinforcement. The speed of the attacks had surprised her, but she wasn't down yet. Her left arm hung uselessly by her side, but she moved in on the non-warrior, Mercury.

Dao Paz made it to Moon, but discovered that while the girl's offensive moves were limited, her defense was both sound and highly energetic. The ornamental-looking scepter was at least as sturdy as her Ki-enhanced cane, and Moon used it well for blocking. After a flurry of blows, the Senshi leader backflipped away from the startled Elder, firing several Moon Lances, which Paz barely dodged. During a brief pause, they took stock of each other.

In spite of the loss of her arm, Mao Waz was pressing Mercury. The Senshi's ice shields were soaking up the brunt of the damage, but Waz had connected several times with kicks. The impetuous Elder had found the girl to be incredibly tough, but some damage was getting through. The old woman was confident of wearing her opponent down.

As Mercury and Waz circled, the Senshi managed to fire her Aqua Rhapsody attack at Waz, who almost contemptuously dodged, only to hear Dao Paz cry out in pain. A quick glance showed that the water witch had maneuvered her so that the girl had a clear shot at Paz's back. Mao Waz gritted her teeth. The girl was a feeble warrior but a clever tactician.

As the water bolt slammed into Dao Paz, she instinctively flared her Ki to try and absorb the force of the blow. She felt ribs crack as she was slammed to the ground. Worse, she expended far too much Ki and was slowing down. After another exchange with Moon, she was on the defensive.

Pad Zum had all she could handle with Nightfall, and then some. The younger warrior was steadily wearing her down with seemingly no effort. The Senshi's attacks were hard to follow, almost as if they were cloaked in shadow. A solid kick sent the Elder crashing to the ground three meters away.

Rolling to her feet, Zum used the space to fire a Ki attack at Nightfall, The Senshi easily dodged the attack, and began stalking the Elder like a great hunting cat. A shout of "Moon Lance!" distracted both antagonists. Moon had finally managed to hit Dao Paz, shattering her leg and knocking the Elder unconscious. As Moon quickly moved to double team Mao Waz, Pad Zum knew that they had lost.

The Chief Elder snapped. Her rage, never far from the surface, consumed her completely. Ignoring her three faceless opponents, she leapt towards her hated rival, the source of all of her pain and humiliation. Before any of the Amazons around Kuh Lon could react, Pad Zum had jumped in front of the former Elder and her cane was raised to strike a killing blow. It was a blow that never landed, as the cane fell around her in five pieces.

Nightfall held the pose for a second, her claws extended, then delivered a mighty kick to the stunned Chief Elder's mid-section. She flew some ten meters, landing in a crumpled heap. Getting to her feet, the old Amazon met her opponent's feral gaze. Somewhere far off, a girl shouted, "Chilling Mist!" Pad Zum's vision darkened as mist swirled around. She felt cold, so cold. The last thing she saw was Nighfall's fist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dao Lak stood in front of the assembled warriors of Joketsuzoku. Off to one side lay the three defeated Elders, attended by the senior healer, Nul Se. The three surrendering Elders knelt in front of Sailor Moon. Pa Fum stood with the Senshi. Bowing to Moon, the tracker inquired, "What is your will, great Queen? What should we do with these traitors to the Amazon Nation?"

Moon met Kuh Lon's gaze and smiled. Their talk over the modest feast had been very productive. Clearing her throat, she began, "First, I believe all six should receive a Jusenkyo curse. If it was a good enough punishment for Xian Pu, a hero, it's good enough for them. Next, I would exile Pad Zum and Mao Waz permanently. America sounds good. Dao Paz may be useful as an advisor. The three who surrendered may live in Joketsuzoku, but are stripped of all authority."

Dao Paz looked up from her pallet. "Then my first bit of advice to you, is kill Mao, Pad and myself and exile the remainder. You are too soft."

"Advice noted and rejected," Moon informed her. Turning to Kuh Lon, she remarked, "You're right, she will be useful. Once she's cursed, she'll stay in line."

Fun Hao bowed to Moon and then to Kuh Lon. "All I want to do is teach. I am not a ruler. I am not good at it and do not like it. I accept." She sat down. Sun Lam and Lao Shun nodded and also sat.

"Mercury and Nightfall will see to the curses, since they're immune. We can take care of it on our way back to our ride." Moon ordered, causing a bit of a stir. "So what will you do now?" she asked Pa Fum, who looked startled.

"I thought your majesty would tell us—" Pa Fum began.

Moon held up a hand. "This is your village, Pa-san. I'm not going to tell how to run your life."

Pa Fum looked lost, then looked at Kuh Lon. "Well, of course Elder Kuh Lon can resume control." The tracker said with relief.

The ex-Elder laughed and shook her head. "I think not, senior warrior. I am an old woman now due to the Ki drain, not an Elder. I wouldn't last three days."

"But what should we do?" Pa Fum almost wailed.

"Oh, if it's advice you want!" said Kuh Lon with a grin. "Well, that's easy. You and Dao Lak will become the new Elders. Once Sah Lon returns, my cousin will become the third. You are a former rebel, while Lak served the old Council. If you both remember that Elders serve the Amazons and not the other way around, you will do well." Dao Paz rolled her eyes, but shrugged and nodded.

"What about Xian Pu? What they did to her should not go unpunished!" Pa Fum said hotly, not looking at Moon. "With all due respect, your majesty."

" Things are not as bad as you may think, Pa Fum, " said a new voice. The warriors' ranks parted to reveal a small white and lavender cat walking beside a black cat. Both animals bore golden crescent moons on their foreheads. The white cat walked up to the startled tracker with great dignity. " I think you will make a fine Elder, Pa Fum. "

" Xian? What happened to you? " Pa Fum stared at her friend. " You can speak! "

The black cat muttered, "And I'm going to work on her Japanese."

" My new—" " Xian Pu paused in thought. " My Claw Sister explained things to me. It would seem that the Queen's magic combines dramatically with Jusenkyo Curses. Xian Pu turned towards Moon. "Shampoo go with Moon? Help Senshi in Japan!"

Sailor Moon grinned and watched out of the corner of her eye as Nightfall wiped away a few stray tears. "We would be glad for your help, Xian-chan." She turned to the former Elder. "What will you do, Kuh Lon-sama? Retire here to the village or come with us?"

The old woman cackled. "The third greatest joy an old woman can have is to meddle in politics after she retires. Things should be lively enough." Kuh Lon grew serious. "Take care of my two great-granddaughters, Queen of the Moon. For the one of my heart not my blood, hold her heart gently in your hands."

Nodding, Moon moved to hug the older woman. "I will, Elder. Be well." Moon extended her arms for Luna. After a look from the blonde, Nightfall copied the gesture and Xian Pu leapt up, purring. "Let's go home."

**A/N Chapters 11 and 12 are concurrent, 11 relaying what has occurred in China with the Amazons and 12 is concerned with the diminished Senshi squad in Japan responding to Esmeraude's first attack.**


	12. Chapter 12

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 12: Home Guard

Three Senshi, Kasum, Nabiki and Usa watched from the departure lounge as JAL Flight 315, non-stop to Hong Kong, taxied towards the runway. With a last wave for good luck, the six girls left the lounge.

"I hope they hurry back. I've gotten used to having roommates." Makoto sounded a little depressed.

"Roommates, as in plural?" Nabiki inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The tall girl nodded. "Yeah. Usagi's over so much, she might as well live at our place." After the giggling subsided, Makoto sighed. "I was an only child, but I always imagined that Ranma and I are like sisters, you know?"

"I'm so glad you were there for Red, Mako-chan," Kasumi said huskily. The other Tendo sisters nodded, eyes glistening. Coloring, Makoto waved the praise away. Her face turned thoughtful.

"You know, it's funny. I always thought the best thing about having a sister would be sharing the happy times, but it's not like that at all. It's having someone who cares during the bad times. I still miss my folks, but since Red moved in, it's been easier to handle." Makoto grimaced. "And Red was kind of depressed for a long while, but I think I helped her out. She snapped out of it after she became Nightfall. Usagi's just been the icing on the cake."

"I know she's been depressed about losing her ability to change. I think what cheered her up was being given a choice. Ranma hasn't been allowed very many choices in her life," Akane said sadly.

The group sat on the shuttle bus in silence for a while until Minako introduced a new subject. "So, what's up with Usagi, anyway? I always thought she was as boy-crazy as Mako-chan and me."

Makoto smiled a little, but it was Kasumi who answered, shrugging. "You love who you love, Mina-chan. Even before she got locked, Red was a boy, but she was a girl too. She had to come to grips with that and so does anyone who loves her." Akane nodded vigorously. "I think Red and Usagi are very well-suited."

"If it's any consolation, Mina-chan, I think both Usagi and Ranma are pretty confident that Red is going to regain her gift." Makoto said, a little uncertainty in her voice. Usa snorted slightly, but held her peace. Makoto cast a sidelong glance at the younger girl, but continued, "They're just happy to be together right now. We have bigger fish to fry, and they know it."

Boarding the train for Juuban interrupted the conversation, and once they'd found seats together in a nearly empty car, the conversation drifted to a new topic again. "Once we get to the shrine, we can get to work on you two," said Nabiki to her sisters, "although there isn't much to do with you, Kasumi. What about clothes? Usagi is a lot shorter than you."

"I brought some of my stuff with me, Na-chan. The pen will disguise my clothes as well as me, so I shouldn't have any worries. I hope Akane is all right, though."

"I foresee no insurmountable problems with my little imposture," Akane said, sounding almost exactly like Ami. She giggled at the other girls' expressions. "What? You think this is the first time Ami and I have switched?"

Nabiki's stunned expression dissolved into mirth. "I hope you haven't done anything too naughty, little sister," she drawled.

Akane shook her head. "Not really. We've just done it for fun. I mean I know Ami could pass all my tests and stuff, but we're not going to do something like that," Akane assured the group primly. "And since it seems the day for shocking revelations, I should mention that I can swim quite well now, so that shouldn't be a problem, either." She folded her arms across her chest.

"You can SWIM?" Nabiki exclaimed. "When did THAT happen?"

"Come on, Na-chan, you're the other genius girl in this group," chided Kasumi. Turning to her youngest sister, she continued, "It was right after you became Lesser Mercury, right, little sister?"

Akane nodded. "Just like Mercury, water is my friend now. You're not afraid of your friends, so I can relax when I'm in the water. Ami helped a lot, of course."

The train arrived at their stop and the six girls began the short trip to the shrine.

Minako was not to be swayed by aquatic revelations. "But really, what are Usagi and Red-chan going to do? I mean, it's pretty clear that Usa here is her kid, but who's the father if Usagi is Ranma's—" The blonde broke off. Usa looked at her with half-lidded eyes. After a few more steps Minako continued in a much more pensive voice, "Usagi wouldn't, you know, visit Jusenkyo, would she?"

"I think if it made Ranma happy, Usagi would do it in a heartbeat," said Nabiki with a shrug. "But she won't until Ami and I finish our research. The key is to get Red's gift back, and I don't think Usagi would do anything to threaten that possibility."

Usa looked like she was about to drop another bombshell from the future when an agitated Rei's appearance saved her. "Did they get off okay? Do you have any idea when they're going to get back? Maybe I should call Usagi." The shrine maiden's flushed cheeks and wild stare worried everyone.

An annoyed Ling-Ling chased after Rei. Her current apparel, a set of pink overalls with a white shirt, did much to mask her Amazon origins. "Fire girl come back! Stop running all over place giving Ling-Ling head pain!"

Makoto stepped up and grabbed Rei's flailing hands. "It's okay, Rei-chan, calm down. Damn, girl, if you're having kittens now, what are you going to do when Esmeraude shows up? What is the problem?"

"She's in charge," drawled Nabiki. "She's making all the decisions, just like she likes to, right Rei-chan? Only Usagi looked at her with those big blue eyes and told Rei she knew Rei would be great and that everyone was counting on her. Now our little Rei is feeling the pressure."

"How the heck did you know that?" Rei sputtered. "Did Usagi tell you?"

"No, I just know people, Rei-chan." Nabiki smirked.

"How does Usagi bear it?" Rei muttered, half to herself. "One wrong move and we could lose Usa, or the city."

"She knows she has friends and teammates who will back her up 100, Rei-chan," Minako said with an uncharacteristically serious look on her face. "Just like we will with you, boss lady."

"One other thing," Akane interjected. "Usagi listens to her genius girls. She doesn't always follow their advice, but she always listens." Makoto and Minako nodded.

Rei took in a deep breath. "Gods, I wish you were a Senshi, Nabiki." Looking at Kasumi, she continued, "I wish you both were." She grabbed Akane's hands. "Thank goodness you didn't go to China, too, Akane-chan. We need you as our field tactician. I know you have a good head for group tactics. Ranma said you were better than her in that regard." Akane looked both pleased and embarrassed.

"I guess Kuno's stupid proclamation was good for something, huh, sis?" Nabiki asked.

"Proclamation?" inquired Usa.

"A few weeks after I started high school, an upperclassman, Tatewaki Kuno, made this stupid speech," Akane explained. "He said any boy who wanted to date me had to defeat me in combat. The next morning about twenty guys attacked me. It really messed with my feelings about boys, but I did learn group fighting, I guess." Usa stared at her, mouth hanging open.

Kasumi bent over and closed Usa's mouth and then hugged her sister. "It's—" Kasumi began then shook her head. "It's not okay. I don't think I can forgive Kuno-san for the pain Akane went through. Not to mention, the hostility little sis felt towards boys probably doomed her relationship with Ranma."

With a sigh, Akane shrugged. "Maybe, sis. I don't know, even with the best of circumstances I doubt Ranma and I could have gotten together. We talked it over when we split up and I think Ranma got it right. We're great partners and friends, but romance isn't in the cards." She sighed again, then perked up. "Besides, I think Ranma was destined for Usagi! Like you said, they're a great match."

"We've learned our lesson, Akane-chan," Rei said seriously. "No more destiny. Usagi should love who she wants. That I, that all of the Senshi approve of Ranma isn't as important as what Usagi wants." The other girls gave solemn nods, although Usa's may have had a touch of glee in it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane stopped in front of the door and smoothed out her new hairstyle. As if whispering a mantra, she muttered, "I am Ami Mizumo. I like school work and swimming. My mother is alive and is a doctor. My best friend is Usagi Tsukino and I think my teacher, Ranma Saotome, can do no wrong." After several repetitions, the youngest Tendo drew in a deep breath and tried the door.

To her relief, it was locked. Fishing her keys out of her purse, Akane opened the door and peered in at the large apartment. It was echoingly empty. Flipping on the hall light, she spotted the note beside the phone.

**Ami-chan**

**Called back to the hospital. Emergency surgery on car crash victim. Hope to save her, she's nine. Be home ****very**** late, don't wait up, supper in the fridge. Try to make it up to you. That's 196 I owe.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

Some of the calligraphy was hard to read as drops of sweat or tears had splashed on the paper. Akane sighed. _When I first heard about Doctor Mizuno, I thought she was an awful mother. But how can you hate a woman who saves lives, sacrifices her own needs to save little girls? No wonder Ami is such a great Senshi._

Idly drifting to the kitchen, Akane understood a little of Ami's loneliness as she ate her solitary dinner. In some ways, it was worse for Akane, since she was used to the boisterous energy of the Tendo homestead, even _sans_ Ranma. Finishing her meal, the youngest Tendo briefly contemplated her next course of action.

Luckily, Akane and Ami had shared enough close conversations that Akane knew what her reincarnated cousin did in these circumstances. Curling up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, "Ami" to study until her mother returned or sleep took her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi and Usa approached the Tsukino home, the latter with some trepidation. Usa looked up at the older girl and asked for the sixth time, "You're sure you're ready, um, Usagi?"

Smiling down at the younger girl, Kasumi replied reassuringly, "I may not be the actor Akane is, but I don't need to be. If I make a slip or two, Usagi's parents will just pass it off as Usagi being Usagi." The older girl slipped into her role. "Anyway, Sprout, you worry too much. I wonder what mom is making for dinner.

Giggling, Usa conceded, "That's pretty good, Usagi. Just don't overdo it, Usagi's been a lot less of a ditz lately." Kasumi nodded.

With a cry of "We're home!" the two girls entered the house. Ikuko poked her head out of the kitchen and beamed, "Good timing, girls! Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Did Ranma get off okay?"

"No problems, mom," answered Kasumi. "I know dinner is right around the corner, but can I get an apple or something to tide me over? The airport vendors are too expensive for me to have gotten enough lunch."

"Of course, Usagi-chan. Once Ranma demonstrated her Ki abilities and explained about yours, I've been worried about you eating enough." Ikuko giggled. "I never I thought I'd ever say that." She sighed. "We owe Ranma so much." Ikuko made shooing motions. "Now you two go wash up, dinner is almost ready."

In the washroom, Usa cast a worried glance at Kasumi. "You really do have Usagi down, but what are you going to do about meals? Nobody can eat like Usagi except another Ki user, like Ranma or Akane."

"I came up with a plan. I'll skip any meal outside the house, so that I'll be eating enough here," Kasumi explained. "I may have to diet when this is over, but that should be okay."

"What about school? Won't Usagi's friends think it weird?"

Kasumi waved the objection away. "I'll just tell them I'm dieting. After all, 'I' did get dumped."

Usa shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess. Let's finish up, I'm starving!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With dinner ready, Ikuko brought out the dishes, assisted by Usa and, to her surprise, Usagi. Kenji was seated at the head of the table in smiling anticipation. Shingo appeared out of nowhere, as little brothers are wont to do. All assembled, the Tsukino family gave their attention to the excellent meal.

After being served, Kenji sampled his meal, complimented his wife's cooking and turned his attention to his daughter. "So, Usagi-chan, did everything go all right at the airport?"

In a valiant attempt to imitate Usagi, Kasumi was eating as quickly as she could. Swallowing, she answered, "Ranma got off without any problems, dad, although the goodbyes were almost too long. I'm really going to miss her."

The elder Tsukino shook his head. "It's just like something out of a martial arts movie. A 17-year-old girl goes to China to rescue her teacher. Ranma didn't go alone, did she?"

"No, she has a couple of powerful friends with her, but even Nabiki's finances were strained setting this up," explained Kasumi, still valiantly attacking her food. Putting down her chopsticks, she continued, "I should have gone with her along with Akane. I _am_ Ranma's other top student."

"Honey, it's too dangerous and you have school. Middle school is mandatory," soothed Ikuko. Kasumi nodded, pleased that they were sticking to the script.

Clearing his throat, Kenji sidestepped the issue by changing the subject. "Nabiki is Kasumi-san's younger sister? How does she have the wherewithal to finance a trip to China?"

"All three Tendo sisters are really talented, Kenji-papa. Kasumi is a fantastic cook, Akane is a great martial artist and Nabiki is really smart," Usa said brightly as Kasumi colored slightly. "She's even starting her own company and she's still in high school."

"Amazing, Usa-chan. It seems you have gained some excellent friends, Usagi-chan." Kenji beamed. "They certainly seemed to have helped you improve yourself. I hope they're all right in China."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usa was running, running for her life through inky blackness. All she could hear was the rasp of her labored breathing as she ran through the unending dark. After a time, her fighting spirit reasserted itself. _Get a grip on yourself! You're a Saotome, and Saotomes don't run from anything, let alone a little darkness!_

Suddenly, the ground erupted with a blazing white light. A pale, robed figure emerged from the ground, wielding a vicious-looking scythe. Chuckling, the creature informed Usa, "I have been waiting for you, Rabbit."

Smothering her fear, the young martial artist was defiant. "I don't know who you're supposed to be, but 'Daka Saotome ain't afraid of anything!" Usa ground out. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You should know that better than anyone, Rabbit," the sinister figure replied. "Now, I shall take you to your mother!"

"Yeah, right," responded the young girl, her face a mask of disdain. "Like you could handle Sailor Nightfall. Mom could beat you while she was asleep." Usa suddenly saw an image of the Moon Confederation in her mind's eye. She whispered to herself, "Mom, I could sure use some help," and assumed her fighting stance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a cavernous throne room, the remaining members of the Dark Moon family gathered to plan. Their ruler, Dimande, lounged negligently on his throne as a column of black energy erupted behind him. His two kin stood, heads bowed, their right hands clenched against their chests.

"The Black Crystal is active today, almost as if it were hunting," Dimande commented languidly. "What do you think, Saphir? Could the Crystal be hunting for our bane, the Shadow Witch?"

As Esmeraude stared at her leader with adoring eyes, the blue-clad Saphir replied, "I hope that it is, elder brother, but I have little hope it can find the Witch. The Black Crystal is invincible in battle, but it was not designed for subtlety." He drew a deep breath. "This is why I object to wasting time and resources in the benighted twentieth century. Rubeus' entire command has been destroyed for little gain, as far I can see. The Phantom sisters would have been far better employed securing our base on the Earth against the Shadow Witch."

His voice still passionless, Dimande replied, "The down-time expedition has great worth in its own way."

"Brother—"

"There are no problems, darling," Esmeraude interrupted. "I will replace Rubeus down-time. Since I do not suffer from his abysmal incompetence, all will be well!" The green-haired woman broke into shrill laughter.

"Esmeraude, you are too loud!" Dimande rebuked. Chastened, she fell silent.

Turning back to his ruler, Saphir resumed the argument. "We do not need to destroy the Rabbit or the Silver Crystal in the past. All that mission has done is divide our forces." He turned to Esmeraude. "Rubeus had his flaws, but he was not incompetent. He paid for his failures, but don't be overconfident, Esmeraude." Spreading his arms wide in appeal, Saphir continued, "The Black Crystal is invincible in the here and now. We don't need to waste time and effort down-time."

"Wiseman!" called Dimande. Behind his two underlings, the hooded figure appeared, mottled hands glowing with dark power.

"As long as the legendary Silver Crystal exists, our Black Crystal cannot be truly invincible. Once we destroy the Silver Crystal, then shall the Black Crystal achieve its true power," Wiseman intoned.

Hiding his dismay, Saphir asked, "Then why can't we just destroy the Crystal here and now?"

Wiseman seemed to stare at the younger prince. "The Silver Crystal is too well-protected in this time. Only in the past can we succeed with our goal."

"Then that is when we shall succeed," Dimande chuckled. "Do not fail, Esmeraude."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki hesitated and traded a worried glance with Koan before knocking on the Tsukinos' door. A composed Ikuko Tsukino answered. Only the redness of her eyes betrayed any distress. With a plastic smile, she said, "Hello?"

The two younger women bowed low to the Tsukino matriarch. "Please excuse our intrusion, Tsukino-san. I am Nabiki Tendo, a friend of your daughter. This is my executive assistant, Koan Phantos. I thought I could help Usagi deal with her cousin's coma. I know of a doctor who is very skilled in treating unusual conditions."

Ikuko stepped aside. "Oh, please come in. The doctors we have talked to aren't much help."

Nabiki entered, removing her shoes. "Koan will try to find Doctor Tofu. He moved from my neighborhood almost a year ago. As for his qualifications, he was Ranma's doctor before he left the district."

Hope wiped years from Ikuko's face. "This doctor treated Ranma?"

"And Akane. He was the only doctor they trusted."

"Th-thank you very much, Nabiki-san. I'll take you up to Usa-chan's room."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki opened the bedroom door to an almost comical sight. Five girls were kneeling before the low bed containing a restless Usa, looking like something out of Snow White. The scene lost its humor as soon as one met the haunted gaze of any of the girls. Rei looked on the edge of hysteria.

Sliding between her two disguised sisters, Nabiki offered some hope. "I have Koan looking for Doctor Tofu's contact info. This has got to be some kind of mystical attack, and Tofu is the best there is at treating that kind of thing." Kasumi gave a start at the doctor's name, while Rei's eyes blazed with new hope.

Usa tossed and turned in the bed as she began mumbling. "Mom … here … kick … butt." Her voice trailed off, but the six girls could still hear, "Puu, I thin' … in trouble."

At this, Usa's damaged robot companion, Luna-P, began to stir. Its eyes glowed as it hovered over the unconscious Usa. With a flare of light, the robot became a clear globe, like a spherical TV set. As the six girls gaped, the static faded to reveal the image of a young woman of around 25 dressed as a Senshi. Her fuku's main colors were dark green and white.

The kneeling figure spoke. "Please do not be alarmed. I am Sailor Pluto, the Senshi charged with defending the gateway of space and time."

"Sailor Pluto?" Nabiki asked, quick on the uptake. "You're the one Usa-chan calls Puu?"

"Sailor Pluto, that seems very familiar," Artemis muttered to himself.

Kasumi stared at the image. "Have we met before, Sailor Pluto? You seem very familiar." The Senshi and Nabiki stared at her. The green-clad Senshi merely smiled. "Set-chan?"

"You can see her face, K-chan?" asked Nabiki. Kasumi nodded.

Still smiling, the small image stood. "We don't have time. I ask you to please help No— Usa. The Black Crystal is slowly invading her mind. She has learned techniques to combat this, but the Crystal is very powerful. If the process is not stopped, the Black Crystal will destroy her mind. The only way to save her is to enter her mind. It is a very dangerous task."

"But we can help her?" asked Rei, "Then I'll do it." Looking at her teammates, she amended, "We'll do it."

"Thank you," replied Pluto "All of you have strong Silver Energy fields, save her." pointing at Nabiki, who shrugged. "Yours is still weak, Nabiki Tendo, but your time will come."

"Wait," asked a confused Akane. "Kasumi has Silver Energy? How?"

"A tale for another day. Please do your best to aid Usa." The key-shaped staff Pluto held flared silver and five girls and one white cat knew no more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi regained consciousness in a partly ruined building. It looked vaguely Grecian, with pillars instead of walls. Looking out, she saw a large city that showed considerable damage. The four Senshi, still in civilian form, stirred around her. "So this is the world inside of Usa's mind," commented Rei.

"Neo-Tokyo, do you think?" asked Akane, who still looked like Ami. Rei nodded, and turned to look sharply at Kasumi.

"Why do you still look like Usagi, Kasumi?" The older girl shrugged. Conversation ceased, as they heard the "Kiyah" of a martial artist fighting full-out in the middle distance. They sprinted towards the sound.

They arrived just in time to observe a red-and-black-clad Usa cartwheel away from the scythe strike of a robed figure. The younger girl had suffered a number of flesh wounds and her blouse and Chinese-style pants had seen better days. "Everyone, transform!" Artemis commanded.

As the four Senshi raised their transformation pens skywards, Kasumi discovered her hand had a mind of its own. Snatching the broach from her blouse, the elder Tendo waved her left hand over it as she intoned "Moon Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

Akane thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head as she witnessed Kasumi's transformation. The older girl was costumed in a duplicate of Sailor Moon's fuku, sized for her greater height. She had resumed her actual appearance, but now sported Moon's trademark braid.

Looking down at her gloved hands, Kasumi asked the universe, "What the heck?!"

Rei grabbed the older girl's arm. "No time, Kasumi! Here, you're Sailor Moon. We have to help Usa!" Rei shouted. The robed figure noticed his fresh opponents. With a gravelly chuckle, he threw his scythe at the girls, who leaped aside. Mars counterattacked with a Burning Mandala, while Venus supported the attack, wrapping a Chain around the fiery disks.

They watched with alarm as their attack dissipated before it even reached the creepy apparition. He burst into full-throated laughter. Venus wailed, "Why?"

"Ask the Rabbit, she knows better than anyone," suggested the Dark warrior. The Senshi turned to look at their charge. Usa's gaze was downcast as she refused to meet their eyes. She sprinted away. Kasumi-Moon made to follow her, looking back at the Senshi.

"Take care of her, Moon," Rei ordered and then confronted their foe. "We are your opponents."

Still mirthful, the robed warrior said, "Sounds like fun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usa leaned against a pillar, trying to control her fear and distrust. Despite her foe's assertion, she had no idea what was wrong, just that she felt unnaturally afraid. Almost the way mom had been with cats. She looked up as she heard booted footsteps approach. "What do YOU want? Get away from me."

Sailor Moon continued to observe the younger girl. She felt a warm rush of power sharpening her senses. Going to one knee before the girl, Moon reached out with one hand. "I think your Ki pathways have been poisoned, Usa. This creature is turning your own strength against you."

"Ka-Kasumi? Aunt Kasumi? Why are you dressed like Sailor Moon?"

Shrugging again, she answered, "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just filling in for Usagi in every way possible, but I can feel my power. I've never felt like this before." The neo-Senshi's hands glowed gently with silver radiance.

A blast from behind them knocked both girls off their feet. The four Senshi had been thrown into the courtyard Usa had run to for safe harbor. Only Mars and Venus seemed conscious, but they were both knocked out as the Dark warrior flung his scythe with tremendous force. He loomed above Moon and Usa.

"Now it ends, amusing as it may have been, Rabbit." Lifting his scythe, he struck, only to be intercepted by an icy staff. A battered Lesser Mercury shook her head.

"Not while I'm around, you pervert!"

The robed figure chuckled, "A situation easily remedied," he replied and began raining down blows upon the beleaguered Senshi Heir.

Lesser Mercury spared a glance for her older sister. "Kasumi — Moon, you have to do something!"

Looking down at Usa, Kasumi/Moon traced the Ki pathways of the young martial artist. Moving her fingers along one path, she noticed that the silver glow around her hand intensified. In response, the poison retreated from the glow, purifying the pathway. Summoning more power, Moon began forcing the poison out of Usa's system. With a cry of despair, the Dark warrior tried to break through Lesser Mercury's defense, but his blows were getting weaker.

As Moon slumped, exhausted, Usa was completely healed. The Dark warrior took an involuntary step backwards, not hearing the whispered "Venus Love-Me-Chain." His arms were pinned to his side as Mars and Jupiter called fire and lightning to destroy him. He faded away, leaving behind a black crystal that shattered.

Usa hugged the exhausted Moon as bright, silver light washed out the scene. "Thank you, Aunt Kasumi."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi awoke laying across Usa's bed, the crystal globe suspended a few inches from her face. A relieved Pluto met her eyes. She whispered, "Thanks K-chan, I knew you could do it." Raising her voice, she looked to the other Senshi. "Thanks, all of you."

Usa slowly awoke, rubbing her eyes. "I wonder how often stuff like that happened to mom?"

"More often than should be allowed, Sprout," answered Nabiki. "Doctor Tofu is on his way. I have his number if anyone wants to call him later." Kasumi's blush looked appealing on Usagi's face. Do you guys know what happened?"

Kasumi nodded. "Usa-chan's Ki pathways were corrupted, probably by all this Dark Energy floating around. I purified them and she should be immune to any more attacks of that nature."

"Usa's Ki is highly developed for her age due to parentage and training. In an unbalanced state, she was vulnerable," Pluto explained. "Thanks to Kasumi's healing powers, the taint was removed. Kasumi, you may want to study with an open-minded doctor who understands Ki to train your gift. Now I must be going, I'm giving too many time hints as it is. Usa, things are going according to plan in the future. You will know when to return." Pluto's image faded from view as Luna-P resumed normal operations.

"I just want to go home," wailed Usa softly, clutching at Kasumi's blouse. As the elder Tendo comforted the girl, she couldn't help but think about a certain doctor, who looked to be reentering her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Ono Tufu tugged at his collar as he knocked at the modest two-story residence. He had left Nerima to avoid his neurosis, but in the back of his mind, he always knew it was at the sufferance of one person. Nabiki Tendo. As long as she let him remain vanished, he was gone. Still, at least she had found him for the best of reasons, saving a life. The door opened.

Ikoku took stock of the man in the brown gi on her doorstep. While still on the happy side of 30, his face was calm and reassuring, with a maturity far beyond his years. While only moderately good-looking, his deep brown eyes were compelling and powerful, but filled with compassion. She blinked.

"How do you do? I am Ono Tofu. An acquaintance of mine, Nabiki Tendo, told me your child had fallen ill. I believe I am expected," Tofu said, bowing.

Flustered, Ikoku hurriedly returned the bow. "My niece, doctor. She won't wake up and none of the doctors I have consulted knows what's wrong. Nabiki-san thought it might be mystical or Ki-related and she said you were the best." Stepping aside, she continued, "Oh! Please do come in."

"It's good to meet people outside Nerima who give credence to Ki theories," Tofu commented, removing his shoes.

""Well, after seeing what Ranma can do and how she's trained Usagi to use Ki, I'd have to be a fool to not accept Ki," Ikoku said with a smile.

"That would be Ranma Saotome, Tsukino-san? Yes, he is a remarkable person." Ikoku gave the doctor a puzzled look.

"You made good time, Doc," Nabiki quipped from the stair case. "I have great news, Usa is awake! But you should probably check her out anyway, Doc."

With a wordless shriek, Ikoku raced up the stairs towards Usa's bedroom. Nabiki sidled up to Tofu. "Ranma's locked, Tofu-san, totally locked, so the Tsukinos only know her as a girl. She's Usagi's best friend. It's good to see you." Tofu sighed.

"How much to keep my location a secret, Nabiki-chan?"

The girl looked confused, then penitent. "I don't do that kind of stuff anymore. I almost got a kid killed last winter and it showed me how horrible I had become. I didn't like what I saw, so I'm trying to become a good person, like you or Ranma — or Kasumi." The doctor started at the last name. Nabiki grew even more serious. "Look, Doc, I think my sister is still interested in you. Ranma and I would love to help you overcome your Kasumi-crazy syndrome, if you're willing."

Tofu looked youthful as hope seeped onto his face. Pushing his glasses up, he started towards the stairs. "I would be very interested, Nabiki-chan, but first, let me see to my patient."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tofu walked down the stairs followed by an almost giddy Ikoku. The doctor smiled reassuringly as he said, "Usa-chan's Ki has completely stabilized. Normally, such a taint would leave her vulnerable, but she now seems to be very resistant to Ki infection."

"What could have caused it, Doctor?" Ikoku asked, still worried.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I think the most likely culprit is one of the monsters the Senshi are fighting. This district is famous for them. Has your family had any contact?"

"Actually yes, quite a bit. Shingo has met Sailor Moon on several occasions. I'm pretty sure Usagi has met all of the Senshi except the new one, the redhead. And Kenji, my husband, was attacked by one of the creatures." Ikuko frowned, reviewing the list. "So it seems likely that Usa-chan was exposed at some point."

Tofu nodded reassuringly. "Well, as I said, I doubt she will succumb again. I just need a word with Nabiki before I go." The older woman nodded as she returned to Usa's room. Nabiki descended the stairs to stand beside Tofu.

"Nabiki-chan, Usa's Ki was healed before I ever arrived. I would like to know how it was done."

Shaking her head, the middle Tendo replied, "It was a surprise for me, as well. However, I have friends now, real friends, and I have an obligation to them. We'll talk and see how much I can tell. As strange as it may sound, you'll have to trust me, Doc."

Sighing, Tofu made to leave. "Very well. I'll be in touch about this matter as well as K-Kasumi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi stared at her hands, ignoring Minako and Makoto's informal sparring match as they waited for Rei. With a touch of awe that she felt would never diminish, she tapped the energies within her and watched as her hands began to glow faintly.

"Showing off, sis?" asked a smirking Nabiki.

"Proving it's real," came the soft reply. Nabiki's expression gentled as she moved to sit beside her older sister.

"Akane was the same way." Nabiki sighed wistfully. "It must be wonderful to have a power like that." Her voice sank to a whisper. "Not that I deserve anything like that."

"I have it on good authority that, and I quote, 'your time will come,' " Kasumi replied, a slight rebuke in her voice.

Akane moved over to bracket Nabiki. "Besides, sis, you're an important member of the team, whether you know it or not. We all rely on your people and business skills. I think Rei would be beside herself if you weren't here."

The sisters fell silent as the sparring session wound down. A few moments later, Rei and Artemis entered the meeting room. Rei started talking as she sat down. "I talked to Usagi and gave her a report on the home front and the attack on Usa. Our Queen promises pancakes for everyone on her return." Rei paused as smiles blossomed. Usa was jumping up and down in excitement, but stilled when Rei raised her hand.

"The good news is that the Away team is about to complete the last leg of the trip. Usagi said that everything has gone incredibly smoothly, thanks to Nabiki. I'm glad you're on our side, Nabiki-chan." Rei sighed. "Now for the bad news. There's so much magic around Jusenkyo that the communicators are useless for long-range communication, so the team is cut off until they leave."

"What about Kasumi and Doctor Tofu?" inquired Akane.

"I was getting to that. Mercury thinks Kasumi was infused with Silver Energy when Sailor Moon became the Moon Queen. Remember all the energy playing around her that day? Usagi is willing to let Doctor Tofu learn the team's secrets, but she wants to meet him first. I think that's a reasonable request." Kasumi nodded.

"I have plans, then, for until Usagi and company return," chortled Nabiki. "I'm going to introduce Tofu to Ayame Netsuna."

"Who?" seven voices chorused.

"You remember Ayame, the girl who healed Usa? I figure we'll let Kasumi spend some time around Tofu when he isn't going off the deep end so she can see if she really does want him. Also, when we reveal that Ayame is Kasumi, it should go a long way to helping with the good doctor's Kasumi-itis." Nabiki hugged herself. "Gods, an evil mind is a great comfort."

After a pause for some tea, Nabiki continued, "And while I'm in full evil plotting mode, I should mention that I plan on taking a week or so off from school to watch over Usa. I'm not nearly as good as Sailor Nightfall would be, but it's something. I can use a communicator, so we'll at least have a fighting chance if Esmeraude makes a move on the Sprout."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Dimande, leader of the Dark Moon family brooded on his throne. The war, which had begun so splendidly, was not going well. It appeared that all of his plans would now hinge on the downtime mission. He sighed as a brassy voice interrupted his reverie.

"Prince Dimande, I will now depart for the twentieth century." Esmeraude said coquettishly, fan shielding the lower part of her face.

"Esmeraude," began the white-haired leader. "Remember how Rubeus died, and try to avoid his mistakes. He had more forces at his disposal than you will have. Sadly, I can spare no more personnel if we hope to hang unto our gains here and now. You must succeed on your own."

"Not to worry, my darling Prince, I will not fail as Rubeus did." Her ringing laugh filled the throne room.

"Then be careful you don't discover another way to fail, Esmeraude," advised a tight voice from behind her. "The Senshi of the twentieth century are strong, stronger than we anticipated, and that is without the Shadow Witch." Saphir gestured and an image of the Dark Moon's invasion appeared. "Although not a single Senshi was in Neo-Tokyo at the time of the attack, within hours all five were defending the Confederation compound. Their power is enough to trouble our Prince and still leave the Shadow Witch free to plague us."

"My brother is correct, Esmeraude. We need to destroy the Crystal Points in the past so that the Senshi barrier has no framework to sustain it. The Points are only vulnerable in the past," Dimande lectured.

"That is where the benighted Rubeus erred, my darling Prince. He was caught offguard by the power of the Senshi and kept changing his strategy, for the lack of a better term. Destroy the Rabbit, taint the Crystal Points or kill the Senshi. He accomplished nothing because of these shifting goals." Once again Esmeraude's ringing laugh echoed in the room. "I plan on a massive strike, to bring the full power of the Black Crystal into the twentieth century. We'll taint everything, including the Crystal Points."

Dimande looked bored and irritated. "Our conduit to the past cannot possibly sustain a fraction of the Black Crystal's power."

"Of course you are correct, my darling Prince. That is why I plan to build a massive receiving gate downtime, one that can handle the full potential of the Black Crystal," explained Esmeraude.

"How will you accomplish this feat, Esmeraude?" inquired the Prince, looking faintly impressed.

"The Crystal Points cast a shadow, a Negative Point. With the aid of Saphir, I have the means to empower these Negative Points to form a gate. Are the items ready, darling?" the last being directed at Saphir.

Nodding, the dark-haired man gestured and a small crystal statue appeared in the woman's hands; a stylized figure of Esmeraude. "While I think little of your taste, the items are being constructed as per your specifications."

Esmeraude stroked the figurine. "Once five of these delightful works of art are embedded in the Negative Points, they will absorb Dark Energy and create a gate for the Black Crystal to send back its energy. From there, it will be a simple matter to taint the entire planet. Grandiose perhaps, I admit, but simple. And it does not require me to defeat a single Senshi. They will have to stop me, not the other way around."

Dimande stroked his chin, a small smile playing about his lips. Finally, he nodded. "Not a bad plan, Esmeraude. See that it does not fail."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, I promised the Doc I would introduce him to the girl who healed Usa, and I keep my promises," Nabiki ground out as she dragged her reluctant sister towards the small clinic.

"I just don't feel right lying to him like this," said the disguised Kasumi. She currently looked of an age with the Senshi, with short brown hair and a pleasant face.

Nibiki stopped and turned to her older sister. "Look, 'Ayame,' it's not just personal. Until we get the okay to talk to Tofu, I want to keep your involvement a secret. The Doc is sharp, and I don't want him putting two and two together, you understand?"

The two girls entered the clinic, Kasumi still looking guilt-ridden. Nabiki went up to the front desk. "We'd like to speak to Doctor Tofu, please? It's a personal matter."

The receptionist smiled and called out, "Hey, Ono, two good-looking girls to see you!" Noticing the shocked looks on the Tendos' faces, the woman shrugged. "It's just Doc T, Doc M and me as nurse, receptionist and accountant, so we're a little informal."

Tofu stepped out by tiny front desk in time to hear the last sentence. "Inoyo, no one is as informal as you." He grinned. "It's good to see you again, Nabiki. I take it this is Ayame? Pleased to meet you, I am Ono Tofu."

"Nabiki? As in the gangster who's the sister of that girl you're still carrying a torch for?" Inoyo inquired with loud curiosity.

The corner of Tofu's mouth twitched, but Nabiki laughed. "Former gangster, but the rest is correct. Doc, this is Ayame Netsuna. Ayame-chan, this is Doctor Ono Tofu." The two bowed to one another.

"Why don't we step into my office?" Tofu glared at Inoyo. "And no eavesdropping!" The older woman made warding gestures and laughed.

After closing the door, Tofu turned to his guests. "All right, Nabiki, what's this all about?"

"There's a lot I can't tell you right now, I need the permission of my leader. She's pretty sure it will be okay, but she wants to meet you first before she makes a final decision. I do not exaggerate when I say the secrets I hold now could get people hurt or worse."

"And Netsuna-san's healing?"

When Kasumi remained silent, Nabiki answered. "Again, I can't tell you everything yet, but Ayame-chan recently encountered some mystic energy that appears to have given her healing powers. She would like to train with you to understand and master them." The good doctor sighed, then smiled.

"Well, I can be patient and I would be happy to assist Ayame-san in mastering her gift. I must say, Nabiki-chan, it's both surprising and gratifying to see the change in you. You seem happier and more relaxed."

"Yeah. It's mostly thanks to Ranma. He accepted the curse after you left and saved a kid from a situation I was responsible for. Really opened my eyes." She looked down for a moment and the room fell silent. Then, meeting Tofu's eyes, she said, "What about you, Doc? Why did you leave Nerima?"

Tofu sighed again. "One word, K-Kasumi." 'Ayame' started. "I couldn't control myself around her, and that is not a good thing for a doctor. I left hoping to come to terms with my hysteria over her. How is she doing?" he added wistfully.

Nabiki beamed. "She's really doing well. Big sis is the one who got Ranma to look on her curse as a gift. That probably saved his life when his curse locked. She's really come out of her shell."

"Poor Ranma, I know he was worried about becoming a full-time girl. I'm glad Kasumi could help him. I hope she breaks free from that house and goes to a good college. She'd make a fine doctor." It was Tofu's turn to fall silent for a moment. "Is she seeing anyone?"

"I think she's still waiting for this doctor fellow she knows to get his act together." Nabiki smirked. "The only guy she's met in your league is Ranma, and now Red's batting for the other team. Seriously, though, Tofu, I'd like to help you, and I'm sure Ranma would, too. You and Kasumi are the only two Nerimans who've always been friends with him."

There was a discreet knock on the door, and Inoyo entered. "Ono, your 4 o'clock is here — Fujima-san and her son."

"Thank you, Inoyo, send them right in. Please excuse me, girls, but duty calls."

"No problem, Doc. Ayame is going to be tied up for a while, but we'll set up some kind of apprentice program, maybe. I'll let you know when Ranma gets back." Both girls bowed before leaving the tiny office.

As they walked back to the train station, Nabiki said quietly, "You never said a word to him."

Kasumi turned a dumbfounded expression towards her sister. "I couldn't believe it! He was so calm and serious. Is that what he like when I'm not around?" Nabiki nodded. "Na-chan, you have to help him! I want to know the real Tofu. Why does he act so crazy around me?"

"I have a theory, K-chan. Tofu is eight years older than you, and I think he fell in love when he first met you, when you were 14. It was a totally inappropriate feeling at that age, and he started the goofiness as a means of fending off his feelings. Now it's a habit he can't get rid of." Kasumi nodded glumly. "Hey, don't worry. I'd bet money Usagi will bring him into the fold; he'll be useful. Once he does, between Ranma, me and the Senshi, we'll have him whipped into shape in no time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usa skipped ahead of her companions, barely restraining her excitement. Looking back, she noted with relief that Akane was only three or four meters behind her. She never wanted to repeat the mistake she'd made at the overpass. She paused in her dance up the street to let the others catch up.

Laughing, Rei caught Usa up in her arms. "Don't be so impatient, little one. There'll be plenty of cake still there when we arrive."

"Thanks for the treat, Rei-chan. An outing to an all-you-can-eat dessert shop," Minako said. "Just what we need to renew our spirits!"

"And it's not like we haven't all lost weight training, so gaining a little of it back in food for the soul should be okay," added Makoto.

"I just wish the guest of honor could enjoy it," Rei said with a pout as she took Kasumi's arm. The eldest Tendo was back in her Usagi disguise.

"That's right, Auntie! You really won't be able to eat any cake, will you?" cried Usa, dismayed at the tragedy.

Kasumi put a hand to her stomach. "No, Usa-chan, no cake for me. I think I'll just settle my stomach with a little white tea. So far, I've kept up with the eating, but I'm glad I'll be away for the weekend at Rei-chan's. Bread and water for me, let me tell you."

Usa chortled. "It's almost funny the way Ikuko-mama hovers over you and makes sure you eat third helpings. Ever since Ranma jumped onto the roof of the house to demonstrate her Ki, and then had Usagi follow her, Ikuko-mama's been trying to feed Usagi like a Sumo trainer."

Amidst general laughter, the seven girls entered the crowded shop. Finding a table they could all sit at, the girls began shuttling between their chairs and the self-service dessert bar. True to her plan, Kasumi guarded the table, sipping white tea. Minako plopped down with a full plate but a disgruntled expression. "These are okay, but they can't compare to your baking, Kasumi-chan. Not that I'm going to insult Rei by complaining!"

"Too late, blondie!" Rei looked cross, but then smiled. "Normally, I'd be pissed, but the sad truth is, you're right, Mina-chan. Even professional bakers can't compete with Kasumi."

"Who's Kasumi, Rei?" Mamoru Chiba asked quietly, revealing his presence. "Everyone. It's good to see you looking well. Oh, this is Haiko Saruna, a classmate of mine. I'm treating her sweet tooth, after she helped me out in my advanced Calculus class." The tall, leggy brunette bowed with a bored expression.

"Good afternoon, Chiba-san," said Rei stiffly. "Kasumi is a very good friend of ours who's an incredible cook. It's nice to meet you Saruna-san."

"Well, I won't disturb you any further, I just wanted to say hello. Come on, Haiko."

"Oh please, Chiba-san, there's no need to leave. Would you care to join us?" Kasumi asked sweetly, but still in Usagi mode. "Of course we wouldn't want to interfere in your date, but you and Saruna-san would be welcome."

Mamoru stared at Usagi, his mouth hanging open slightly. He was vaguely aware of Haiko's impatience, but he literally could not move. He knew Usagi had moved on, but this cool, pleasant and polite Usagi destroyed his image of her. She should be crying, not inviting him and his date to tea!

He broke free of his stupor when he detected the dark energies swirling around several patrons. He watched as the young women appeared to be frozen, encased in icing. Finding the locus of the dark power, he threw a serving tray at the waitress, who transformed into a bizarre combination of woman and pastries. Setting himself for a fight and looking about for a place to transform, Mamoru Chiba realized that, for the first time in his life, he was grateful for a darkling attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esmeraude paced about the dessert shop's kitchen, eyes glued to the black gem dangling from her hand. The staff were sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Near the freezers, the gem stopped rotating and locked in place. The green-haired woman smiled. "Here. The Negative Point is here. Dark Henge!"

A crystalline statue appeared and dove towards the floor, stopping just before impact. It hovered above the Negative Point as a column of Dark Energy manifested, centered on the Henge. Esmeraude called out, "Droid Marzipan, attend me!" The Droid appeared, parts of it seeming flesh and other parts pastry. "You will deal with the humans in the shop; make sure they do not interfere."

The Droid shimmered and took on the appearance of one of the waitresses slumped against the cabinets. With an evil smile, it wheeled a cart laden with fresh stock into the main room. The green-haired woman watched it go, then turned to the trays of pastries. "Now for a bit of work myself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The secret-identity issue solved itself, as so often happened. The bystanders still standing fled, leaving the area deserted except for the warriors. Lesser Mercury was the first to return, bo staff charged with Ki and ice magic. Shaking her head, she remarked, "Is it me, or are these monsters getting goofier-looking?"

The Droid's arms transformed into frosting bags and shot streams of icing at the Senshi Heir. Lesser Mercury dodged while planning her strategy. After a few exchanges, the Senshi dodging and the monster attacking, M2 began thinking tactically. _Okay, it only seems to have that icing attack, which immobilizes. It could kill by suffocation. _She noticed Mars and Venus storm into the room, only to see the Senshi lieutenant get caught in an icing stream. Lesser Mercury cursed silently.

"Venus, hit her low!" Lesser Mercury bellowed. "Ready? Go!"

Dodging an icing blast, Venus snaked her Chain around the Droid's legs, but the thing was fast, avoiding the capture. Marzipan did stumble, giving M2 her opening — she leapt into the air, smashing down at the thing's head. To her dismay, all her blow did was scatter a few flakes of spun sugar from the Droid's head.

Landing with her back to Marzipan, Lesser Mercury spun, her staff already starting an uppercut in anticipation of the double icing attack. Knocking her foe's weapons upwards, the Senshi Heir kicked the thing's midriff, sending it skittering towards Endymion in his Earth Knight guise. "Sword boy — incoming!"

The Earth warrior had seen, admiring the black-haired Senshi's technique and was prepared. With a confident smirk, Endymion leveled a two-handed stroke cleanly into the Droid's spine. To his dismay, only a few flakes were knocked off and he was rewarded with a faceful of icing.

"Damn it," growled Lesser Mercury. "Jupiter, cover him! Venus, to me, keep the pressure on her!" she yelled. Her eyes went wide. "Who are you — get back!" It was Kasumi in her Ayame guise. M2's shock increased as she recognized the silver glow around the girl's hands.

As Endymion reeled back, Jupiter leapt in front of him, lightning crackling. Marzipan shot at the tall Senshi, who wasn't quite able to dodge — one booted foot was glued to the floor. Before the Droid could follow up, Venus and M2 attacked again.

Kasumi ran to the stricken Earth Knight. The icing was rock-hard and she could see that it was cutting off Endymion's breathing. Nabiki and Usa were hiding behind an overturned table nearby. Nibiki whispered as loudly as she dared, "Ayame, try to heal the goop. If it's dark energy, maybe you can help."

Nodding, Kasumi summoned her power. Pouring energy into the icing, she felt it dissolve. With a great shuddering gasp, Endymion drew air into his tortured lungs. Almost spent, Kasumi crawled to Jupiter and managed to release her before passing out.

Not recognizing her helper, Jupiter glanced at the recovering Earth Knight. "Get her out of here," she snapped and returned to the fray. Still woozy, Endymion dragged Kasumi towards Nabiki and Usa's hiding place. As he turned to reenter the battle, a slender hand grabbed his arm.

"That thing is tough. Did you spot anything that we can use?" Nabiki asked.

Nonplussed, Endymion replied, "It seems to be made out of incredibly hard candy or sugar. It appears to be immune to our attacks though." As he spoke, Venus' lower body was engulfed in icing.

Nabiki's eyes darted about the room, the gears of her brain almost visibly turning. Her gaze fell upon a glass-enclosed fire hose, common in many public buildings. Whispering to Endymion, "Stay with Usa," Nabiki made her way to the hose. It was medium pressure, just about perfect for what she had in mind.

Breaking the glass, Nabiki grabbed the hose, twisted the valve to get water pressure and began spraying the Droid from behind. The effect was dramatic — Marzipan reeled in pain, seeming to melt slightly, like cotton candy in the rain. As the creature staggered, its icing traps disappeared, as well. Nabiki cried, "Finish it!"

The three Senshi exchanged glances and nodded. The combination of energy beam, lightning and fire destroyed the weakened Droid, who dissolved into a familiar powdery residue. Jupiter pumped her fist and yelled, "Way to go, Nabiki!"

Mars put a hand on Nabiki's shoulder. "Nice work — genius girl." Nabiki colored. Mars nodded at M2, "And good battlefield management , Lesser Mercury. Nightfall was right, you showed your leadership talents after I got caught like a noobie." She stopped suddenly, her gaze turning toward the kitchen. Sensing his approach, Mars met Endymion's eyes. He nodded. Very softly, Mars said, "There's something in the back room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esmeraude watched the fight while holding the serving door open a crack. She was fascinated by the Droid's toughness. Obviously, a Henge-spawned Droid was far superior to its mates. It never occurred to the green-haired woman to enter the battle.

The Dark Moon sorceress was alarmed and disappointed when Marzipan was abruptly defeated. Turning at a cracking sound, Esmeraude watched helplessly as the crystal statue shattered. She had not realized the Henge and its Droid were linked. Turning back to the door, Esmeraude peeked into the dining room, only to find it deserted. She whirled at a faint noise from behind her.

Four Senshi and a Prince of the Earth stared at her. Mars stepped forward. "So just what is your little game, Esmeraude? Is the future in desperate need of cake?"

Esmeraude covered her mouth with her fan. In astonishment, she blurted out, "You're just flat-chested little girls!"

Jupiter looked down at her not-inconsiderable bosom and snorted. "Forget your glasses, old woman?" she grinned. "And you haven't met Sailor Nightfall yet. She makes you look like you're still wearing a training bra. Sheesh, old women and their delusions."

"WHAT did you call me? Old woman?" The dark sorceress managed to bring her rage under control. The walls echoed with her shrill laugh. Lesser Mercury looked appalled. "Enjoy your meager success while you can, children. The triumph of the Dark Moon is inevitable. Ta ta for now, but do amuse yourselves trying to stop the power of the Black Crystal." She faded into swirling darkness."

"Great," muttered Lesser Mercury. "We're fighting Kodachi's older sister."

Ignoring her tactician's _sotto voce_ comment, Mars turned to Endymion. "Thanks for helping us out, Tux— er, Endymion, I guess now." He nodded. "Does this mean we'll be seeing more of you?"

"I'll try to help where I can, but I've lost my connection to the Senshi. That will make it difficult for me to arrive in time." The Earth Knight shrugged. "Besides, it seems like you've gained a lot of allies." He looked around and then lowered his voice. "Where's Sailor Moon? Why didn't Usagi transform?"

Softly, Mars explained, "Moon, Mercury and Nightfall are in China on another mission. Lesser Mercury's sister is a Silver Energy healer and she's using the disguise pen to take her place until she returns. She saved you."

Endymion nodded. "Very well. I will thank her before I depart, but I think we should be on our way before the authorities arrive."

"We'll meet at the Shrine to discuss the new foe. You're welcome to join us." Mars said. With that, the group made to leave

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru looked over the Senshi in their civilian identities, both familiar and new. Adding to the surreal atmosphere was a calm Usagi, who was serving the delicious food she had prepared. "Kasumi-san, could you cancel your disguise while we're here? I find it — disconcerting." Kasumi looked at Mars, who nodded.

"Certainly, Chiba-san," Kasumi replied, as she complied.

"I can't stay long, Haiko will get annoyed and that's not fair to her," Mamoru said.

"Oh, _now_ you're concerned with being fair to a girl," Minako muttered bitterly.

"Aino-san, I admit I treated Usagi poorly, but I had my reasons. At the time, I thought they were good reasons and still do," he replied stiffly. Addressing Rei, he asked, "Do you have any idea what this Esmeraude woman is after?"

It was Nabiki who answered. "It doesn't look like she's after Usa. The Sprout was there the whole time and never drew a comment, let alone any attacks. It wasn't an ambush — you fired the first shot. So she was probably trying to affect the future, somehow. More data will get you better conclusions."

"I'm impressed. You're Nabiki Tendo?" the girl nodded. "So you're the new strategist for the group. Sounds like you'll do well." Mamoru stood. "I better get going before Haiko blows a gasket. Let me know if you find anything out." With that, he left the room.

"What a jerk," mumbled Akane. "I'm so glad Usagi doesn't miss him."

"Never mind Mamoron," Rei commanded, waving her hand. "We have another issue to discuss. Kasumi was great today, but she doesn't have Senshi powers or protections. How are we going to protect her identity and her person in a fight? Nabiki?"

"Well, letting K-chan keep the disguise pen on long-term loan would solve the problem of someone recognizing her. Then, K-chan, if you play it subtle — you know, don't make a big display out of healing, you stand a good chance of not being noticed."

"Sounds good, genius girl," Rei said. "Are you okay with this, Kasumi? I'm sure you won't be in all our fights, but when you're nearby, it sure seems like a waste to keep such a valuable power on the sidelines."

"As long as Usagi approves, I'm ready to help. After eleven years of housework, I'm ready for an adventure or two." Kasumi struck a pose.

"Oh, that reminds me, sis. You said you recognized Sailor Pluto?" Nabiki said.

"Maybe. Oh, almost a year ago, before Ranma went to China the last time, I met a businesswoman, Setsuna Meioh, at a wine-tasting event. I was looking to expand my menu options. We hit it off from the start. She's been really good for me, brought me out of my shell and everything. Anyway, I thought Sailor Pluto looked a lot like her, but I can't be sure — the image was so small."

"Hmmm, could you introduce me to her when you get a chance?" Rei asked with a frown "We need to check her out."

Kasumi nodded amiably. "Sure. She's in Europe right now, but she should be back in a couple of months."

"Okay. Now let's open the floor for ideas on what Esmeraude is trying to do…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ono, your student is here!"

Ono Tofu turned in time to see Inoyo's head duck back out of sight. A moment later, Ayame entered. Her eyes riveted to the floor, she said, "Thank you, Doctor, for helping me with this."

"Not at all, Ayame-chan," Tofu replied reassuringly. "I have to tell you that studying your healing abilities while helping you master them is important to me. I am at least as much interested in mystical healing as I am in regular medicine. I see the two approaches working together." Ayame smiled, meeting his gaze for the first time.

"So what do I do, Doctor?"

"Well, I skinned my knuckles working out this morning," Tofu said, displaying his hand. "Let's see what you can do with a minor injury. This will let me sense in a rough way how you are accomplishing the healing. It will also confirm that you can heal physical as well as spiritual injuries."

Nodding, Ayame spread her hands over the doctor's. Tofu relaxed into a light trance, reading her aura and Ki patterns. The girl's hands began to glow with a gentle, silver light. Tofu's eyebrow's rose as his scrapes disappeared.

"Are you tired, Ayame-chan?"

"Yes, a little, Doctor Tofu," came the soft answer.

"Well, I can't say where the power comes from, but I'm pretty sure you are channeling it with your Ki. Yours shows some development, Do you practice martial arts or yoga?"

"Martial arts, when I was younger."

Tofu nodded. "The best training I could recommend is to find an instructor in either of those. I can also show you some meditation techniques that will expand your Ki reserves."

Ayame brightened and showed some enthusiasm for the first time. "Oh! I could join the class Red is giving the girls!"

"Red? Do you mean Ranma?" Tofu inquired.

"Er, yes. She's been teaching some of my friends, as well as working with Akane."

"Well, I think that would be a very good idea. Perhaps I could come and watch. It would be interesting to see what kind of teacher Ranma makes."

With a touch of panic, Ayame replied, "Oh, um, we would have to okay it with our leader!"

"Your leader? So you're involved with this mysterious group of Nabiki's?" responded Tofu mildly.

"Yes. Once Ranma and our leader return from China, I'm sure we can be more open."

"Don't worry, Ayame-chan, everyone has secrets they need to keep."

Ayame looked into the young doctor's eyes. "I'll be glad when I can tell you everything."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi drifted into homeroom well before the second bell. Naru shook her head. She couldn't remember a time when Usagi was consistently early, but it allowed her to catch up with her friend. The auburn-haired girl had her suspicions on why she and Usagi had grown apart in the last few months, but she would never voice them, even to herself.

"You look like you're in a good mood, Usagi-chan," Naru commented in a good humor. "Hot date last night?"

"Something like that, Naru-chan," Kasumi responded in a dreamy voice, "only not quite."

"Was it that new boy, Ranma, you've been talking about?" Naru prodded. Luckily for all concerned, Kasumi sharpened her focus.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, Naru-chan," the blonde responded with a wicked smile. Naru harrumphed in reply and pointedly turned to talk to Jiru, excluding Usagi, who smiled.

By lunchtime, Naru had forgiven her friend and towed her boyfriend Umino outside to look for Usagi. In short order, the couple found her eating quietly with Ami. At least Ami was eating; Usagi appeared to be finished.

"Hey Usagi-chan, is it okay if we eat with you?" Naru chirped.

"Be my guest Naru-chan, Umino-kun. You can try to help me cheer up Ami," replied Usagi.

"Oh, what's wrong Ami-chan?" Naru asked.

"Well, my best friend is out of town, and I guess I'm missing her," Ami said sadly.

The teens fell silent for a moment, then Umino spoke up. "I know, Mizuno-san! You could make her a promise ring while she's gone and give it to her as a homecoming gift. They're a lot of fun to make, and I bet the work will take your mind off your friend."

"That's a great idea, Umino!" crowed the Naru.

"Promise ring?" inquired Ami. Naru nodded and showed off hers.

"Umino made this for me. You can make it for a friend or a boyfriend, as a promise to always be close." The braided ring was made up of several strands of pink and red cord, and gleamed in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Ami. "How did you learn to make it, Umino-kun?"

"There's a new store in the shopping district that sells all the supplies needed and offers free lessons on how to make promise rings," Naru explained. "We could go after school."

"That sounds great! Thanks, Naru-chan, Umino-kun. Would you come too, Usagi? I could use your help. You know I'm not very good with these sorts of things." Naru and Umino adopted identical skeptical expressions hearing that from Ami. Usagi agreed and the four agreed to meet after school.

The aftermath of an uneventful day found the friends walking in Juuban's shopping district. The Ring of Promise store was larger than Usagi or Ami expected. After purchasing the materials, the four went to the workroom in the back of the store where the class was held.

Naru and Umino could only stare in wonder as Usagi patiently assisted Ami in the construction of her promise ring. Finally, Naru couldn't contain herself. "Usagi-chan, since when were you any good at crafts?"

While showing Ami the weave pattern needed to intermingle the colors, Usagi calmly answered, "Since a little after I started studying martial arts." She turned to look at the gaping couple. "My teacher is a Ki master and discovered that I had accidentally tapped into my Ki in my last big gymnastics match. Unfortunately, without any training, it did me more harm than good. With the help of my teacher, I've got it under control now."

"But why would that make you able to do crafts, Usagi-chan?" Umino wondered.

"The lack of control over my Ki was ruining my fine motor control. That's why I was so clumsy. The only time I could control the Ki abilities was when I was experiencing strong emotions. Didn't you ever wonder why I was so fast running to school when I was panicked about being late?" Kasumi was pleased Usagi had briefed her so thoroughly. This should clear up things with her friends.

The conversation lapsed as they became engrossed in their work, although Usagi continued to murmur encouragement ands advice to her friend. Finally, the store's instructor came over, clapping her hands and addressing the room in general. "All right everyone, that's it for today, the store is about to close. Please take your materials with you so that you can work at home. If you have any questions or problems, please drop by, I will be happy to assist you."

As the crowded room emptied, Ami smiled at the small promise ring in her hand. It was predominantly red and black, with a strong yellow thread that suggested a Yin-Yang symbol. It was perfect. Naru got her attention. "Umino-kun and I are going to grab a bite to eat, would you two like to join us?"

"No thank you, Naru-chan," replied Usagi easily, "I have to head home. Mom worries if I eat out. She doesn't think I'll get enough to eat." Naru looked shocked, then started giggling.

"Sorry, Naru-chan, I really have to catch up on my studies. This was fun! Thank you for suggesting it, Umino-kun." Ami said demurely.

"Well okay, take care you two. Oh and Usagi, I hope your mom feeds you well enough!" Naru said through her giggles. The two disguised sisters watched the couple walk out of sight.

"I swear that Naru-chan at least suspects that Usagi is Sailor Moon," Kasumi said.

Akane nodded. "I know what you mean. I'd bet money that Doctor Mizuno suspects about Ami, as well. She gives Ami a lot of room to maneuver, if you know what I mean."

"I do. Anyway, I'm proud of you, sis. You did very well with the promise ring."

"Well, it was mostly you, but I guess I did do pretty well, didn't I?" beamed Akane.

"This is what I always said, Akane — oh, I mean 'Ami.' " The girls exchanged grins. They had played that little game of "forgetting to use the correct name" to drive Rei to distraction. Kasumi sobered. "You need patience more than anything. You think girls should be able to do things like cooking or sewing naturally. So you're impatient and you mess up, which makes you anxious and more impatient—"

"Okay, I get the picture, K-chan and I agree." Akane said, giggling a little. She turned thoughtful. "You know, Ranma didn't help, not that it's her fault. But she came to the Dojo and she could cook and sew and everything and you know, for the longest time, I thought it was because he was half-girl." She shook her head.

Kasumi nodded and they started walking towards Usagi's home. After a few blocks travel, Akane suddenly started screaming. Rushing to her side, Kasumi was shocked to see an aureole of black lightning emanated from the promise ring Akane was holding. Summoning her healing powers, she managed to fight off the pain long enough to rip the cursed item from her sister's hand.

The two of them sat panting on the sidewalk, staring at promise ring. They looked at each other, then looked back towards the Ring of Promise store, then nodded towards each other. Akane whipped out her communicator, pressing all call. "Mars, Venus, Jupiter, I think I have located Esmeraude's next target. Kasumi and I are near the Juuban shopping district. We think Esmeraude is using the Ring of Promise shop as a front."

"Okay Akane, great work, both of you. We'll meet you at the store pronto. What tipped you off?" Mars responded.

"The promise ring Kasumi helped me make started sparking with dark energy and tried to drain me. They're probably using the rings as a source of power for whatever nastiness they're trying to pull." Akane reported.

"Got it," Mars replied. "Okay girls, let's move."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lesser Mercury stared at the modest building that housed the Ring of Promise store, her grip on her bo staff tightening until the wood groaned faintly in protest. The figure of Mars, borne upon wings of flame, caught her attention and she grinned with relief.

Touching down next to her tactician, Mars sang out, "_Really_ good job, M2, there's something nasty on the roof. I'm sensing a lot of dark energy." The Senshi lieutenant looked around. "Where's Kasumi?"

"She headed back to the Tsukino's to cover Usa after Nabiki headed back to Nerima. She said it was double duty. Protect Usa and maintain her cover as Usagi." Akane reported crisply.

Staring upwards, Mars asked, "Okay M2, you're the tactician. Do we wait for Venus and Jupiter or go in by ourselves?"

Lesser Mercury frowned. "They'll be here in what, a couple of minutes? Let's assemble our whole strength and then go in." Looking down at her staff, she said half to herself, "Patience is the hardest lesson Ranma taught me, but it can win battles." Mars nodded.

After a few tense, silent minutes, Jupiter and Venus, accompanied by Artemis, showed up. Lesser Mercury grinned. "You guys made good time!"

Jupiter nodded and gestured with her chin towards the building's roof. "They're up there?" Mars nodded. Jupiter shook her head. "How is it we keep finding them like this? It's kind of scary how lucky we are."

"Nabiki has a theory about that, Jupiter. She thinks it's all tied up in time travel and paradox prevention. I'll let her explain it — it makes my head hurt. But Nabiki thinks we'll have this good luck as long as the Dark Moon creeps keep trying to change the past," Lesser Mercury explained.

"All right, ladies, metaphysics aside, it's time to kick some Dark Moon butt!" ordered Mars. "Any thing we should keep in mind, M2?"

Lesser Mercury shook her head. "Let's just go in together while you give us air cover, boss."

"Let's be about it, then," Mars said as she unfolded her Wings of Flame.

As the three ledge-hopping Senshi reached the roof, they caught their first glimpse of a Dark Henge. The crystal figure was surrounded by a dark, crackling aura as energy poured in from the many promise-ring wearers. As an afterthought, they noticed the Droid Ebering.

The battle against the gaudily-clad Droid was anti-climatic. As it manifested energy rings to attack the Senshi, they scattered, since the Droid could only attack in one direction. Lesser Mercury drew its fire, avoiding its rings with a stellar demonstration of martial-arts gymnastics. Venus entangled Ebering from behind. One combined attack later, and both Droid and Henge were dust.

Esmeraude appeared in midair to rant, but this time the Senshi responded with a Crescent Beam, a Sparkling Wide Pressure and a Burning Mandala. With a noise that sounded suspiciously "Eep!" Esmeraude teleported out in mid-rant.

Jupiter summed up the feelings of all four girls. "It can't be that easy!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Senshi team once again found themselves at New International Tokyo Airport, this time in the arrivals lounge. The hour was late, well past midnight, and most of the girls dozed in their seats. Usa rested her head in Kasumi's lap, fast asleep, while the older girl gently stroked her hair.

Akane paced back and forth while Nabiki read a financial magazine, a little apart from the group. The plane had landed twenty minutes ago, and the last stretch of waiting was excruciating. The few passengers from the flight had filtered out of customs. For several minutes no more came and Akane turned worried eyes on her sister. "Do you think they missed the flight, big sis?"

Kasumi's tired eyes brightened as she looked over her sister's shoulder. "I don't think so."

Turning around, Akane saw three figures leaving the customs station, blonde, blue and red hair in evidence. Ranma and Usagi each held a cat carrier, walking very close together. Nabiki began waking up the Senshi.

Into the gathering jubilation, Ranma announced with a mixture of sadness and relief, "We were mostly successful, although there were casualties." Holding up her cat carrier, she continued, "And we have a new member of the team." Setting the carrier down, Ranma opened the door. Beside her, a groggy Usagi was releasing Luna.

A sleek, gorgeous short-hair emerged, a gold crescent on its forhead. Stretching as if to display its white fur with lavender highlights to best effect, the cat looked around, then leaped onto Ranma's shoulder. Checking the deserted lounge once more, the cat finally spoke.

"How do you do? I am Xian Pu, her Majesty's newest Moon Cat advisor. I will be involved in training and I can see I am just in time. Ranma has been too too soft on no-face girls. Now we start training for real!"


	13. Chapter 13

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 13: Letters to Home

**Author's Note: Sdarian in his review raises the point of the Senshi using the Sailor Teleport to go to China. Certainly, Ranma would have a good enough memory of Jusenkyo to teleport there. However, it takes all of the Senshi to teleport, which leaves Tokyo open to attack while they are away. Since the Senshi have no idea how long the China affair will take, they opted for the lesser of two evils and split the team.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Great Grandmother,**

**I am sorry it has taken me so long to write to you and Mu Tze, but I have come to learn how true the first bit of wisdom my Claw Sister imparted to me. She told me the worst thing about being a cat is not having any thumbs. Luckily, my Claw Sister has mastered the art of using a computer and is teaching me. The Clever Ice Girl helped, as well.**

**The Clever Ice Girl also asked me to use the nicknames I have used in the past to describe the people here in Japan, in case this letter goes astray and is read by hostile eyes. Some of the names are new, but I hope you will meet everyone and learn about them once matters here in Tokyo are settled. Or perhaps before.**

**I have already encountered many amazing things serving the Moon Queen, but the most amazing thing is that I now have friends. Not allies, not comrades, not fellow warriors. Friends. Friends who will laugh with me and at me, who share my pain and come to me for comfort.**

**It is almost worth becoming a Moon Cat just for that.**

**However, I think the thing that truly reconciles both **_**Airen**_** Girl and me to our changes is the notion that we are part of something very big. The No-Face Girls fight to defend the entire world against evil so dark, it makes the Musk look like saints. I am proud of my Amazon heritage, Great Grandmother, but compared to the stakes for which I now fight, the Amazons and Musk were like children squabbling over a toy.**

**Because of the terrible consequences if we fail, I hope I can persuade you and Mu Tze to return to Japan and help **_**Airen**_** Girl and me shape the girls into the best warriors possible. Thanks to their own spirit and **_**Airen**_** Girl's training, they are already formidable, as we have cause to be thankful for, but we can take no chances.**

**In any case, I think you will find retirement to our tribe to be quite entertaining. I say tribe, because our group reminds me of our village back home. There are far more women involved than was apparent from the confrontation before our gates.**

**Along with my Queen, we have six other warriors, including Clever Ice Girl and **_**Airen**_** Girl. Mercenary Girl is now pledged to our cause and aids us with counsel and resources. Too Too Nice Girl has become a healer strong enough to put any Amazon healer to shame.**

**We Moon Cats are each attached to a warrior, Claw Sister to the Queen, Sister's Mate to Funny Chain Girl and me to Airen Girl. We give help as we can and operate as spies and confidants. I will be toughening the Girls' training once we win our current battle.**

**Even more amazing, at least to me, is that the Kitchen Destroyer and I have become friends! She has let go of her anger and now I see the warrior she hid so well. For my part, I have put aside the arrogant attitude I inflicted on everyone. The Kitchen Destroyer has become Stick Girl.**

**She doesn't like that name, either.**

**As for current news, we recently defeated the Scary Laugh Future Woman, who is our current opponent. She had released a sickness in the city after taking over a hospital. Too Too Nice Girl cured several of our warriors and I tracked down the Future Woman's hiding place. As usual, she fled from our warriors. The only thing I regret is that obviously Crazy Rose Girl had children, since it is clear that Future Woman is her descendant.**

**As you have gathered from my news, we are fighting creatures from the future. It is Mercenary Girl's guess that they are losing in their time and have come back to try to win when our forces are weaker. All the more reason for us to be strong.**

**I must close this letter if it is to make the evening mail. Tonight the Queen has decided to take the Silly Doctor, Dances with Skeletons, into her confidence. Once he learns to behave around Too Too Nice Girl, he will have great value as a lore master and healer. Having an adult in our group will be no bad thing, either.**

**Finally, I address this to my friend Mu Tze. I am sorry I could never return your feelings and was so cruel in my rejections. Your heroic stand against the Council showed your true worth to all. I hope you can find happiness. **_**Airen**_** Girl and my Queen also hold you in high regard, and **_**Airen**_** Girl is working on a means to replace your sight with a Ki technique. This is another reason we are recruiting the Silly Doctor; he could be a great help in this project.**

**So until I see you again, Great Grandmother, Mu Tze, I send you all my love.**

**Your affectionate kitten,**

**Xian Pu**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early Autumn evening found ten girls and three cats walking to Tofu's clinic. In her Ayame disguise, Kasumi trailed the group, accompanied by Usa and Xian Pu. Guilt flitted across the eldest Tendo's disguised face, only to be banished as she took a deep breath. Xian Pu nodded approvingly.

"It's never easy to deceive someone you care for, but it's Tofu's own crazy behavior that forces you to. You need this training, and the only others I know who could give it are in China. Don't worry, we'll get the good doctor sorted out," Xian reassured Kasumi.

With a tremulous smile, the nascent healer replied, "Thank you, Xian. I can't believe how good your Japanese has gotten."

The white and lavender cat shrugged. "One of the perks of being a Moon Cat. Luna and I exchanged languages via mind meld. Her Mandarin is very good now, as well."

Up ahead, Usagi called back, "Come on you guys, let's get a move on. We want to get there before they close." The girls quickened their pace.

Inoyo looked up as the troupe entered the clinic. She looked at the blonde and the redhead behind the familiar Nabiki with more than a trace of envy before asking, "How can I help you girls? I'm afraid the clinic is going to close in a few minutes."

Nabiki stepped up with a friendly grin. "We're here to see Doctor Tofu on a personal matter. I believe he expects us." Tofu chose that moment to stick his head out the office door.

"Nabiki-chan, Ayame-chan, it's good to see you." Tofu blinked looking at the eight other girls and three cats. "And Ranma! It's been too long." He gave Akane a welcoming smile, looking uncertainly at the remaining six.

"We'll make introductions all around, Doc," Nabiki said, taking charge. She looked askance at the doctor's small office. "Is there anywhere we could go with a bit more room that's still private?"

Nodding, Tofu explained, "I rent a house two blocks from the clinic. It's small, but it will give us more room." He threw Inoyo a slightly guilty look. "Inoyo, if you could lock up for me, I would appreciate it. I already cleaned up my office."

The effervescent nurse just nodded and waved him out. "Don't worry about it, Ono. You work too hard, a night out with your harem will do you good."

The doctor blushed crimson, while Rei colored with anger. Picking up Usa, the offended shrine maiden turned to the woman. "I guess the doctor likes them young, no?" she snapped, then stormed out of the clinic.

Akane stared after her. "It's like looking in a mirror!" she turned to her sisters. "Was I that bad? I mean, it was just a joke."

Nabiki laid a comforting arm on Akane's shoulder. "Sis, you made Rei look like Kasumi." Seeing her crestfallen expression, Nabiki relented. "You're a lot better now. Rei will get over it."

Trying to control himself at the mention of the oldest Tendo, Tofu led the group out of the clinic, picking up a still-seething Rei along the way. As the group started the five-minute walk to the small two-story home Tofu currently occupied, Tofu asked, "Ranma, I thought you had a deeply ingrained fear of cats? Are you all right being around so many?"

The redhead shrugged. "I was cured of the Cat Fist, Doc. We'll tell you about it when we get to your house."

Most of the lower floor was devoted to a library-cum-study. Tofu bustled about in the small kitchen, preparing tea, then settled down to listen. Nabiki stood as the rest of the team sat around her in a semi-circle. Nabiki's expression was somber. "This is your last chance to remain blissfully ignorant, Doc. Even if you don't join us, we have to have your solemn oath that you will reveal nothing without our permission. Okay? Last chance, Doc."

With a solemn expression of his own, Tofu asked, "Is this really that serious, Nabiki?" The middle Tendo sighed and looked at Usagi before continuing.

"Doc, I can say without exaggeration that the fate of humanity is riding on us. It is that important."

"Then tell me. I will help you as much as I can, and if for some reason I can't join you, I swear by my father's spirit and the Hippocratic oath, I will reveal your secrets to no one." Tofu bowed.

"Fair enough Doc." Nabiki took a deep breath. "The blonde with the braid is the boss-lady, Usagi Tsukino." She bowed. "The firecracker with the black hair is Rei Hino, our psychic and Usagi's lieutenant," The shrine maiden nodded. "The Akane lookalike is Ami Mizuno, our chief scientist." Ami bowed, looking embarrassed. "The long drink of saki is Makoto Kino. She's Ranma's roommate and one of our hand-to-hand specialists." Mako-chan gave Tofu a two-fingered salute and a welcoming grin. "The other blonde is Minako Aino, our area-control specialist." She gave the doctor a little wave. "The little one is Usa." She bowed.

To Tofu's surprise, Nabiki continued with the barest of pauses. "The black cat is Luna, the white fellow is Artemis." Nabiki fought to restrain a grin as she finished. "You've met the white-and-lavender female. You remember Shampoo, right Doc?"

The stunned doctor watched as Xian Pu leapt onto the arm of his recliner. Dipping her head in a cat's bow, Xian patted the man's arm. "It's good to see you again, Doctor Tofu. Ranma and I have been through some changes, but this work is vital. I hope you can aid us."

"You can talk in cat form?" inquired a bewildered Tofu.

"I was locked, Doctor, and was being turned into an animal. The Queen, Ranma and Ami saved me and my people. In the process, I became a Moon Cat and took service with the Queen." Xian looked at Luna.

"All three of us can speak, Tofu-sensei," explained Luna. "Artemis is something of a lore master, rediscovering the secrets of the fallen Moon Kingdom. I am Usagi's political advisor. Thankfully, the role of tactician had passed to abler hands." Luna nudged Usagi. "You should show him." Usagi nodded.

The blonde queen opened her brooch, signaling her Senshi, who stood and raised transformation pens. The transformative phrases were yelled and the library was bathed in a kaleidoscope of colored lights. As usual, Moon's transformation took the longest, and as she floated back down to the floor, a bug-eyed physician gaped at the seven magical girls.

"You should be able to see their faces," Nabiki said. "Normally, a Senshi's identity is protected by a disguise field that does not allow the viewer to remember their faces. Usagi is Sailor Moon, the Moon Queen. Rei is Sailor Mars, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Makoto is Sailor Jupiter, Mina-chan is Sailor Venus and Ranma is Sailor Nightfall, the Queen's Senshi. My sister Akane is Lesser Mercury, Ami's heir."

Unexpectedly, Tofu chuckled. "So, Ranma, you're a true magical girl now, eh?"

With a brilliant smile, the redhead pirouetted. "That's right, Doc, with revealing costume and talking cat advisor and everything." Her expression became serious. "And I have the best teammates in the world."

The doctor looked pleased and a little proud. "You have come to terms with the curse." The redhead nodded. "I always knew you could do it, Ranma." He turned his attention to Nabiki. "I have heard about the Sailor Senshi, but truth be told, I thought they were just a flashy team of demon hunters."

Usagi stepped forward. "That's partially true, Doctor. We do destroy demons, but more importantly, we destroy the demons' masters. Right now we are engaged in a fight with dark powers from the future. Usa is also from that future, and we are trying to protect both her and the city."

"Let me bring you up to speed, Doc," Nabiki broke in and related the team's adventures, including Ranma's locking and subsequent transformation. Luna then gave him an outline of the Senshi's history with Beryl and the Negaverse. By the time Luna finished, the street outside was dark and Tofu wore an expression of fierce determination.

"I will help you any way I can, Usagi er, I mean Sailor Moon. To think that we sleep safe in our beds and go about our lives in peace because a group of selfless, courageous junior high school girls are willing to die to defend us. It makes me proud and ashamed at the same time. Proud that there are people like you and ashamed that you have to do it." Tofu removed his glasses and wiped one eye. He sighed.

Luna jumped up into his lap. "There is nothing to be ashamed about. I am proud of the girls as well, but it's their choice and their honor to protect the world."

Nabiki stretched. "Besides, Tofu-san, we have long range plans. We want to try to recreate the time of the Silver Millennium as best as we can. That's what Moon Confederated is all about. It's also why we decided to recruit you. We're hoping with your training in esoteric knowledge and techniques that you can help Artemis and Ami in their research"

Tofu nodded. "Well, that's a lot to digest. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Xian Pu exchanged a look with Nightfall and Lesser Mercury. She stood, putting her paws on Tofu's chest. "Yes, but before we tell you, we need you to be calm and centered. Jupiter, M2?"

The two Senshi grabbed Tofu's arms, effectively immobilizing him in the chair. Their strength was frightening. Sailor Moon led Ayame forward, a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders. Xian looked deeply into the now uneasy physician's eyes. "Focus, Tofu-sensei. Calm and centered."

A miserable-looking Ayame refused to raise her gaze from the floor. "I'm so sorry, Ono. I didn't mean to lie to you, but when I saw how kind and wise you were, I just couldn't tell you."

"Tell me what, Ayame-chan?" Tofu asked in a soft, concerned voice.

Taking a deep breath, Kasumi let the disguise field dissolve. "That I'm Kasumi Tendo."

The results were immediate. The doctor's glasses fogged over and both Senshi had to exert their full strength to keep Tofu pinned in the chair. He gave a cry of delight, then said, in a voice that had turned almost shrill, "K-k-k-kasumi! What an amazing coincidence that we should meet here, of all places!"

Xian bravely held her ground on the now dangerous man's chest, batting his cheek with one paw while trying to get through to the deranged physician. "Calm, Tofu-sensei, be calm."

Kasumi watched as long as she could, then turned to sob into Moon's shoulder. Nabiki strode forward, but Usa beat her to the punch. Standing at Tofu's knee, she stared at the doctor's fogged glasses. Sniffling, she asked, "Why do you hurt Auntie Kasumi so much, Doctor Tofu?" Nabiki and Nightfall managed to suppress the urge to snatch the young girl away from the peril of a Kasumi-besotted Tofu. "You're nice and kind to everyone but her. Why?"

The child's earnest entreaty penetrated Tofu's Kasumi-induced dementia. "H-hurt Kasumi? I would never "

Nabiki pounced. "Why do you think she's crying, Tofu, dust in her eye? For the first time she got a chance to see the real you and probably fell in love with that man. She wants him back, not some blithering fool who needs our two strongest Senshi to hold him down so that he doesn't cripple everyone in this room." Tofu stared in shock and then hung his head.

"Besides hurting the woman you love so much, Tofu-sensei, there's also the fact that the two of you will be working closely together," Usagi said calmly. "Kasumi-chan needs your training – she's our healer, a healer of great power. I have heard good things about you as a doctor, so the two of you are certainly going to be teaming up a lot."

"What our oh-so-gentle queen is saying is to get over this, stop hurting my sister and get ready for action." Nabiki sighed. "I guess I have a new project, just what I need in addition to Moon Con. Ames, I could really use your help."

"No problem, Na-chan." Mercury purred. "We'll have the good doctor whipped into shape in no time. I have a few ideas for therapy. Kasumi-chan, if I could borrow the Disguise Pen, please?" The two genius girls shared an identical evil smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenjiro Nakimura was not by nature a cruel man far from it. He was still in love with his wife of 23 years and doted on his only son, Hikaru, although he tried to hide it. The fact that Hikaru still wanted to follow his father into banking filled Kenjiro with pride, but saddened him as well. In the last few years with the economy in its current state, he had become very adept as destroying dreams. He didn't want his son to experience that pain.

The last rejection had been the worst in a long time. The young woman who had approached him had been polite and professional. Her prospectus was a thing of beauty and her business plan as finely detailed as any he had seen. This had seemed like a no-brainer. Even if she wanted to sell ice cream to Eskimos, a businesswoman like this would make enough to cover her loan. Then he read the summary.

Senshi merchandise.

The bank's board of directors had decreed no loans on Senshi-related businesses without direct approval from the board. He had tried to let her down gently, agreeing that if she could produce actual Senshi, he would bring her request before the board. She had remained remarkably upbeat and promised to return soon. Kenjiro sighed. Berating himself for woolgathering, he settled down to get some work done.

As Kenjiro pulled out the first loan application, the unusual silence finally attracted his attention. The muted, efficient sounds of the bank's usual activities were absent. Concerned, he stood up to go investigate just as his office door flew open. His executive assistant, Aji Gosunhiro, jumped into the office and grabbed his hand, exclaiming in a squeaky voice, "Come on, Kenjiro-san! If you miss this, you'll regret it as long as you live!"

The loan officer allowed himself to be dragged into the deserted lobby and through the entrance to the bank. The bank's customers and staff – all of them were staring at an angel with wings of flame. Kenjiro blinked. He couldn't remember her face from moment to moment, but retained a sense of sultry beauty. He looked at his assistant, who hurriedly released his hand and blushed.

"Which one is she?" Kenjiro asked Aji. He knew she was a Senshi fan, like a lot of women her age.

"That's Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Fire. The wings are new, though." They watched as the Senshi picked up a little girl and gave her a short ride. As Mars touched down, she was again swamped by fans. "I wonder why she's here. I hope it's not a Youma attack!"

Kenjiro's attention was grabbed by another unusual sight. What appeared to be lightning was arcing from rooftop to rooftop. The phenomena soon reached the bank plaza, where it was revealed to be a tall Senshi in green. Kenjiro's gaze silently interrogated his assistant. With a goofy grin, she said, "That's Sailor Jupiter. She was their hand-to-hand fighter before they picked up Lesser Mercury." The grin widened. "I wonder if all of them are going to show up. Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

"I could arrange that," offered a cool voice. The two turned to see a well-dressed young woman in brown, two assistants behind her. Kenjiro remembered one of them. Calaveras gave him a little wave. The woman in brown beckoned the two Senshi, who made their way over to her. "I'm Nabiki Tendo, CEO of Moon Confederated. I believe producing Mars and Jupiter are sufficient to meet your loan requirements?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A beaming Koan finished her report as Nabiki picked up the galley proof of Moon Confederated's first offering. The Official Senshi's Guide to the Senshi. She even liked the title. Nabiki's full attention snapped backed to Koan as her assistant summarized the report.

"So, Chief, I think we have completed the first stage. The line of credit for 3.5 million at three and a half percent is better than expected, Nightfall and Lesser Mercury are trademarked and the corporation's charter is all set up." Koan looked curiously at the galley proof, "It looks great, Chief, but I know we haven't done any market research yet. Are we going to be okay with the Official Guide as our breakout product?"

Nabiki assumed her trademark smirk. "I cheated, Koan. I used Usa marketing as a shortcut. I don't want to make a habit of it but I wanted to get things started as quickly as possible."

"Usa marketing?"

"Yep. I purposely scheduled our last meeting for when Usa was visiting Kasumi. The two of them couldn't help overhearing our product discussions. I just had Akane pay attention to see which proposals Usa was excited about." Nabiki stretched. "At this rate, I'll be able to get you girls on a decent salary in a few months, generate some funds for Senshi projects and accrue capital for our next few projects."

The youngest Phantos sister's eyes gleamed at the mention of a salary. "I have to admit that all of us are in shopping withdrawal." She tidied her papers and stood. "If we're done here, Chief, is it okay if I take off? Petz and I are looking for an apartment or small house for the four of us."

Nodding, Nabiki waved as her assistant left. She caressed the galley proof again. No blackmail, no threats, just a great product honestly offered. Nabiki closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. The bellow from the first floor shattered her mood.

"Tendo! Tendo, I've got it, the solution to all of our problems!" Genma Saotome looked travel-worn but jubilant as he brandished a small barrel.

"Oh my, Saotome-san, you look exhausted," interrupted Kasumi. "Why don't you have a nice bath, and I will prepare you some food." Her eyes never left the barrel.

"Thank you, Kasumi, my dear. Both would be very welcome," Genma assured her. He shook himself. "Soon, everything will be right as rain." The bald martial artist grabbed Soun by the elbow, "After I relax for a bit, this calls for a celebration, eh, Tendo?"

Like his eldest daughter, Soun's gaze was fixed on the small cask. "Have you really succeeded, Saotome? That's really " He trailed off, looking guiltily at his daughters.

Coming down the stairs to chew out the source of the commotion, Nabiki instead decided to fish for a little information. "So what's in the barrel, Uncle Saotome?" she asked sweetly, knowing her face reflected none of her suspicions.

Genma swallowed hard as he faced the shark disguised as a cute girl. "Just something to help solve my family's problems Nabiki-chan. Nothing of any great value to anyone but me and mine." Nabiki nodded, apparently satisfied. With a relieved smile, Genma continued, "So if you'll excuse me, I'll just retire to the bath." He bustled off, still clutching the cask.

Akane stood beside her sister. Meeting Nabiki's gaze, she asked "Water from the Spring of Drowned Man?"

"Almost certainly. Or least Genma thinks it is." Nabiki paused in thought. "It's too dangerous to let him keep it. He'll try it on Ranma or you, and though you're both immune, who knows who else might get splashed? I think the Senshi should confiscate it, just to be on the safe side." Akane nodded fervently.

"I'll make an extra salty dinner. Genma loves miso, so I'll add spicy pork cutlets to the menu and we'll make sure the saki flows freely," Kasumi said with a crafty smile. "Akane makes the switch, since she's immune."

"I'm up for it," replied the youngest Tendo. "I think you should warn Ranma that her father is plotting again, Nabiki."

The middle Tendo nodded. "I hope we can have a little fun with this. It's my hobby, after all!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The newest Moon Cat continued her slow kata as she listened to Artemis rant about the lack of respect he got from the Senshi and Luna. It was the black Moon Cat who concerned Artemis the most, Xian suspected. "So they called you a few names and made fun of you. You need to be more aware of your surroundings anyway, Artemis, like a good Amazon."

"I just feel like I don't get any respect, Xian," Artemis whined. He looked over at his fellow Moon Cat. "What are you doing?"

"Nonsense, you're just embarrassed Usa clonked you with the door. You know Ranma holds you in the highest regard, as does Stick Girl." Xian halted her kata and came over to lick Artemis' bruised forehead. "As for what I'm doing, I'm trying to create a kata that will allow me to access a bit of the Cat Fist Ki power. I think the technique's strength comes from the interplay of human and cat instincts. All three of us should be able to access _some_ powers, just like Ranma did before she was cured."

His grudge forgotten, Artemis looked intrigued. "What do you hope to produce?"

Between licks, Xian explained, "Well, mainly I'm hoping to reproduce Nightfall's Ki claws on some scale. With those, we could do some real damage and help in a fight if we really needed to."

"How strong are you, Xian? I mean right now? How much could you do?"

Xian's shoulders rippled in the complicated gesture of a cat's shrug. "I think I could take out a normal human. Not a martial artist, but an adult. I we need to get stronger."

Artemis looked doubtful. "Do you really think we need to learn how to fight, Xian? I always thought our contributions were in information and advice to the Senshi."

"I agree those are our most important roles, Artemis, but Luna has been telling me about desperate times when the two of you have had to intervene in a fight to save one or more of the girls." Xian Pu looked fierce. "Wouldn't it be better if you had the training to make those interventions more productive and safer for you?"

"You have a point," Artemis said thoughtfully. "Plus, it would deepen our bond with our warriors if we experienced a little of what they go through."

"Exactly, I knew you would understand. The problem is that war is not a good time to train. You train _for_ war, tearing yourself down and building yourself back up. During a war, you need to conserve energy." Both cats started as the door opened. They relaxed when they saw red hair.

"Guys, the restaurant is hopping tonight! Usagi helped, but tomorrow's a school day and she needs to get home. Okay if you see her there? I'll meet you back at the apartment, Sham-chan," Ranma said breathlessly. Both cats nodded.

Ducking back, the redhead confronted a frazzled Ukyo and a rebellious Usagi. "Okay, boss, Usagi can take the cats home, since we don't have time to look after them tonight," Ranma said soothingly.

Ukyo was wringing her hands. "I know Artemis and Sham-chan are the best-behaved cats in the world and a lot of customers like them, but you're right, we can't afford any distractions. I can't remember ever being so busy, and on a Wednesday night, too!" The chef gave Usagi a quick hug. "Thanks for helping tonight, sugar, you were a lifesaver."

"I could stay a little longer," mumbled the blonde. "It's not that late."

"It's after nine," Ukyo said firmly. "I can't risk losing your help because we kept you out late on a school night. Ucchans closes in less than an hour. We should be okay."

For a moment, Usagi looked stubborn then smiled and relented. "You're probably right, boss. My mom thinks this is a good learning experience, especially since I'm keeping my grades up, but my dad is looking for an excuse to lower the boom." Putting on her coat, she spread her arms. "Come on you two, let's get out of their way." Both Moon Cats leapt into her arms.

The journey to the Tsukino home was a quiet one once the two cats convinced Usagi that she wasn't leaving her friends in the lurch. Xian Pu was especially convincing as she related her own restaurant experiences. Once the Moon Queen was safely home, Artemis insisted on walking Xian Pu to the apartment she shared with Makoto and Ranma.

"Artemis, I think it should be the other way around. Dogs and such aren't going to be a problem for me," Xian protested, a smile in her voice.

"I know, old girl. It's just a thinly veiled ploy to allow me to pick your brains for advice about Luna." The white cat sighed. "I have feelings for her, but she doesn't seem to respect me at all. I just don't know what to do."

"Oh, relationship problems! I know all about those. My best advice is: don't try to kill her and don't use drugs or enslaving magics. I have found those to be counterproductive when courting." Xian paused and her ears pricked up. "Do you hear that?"

Nodding, Artemis jogged into a nearby alley, followed closely by Xian. From a flat box perched on a rubbish heap came a mewling sound. Artemis batted away the box's top, dislodging it to reveal four small kittens. His face settled into bitter lines. "I know they're not really our people, but I hate this sort of thing." Xian nodded.

As headlights illuminated the two felines, they instinctively ducked into cover. Artemis bristled as the driver exited the car and picked up the box of kittens, missing the man's tender expression. Xian tapped her companion's shoulder.

"See the logo on the car?" she whispered. "Animal sanctuary."

Artemis relaxed a bit. Studying the logo, he whispered back, "Why don't we pay them a visit tomorrow, just to make sure they're treating our kinfolk well?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, all three Moon Cats made their way to the Great Animal Kingdom animal sanctuary. Luna dropped back and let Artemis lead so she could whisper objections to Xian.

"I don't see why I have to go to," Luna complained. "It's you and Artemis that are worried."

Xian rolled her eyes. "It's a loyalty thing. So, no beating around the bush. Do you like Artemis?"

"What!? That's I don't see why would I " sputtered Luna.

"I heard enough of that kind of stuff with Ranma and Akane to last me all nine lives," growled Xian. "Do you like him?"

"Xian, I thought you were my friend! Why are you doing this to me?" the black Moon Cat quietly wailed. Her tone suddenly became suspicious. "Do _you_ like him?"

"As a friend and mentor, yes, Claw Sister. In any kind of romantic way, no. I'm still too human to love a cat, even a Moon Cat, in that way." Her whiskers trembled puckishly. "By the time I'm ready, I hope to marry into YOUR family, mother-in-law."

"Come on, you two, we don't have all day," called back Artemis, ignoring Luna's shocked air. "I want to check on those kittens, then we should get back to assisting Nightfall in her Usa sentry duties."

"Quite right, Artemis," acknowledged Xian. "Come, mother-in-law, a Moon Cat's day is never done."

Shaking herself, Luna gave her Claw Sister an old-fashioned look, then jogged after Artemis. The trio reached the gates of the compound and snuck in. All three crouched in the bushes, looking at one another.

Luna was the first to speak. "Do you two feel that?" Her companions nodded. "Dark Energy! We need to get the Senshi here immediately!"

"Sailor Moon and the others are stuck in class, Luna," Xian pointed out. "And it's hours until the lunch break, never mind the end of the school day. We'll have to go with just Lesser Mercury and Nightfall."

"Wait," Artemis said. "We have other resources now. How about contacting Endymion, Kasumi and Doctor Tofu?"

"Good thinking, Artemis," said Luna. "Tofu might be too far away to reach us and he doesn't have a disguise yet, but Endymion and Kasumi can operate without any worries." Seemingly from nowhere, the black cat produced a cell phone. "I'll contact Endymion, Artemis, you get a hold of our three available warriors."

"Damn it," growled Xian. "They're already on the move. Get everybody you can here as fast as possible, while I delay them." The young Moon Cat slid out of the bushes.

"Xian, no!" cried Luna as Artemis restrained her.

"It'll be okay, Luna-chan. Unlike us, she's a trained fighter. Let's make our calls and get her help as soon as possible," said Artemis calmly.

Xian tried to relax as she faced several large dogs that had been herding a group of human visitors. Tense muscles are slow muscles, she reminded herself. Behind the rampaging animals, the Moon Cat saw a lab-coated veterinarian goading them on. She could feel waves of Dark Energy rolling off of the woman.

With a grandiose gesture, the vet flung off her lab coat and revealed her true form. The Droid's skin was a deep red and it was clothed in a leather bustier and thigh-high boots. The whip in its right hand completed the dominatrix ensemble. The thing chuckled. "Have you come to stop Dogba, little kitty? This will be fun! Dogba!" The Droid gestured with her whip and the possessed animals surged forward.

The abandoned kittens were the first wave, launching themselves at Xian like missiles. As fast as they were, the Moon Cat was faster, batting them to the ground, stunning all four. Using the momentum of her strikes, Xian rolled through the legs of a mongrel rushing up on her and broke one of the dog's hind legs with a vicious back kick and a muttered apology.

Coming to her feet, she jumped onto the back of a second dog and knocked it unconscious with a flurry of Chestnut Fist-speed paw strikes. Leaping onto the back of a third, she savaged its flanks with her claws. This brought Xian through the press of animals with a clear path to Dogba.

Xian scampered forward, alert and ready to dodge. The goal is everything, she again quoted to herself. Remember what is needed to achieve success in a fight. _Just buy time for the Senshi._

She avoided the first whip strike with a sideways hop, noting the possessed animals had formed a ring around her and the Droid. Xian considered. _Best bet, get her talking. _"Not doing so well, are you Dog Girl? What are you going to do about a Senshi if you can't even handle a cat?"

"The Dark Moon will triumph, little beast. Dogba! Just because you can stop a few worthless pets, don't think you can stop me, let alone my mistress! Dogba!" The Droid carefully coiled its whip.

"Stick Girl was right, you Dark Moon types would fit right into the Nerima lower ranks. You're crummy fighters, you talk like a bad movie and you look funny." Xian dodged another blow from the whip. "So what martial arts do you call this, Pervert Fu?" Darting from side to side, Xian went after the Droid's left knee, but had to break off when three tomcats moved to intercept her.

Xian lost track of time as the fight became a blur of dodging the whip, dealing with attacks from the silent animals about her and trying to get the Droid talking again. She had taken several glancing hits and was standing at bay when she felt herself grabbed and lifted. Turning her head, she saw she was in the arms of a dark-haired, handsome young man in a dark-blue uniform.

"You're new, aren't you? Good job slowing them down, you're safe now. I'm Endymion, by the way," explained the cheerful Earth Prince.

"I'm glad you're here! Thanks for the rescue, I was getting tired. Are any of the Senshi here?" Endymion gestured with his free hand. Xian looked back and saw Lesser Mercury methodically knocking possessed dogs and cats unconscious. Behind her stood Sailor Nightfall, occasionally tapping a dog on the head, sending it into sweet oblivion.

Endymion rejoined the two Senshi. "Excuse me, I believe I have someone you were worried about?"

Nightfall tousled Xian's fur. "Nice job, Sham-chan. Glad to see you made it okay. Thanks, Sword Boy." Lesser Mercury nodded grudgingly.

"I feel I must apologize to you two," Endymion said suavely. "Now that I see you in action, I regret doubting your abilities." Both girls shrugged. Lesser Mercury continued to stare at Endymion stonily, while Nightfall hesitated and then gave him a nod.

"I won't pretend that I can forgive you for what you did to Usagi," the redhead began in a low voice. "But I think I've figured you out well enough to know you wouldn't hurt her for the hell of it. Just remember, she's with me now, and whatever you think about blondes, no way is she stupid enough to go back to you." The black-haired man swallowed and then nodded.

"Okay, so enough soap opera stuff, we have a job to do." Nightfall stared at the Droid who was trying to revive her animal pack. "Do you two think you can take her down alone? I have an errand to run."

"As long as Sword Boy holds up his end, it should a snap," said Lesser Mercury cockily, twirling her bo staff. "What do you have planned, Nightfall?"

"I'm going after Esmeraude," the Senshi of Stealth whispered. Nightfall faded back as M2 and Endymion confronted Dogba. In a matter of moments, she disappeared from sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esmeraude watched her newest Droid terrorize the human visitors with its mind-controlled animals. An amusing talent, but not the stuff of legends. When a small white cat confronted Dogba and its minions, the green-haired woman didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was no surprise that the cat was holding its own. Then two Senshi and a male warrior arrived.

The Dark Moon warrior almost screamed at the unfairness of it all. _They're supposed to be WEAKER in the past, but look at them! _Esmeraude quickly lost track of the red-haired Senshi, but the staff and the sword seemed more than up to the task. When the two were distracted by a black cat, Esmeruade felt a sliver of hope, as the battered Dogba manifested leash-like chains and collars, trapping the Senshi and the warrior.

Those hopes were dashed when, in a move so smooth it seemed choreographed, the Senshi wrapped the chain around her staff, allowing her to pull it taut while letting the chain fall slack between her neck and the staff. The warrior cleaved the chain with one sword stroke and the staff Senshi disposed of the startled Droid.

_Another abject failure. Something stinks about these past warriors. They seem much stronger than in the future. What weakened them? Or are they pretending to be weak in our present? _Shaking her head, Esmeraude prepared to retreat once more, anger and frustration marring her otherwise attractive features. She froze in shock when she felt four needles prick her throat and heard a velvety soprano croon in her ear.

"Now, now, you don't want to be leaving just yet, do you? My Queen would _love_ to ask you some questions." Esmeraude froze. Out of the corner of her eye she could just make out azure claws pressing along her neck. "That's a good little evil mastermind, stay still for auntie Nightfall." The older woman began to tremble.

_Nightfall! The Shadow Witch! Oh, Dark Powers save your servant. _Esmeraude closed her eyes, "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing much, just take you to my Queen huh?" The last was said as several young women ran up, squealing and demanding to know if she was the _real_ Sailor Nightfall. This distracted the Senshi just enough to allow Esmerade to leap into the air and teleport to safety. Even so, the panic-stricken woman felt the stab of agony as four claws mangled her leg and heard the Senshi's curse as she disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. The Black Crystal had surged with power an hour ago as if Esmeraude was returning from the past, but she had not reported to his brother. Saphir was determined to find the wayward warrior. He found her in a small, brilliantly lit chamber. Her leg was heavily bandaged and she clasped her knees as she gently rocked back and forth on the divan.

"Esmeraude, why have you not reported to the prince?" inquired Saphir in an even tone, not betraying any anger. For a moment, he thought she hadn't heard. Then she lifted her head and he saw her haunted eyes.

"She was there," the woman whispered.

"Who was?"

"The Shadow Witch." Rock, rock. "She came for me; I didn't hear anything until she was whispering in my ear." Rock, rock. "Somehow I escaped. I don't think I can go back."

"It's well that you escaped, we cannot afford to lose any more of the Family," Saphir said, not unkindly. "Come with me and report to Dimande. You want to see Dimande, don't you?" The woman stopped moving and then nodded. "Come, Esmeraude." She followed him out, limping and shying slightly at the shadows in the corridor.

When they reached the throne room, they found Dimande contemplating the Black Crystal. Without turning around, the Dark Moon prince began, "Matters are not going according to plan in the past, and we are stymied in the here-and-now. It is as if the Moon folk were hiding their strength and only now revealing it. The purpose of such a strategy is beyond me, I must confess."

"Then we should recall Esmeraude and concentrate our efforts in the here-and-now, my prince," argued Saphir.

"Perhaps you are right, brother. Certainly Esmeraude is meeting with little success in the past."

The green-haired woman collected herself before speaking. "Our enemy is far stronger than I was led to believe, my darling prince. Before I returned here, I was attacked by the Shadow Witch. She was in the past"

The conversation was cut short as the Wiseman appeared in the chamber. In his rasping whisper he announced, "Saphir is correct, for the moment. We should redouble our efforts here-and-now and wait for an opportunity. The Rabbit will not remain in the past indefinitely."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two middle-aged men surveyed the Shogi board with an intensity usually reserved for brain surgery. The stouter of the two, Genma Saotome made a move that had his opponent, Soun Tendo, growling slightly. "Good move, Saotome." Genma smirked.

As Soun's eldest daughter walked up to them, both glanced at her and nodded. Setting a cup of tea and rice cakes before each man, she murmured, "I hope the tea is to your liking, Father, Saotome-san." Soun winced Kasumi's face was as cool as her tone. All three of his daughters had been treating him coldly since Ranma left, he thought self-pityingly. Turning his attention back to the by now rearranged Shogi board he saw that he was in desperate trouble. Genma hadn't lost his touch.

Sliding his king over as a token of defeat, Soun watched Kasumi return to the kitchen. He sighed almost inaudibly, starting as a calloused hand was laid on his shoulder. Genma looked at him with sympathy. "I know your daughters are upset, but everything will be fine, Tendo. I'll get my son back, Ranma and Akane will marry and your daughters will be happy again."

"Do you think so, Saotome?" Soun asked, tearing up.

"I know so, Tendo. This water is the real thing, I saw it demonstrated. It was expensive as hell, but the Spring of Drowned Man will put everything right." Genma affirmed jovially. After all, it hadn't been HIS money.

As he calmed down, the Tendo patriarch asked curiously, "I was wondering, Saotome, why you don't use the water to cure yourself?"

Genma snorted. "I found out the true horror of the springs. The curses don't _cure_ each other, they mix! Thank the gods the boy never got his hands on any Drowned Man when his curse was still active. He would have turned into an even worse freak. Since I don't want to turn into a half-man, half-panda, I was damn careful with that water, I tell you!" The bald man paused in thought. "The Hibiki boy might take the trade, though. Have to think about that."

"Then why do you suppose the Jusenkyo guide sent Ranma that water before the wedding? Was he trying to trick Ranma? He couldn't be that ignorant of the springs!" Genma shrugged.

"If I had to guess, it was probably for Akane, to bring the couple into balance or some such Chinese mystic gobbledygook."

"So everything is prepared?" Soun inquired, still anxious.

Genma nodded reassuringly. "I know the boy got the letter. He'll be here, if only to regain his manhood. Nodoka is a given, of course." The big man paused. "You may want to give your girls a heads-up. It's too late for them interfere anyway, and I doubt they would want to."

It was Soun's turn to nod. Getting up, he called, "Kasumi-chan, we're going to have two guests for dinner tonight!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto, Xian Pu and Ranma studied the crudely written letter. Finishing their perusal, they stared at one another and giggled wildly. Makoto came up for air first. "It took your lousy father long enough to put this together. I mean, he's been back a week!"

In a sing-song voice, Xian chirped, "Is reason why he fall in Panda spring! Too too TOO fat and lazy." In her now normal Japanese she continued, "1,000 yen says the Panda man tries to use the water to force you to marry Akane."

"I try not to take sucker bets anymore, Sham-chan." Ranma responded mirthfully. "Nabs says that's exactly how he's going to play it, with the addition that if I refuse, he's going to distract me, splash me with the water 'for my own good' and then demand that I marry Akane in return for looking out for me."

Looking pensive, Makoto asked, "If the water would work, would you go back?"

Scooting over to lay a comforting hand on her roommate's arm, Ranma replied, "In a heartbeat, Mako-chan if it didn't interfere with me being a Senshi. What we're doing is too important, what we have is too good, to lose it, even to restore my manhood. It's way more important for me to be Usagi's Senshi instead of her boyfriend." The redhead smiled tremulously. "I have faith that it all work out."

Hiding a tear, Makoto turned to look at her wall clock. "You better get ready to go, Red." She shook off her melancholy "You're going full-out girly?"

Ranma grinned evilly. "You better believe it, girlfriend!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dining room had been rearranged to look like a formal meeting chamber. Genma and Soun sat cross-legged on the fine mats, both in their best gis. Nodoka sat to one side, elegant as always in a blue and light-green kimono. The three Tendo daughters kneeled to one side in summer kimonos, their faces expressionless. The room was silent as they waited.

As the clock chimed seven, there was a brisk knock at the door. Looking at her father, who nodded, Kasumi rose to greet their visitor. They heard the door slide open and what sounded like a bark of laughter, quickly suppressed. Traces of mirth were easy to read on her face as Kasumi reentered the room and announced, "Father, Saotome-san, your guest has arrived."

Ranma entered the room using the tiny steps required by her formal kimono. It was a deep green with pink accents that complemented her hair and complexion. The redhead's makeup was flawless, and she looked the very picture of a dutiful Japanese woman. Akane was surprised Saotome-san didn't die of apoplexy on the spot. With perfect feminine grace, Ranma moved to the center of the room, kneeled and then bowed formally. Her eyes still downcast, she spoke, "Father, Tendo-sama, you wished to see me?"

Both men were dumbstruck. After a long moment of stricken silence, Genma finally managed to yell, "BOY! What are you wearing!?"

"Your letter indicated that this was a formal clan meeting. I did the best I could."

Nodoka smiled, her sorrow washed away. "You look very good, my Daughter. You did well."

Ranma preened at the praise. "Thank you, Mother."

"Nodoka!" shrieked Genma. "Don't' encourage the boy!" Taking himself in hand, Genma growled, "Go put something else on and wash that crap off of your face."

"As you wish, Father." The redhead bowed again. "Nabiki-chan, can I borrow something?"

Rising, the middle Tendo nodded. "Sure, Ranma-chan, I think I have something that won't make your father blow a gasket." They left the room.

Genma's heavy breathing was the only sound in the dining room. Akane finally broke the silence. "Didn't Ranma-chan look lovely, Kasumi? Maybe she can give me tips, her makeup was fantastic!"

Genma looked her with eyes filled with betrayal. "Aren't you angry at your fiancé, Akane? Dressing like that is, er, pretty perverted," the bald man asked plaintively.

"Oh Saotome-san, that's silly. Ranma-chan is a beautiful girl. There's nothing perverted about showing it." Akane replied primly. The room fell silent again, until the two girls returned. Nabiki addressed Genma.

"Well, Saotome-san, I hope this is all right, because it's the best we can do." Ranma returned in slacks, a turtleneck and a vest. Not formal attire, but presentable. Her face was devoid of makeup save a light application of coral-pink lipstick. Catching Kasumi's eye, Ranma winked, pursing her lips slightly. The eldest Tendo sister became misty-eyed, remembering a happier time in her kitchen.

"That will do, boy, but you'll change once we restore your manhood." Genma's mood became jovial. "You see, boy, I'm always looking out for you. This is water from the Spring of Drowned Man. Just promise that you'll marry Akane, I'll give you the water and our nightmare can end. We can be a family again."

Ranma looked at her father for a long moment, then shook her head. "No, Father, I can't do that, I would love to regain the other half of my gift, but not at the expense of forcing my best friend to marry. If Akane will consent, then so will I."

Soun turned to look at his youngest daughter, confident eagerness on his face. That same face fell into confusion when Akane laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Daddy, but I can't marry Ranma-chan. We're best friends, best GIRLfriends. You might as well ask me to marry Sayuri or Yuka."

Both men began to sputter about family honor until Nabiki held up her hand. "Akane might not be able to, but I would be happy to marry Ranma, if this water restores her gift." Both men looked confused but hopeful.

"Er, that would be wonderful, Nabiki, but what do you mean by Ranma's 'gift'?" Soun asked.

"Ranma has come to see her ability to shift genders as a gift rather than a curse. Which is probably why, given Ranma's luck, she lost the ability." Nabiki explained. Genma dismissed the semantics.

"So we have an agreement? Ranma promises to marry a Tendo in exchange for the water?" Ranma's headshake interrupted Genma.

"Not quite, Pops. If this water restores my manhood, I will marry Nabiki Tendo." The redhead looked at the middle Tendo. "Thanks Nabs, I appreciate you being willing to marry a freak like me."

"No charge, Red. I think I'm getting the better bargain." Nabiki said with a wide smile.

"Very well. Give me the water, Father." Genma handed over the liter container. Ranma uncapped it and without ceremony, poured it over her head. Nothing happened.

"Well, that was anticlimatic. Looks like my sources were right; you're immune, Red." The fathers looked stunned. Nabiki walked over and picked up the other liter container. "So for honor's sake, I guess it's up to me to wear the pants in the family." She poured the water over her head.

Soun yelled "No!" as his middle daughter poured the cursed water over herself, then averted his eyes he could not bear to watch his child's cursed transformation.

Ranma remarked, "Gee, Nabs, you sure look girly for a guy!" Soun looked up to see his daughter wet but unchanged.

Nabiki licked her lips thoughtfully and then turned a cold stare on Genma, as she asked, "So, Genma-baby, HOW much did you pay for water from Spring of Drowned Seltzer Water?"

Genma was baffled. He looked from his unacknowledged daughter to Nabiki and back again. Finally he found his voice. "But they demonstrated the water in front of me. I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Is anyone easier to con than a con man?" Nabiki asked rhetorically. "That's one of the oldest scams in book use a small amount of genuine stuff to trick the mark into thinking the whole container is the real deal. It was probably Instant Water anyway." Nabiki put a hand on Ranma's shoulder and told her in mock-sorrowful tones, "Too bad, Ranma-chan, I guess the wedding's off."

The redhead shrugged. "Yeah, well, what're you gonna do?" She turned back to her father. "You know, if you cared for me at all, that water would have had no strings attached. Heck, if you cared, it shouldn't matter that I'm a girl."

Genma audibly ground his teeth "Come, Nodoka, we are leaving."

The elegant woman did not respond as she gazed at her child. With a small smile, she turned to Soun, bowing to him as she knelt, so that her forehead touched the floor. "Tendo-sama, I beg a favor from you. Please release my child Ranma from any obligations to your house. Matters have gone far enough. However, perhaps in compensation, you could adopt a fine martial artist into your house, one who could unite the schools? Her name is Ranko."

The three Tendo daughters broke into broad smiles. Ranma looked on the verge of tears, while Genma was flabbergasted. Soun appeared thoughtful, glancing at his daughters. "Let me ponder this, Saotome-san. Perhaps there is wisdom in your request. I am tired of hurting a young man a young _woman_ who has done so much for my daughters." He shook himself. "Let us put that aside for now. Kasumi has prepared a feast for us, so let us enjoy it without worry tonight."

"That's a splendid idea, Father," Kasumi said, warmth in her voice. "Akane, Nabiki, could you replace the table and get the room in order? Auntie Nodoka?" The older woman looked at her, a suggestion of tears in her eyes. "Perhaps you would like to watch the fruits of our training? Ranko-chan, nothing would make me happier than if you were to join me in the kitchen for the final touches. It's been so long since I've had my partner with me. I've missed you very much."

The two younger Tendos were already bustling about the room. Nodoka stood and put an arm around Ranma's waist. Looking down at the girl affectionately, Nodoka said, "Would you, Ranko-chan? I know you love to cook." Unable to answer, the redhead nodded, hugging her mother. All three women retired to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happened then, Nabiki?" asked an engrossed Minako.

"It was great! Akane and I almost had the room set up when Genma snapped out of it and started yelling. Auntie Nodoka came out and just deflated him with a few words. She was always dominant in the relationship until Red went girl full-time. That took away all her fire, but she's back now."

Usagi giggled and snuggled closer to Ranma, who put an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "I think I'm going to like your mother after all, Red-chan. So things are settled between you and your father?"

"Not yet, 'Sagi-chan, but I think things are looking up."

"So, was the water really fake, Nabiki?" asked Minako. "I didn't really get that part."

"No, amazingly enough, the Panda managed to get his paws on two liters of the real stuff. Jusenkyo water is way too dangerous for a fool like Genma to have, so I did a switch on Genma-baby. Or rather, Ami and Akane did."

"How did you find it?" Makoto wondered.

"After Kasumi got Saotome-san and her father drunk, we were able to trace it using a sample of Instant Water Nabiki supplied so that the Mercury Computer could detect its magic signature," explained Ami. "The water was well-hidden against mundane detection."

"Pops is a pretty good thief, so it stands to reason he's good at hiding things," Ranma offered from Usagi's embrace. "I don't feel good about stealing it from him, but Nabs is right, it was too dangerous to let him keep it."

"So where is the water now?" asked Kasumi.

"It's in the offerings vault here in the shrine," Rei told her. "I even told my grandfather that we are storing a cask of dangerous cursed water, so that hopefully nothing will happen by accident."

"Okay, so that's taken care of," Luna said. "On to the next bit of business. It's been six days since we last encountered Esmeraude, and I'm beginning to think she's either given up or is planning something big."

"My money is on her giving up," Nabiki drawled. "I mean Xian fought her minion to a standstill. When our Moon Cats are stopping her, she has to see it's time to pull up stakes."

Usa was fiddling with the Time Key as she so often did during the meetings. It seemed to comfort the time-displaced girl. Her eyes widened when she saw the red gem in the center of the Key glow with a throbbing light. Tugging on Nightfall's arm, Usa quavered, "Teacher, something's happening to the Time Key." All eyes turned to the Key at her announcement.

"Maybe," Ami said quietly, "we have a way of finding out, Na-chan. Usagi, could you touch the key?" Usagi did, and the key began to glow a pearly white. Luna-P turned into a static-filled globe; static which resolved into the image of Sailor Pluto, who spread her arms in welcome. "Time to come home, Usa!"


	14. Chapter 14

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 14: Back to the Future

Akane absent-mindedly polished her bo staff as she pondered the logistics of time travel. While the meeting in a few hours was going to decide who went, Akane was certain that all of the Senshi were going. Ranma, the mistress of travel, had suggested that she pack as lightly as possible. Currently, two boxes of energy bars, a canteen and her two bo staves comprised her entire baggage.

A knock on her door interrupted her musings. A beaming Kasumi stood in the doorway. Akane mustered a smile. "Hey Kasumi, what's up?"

"You have a visitor, Akane-chan, someone who I think you will be very glad to see," answered Kasumi, her smile growing mischievous.

She stood aside, and Ryoga Hibiki entered the room with a tentative smile, but an otherwise hangdog expression. "Hello Aka "

His tentative greeting was cut off, as was his wind, by Akane's hug. After a few moments, she released the nearly unconscious boy. "Ryoga! It's been months! I'm so glad to see you, how have you been?"

"I've been good, Akane," Ryoga replied. "I've been spending a lot of time at Akari's farm, doing chores and thinking about my life." He paused. "You should know that I've forgiven Ranma. Whatever he's done to me, I can't hate a guy who's had so much dumped on him but still keeps going." Akane smiled.

"I'm really glad, Ryoga," Akane said quietly, "Ranma's accepted that she is a girl. Someday she may regain her ability to change, but until then, she's making the best of it."

Ryoga's shoulders slumped as he nodded. "I can see what you mean," he said quietly. "I doubt I would have the strength he – she has shown. But I noticed something on the farm. When I truly let go of my anger against Ranma, I stopped getting lost so easily." Ryoga laughed. "Oh, I still get lost, it's just not nearly as bad or as often. I'll probably always have some problems, but if I can control my negative emotions, my directional curse gets much better."

"Ryoga, that's wonderful news! I'm so glad and I know Ranma will be happy for you, too. She's always considered you a friend, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Ryoga replied sheepishly, "Even when I didn't deserve it." He sighed. "I just hope you'll still consider me a friend after I tell you what I need to."

"What is it, Ryoga, what's the matter?" asked a concerned Akane.

"I've been talking it over with Akari and I agree with her that I have to tell you the truth, that you deserve that much." Ryoga twiddled his fingers. "I never meant to take advantage of you, but I was so angry at Ranma and so scared when I changed. The curse is terrible and to lose all my strength when splashed with cold water, and worse, become a food animal, well …"

Akane almost lost sight of Ryoga as her vision clouded with a red haze and roaring filled her ears. In one flash of insight, she put the puzzle together. In a deadly quiet voice, she said, "You're P-chan, aren't you?" The boy fell to his knees and nodded. "Why?"

"Because you showed me kindness, you protected me," he whispered. "But the main reason was because it pissed off Ranma to no end. Hurting other people was nothing to me, if I could make Ranma suffer. Anger like that is a terrible thing."

All at once, Akane was calm. _Was I any different with Ranma? Besides, I'm a Senshi now. I have a duty. _"Ranma knew the whole time, didn't she?"

Ryoga nodded, "He, er, she promised not to reveal my weakness to anyone, and of course I used that promise against her. Please don't blame Ranma."

Akane chuckled bitterly. "I won't. I wasn't any better, Ryoga. I knew that P-chan upset her, but I rubbed her nose in my having you, just to make Ranma angry." She sighed and wiped away a lone tear. "Please, let me have some time. I can understand why you did what you did it must be terrifying to become a little piglet but it still hurts." She snorted. "Now I know why P-chan always looked away or fainted when I changed in front of him. At least you weren't a total pervert."

"Thank you Akane. I always thought you were an angel, but you've grown up so much since I last saw you." He stood to leave. "I I'll keep in touch." With a deep bow, he left the room.

Akane didn't know how long she sat on her bed cradling her staff, but she became aware someone else standing in the doorway. Nabiki was looking at her with sympathy in her eyes. The ex-mercenary asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"You heard?"

"Everything, little sister. The door was open and I'm a natural-born snoop," Nabiki sat next to her sister.

"I'll be okay," the younger Tendo said with a crooked smile. "If Usagi can function after being dumped by her predestined love, I can handle this." She ran fingers through her black hair. "Actually, I'm more ashamed than upset. How the heck did I not pick up on all of Ranma's hints?"

"I think a better question is, how didn't I?" Nabiki wondered, shaking her head. "I mean, I made a career out of finding out peoples' secrets, and I couldn't figure out why Ryoga was always at the head of the line for curse cures? Why did I think that a piglet could wander around loose for a year?"

Akane's laugh was small but genuine. "As for my excuse, I probably didn't want to uncover the secret. In my little world, Ryoga was the only non-perverted boy I knew. He was a perfect foil for me to compare to Ranma. I used him as much as he used me. Besides, I can understand the fear he felt. I mean, how many times was he almost eaten?"

Nodding, Nabiki put an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Well anyway, you sure have grown up in the last few months. I'm proud of you, little sis."

"When your role model is Sailor Mercury, you grow up quick."

The two sisters sat in companionable silence for a while. Finally, Nabiki asked, "So are you ready for the meeting? We should be going soon."

As if summoned by the middle Tendo's question, Kasumi appeared at the doorway. Taking off her apron, she asked, "Are you two ready? The food for the meeting is packed in three hampers in the kitchen. They're pretty heavy, so we better leave soon so I can store them away for after the meeting." The eldest Tendo peered at Akane. "Are you all right, little sis? You look a little down."

Springing from her bed, Akane managed a smile. "I'll explain on the way to the shrine. We should get going."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three subdued Tendo sisters rested a moment as they reached the top of the Hikawa stairway. The two older girls were winded from the long climb carrying the heavy hampers filled with food. Akane had barely broken a sweat.

From below came a cheery greeting. Ranma and Makoto were jogging up the steps, the former with a large basket balanced on her head. Xian Pu was balanced on the basket.

"I could learn to hate martial artists," Nabiki grumbled

"Humph. Better start getting in shape, Nabiki. That little woman in green who appears in Usa's toy said your time will come. Better be ready," retorted Makoto. Nabiki paled.

"Come along, everyone," Kasumi said as cheerfully as she could manage while gasping for breath. "Let's get everything put away before the meeting."

"Um, could you and Nabiki go on ahead, sis? I need to talk to Ranma," Akane asked in a low voice.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Kasumi, losing a lot of her good cheer. "Yes, of course, little sister. You'll be okay?' Akane nodded and led Ranma off towards the sacred tree.

"What's up, A-chan?" the redhead asked.

Akane took in a deep breath. "Ryoga came to visit today, and he told me."

"Told you what " Ranma began, then blanched. "Oh, my."

"Yeah, he told me he had forgiven you, that he was P-chan and that you knew the whole time, but had promised to keep it a secret," Akane recited in a flat voice.

"Yeah," Ranma mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm really, really sorry, Akane."

"Well, if it was because of a promise "

"No, Akane," The youngest Tendo was surprised to see tears in the other girl's eyes. "The promise was just an excuse. If I really was going to honor that promise, I shouldn't have been giving you hints about Ryoga. That was just trying to get around the promise without technically breaking my word. Besides, Ryoga voided that promise when he t-took advantage of you." The redhead began to cry quietly. "I just wanted to get back at you for hitting me. P-chan made me angry, but it was like I was in the right for once. I should have told you. I'm so sorry."

Akane's frown melted into a tender smile. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay, Red-chan. I wasn't any better. I knew you had problems with P-chan, but I flaunted him and let him bite you and then blamed you for defending yourself. What a pair of children we were!" She started crying too, but chuckled through her tears. "It's not like P-chan ever saw anything. He would faint if I even touched a button on my blouse."

Ranma giggled, wiping her eyes. "Still friends?" she asked shyly.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily, girlfriend," growled Akane, giving the redhead a fierce hug, who returned it, with interest.

"Hah, could you imagine the fight we would have had a year ago? Being a Senshi sure puts things in perspective." Ranma slipped a friendly arm around Akane's waist. "Come on, the meeting will start soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi looked up as Ranma and Akane entered the meeting room, which was redolent with the smell of the cookies Makoto had brought. Wiping her hands on a towel, she asked. "Are you two okay?"

The two girls glanced at each other and Akane answered, "Yeah. We both agreed we were immature jerks and let it go at that."

Kasumi snorted, "Give me a break! I'll admit your fighting could get pretty childish sometimes, but cut yourselves some slack, little sisters. You were told you were engaged the day you met, put under tremendous pressure to marry and had to face more weirdness than should be allowed, with some major psychological hang-ups. In spite of all that, you came out as good friends and great Senshi. I think you did pretty well."

Nabiki chimed in, "I agree. The Panda alone would have been more than enough to drive any couple crazy, and I know I put a lot of stress on you two. Kasumi and I weren't any better. We _knew_ you had real issues with boys, Akane, and we threw you under the bus anyway to avoid the engagement."

"Therefore, as the oldest of the Four Sisters," Kasumi began, drawing herself up proudly, "I hereby decree that we all forgive one another and concentrate on our true goal!"

"That's right," Nabiki said enthusiastically. "We have to stick it to that Panda!"

"Amen!" chorused Akane and Ranma. The two girls looked at each other again.

"But we do have one other important goal, right Tendo?" Ranma said.

"That's right, Saotome! We have to unite the schools. The Tofu and Tendo schools must be joined!" exclaimed Akane.

"It's Ranma's …"

"And Akane's …"

"Operation shake Tofu until he treats Kasumi like a normal human being!" they cried together.

"May the Force be with us," groaned Kasumi, head in her hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami paused in the doorway to breathe in the heavenly smell of Makoto's cookies. She had seen the hampers of food in the kitchen, probably too much even for Usagi, Ranma and Akane to handle, and concluded that this was going to be a farewell party for Usa, as well as a critical meeting.

Ami noticed the Four Sisters conferring about something in one corner, Kasumi leading things, as usual. The blue-haired genius grinned and shivered in anticipation. She and Na-chan hadn't quite gotten Doctor Tofu over his neurosis, but Kasumi should be pleased by their progress. Once Nabiki had gotten the good doctor to realize that Kasumi was a woman with flaws and quirks, he had settled down a great deal. The breakthrough had come when Nabiki asked Usagi to impersonate her older sister instead of Ami. Watching Tofu's jaw drop as 'Kasumi' prattled about _Star Wars_ for ten minutes like the hardcore fan Kasumi was had been priceless.

Ami went over to sit beside Nabiki, returning the Four Sisters' cheerful greetings. Relaxing while listening to the three Tendos interrogate Ranma about her last date with Usagi, Ami shook her head slightly, reflecting on how things had changed. She noticed Minako and Artemis arrive, the latter gathering up Luna and Xian for a last-minute cat conference.

Sadness crept into her eyes as she watched Mamoru stride in, giving Rei a stiff nod. He looked around the room with a shadowed gaze, then sat down away from everyone else. Kasumi detached herself from her sisters and sat down beside the troubled Earth Prince, talking in low tones. Mamoru seemed to relax a little.

Doctor Tofu knocked on the door frame and stuck his head in, looking very tentative. Makoto jumped up and dragged him in. He stiffened when he saw Kasumi, but seemed to be controlling himself as he moved over to his love interest. Mamoru seemed to relax further as they made their introductions.

The last to arrive were Usa and Usagi. Although cleaned up, it was obvious that Usa had been crying. Usagi gave the girl an affectionate shake and a hug. Meeting Ami's eyes, the blonde gave her a sad little smile. "Usa's just been saying goodbye to my family without telling them that she was leaving for good, so she's a little down." Xian Pu appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto Usa's shoulder.

"I know how you feel, little one. I felt the same way when I left here to return to China. It was good to go home, but sad to leave the place that has become home as well." The neo-cat rubbed her head against the girl's cheek. "The only surefire cure is cookies and plenty of them!" Giggling, Usa filled her hands with the cure.

Luna jumped up on her now-customary low table and cleared her throat. "Now that Usa has acquired her remedy, we should get started. I am informed that after the meeting we are having a little dinner party catered by Kasumi, Makoto and Ranma in honor of Usa. There might actually be enough food for everyone!" After the laughter died down, Luna continued. "However, this is a serious meeting, so lets get started. Our strategist would like to address some matters she has found worrisome. Nabiki?"

"Okay, first of all, Usa, you should know that I recommend sending the whole team with you. All seven Senshi and all three cats." She nodded to Mamoru. "Endymion as well, if he's willing."

"Only Senshi and Endymion?" asked Makoto. Nabiki nodded.

"We can't be sure that non-Senshi would survive the trip or that we could keep them safe if they could." The ex-mercenary took a deep breath. "The main reason I argued for our full strength is that there are a few things that bug me, that don't add up."

"There's a reason you're our strategist, Na-chan," said Ami. "What's triggering your danger sense?"

"I've talked with Usa about the circumstances of her arrival here," began Nabiki, giving Usa a smile. "The Dark Moon staged a surprise attack on Neo-Tokyo. Yet within minutes, Usa's father had collected her and took her to an underground bunker. Within the hour, after a very sketchy briefing, Usa was transported back to the past. Is that pretty much what happened, kiddo?" The younger girl nodded.

There were several puzzled frowns in the room now. Doctor Tofu was the first to speak. "In a surprise attack, the future Senshi's first priority was to send Usa back in time?"

"Yeah, peculiar isn't it, Doc?" drawled Nabiki. "Not only that, they WE had everything prepared and ready to go. Okay, I guess I can see the Senshi remembering about this time period, but why would we send an 8-year-old to recruit our younger selves?"

"Because we did already," answered Ami slowly. "We had to send Usa back because we HAD sent Usa back. It's the ultimate self-fulfilling prophecy."

"Right on the money, Ames, but there's more then that. Think about the information Usa has let slip. It's all been personal, stuff that won't mess up the big picture. We don't know where Neo-Tokyo came from, what the political situation is or anything like that, because that's not what an 8-year-old is interested in. It was a lot safer to send her back."

"And since they we sent Usa back and the Dark Moon idiots sent a force back to hunt her, the Dark Moon is fighting us twice, like if we had all fallen into the Pool of Drowned Twins," Ranma put in excitedly.

"Good point, Red, but here's an interesting question. Why did your future selves need to use that stratagem? It seems to me that the Dark Moon types haven't really challenged you guys, especially once Ranma became Nightfall and Usagi ascended," Nabiki pointed out. "There aren't that many people in the Dark Moon family, fewer than ten according to Petz, so the Senshi in this time have been dealing with half the Dark Moon Family. Surely you guys would be stronger in the future. I can't see you guys slacking off."

"Too too right, Nabiki," Xian Pu purred. "Oh, I have _plans_ for you girls." All seven Senshi went pale.

Nabiki jerked her head in affirmation. "So I'm betting this isn't some big rescue, like we-in-the-future led Usa to believe. The future Senshi must have some other agenda, but damned if I can tell you what it is."

"Then why send everybody, Nabiki-chan?" asked Minako.

"Two reasons. One, we promised Usa we would go back with her, guns blazing. Two, It's safer to keep the team together. I could be wrong something may have happened in the future and this _may_ be a rescue."

"Fair enough, Nabiki-chan," Usagi said gravely. "So you think just us seven Senshi plus the cats? Not even Kasumi?"

"Kasumi doesn't have Senshi defenses. You guys are going to appear in a war zone and will probably have enough to do without taking care of non-combatants. K-chan is NOT suited for a high-intensity environment." Nabiki looked at Mamoru, who appeared troubled. "You want to join in, Chiba-san? You'd be welcome."

"Well, before I say, I should tell you a few things the main one is why I broke up with Usagi." The blonde girl sucked in her breath. "I have to admit I had some doubts about us. The difference in ages, our personalities, I didn't think we meshed together very well." Usagi just stared at him, backed up by Ranma and Rei. "The big reason was, well, you have to understand I'm a little psychic, like Rei. I have precognition." Chuckling as he saw the blank looks on Ranma, Usagi, Usa and Minako's faces, he amended, "I can tell the future."

A silent _ohhh_ of comprehension blossomed on four faces.

"The foretelling is usually fuzzy and inexact, but a few months ago, I started having VERY lucid dreams, all of them the same. I saw a white crystal tower. The tower began to disintegrate, and Usagi in her Princess Serenity guise was destroyed with the tower. I knew that if we stayed together, she would die."

"Are you sure this is a true " began Rei, but Usagi interrupted.

"And it didn't occur to you to mention this to me, instead of breaking my heart?" the Senshi Queen demanded angrily.

Mamoru couldn't meet her eyes. "I didn't think you could stay away voluntarily."

Usagi fumed until Ranma leaned over and whispered, "Someone loves himself a little too much." Usagi sniggered, regaining her control.

Sighing, the blonde conceded, "What's done is done." She pointedly snuggled up to Ranma. "I'm sorry, Rei, you were saying?"

"Right. Um, Chiba-san, are you sure this is a true foretelling and not an attack?" Rei asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm positive this is not a dark sending. As for the truth of it – well, it convinced me." Mamoru answered. "I don't think it's a wise idea for Usagi and me to be in any kind of proximity for more than a short time."

Nabiki stared at the young man until he began to fidget. Finally she gave a slight nod. "From what Akane and the other Senshi tell me, you've gotten a lot more powerful since you dissolved your bond with Sailor Moon." Both Mamoru and Usagi winced. "We'll miss your strength, but I agree, better safe than sorry. You'll stay for Usa's farewell party?"

"Of course," replied Mamoru with a genial smile.

"Good." Nabiki took in a deep breath. "Usagi, my advice is that whole Senshi team and all three Moon Cats return with Usa and that you leave tomorrow morning. Petz says time travel seems to link the two times in question, so that will give you two and a half days before you have to worry about school. We can cover for your absence at home by saying everyone is at a big get together at the our place."

Looking to Ami and Ranma for their agreement, Usagi nodded. "Then that's what we'll do. What about defenses here?"

"I can't go with you, but I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens here. With Kasumi-san and Tofu-sensei to back me up and Nabiki-san to advise us, I think we can handle it," Mamoru promised.

"Thank you," Usagi said quietly, without meeting his eyes. "We're depending on you, Chiba-san."

Akane looked at her older sister. "Is that it?"

"Well, except for any advice Ranma wants to give about what you should take with you," Nabiki answered.

Rubbing the back of her head, Ranma stood. "I already told Akane the best thing is to pack real light. We'll probably have to move fast. We don't need any clothes, our Senshi outfits are self-cleaning and protect us well enough from the weather. So I suggest a couple boxes of energy bars for food and a water bottle or canteen. Ami can refill those as needed." Looking over at Xian, the redhead added, "Oh! Make sure the bars don't have chocolate, so we can share with the cats."

"So we're agreed?" asked Luna, looking from Usagi to Nabiki. The two girls nodded. "Very well. Why don't you girls go out now and get the supplies you need while Kasumi and Ranma set up the farewell party. The festivities won't go too late, though. We will leave tomorrow at 7 a.m." With a murmur of assent, everyone bent to their assigned tasks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was everything Usa could have hoped for. After the meeting, Nabiki brought in the four Phantos sisters, looking totally ashamed, until Usa gave Koan a big hug. Then they started crying and laughing and hugging her. Nabiki had also brought a portable karaoke machine and they all had a lot of fun with that. Rei and Ranma's dueling sopranos had been impressive.

The food was wonderful, and well-suited to a party. There had been a main meal and then lot and lots of finger food for afterwards. Everyone stuffed themselves, and even Usagi and Ranma were content.

Usa was eager to get back home, but she would miss all of her friends here. They didn't look that much different, except for Doctor Tofu, but they weren't adults, they were kids, pretty much just like her. Usa sighed. She would really miss them.

Mamoru Chiba was the first to leave. He had eaten quietly, mostly talking to Kasumi and Doctor Tofu. As he stiffly said his goodbyes, Usa noticed Usagi whispering in Ranma's ear. As the blonde stood, Ranma grabbed her hand and gave a little squeeze. Usa felt her eyes prickle with tears of homesickness.

As Mamoru slipped out of the meeting, he was followed by a blonde shadow, who in turn was stalked by a determined little girl. As Mamoru headed for the stairs with long strides, Usagi caught up to him. Usa hid in the bushes.

"Mamoru-kun, could you wait a moment? I'd like to speak to you," Usagi told him, a hand on his arm. Mamoru turned to face her with that arrogant half-smile she hated.

"Does Ranma-chan know you're out here with me, Usagi?"

"Yes she does, and I'm here with her blessing. Of all the Senshi, Ranma's the only one who _doesn't_ hate you for what you did to me," Usagi said pointedly.

Mamoru relented, giving Usagi a genuine smile. "And what about you, Usagi? Do you hate me?"

"I did," she said quietly, "And I felt so ashamed by that. I'm not supposed to hate anybody. You know what petty, vindictive little thought got me through our breakup? I got Ranma because of you." Usagi smiled sadly. "After being with Ranma and learning about her life, I have some sympathy for you, Mamoru-kun. You were put in the same position as Ranma our relationship was a kind of arranged marriage. Even worse, I know you think I'm a kid. At least Red-chan was presented with girls her own age."

"It's true, a part of me did resent this predestined, 'we were meant to be' thinking all you girls were caught up in. I was unofficially engaged to a 14-year-old girl, and you acted like a 14-year-old!" Mamoru sighed. "And that's MY problem. I was irritated that you were acting like a kid when you _were_ a kid. I selfishly wanted you to give up your childhood to make me more comfortable."

They were quiet for a moment. Finally, Usagi asked, "Did you ever love me?"

"Maybe, some. You have a lot of admirable qualities, Usagi. I just don't how much of that love was an echo from the past. I'm sorry I couldn't return your love the way you deserved."

Usagi giggled, "Mamoru-kun. I'm not sure I was any more in love than you were. Like most of my Senshi, I think I was more in love with the idea of being in love." The blonde giggled harder when she saw Mamoru's crestfallen expression. "Although I obviously like guys with big egos, if you and Ranma are any indication."

"Ranma's not a guy, not even mentally, Usagi," Mamoru countered, rallying from the body blow to his pride.

The blonde sighed. "You're not entirely right, but you're mostly right. Ranma is one of the girls right now. How am I going to explain that I'm in love with a girl to my parents?"

Mamoru winced, then gripped Usagi's shoulders. "I thought you were convinced that she'll become a boy again?"

Usagi assumed a devilish expression. "We are, but I doubt we'll wait _that_ long."

"Usagi!" protested Mamoru. He relaxed after a moment. "I guess you really do love her." He smiled gently as she nodded. "I have a feeling that you'll be good for each other." He looked at the moon for a space. "Well, I must be off. See you, Usagi."

"See you, Mamoru-kun." When he was half way down the stairs, she called out, "Friends?"

He turned and looked up her. She was silhouetted against the moon. The half-smile crawled unto his face. "Always Usagi-chan." With a wave, he continued down the stairway.

With a satisfied smile, the Queen of the Moon returned to the party, her court and her love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three grumpy Senshi and one nervous Senshi lieutenant waited on the dock in the small park where Usa had appeared all those weeks ago. Jupiter and Venus were inventorying their small supply bags while Mars once again checked under the dock for who knows what. Lesser Mercury wasn't even that constructive, sulking as she sat on a piling. Finally, she couldn't take the dour silence. "Why did we have to get here an hour early just to make sure nothing was at the dock? I'm the heir to the Senshi of Ice and I _think_ freezing out here!"

Venus regained a bit of her perkiness. "Come on, M2, you know the early bird gets warm!"

Her teammates stared, then broke into laughter, which relieved the tense atmosphere. Every group needs a Venus. There were still a few stray chuckles escaping from Lesser Mercury when six more figures approached the dock. Moon, Mercury and Tofu were scanning the area, ready for any trouble, while Kasumi and Nabiki flanked a nervous-looking Ranma who walked alongside Xian Pu.

Sailor Moon walked up to Mars. "Everything clear, Second?"

Mars nodded before asking, "We're good to go, but where's Usa?" She looked again at the nervous Ranma, then grinned. "Not bad. Who came up with that idea?"

"Kasumi," replied Nightfall as she faded into view. "Darned helpful that the shortest Senshi is also the one who can cloak. Come on out, kiddo."

Dropping the disguise field, a relieved Usa handed the Lunar Disguise Pen back to Kasumi. She still looked tearful.

"Hopefully we should be back before anyone misses us, but how do we explain to the Tsukinos where Usa has gone?" worried Mercury.

Wrapping a comforting arm around Usa's shoulders, Moon answered, "Since my family accepted Usa as my cousin because of Luna-P, the effect will fade and they'll forget all about her." Usa sniffled. "But we won't forget you, kiddo. Never." The younger girl snuggled into Moon's embrace.

"We should get moving," Luna said reluctantly. "We only have so much time."

The Senshi and Moon Cats gathered around Usa, who had taken out the Time Key. The Key was pulsing with power. Kasumi went from Senshi to Senshi, muttering encouragement and straightening uniforms, unshed tears in her eyes. Finally, she faced the group. "All of you better come back, understand?"

"That's right, I have an investment in you guys," drawled Nabiki, trying to look stern, but glistening eyes gave her away. "So stay safe!"

Taking a deep breath, Tofu hugged both Nabiki and Katsumi equally. Shivering slightly, he looked at the Senshi. "Be well, girls. We'll hold the fort here."

"Okay, Usa," Nightfall said quietly. "Time to go."

Usa held the Time Key out before her. "Oh guardian of time! Rend the heavens and open the doorway of space-time to me!" The wind began to swirl about the chanting girl. "I call out thy true name! Oh almighty god of time, father of the guardian, Chronos! Guide me! Protect me!" A beam of pink light pierced the gathering clouds, enveloping Usa and the group around her. "The path of light to me!"

And with that, they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a flash of light, Sailor Nightfall appeared in a land of mists and clouds. _Is this the future? Where are Usagi and the others?_ Stepping forward, the redhead could just discern a vague shape looming in the fog.

"Stop!" A stern voice ordered. "Any and all who break the taboo and attempt to approach the doorway to space-time shall be eliminated!" A green-haired woman raised her staff and struck.

"Yeah, right," smirked Nightfall. Sliding to the right, she smacked the staff down, pinning it to the ground while launching a powerful crescent kick at her taller foe's head.

"Nightfall, stop!" Nightfall's foot froze a centimeter from the woman's head. Usa ran out of the fog. "Puu!" The little girl hugged the bewildered Sailor Pluto's legs, who looked at Nightfall's suspended attack with wide eyes. The Senshi of Stealth resumed a normal stance.

"Usa-chan?" asked Pluto in wonder. "Sailor Nightfall?"

"You're Sailor Pluto?" asked the redhead rhetorically. "You need some more training with that stick." Looking behind her, she continued, "Good to see everyone made it," she told her teammates.

Pluto looked down at her pink-haired charge with a proud smile. "So you've brought them, Usa-chan."

Drawing herself up to her full height, Usa nodded. "I brought all of them. All of the Senshi, including mo er." She paused. "They'll save my mom and pop and the compound and everyone!"

"Have you told them much about their future?" Pluto gently inquired. Usa gulped and tried not to look guilty. She winced as Pluto reached out her hand. Tousling the pink hair and flipping the short braid, the Senshi of Time reassured the younger girl. "It's all right. I know you did the best you could." Usa looked up in relief. Pluto looked at the Senshi, stopping at Nightfall. "I'm sorry I attacked you. Thank you for not injuring me. In the future, I'll be sure to improve my abilities." Nightfall shrugged.

Pluto turned as the mists parted to reveal an ornate set of double doors of a European design. "Come, we must open the doorway of space-time in order to transcend time!" Spinning and gesturing with her key-shaped staff, multi-colored globes of light entered the keyhole and the door slowly swung open.

A pure blue light streamed from the open doorway. "The way has been opened to the future," Pluto announced. "Join hands. Sailor Moon, Sailor Nightfall, you must not let go of Usa-chan's hand. If you become separated from her, you may be lost forever in the eddies of the maze of time."

"Sailor Pluto, can you come with us?" Mercury asked.

The Senshi of Time shook her head with a sad smile. "I cannot leave this place. Please protect Usa-chan in my stead." As the Senshi jumped through the portal, Pluto straightened and resumed her solitary watch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The intrepid band appeared on a mirrored floor, crystal columns lining the way on either side. The sky was a riot of shifting colors. "We've reached the Time Corridor," cried Usa. A fierce wind blew into their faces.

"This nothing like I remember from the Nanban Mirror," grumbled Nightfall. "What do you think, Sham-chan?"

The Amazon cat clung comfortably to Nightfall's shoulder. "Each magic is unique, and time travel is the trickiest of all. Great-Grandmother says magic always has a price or some obstacle to overcome. This would appear to be ours."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It appears that someone is using the old Silver Millenium Time Corridor to move up time, instead of our Nemesis route," Saphir reported dispassionately.

Esmeraude appeared in the throne room. "It must be the Rabbit!"

"If it is, she's brought reinforcements. There are eleven life forms in the Corridor now."

"I wonder what she is up to?" asked Dimande with a hard smile.

The menacing cowled figure of the Wiseman appeared. Without preamble, he announced, "The time has come. We can obtain both the Rabbit and the Silver Crystal, so that we may finally overwhelm our foes in the here-and-now."

"Obtain the Rabbit, you say?" asked a baffled Esmeraude.

"If the energy of the Black Crystal and the Rabbit are combined, a wondrous power will be released," Wiseman replied.

Dimande's attention was drawn to the viewing globe as he watched Moon and Nightfall stride forward on either side of Usa. "Such beauties," he muttered. "The both of them. I never knew." Esmeraude and Saphir both looked into the globe. The power of the Time Corridor appeared to have suppressed the Senshi disguise field and revealed the two girls in all their splendor.

"Obtain the Rabbit," Wiseman ordered as he faded from view.

"Esmeraude, go and capture the Rabbit," commanded Dimande, "And bring me Sailor Moon and Sailor Nightfall as well."

"Sailor Nightfall?" Esmeraude was nearly shouting. "You can't be serious, Dimande"

"I wish to gaze into their beautiful eyes. I must have them both. I am counting on you," he added as he, too, faded from view.

Esmeraude clutched Saphir's sleeve. "I can't face her again, Saphir."

"It will be all right, Esmeraude. The Shadow Witch's power comes from surprise. Here, the advantage will be all yours. You can get your revenge upon the girl. After all, Dimande did not say to bring her to him unhurt." Saphir advised.

The green-haired woman calmed. "You're right, Saphir darling. Thank you!"

Saphir's frown did not change. "Wiseman." He spat, looking at the spot where the oracle had disappeared. "These changes are due to his influence on my brother. He came out of nowhere and has completely emasculated him."

"Come to think of it," Esmeraude said, glad of the change of subject, "He was the one who put the strange notion about the Silver Crystal in dear Dimande's head."

"I will find out what his true agenda is," whispered Saphir.

"And now it appears that Sailor Moon and the Shadow Witch are beguiling Dimande. Time to do something about them and get my revenge," vowed Esmeraude.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Senshi struggled along the Time Corridor, rearranging their line to aid in the battle. Jupiter and M2 moved to the outside of the line, bolstering the others with their superior strength. Moon, Usa and Nightfall were beside Lesser Mercury, with Nightfall in the middle, able to assist Mercury, physically the weakest of the Senshi.

Usa looked at the two girls holding her hands. Strength and commitment flowed from them into her. _I don't really understand what's going on anymore. I thought I had to bring back the Senshi to help everyone, but Nabiki said that wasn't right. _She gripped the hands tightly_. I don't care. As long as I'm with Moon and Nightfall, I'll be okay. _A shriek of laughter interrupted her thoughts.

Esmeraude hovered above the Corridor, her green hair streaming in the wind. "I welcome you with all courtesy," she said with a smirk. She followed up her greetings with a powerful bolt of purple energy. The blast flung the Senshi out of the Corridor and into the chaotic energies of the time dimension.

"Damn, I've lost them in the maze of Time." The Dark Moon Warrior cursed as she landed. "Ryuakuso," She called out. What seemed to be a maiden appeared, dressed in a white low-cut gown. Its light-blue hair was elegantly curled.

"You called?" the Droid asked.

"You will have an easier time moving around this dimension than I will. Find the Senshi and dispose of them," Esmeraude instructed. "But not the Rabbit."

"Not the Rabbit," repeated Ryaukuso. "As you wish." It disappeared.

"Oh my," remarked Esmeraude to herself, "It seems I forgot to tell her about Sailor Moon and Sailor Nightfall. I suppose it can't be helped if Ryaukuso kills them both.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter found themselves in what looked like a dimly lit cave. Mars looked about. "So where are we now?"

"Probably one of those eddies in the time dimension," answered Mercury. She hung her head. "I'm sorry I let go of Nightfall's hand. It's all my fault."

Jupiter gave the distraught Senshi a hug. "You did your best. I'm surprised Nightfall let go. She has a grip like a vise."

"So if we don't find Usa, we may be lost in here forever?" asked Venus. Mercury nodded, unlimbering her computer.

"If Lesser Mercury is still with them, I can trace her signature with the Mercury Computer. Her Silver Energy and mine are identical, so I can use the resonance to track her, even through time." Mercury realized she was losing her audience. "I can track M2," she clarified.

"Ha," declared Jupiter. "There's no way Akane let go, so I'm sure the four of them are together with the Moon Cats."

"Are you set, Mercury?" Mars asked. The blue-haired girl nodded. "Then let's be off."

"This way," said Mercury pointing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you let go of my cousin's hand, you doofus!" Lesser Mercury half-screamed.

"Gimme a break, M2. Esmeraude's stupid energy bolt was aimed right at our hands! I had to let go, or Mercury and I might have lost our hands! Anyway, no way could we hold together, even if we tried," Nightfall yelled back.

"All right you two, settle down," ordered Moon. "Stuff like this happens." Looking down at their young charge, she asked, "Are you okay, Usa?"

The younger girl nodded. "I'm kind of surprised she didn't shoot at me, but I guess my job is just about done." She grabbed M2 and Nightfall by the hand. "You two aren't still mad, are you?"

Rubbing the back of her head, Nightfall smiled in apology. "I'm sorry guys. It was a judgment call, but maybe I should have trusted our Senshi armor a little more."

"I'm sorry too, Nightfall," muttered a contrite Lesser Mercury. "I know you did your best." She took a deep breath, "How are we going to find them?"

"We'll wait right here," Luna stated. "Mercury is with them and she'll home in on us as long as we don't move."

"Works for me," Nightfall replied. "Are those the doors we need to go through?"

Usa nodded. "Yeah, but we can't use them until everyone is here."

They waited a few minutes, as M2 and Nightfall traded a few more muttered apologies. Xian's head snapped up. "Someone is coming" she warned.

A battered Sailor Mercury came out of the swirling energies. She looked at Moon with imploring eyes as she spoke. "T-the others didn't make it, I got here as soon as I could."

With a wordless cry, Lesser Mercury moved to comfort her mentor, only to be restrained by Nightfall. Incensed, the Senshi Heir yelled, "What are you doing, Nightfall?"

Grimly, Nightfall explained, "That's a good disguise, but that ain't Mercury. She doesn't have any Ki. That's a Droid."

M2 stopped and stared for a moment. Her aura sparked red as she turned to confront the pseudo Mercury. "I can't believe you Dark Moon types would sink so low!"

Ryuakuso resumed its normal appearance. "Interesting, you knew immediately. However, the knowledge will do you no good. I will destroy you and take the Rabbit for my own." The Droid gestures and the energies swirling about them fluxed.

"I don't know what you did, but it won't do you any good." Smirked Nightfall. "One Droid ain't got a chance against three Senshi."

"Do tell," remarked the Droid placidly.

Warily, Moon fired a Moon Lance at Ryuakuso. Her caution was justified, as the silver bolt was thrown back at her. Nightfall and Lesser Mercury engaged her in melee combat, but every time they struck, their weapons rebounded off the Droid, not even marring her long gown.

The three Senshi regrouped. "Any ideas?" asked M2. "We can't touch this bimbo, and she seems to be able to reflect energy attacks."

"Let's try a combined strike. Maybe we can overwhelm her," suggested Xian. The three Senshi nodded and moved in to attack. Unfortunately, their attacks were not coordinated and once again rebounded off their target, dangerously so with the Moon Lance.

"Lucky for us, she ain't got squat for offense," growled a frustrated Nightfall. "But sooner or later, she's going to get lucky."

"She's created a time-flux effect around her that allows her to reverse time for our attacks," called a voice from behind them.

"Mercury!" cried Moon, "Everyone! You're all right!"

"Mercury was able to home in on M2, which led us out of the maze," Mars explained. "So what do we do about the Droid?"

The Senshi of Ice was studying her computer display intently. "Moon, could you attack again? I need more data." Grimacing, the Senshi Queen complied, once again dodging her reflected attack.

"All right, I got it. Venus, Jupiter, keep her busy!" Mercury continued in a low voice, "The time effect needs a moment to reset after it repels an attack. Ideally, we want to hit it with a good energy attack, then follow up with a Sailor Planet attack to overwhelm the time effect. M2, Nightfall, we don't need you for the Planet Attack, do either of you think you can manage something?"

"Nightfall, what about a Ki attack?" Lesser Mercury suggested.

"Nah, nothing I can do will scratch a Droid." Nightfall thought for a second, "How about this. I'll do a full-strength claw attack and dodge out of the way at the last second. Scratch one Droid and we keep going to Usa's home."

Six Senshi and two cats looked worried. Artemis put it into words, "Nightfall, if you miscalculate just a little bit, you'll take a full-strength Planet Attack. I doubt you would survive."

"Then I won't miscalculate. Anyone have a better idea?"

"Nightfall will be fine. I've seen her succeed at much more dangerous things," put in Xian.

Taking in a cleansing breath, Moon said, "All right, let's do this." Raising her voice, she called, "Jupiter, Venus, we need you. M2, keep her busy until we're ready." In much softer tone, she continued, "Mercury, you call it, okay?" The blue-haired Senshi nodded.

As the Senshi powered up the Planet Attack, Lesser Mercury dodged in and out, avoiding Ryuakuso's talons, which seemed to be her only attack. As the power built, Mercury shouted, "Now!" M2 leaped away as Nightfall leapt in, claws slashing at Chestnut Fist speed. Her claws were rebounding dangerously close, but she continued to press her attack.

Mercury cried, "Run!" and Nightfall almost seemed to teleport to one side as a five-colored stream of energy sluiced over the Droid, smashing it out of existence. Moon and Lesser Mercury ran over to the kneeling Nightfall.

"Are you okay, lover?" choked out a worried Moon. She was rewarded with a cocky Saotome grin.

"I'm fine. I think I got caught a little by the edge, but I'm okay," she reassured her teammates. Straightening she found Usa's hand. "Well, shall we see what the future is like?"

Laughing with relief, the group approached the doorway. As Usa neared it, the double doors swung open with a flash of blue light. The girls' laughter died as they took in the sight of a ruined and ravaged city. In the distance, a block of crystalline skyscrapers appeared to be intact.

"This is the future?" whispered Moon. Nightfall hugged her appalled leader. No one else found their voice as Usa wept.


	15. Chapter 15

FIRST OF THE MOON

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 15: Answers

The seven Senshi viewed the ruinous city with dismay. Everything was ice-encrusted and their breath was visible. "This is Neo-Tokyo?" Moon asked rhetorically. Nightfall hugged her as they surveyed the dismal scene. Usa began to tremble.

"This — this is all my fault," the young girl began softly, her voice rising in volume as she continued. "I didn't come back in time, it's ALL MY FAULT! I HAVE TO FIND MOM AND POP!" she finished with a shriek, running into the fog.

None of the Senshi reacted in time, and Usa disappeared into the mist. "Damn it," Lesser Mercury swore. "This is not a time to go jumping to conclusions and running off by your self!" Nightfall and Mercury stared at her. "What?"

With a heartfelt sigh, Moon said, "Come on everyone, we have to find her. Stay together." The Senshi began picking their way through the rubble, calling for Usa. After perhaps a half a kilometer, Xian Pu began casting about, poking into piles of debris and repeatedly sniffing the air. Mercury noticed.

"Is something wrong, Xian? Do you sense something?" the blue-haired Senshi asked nervously.

Shaking her head, the neo-Moon cat replied, "This city is wrong. Where are the bodies?"

"You're worried that there _aren't_ any bodies?" Moon asked incredulously.

"Your Majesty," Xian began stiffly, "I have been in battles, I have commanded armies, and I know what a battlefield looks like, and more importantly, smells like. Even in cold like this, the stench of a sacked city would be unimaginable. All I can smell is a faint whiff of corruption."

"So you're saying few people died in the attack?" Moon asked hopefully.

Xian nodded solemnly. "Yes, my Queen, which is very puzzling." The Senshi looked at the white Moon Cat, but Nightfall nodded thoughtfully. "According to Usa, it was a surprise attack, no? The loss of life in a city this large must have been very high. And yet, it wasn't, it would seem."

"That's not a bad thing," stated Mars firmly. Xian smiled.

"No," the cat agreed, "But it is one more strange fact in this whole adventure."

The group continued on, calling Usa's name, until Nightfall spread her arms, stopping Moon and Mars. "Something's coming," she warned.

A figure was making its way towards them in the fog. The Senshi quickly spread out into a battle formation, the only sound the whisper of Venus' chain as it wrapped itself around her arm. As the figure emerged from the mist, all seven Senshi recognized the person.

Nabiki Tendo, dressed in an expensive looking business suit, looked at her watch and smiled. "Excellent! You girls are right on time."

"NABIKI?" yelled Moon. "What are you doing here?"

The middle Tendo smirked. "I'm afraid that information will cost you one billion yen."

Six Senshi looked at the young woman in shock. Nightfall waved her hand as she nonchalantly told Nabiki, "Put it on my tab, Nabs."

Nabiki giggled in delight. "I'm afraid not this time, Nightfall. I will give you this for free, though. I live here."

"You're from the future?" inquired Mercury. "But you don't look much older than us!" Nabiki's smirk grew wider.

"One billion yen," she intoned, buffing her nails. "A girl has to have some secrets."

Lesser Mercury leapt towards her sister, face shining. "I'm so glad you're here, sis!" As she went to hug her big sister, M2 went right through her sister's image. The Senshi Heir turned a baffled look at Nabiki and then Mercury.

"This is a hologram, isn't it, Na-chan?" Mercury more stated than asked. Nabiki nodded cheerfully.

"You think I could come across all cool and mysterious if my teeth were chattering and I was turning blue? Anyway, come with me. There is a satellite command post mostly intact not far from here. I'll tell you what I can when we get there."

"Wait!" cried Moon. "We have to find Usa!"

"Already taken care of, Moon. She's at the command post," Nabiki smugly informed her Queen, as she began walking. The Senshi followed in silence.

Enthralled. Dimande watched the images from the Black Crystal, its power able to ignore the Senshi disguise spell. Nightfall and Moon walked side by side as they made their way through the ruins of Neo-Tokyo. "She looks just like the leader of the Moon Confederation." His gaze strayed to the redhead. "And her companion is no less lovely."

Saphir swore under his breath as Esmeraude's face turned ugly with jealousy. Rounding on the women, Saphir said, "They are here in our present. You have much to answer for, Esmeraude!"

Her features still twisted in an ugly scowl, Esmeraude replied, "Then I shall go and kill them now, darling." Seeing her nemesis as a cute red-headed teenager had done wonders for her morale, but her eyes still promised the dark-haired man retribution.

"No," commanded Dimande. "I shall handle this myself. You two seek the Rabbit." The Dark Moon Prince faded from view. Esmeraude threw her fan at the image, dissipating it.

"I shall dispose of those girls that so charm my dear Dimande," she muttered, staring balefully at the space once occupied by her rivals' images. "No one will come between me and my prince."

The Senshi looked around the high-ceilinged concrete room with interest. The walls were partially hidden behind advanced looking consoles and in the center of the room was a raised dais. Nabiki's image stood behind it as she began her explanation.

"I have to be really careful and not give you guys any important time cues. One of the main reasons I'm giving you this talk is because I didn't go with you uptime and I can keep a pretty good poker face," Nabiki said and then sighed. "It's a really sad story, and I can't tell you too much or we might make things worse."

Nabiki paced back and forth a moment. Without looking at her audience, she resumed speaking. "Something happened to the sun. I can't tell you what, but it's gotten a lot colder. Right now, the conditions you saw out there are our high summer. Some days it gets above freezing for a few hours," she told the shocked Senshi.

"But Na-chan, how do you live? How do you grow food?" wondered a scared-looking Mercury.

"Can't tell you," replied Nabiki with a grimace. "About two thirds of the Earth's population died in the first year, but we managed to save most of the rest. The Queen and the Senshi don't rule anyone in a political sense, but we — you — are the most respected organization in the world. There is no world government, but everyone listens closely to what the Moon Queen says." The other six Senshi stared at their leader, who was blushing a bright red.

"Remember, way back when, I proposed Moon Confederated and one of our goals was restoration of the Silver Millennium?" Nabiki asked nostalgically. "Well, we're succeeding, and along democratic lines, too. Humanity has seen a great leap forward in technology, but at a price. Almost all of our tech is Silver Energy-based. That is, you need at least a little SE to use the devices we make." Nabiki looked troubled. "And at least seven percent of the population has none. We call it Silver-blind." The Senshi watched as the middle Tendo began pacing back and forth again.

"What happens to them? Can't you cure them?" Moon implored mournfully.

Nabiki stopped and looked at her Queen with a fond smile. "We'll never stop looking for a remedy, but in truth, there's nothing physically wrong with the Silver-blind, although our society views it as a profound handicap. It's more like being left-handed than any kind of defect." Her voice fell as she murmured, "Teachers used to think they could cure that, too."

"So how do the Silver-blind live here in the future?" asked Artemis. "I don't recall such a problem in the Silver Millennium."

Nabiki resumed her brisk demeanor. "We still invest a lot in non-Silver tech, both for the Silver-blind and for the low-end market. Many Silver systems have non-Silver backups, just in case. In spite of the lower quality of life, many of our most treasured poets, writers and philosophers have been Silver-blind, almost as if they see life more deeply in compensation."

"So what does this have to do with us coming to the future?" Nightfall asked impatiently.

"Ah, now you come to the heart of the matter. Not all Silver-blind accept their fate with such grace. A small movement preached that the exclusion was deliberate. This group moved their operations to Nemesis, the tenth planet in the solar system. The planet and its people have since been infused with Negative energy and it is from there that the Dark Moon Family comes," Nabiki explained.

"This is all very interesting," Mars broke in sarcastically, "But why have us come to the future? I mean, you said it yourself — I mean you back then. We can take on the Dark Moon Family now — well, in the past, and we should only be stronger in the future. Well, I mean now." The rest of the Senshi stared at Mars. "What? Time travel sucks!"

"You handled it pretty well, Mars," Nabiki smiled. "In all seriousness, we have three excellent reasons for bringing you guys forward, in addition to the whole self-fulfilling prophecy thing. Unfortunately, I can only tell you one of them." The ex-mercenary resumed pacing. "When the Dark Moon Family discovered they couldn't beat us in this era, they went back in time. In theory, they were just chasing Usa, but in practice they tried to change the past, something Usa did her best to avoid. This set up a temporal imbalance that worked against the Family." Nabiki paused and looked at her audience. All of them, including Mercury, appeared stupefied. Nabiki chuckled.

"I don't blame you guys." The brown-haired woman shook her head. "I'm a certified genius, I can explain the economic workings of any system in existence, heck, I discovered several important principles that are used in economic forecasting today. But this time-travel stuff is the white man's magic to me. Basically, what our expert says is, if you go back in time and try to change the past and create a paradox, like killing your father before you were born, you get unlucky."

"Unlucky?" chorused the Senshi.

"_Massively_ unlucky. Chance favors anyone or anything that opposes you. That's one of the reasons you guys have almost effortlessly thwarted the Family. Time won't give them a break," Nabiki giggled slightly. "Or so I've been told. To preserve that edge, Usa and I have to be careful not to create a paradox ourselves. Speaking of which …" Nabiki gestured and the dais elevated to reveal a sleeping Usa. "Take good care of her, okay? Her parents are hoping she comes through her first big adventure all right."

Sitting beside the slumbering girl, Sailor Nightfall brushed a pink lock back into place. Without meeting Nabiki's eyes, the red-haired Senshi asked, "Is she really my daughter?"

"I can't answer that, Red, but I know that you don't need me to. At the very least, Usa's given you enough clues," Nabiki said gently. "Of course, your daughter would also be your heir, if you had one." Nightfall nodded, a fierce, proud look in her eyes.

"So the Senshi have a huge luck advantage against the Dark Moon Family," began Luna. "It still doesn't really explain why you brought them to the future."

"The casualties in Neo Tokyo were incredibly light, less than a hundred killed," Nabiki replied. "Most of the people who couldn't escape fled to Moon Con's compound in the center of the city. The Senshi are occupied maintaining a barrier to keep them safe. They could fight the Family, but only by risking a lot of innocent people. Moon and Nightfall can only do so much alone, and Moon has duties."

"What duties?" asked Moon. Nabiki smirked.

"One billion yen, my Queen." The smirk fell from her face as the ex-mercenary relented. "I can't tell you, just that you'll be damned proud to do them." Nabiki involuntarily snuck a peek at her watch. "The duties are more important than this skirmish with the Family."

Xian Pu and Nightfall had been getting progressively more agitated in the last few minutes. Finally, the neo-Moon Cat jumped forward. "Something's coming — something big!" Nightfall frantically nodded as she looked about the chamber. "Nightfall, fade, now!" Xian Pu ordered. "Mercuries, defend the Queen! Your Majesty, please see to the safety of Usa. Warriors! Be on your guard!"

Nightfall and the image of Nabiki Tendo faded from view almost simultaneously. Mercury and her heir leapt to either side of their Queen, who in turn moved to protect Usa. Lesser Mercury twirled her staff, ending in the familiar pose of guarding, bo staff tucked under her left arm, right arm extended with her first two fingers pointing up. Mercury assumed a modified horse stance, left hand low, right hand high, both hands shimmering with ice crystals. The remaining three Senshi held themselves ready, grouped in a loose triangle around Moon, Usa and their two guards.

For moment, a profound silence filled the chamber, marred only by the reassuring rasp of Venus' chain sliding along her arm like a metal snake. The stillness was shattered as a whirlwind of black energy filled the building. In the midst of the energy storm, Dimande appeared in mid-air.

"So this is where you have been hiding. It will do —" The Dark Moon Prince's oration was interrupted by a clear soprano voice.

"Senshi, fire! Mercuries, stay on guard!" Xian Pu ordered, in her element. Four blasts: fire, lightning, light and pure Silver Energy, struck the Prince's shield, buckling it slightly.

"What? Do you know —" Again Dimande was interrupted.

"Fire again! Mercury, join in! M2, hold your guard!" The Xian Pu's battle voice was amazing, coming from such a small body. The Senshi responded smoothly, their months of training with Ranma having accustomed them to coordinated action. "Volley again!"

The last volley actually penetrated Dimande's shield. A thin stream of fire broke through and struck him in the forehead. The Dark Prince slid sideways, trying to deflect the pressure of the constant attacks. The injury was not great, but the burn incapacitated his third eye, preventing Dimande from employing his psychic attack.

After the seventh volley, Mercury and Mars were tiring. Xian Pu cried, "Together now, all together! Fire!"

The somewhat ragged volley continued to batter the Prince's shields, but he was regrouping. _Time to up the pressure, _Xian told herself. Jumping to Venus' shoulder, the she whispered, "On the next volley, fire, then try to snag his leg. Bring him down, Venus." As the blonde Senshi nodded, Xian yelled, "Moon, full attack! Get ready —"

The Neo-Moon Cat's plans were interrupted as Dimande launched his first attack straight at Moon. Caught in the middle of her long, slow "Moon Queen Elimination" incant, Moon was effectively helpless. Lesser Mercury interposed herself, spinning her staff in an effort to deflect the blast. The Senshi Heir was partly successful, but enough power got through to throw her across the room, limp as a rag doll.

Sailor Moon wanted to scream, but completed her attack, determined not to waste Lesser Mercury's sacrifice. The crescent moon shot out, adding to her Senshis' attacks and caving in Dimande's shield. A moment later, Venus' Love-Me Chain wrapped around the Prince's leg. With an expert pivot, Venus brought Dimande to the ground, hard.

Rolling to his feet, Dimande clutched one arm, breathing ragged. He needed a second to teleport out of this debacle of a battle, and it looked like his foes' fatigue would grant him the time.

Dimande would never know what small detail warned him of the attack. Some imagined sound, a flicker of a shadow where there should be none — he could not say what caused him to spin violently to the right instead of setting up his teleport, but whatever it had been, it saved his life. The glowing blue claws sliced open his side instead of gutting him.

_The Shadow Witch! How in the name of the Black Crystal could I have forgotten her? _As the Senshi of Stealth attacked again, Dimande parried with a hastily erected shield. _The weakest of the Senshi and the most dangerous. _A blast destroyed the chain binding his leg, although it cost him a minor gash to his shoulder from his opponent's claws. With a great leap into the air, Dimande broke contact with Nightfall and managed to teleport away, a Moon Lance passing through the space his head had occupied a moment before.

The Senshi froze for a second, then rushed en masse towards their fallen comrade. They froze again as Xian Pu bellowed in her battle voice, "Stand fast! All of you, stand fast! A faked retreat to disorganize your enemies is one of the oldest tricks in the book." In a more normal voice the Moon Cat continued, "I suggest Mercury and Moon see to Lesser Mercury. The rest of you, stay alert."

Embarrassed, the remaining four Senshi spread out in a loose semi-circle around Lesser Mercury and her care-givers. Mercury's grim expression relaxed as she examined her computer. Turning to her Queen, she said "M2's going to be okay, just some cracked ribs and bruising." Looking down at the remains of her Heir's staff, Mercury continued, "The staff took the brunt of the blow."

"Thank the gods," whispered Moon.

Head down, Xian Pu approached Moon. Her small body stiffened with resolve and the Moon Cat raised her head and met her Queen's eyes. Speaking in a formal tone, she said, "My apologies, your majesty, for usurping your leadership. I fear the general that lurks inside me overrode my sense and —"

Moon scooped the startled cat off the floor. "Are you apologizing to me, Sham-chan? For the best display of leadership I've ever seen? You were great!"

"Sailor Moon is quite correct, Xian. That was a masterful example of battle leadership," pontificated Luna.

"I guess it's official which of us cats is the military advisor," added Artemis in an impressed tone of voice.

"So what's next?" asked Jupiter.

"Well, you could try assaulting the Dark Moon Family's base here on Earth," answered Nabiki, her image reappearing in the chamber. "_Something_ seems to be blocking their teleportation off planet, so now may be a good to strike. Their base is just west of Neo-Tokyo. It's big, black and spiky. You can't miss it."

Dimande staggered as he appeared in his throne room. Drawing on the power of the Black Crystal, his injuries began to heal. Saphir rushed to his side. "Brother, what happened?" he exclaimed.

"The Senshi are indeed formidable," Dimande half-whispered. "Their assault was well-timed and I fear I took them too lightly. If their leader is half as good as I think she is, I expect us to be attacked soon."

Esmeraude was beyond livid. These upstart children had hurt her Dimande. They would pay, but how? She needed more power. Perhaps a consultation with Wiseman was in order.

Seven Senshi, three Moon Cats and one tired, frightened girl trudged through the ruined city. The wind slashed though Usa's salvaged parka, chilling her to the bone. A slender but muscular arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, warmth radiating from it like a fire. Usa looked up at her mother, smiling, before saying, "The life of a martial artist is fraught with peril."

Nightfall grinned back. "One of the few things your grandfather got right, kiddo." The red-haired Senshi turned her attention back to her teammates, her smile vanishing. "I still would feel a lot better if we could get Usa back into the defended area."

The Senshi bowed their heads walking into the bitter wind, Mercury supporting her Heir. Xian Pu was the one to answer. "Nabiki said that the Dark Moon Droids still surround their fortress. There was no way we could have fought our way in and still attack the Dark Moon while their leader is hurt. You — we — sent Usa into the past to lead us forward. Let's trust our judgment and the little warrior." Still troubled, Nightfall nodded.

"Are you going to be okay, Lesser Mercury?" Mercury whispered. The Senshi Heir was supporting herself with her backup staff and leaning heavily on the blue-haired girl's shoulder.

Lesser Mercury nodded slowly. "Ranma taught me some Ki techniques for blocking pain. I should still be able to fight." A still worried Mercury squeezed her "cousin's" hand as the group continued west, in the face of a howling gale.

"So they will be here soon," declared Dimande, as he slumped in pain on his throne. "Saphir, you must adjust the Black Crystal's reactor for maximum output. There is no time to recall any Droids. You and Esmeraude must buy me time to heal so that I can use the full might of the Black Crystal to destroy our foes and capture Sailor Moon."

"Brother, even with you in perfect health, the full power of the Black Crystal is very dangerous!" Saphir protested. "At the very least, you should take no chances and just destroy who you can. Now is not the time to be worrying about capturing enemies!"

"I will have her! I will have them both, Saphir." Dimande said with a strained chuckle. "The Black Crystal will see to that." Shaking his head with frustration, Saphir left to begin the delicate work of bringing the Black Crystal to full output.

From the shadows, Esmeraude scowled at her Prince's words. He was still besotted with the two Sailor sluts. Biting her lower lip, she mulled things over. A slow, evil smile spread across her face. This was an opportunity, an opportunity to save her Prince and win his love at the same time. _Definitely time to see Wiseman_. With that thought, Esmeraude left the throne room.

Making her way to the meeting room, Esmeraude called out, "Wiseman! Wiseman, come forth. I know you can hear me!" She waited for several long moments. Her patience was rewarded as Wiseman phased into view.

"What do you desire, Esmeraude? Now is not a time for trivialities," he warned her in his gravelly whisper.

"I know that!" she snapped. "I have come for your aid in enhancing my power. I know you can do that! Give me the full power of the Black Crystal and I will destroy the Senshi, including those little tramps that have caught my Dimande's eye!"

"The Prince has authorized this?" Wiseman asked in a mild tone.

"Well, no, not entirely, but he is injured. I will do anything to protect him!" Esmeraude answered proudly.

Caressing the crystal ball in front of him, Wiseman proclaimed, "If you achieve you goals, I see you standing beside Dimande, standing as his Queen." Esmeraude half-swooned with delight and missed the robed figure's whispered addendum. "If you survive, which I very much doubt."

"Then make it so, Wiseman. Grant me the full power of the Black Crystal!"

A sable tiara appeared before Wiseman and drifted towards the eager woman. As it settled about her brow, a cascade of black lightning cocooned Esmeraude. As the storm cleared, she found her self clad in a dark-green robe. The power coursing through her was unbelievable. "At last! I have the power that is my due! I go, Wiseman, I go to destroy the Senshi and win this war for my Prince!"

The inscrutable cowled figure silently watched the manic woman disappear.

Eight figures trudged through the biting wind, three of them carrying cats. Occupied mainly with putting one foot in front of another, only Nightfall was paying any attention to her surroundings. Her head snapped up as she faded from view, with a hasty "watch out" to warn her fellow Senshi.

Esmeraude's first concussive blast sent most of the Senshi sprawling. Lesser Mercury cried out as her abused ribs took more damage. The other Senshi were stunned, except Moon, who managed to roll with the blow. Buying time for her Senshi, the blonde Queen began trading attacks with Esmeraude. Even Esmeraude's near misses took their toll on Moon, while her Moon Lances were doing nothing to the Dark Moon warrior's shield. Finally, Esmeraude landed a square hit that sent Moon hurtling through the air.

Bleeding and woozy, Xian Pu tried to rally the Senshi for a counterattack, but Esmeraude was too quick, knocking them off their feet with another blast. Esmeraude's laugh was high-pitched and triumphant. "You children had a good run, but now you face the true power of the Dark Moon!" She spun and struck down, catching Sailor Nightfall's wrist. "Once too often to the well, girl! Your cloak is nothing to me now."

Nightfall screamed as Esmeraude crushed her wrist and threw her aside. "To think a little chit like you was so feared!" cackled Esmeraude. "I shall put an end to the Shadow Witch!" Nightfall looked at her opponent with pity. She assumed a purely defensive stance.

Sailor Mercury shook the cobwebs out of her head as she brought her computer to bear. _How has Esmeraude gotten so strong? Even Dimande wasn't this powerful."_ Looking at her scan one number caught her eye as it climbed upwards. Tearing her attention from the computer, Mercury sought confirmation for her findings. Blinking, she saw strands of grey in the Dark Moon warrior's once solid-green hair. Her gaze met Nightfall's in disbelief, and the older Senshi nodded.

As Esmeraude fired bolt after bolt at Nightfall, the nimble Senshi of Stealth dodged and leapt in a deadly ballet. Esmeraude's hair turned grey and her once-enticing figure sagged. Lines and wrinkles marred her face, She staggered as Nightfall spoke for the first time. "If you stop now, you might still live a few years, Esmeraude."

The once-beautiful warrior looked down at her body. She felt her face with a trembling hand. "What — what's happening to me?" she said in a quavery voice. She fired one last bolt before falling to her knees. "What have you done to me?"

Nightfall knelt beside the ancient woman in green. "We did nothing to you. Someone tied your life force into your normal Ki to allow you to control the power you were using."

Mercury nodded and said, "It took all of your life energy to control that much Dark Energy, and you aged. The Mercury Computer puts your physiological age at ninety."

Wheezing, Esmeraude began to laugh, tears running down her wrinkled face. "Do you know why I joined the Dark Moon Family? I was afraid of growing old." Her voice was slowing and weakening. "I didn't even get a normal Silver-blind lifespan." She coughed painfully. "I was blind in more ways than Silver." Her eyes drooped shut. She did not speak again.

The Senshi stood silently around the body of their fallen opponent. Moon shook her head as she broke the quiet. "You know what Kasumi would say. 'Beware the Dark Side — quicker, easier, more seductive. But stronger? Never.' Right, Sprout? Sprout?" Moon looked frantically about. "Usa!" she screamed. The pink-haired girl was gone.

Although any emotion was masked by his concealing robes, Wiseman was brimming with satisfaction. He had captured the Rabbit while her protectors were occupied with Esmeraude and none of the Dark Moon Family was the wiser. That the green-haired shrew had perished to give him his opportunity made victory all the sweeter.

Turning his attention to the brat, he studied her power. _She_ _is strong but relatively untutored_. He nodded internally. _Corruption of the child should be an easy task, it is just a matter of finding the right hook. Ah — guilt. Guilt about arriving too late, that should do with one this young._

Usa studied her opponent. She kept her Ki tightly confined, appearing to be untrained. Without any outward sign, she mentally rolled her eyes with relief. She could feel the sorcerer probe her emotions. _That's right, Bad Guy-san, take over the little kid and use her as a weapon. As usual, Mom was right. The greatest advantage in the universe is to be underestimated. If this nut job knew I had been training since I could walk, he'd probably just kill me._

As Wiseman's probe began summoning images to play on her guilt, Usa reacted as the sorcerer expected her to, crying and screaming denials. _I have to buy time. Mom and Pop will try to rescue me, but they have other problems. _Usa winced as she remembered the damage her parents took in the final fight with Esmeraude. _There might be three Senshi out of action. I gotta play for time. I'm so glad I listened to Aunt Akane talk about acting!_ The pink-haired girl settled in for a long mental duel, straining to project just enough resistance. Not too strong to discourage Wiseman, but not so weak as to surrender control.

Dimande looked up from his conference with Saphir as Wiseman appeared in the throne room. "Where have you been, Wiseman? Esmeraude is dead — now is not the time to be playing games," the white-haired prince declared harshly.

"I have found the means to achieve victory after your defeat, Dimande," came the equally harsh reply. "However, I need time. The Senshi, especially the Shadow Witch, must be kept from the citadel." Wiseman seemed to be staring at the Dark Moon leader, to judge by the position of the robed head.

"And what happened to Esmeraude?" broke in Saphir. "We felt her power surge, right before it dwindled to nothing. Did you have anything to do with her insane confrontation with the Senshi?"

"The Black Crystal reactor must continue at full power output and a barrier held around the fortress," Wiseman said, ignoring the younger man. "I must go and continue my work if we are to triumph." He faded from sight.

For a moment, Dimande stared at the spot where Wiseman had disappeared. Rousing himself, he looked to his younger brother. "Do as Wiseman … suggests, brother. Tend to the reactor and raise a protective barrier around the fortress. We must trust Wiseman at this time."

"But Dimande, he —" a raised hand from his brother stopped Saphir's rant. Dimande nodded slightly and Saphir sighed. "It will be done as you have ordered, my Prince."

Jupiter wiped her brow as she placed the last rock on Esmeraude's cairn. Even in this cold, the work had raised a sweat, especially since the other two strong Senshi, M2 and Nightfall, were resting while Mercury tended their injuries. "All done, guys. How's the wrist, Nightfall?"

"Oh, it's busted for sure," came the cheerful reply as Mercury slid a makeshift sling around the redhead's neck. "Looks like I'm down to one arm for a few weeks." Lesser Mercury's labored breathing drew Nightfall's attention. "M2, are you —"

"I'm fine!" snapped the Senshi Heir. "We should get going, it's going to get dark soon, and I want Usa back." Wheezing, she climbed to her feet, shaking off Moon's helping hand.

"I still think it's amazing that the bad guys didn't kidnap you, M2. This has to be a first," teased Nightfall.

"How can you be making jokes, Ranma! They have Usa! Who knows what they're doing to her? She could d-dead already," snarled Mars. "She's your daughter!"

"I KNOW THAT!" screamed Nightfall, and the Senshi flinched from the abrupt change. "I know that," she whispered. "But if I don't make jokes, if I don't believe she's all right, I'll go insane and that won't help Usa." Nightfall wiped a few tears away with her good hand. "S- so it's just like old times, right? When Akane got kidnapped, we'd always get her back safe and sound and this ain't gonna be any different. Just a shorter, pinker rescue target."

Mars' stricken face relaxed into a tearful smile. "I'm sorry, Nightfall. I'm sure she's all right. She's a Saotome, and Saotomes don't lose."

"That's right, Nightfall!" Venus said comfortingly. "After all, it's always darkest before the donut!"

The other Senshi and Moon Cats stared at the blonde for a moment before breaking into giggles. The tension relieved, the Senshi resumed their journey to the Dark Moon fortress. Nightfall paused a moment to give a bewildered Venus a one-armed hug.

Usa was sweating from the strain. The robed bad guy had a lot more power than she was expecting, and the Senshi were delayed, probably by their injuries. During their two-hour session, Usa had also heard the Robe mutter about barriers, so the Senshi were going to have to break through a shield to rescue her.

She didn't have the time. Usa was pretty sure that the Robe hadn't caught on to her training, but her Ki reserves were getting low. She couldn't match her pop's reserves, let alone mom's. She thought of the Saotome motto, but with the addendum that was never said out loud to non-family. _A Saotome never loses — in the end_. She had come down to two choices: lose on her terms, or lose on the Robe's.

With a deep breath, she let the Robe's power flood her, pulling her inner self into a tight little bundle, hidden from her tormentor's senses. When the time was right, when she was in the presence of her mom, she would regain control. Until then, she would hide and hope that the Robe didn't make her do anything too terrible.

As Usa lost her sense of her self, her body began to mature and grow. Her last conscious thought was, _this must be what Jusenkyo feels like._

The two brothers watched as the Senshi tested the barrier. They didn't seem to be wasting much energy trying to blast their way through; instead they just gathered about one of their number. Saphir looked at his brother. "You know, sooner or later, their going to find a way to breech the barrier. Probably sooner."

"Do you fear them so much, Saphir?" asked a gravelly whisper from behind them.

Keeping his anger in check, Saphir replied in a neutral tone, "They should not be taken lightly, Wiseman."

"Then it would best if we moved quickly to secure our victory," Wiseman retorted, a sneer in his voice. "Behold! I have brought the Rabbit over to our side, and with her powers of light and shadow, she will destroy the Tokyo of the past and bring about our triumph. Come, Black Lady."

A statuesque woman garbed in a dark pink and black gown appeared. Her face was beautiful but cruel, her long hair a light red done up in a braid. She bowed to Dimande. "I will serve the Dark Moon Family well, my Prince," she assured him in a throaty contralto. "The Wiseman will lead you to victory."

"So what would you have us do, Wiseman?" asked Dimande.

"You and Black Lady must journey to the past. Once there, Dimande, you will create a Black Crystal and Black Lady will serve as a conduit to power the Crystal. This Crystal will allow you to conquer the Earth and gain your revenge. The Dark Moon Family will rule the Earth!" Wiseman's eyes were glowing.

Saphir frowned. "That does not seem possible. Wouldn't that result in a paradox?"

"With the power of the Black Crystal, anything is possible. The Crystal will dampen any time effects," Wiseman assured the brothers. Saphir continued to look skeptical.

Dimande sat on his throne, absently rubbing his still-healing side. His features firmed. "Then we will do it. I assume Saphir must continue to operate the reactor and maintain the barrier?"

"It is vital that the Senshi are denied entry until the Black Crystal's power is transferred, Dimande," agreed Wiseman.

"Then let us go and win this war," Dimande said in a stentorian tone.

The Senshi were clustered around Mercury, as she examined the Dark Energy barrier with her computer. They were a battered group, Lesser Mercury still trying to catch her breath while Nightfall used her good arm to comfort a bruised Sailor Moon. A slight cough brought the Senshi out of their brown studies.

"It would be best if we spread out and kept a look out for trouble, instead of staring at Mercury and making her job harder. Nightfall, you at least should know better," scolded Xian Pu. "We can't afford to let one attack take you all down."

"Sorry Sham-chan, I guess I'm just tired," answered Nightfall sheepishly as the Senshi spread out into a more battle-ready formation.

"Wait, Lesser Mercury. I want you to rest. There's a chance that your ribs will heal a little while we wait," ordered Luna. With a rebellious look that turned to relief, Lesser Mercury sat down against a ruined wall.

"I'm afraid we don't have the time, ironically enough," said a voice from behind them. The Senshi response was admirable, as they whirled but maintained their spacing. Lesser Mercury rolled to her feet, ending in a crouch in defense of her queen. Watching them with approval was Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto!" yelped Moon. "Give us some warning next time."

"My apologies, my Queen," replied the unrepentant elder Senshi. "I come to tell you that Usa has returned to the past, accompanied by a potent source of Dark Energy."

"Could she have escaped?" wondered Jupiter.

"I doubt it, Jupiter. Her energy signature was odd. She seemed to be radiating Dark Energy," Pluto said intensely. "You must return to the past to stop whatever scheme they are attempting." The green-haired Senshi gestured and the Time Gate appeared before them. "They will be at their most dangerous when at their most desperate."

Sailor Moon stared at the Gate for a moment, before turning to her Senshi. "I guess we're going home."

Dimande and Black Lady appeared above a commercial street in Tokyo. The Dark Moon Prince shrugged. One site was much like another in this dirty and cluttered city. He took off one of his pendent earrings and channeled Dark Energy through it. A small crystal appeared in the street below. He nodded to Black Lady.

With a deep breath, she channeled energy into the crystal, which began to grow and darken. She looked at Dimande who nodded his approval.

"I daresay you should erect a barrier around the crystal. We want no interference with it until we have recovered our strength," Dimande ordered.

"As you say, my Prince," acknowledged Black Lady, who flung her arms wide. A black dome of translucent energy covered most the block, including the nascent crystal.

"All that's left now is to wait for Saphir," commented Dimande. The two landed and settled in at a deserted café."

The Senshi staggered as they appeared on the little dock they had left 20 hours ago. Lesser Mercury bent over, trying to take a deep breath, while Nightfall's eyes were looking a little glassy. The bruises Moon had taken in her battle with Esmeraude were just starting to color.

Mars looked up at the starless sky, sensing the tension in the air. Opening her communicator, she looked at Moon. "We need information and healing. I'm calling the support team. Between Kasumi and Doctor Tofu, we should be able to patch up our walking wounded. Nabiki will be able to fill us in and maybe suggest our next move." Moon nodded.

Activating her communicator, Mars pressed the yen sign and waited for Nabiki to answer. As a minute crept by, Mars smiled tiredly at the face of her com unit. _Did anything else so accurately but simply show the changes of the last four months? Three new call buttons. Nightfall's yin yang, Nabiki's yen and Kasumi's light saber. _In spite of the strain and worry of Usa's kidnapping, Mars' smile grew a little at the memory of Kasumi's declaration. _"This is an adventure! I am NOT going to have a muffin or an apron, I am an adventuress! I want a light saber!"_

Mars' fond smile disappeared like a candle flame in a wind as Nabiki's disheveled, anxious face appeared on the screen. "Mars, you're back already? Thank the gods. We have a problem here and —" The middle Tendo rubbed her forehead. "Are you guys all right?"

"W-we lost Usa — she was kidnapped. Moon, Nightfall and Lesser Mercury are injured, we need Kasumi." Mars sighed. "What problem do we have?"

"Usa was —" Nabiki looked off-screen and shouted something that sounded suspiciously like "Tofu, get your butt in gear!" She turned back to the screen. "A black crystal has appeared in Juuban, surrounded by some kind of energy dome. The police can't get past the dome and have evacuated the area. Endymion and Kasumi are down there now."

"Okay, we'll meet you there," said Moon, peeking over Mars' shoulder. "I bet Usa is there; she returned to our time."

Mars looked at the three wounded Senshi, idly noting Nightfall supporting Lesser Mercury as the latter attempted to draw in a deep breath. "Can you guys travel?"

"We'll be fine," growled Lesser Mercury, "We don't have a choice now."

Nodding, Mars asked Nabiki, "Can you give us the location? We'll be on our way."

Saphir sat on the shallow steps leading to Dimande's throne as he watched the Black Crystal, mesmerized by the flickering black energy. The delicate work of stabilizing the reactor was done. Now all he had to do was wait for the Crystal to achieve full power and check the barrier from time to time. The Senshi seem to have left, if the ten life readings in the old Silver time corridor meant anything, but he was taking no chances.

His tasks finished, Saphir was left with his thoughts. They were not happy ones. Foremost in his mind was Wiseman's blithe assurance about time paradoxes. Saphir was the Family's scientist, after a fashion, and he had studied all the information available about time travel. From what he knew, nothing could stand against a paradox, especially a major dislocation such as the premature destruction of the Moon Confederation.

Suddenly restless, the handsome scion of the Dark Moon Family jumped to his feet. He would find and interrogate Wiseman. Either the object of his distrust would give Saphir the explanations he required or Saphir would expose him to Dimande. With purposeful strides, Saphir left the throne and began his search of the empty fortress.

After a lengthy trek through the deserted halls of the Dark Moon fortress, Saphir's attention was attracted by an almost inaudible murmur. Following the soft sound, Saphir edged behind a column in the meditation garden. In the center of the garden floated Wiseman, crooning to himself.

"At last, the fool has taken the bait. After years of planning, a mortal shall precipitate the cascade event that will destroy this world and return it to the darkness." Wiseman seemed to glow with a dark light. "So caught up in their private miseries, they cannot see the darkness that controls them all. Finally the Death Phantom shall claim this world," the cowled figure said in a gloating voice Saphir had never heard him use before.

Saphir had heard enough. No wonder he couldn't figure out Wiseman's agenda. Who would have guessed his goal was the annihilation of the Earth, destroying both sides? Shaken, Saphir moved away from the pillar with less stealth than his usual wont. Wiseman looked at Saphir's former hiding place with glowing eyes.

Saphir contemplated the circuit board he had just removed from the Black Crystal's control pillar. He hesitated as he reviewed his options. _My best bet is to go down time and explain everything to Dimande_. He sighed_. If only big brother could let go of his hate._ He spun around as a harsh voice filled the throne room.

"Well done, Saphir," Wiseman said in mock congratulation. "Of all of the dupes who made up the Dark Moon Family, you were the only one I thought might see the truth, but it will do you no good now, boy. I will not allow you to spoil my plans at this late date."

"We'll see what my brother thinks of your plan, creature," retorted Saphir as he poured all his energy into his shields. The calm held for a moment, then Wiseman struck. An avalanche of Dark Energy struck Saphir's shield, which buckled under the impact. In desperation, the Dark Moon warrior diverted enough power to teleport into the time stream and head down time. As his shield collapsed, Saphir vanished.

Wiseman contemplated the spot his prey had occupied for a time. Then with a flash of Dark Energy, the robed figure vanished into the time stream, as well.

The battered Senshi arrived at the barrier almost an hour after contacting Nabiki. The three wounded collapsed while Mercury deployed her computer, examining the barrier. The four standing Senshi jumped with surprise as a cat-suited figure slipped out of the shadows. Clad in form-hugging dark grey, she looked like a high-tech ninja. The Senshi relaxed as the figure peeled off her face mask to reveal Nabiki Tendo.

Mercury was the first to find her voice. "What's with the get-up, Na-chan?"

"I gave up the Art long ago, but I was always good at sneaking around," replied a complacent Nabiki. "The cops have this place sealed off, so I had to use … nonstandard means of entry. Doc Tofu is helping out the authorities as a consultant. He's well-known, but they don't want any civilians getting close."

"What about Kasumi and Endymion?" inquired Moon from her seat on the sidewalk.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "The cops let Endymion and Obi-wan Kasumi right in."

"Oh please tell me Kasumi isn't disguised as a Star Wars character," implored Lesser Mercury.

"I'd love to tell you that, M2, but I've given up lying," answered Nabiki. "At least she's using a generic costume, not a specific character." The middle Tendo paused. "Actually she looks pretty good. She says it's a Jedi Councilor's outfit, whatever the heck that is." Nabiki offered Lesser Mercury a hand up. "Anyway, let's get you guys to the Senshi Healer, as K-chan is calling herself."

A few minutes later, the Senshi wounded were being ministered to by an elegantly robed, silver-haired woman with Kasumi's voice. As she tended to Nightfall, Kasumi shook her head. "Moon and Lesser Mercury should be all right, but I'm afraid I can't heal your wrist completely, Nightfall. The damage is too extensive."

Nightfall shrugged. "As long as I can move around okay, that should fine."

Kasumi nodded, pale and tired, as she rooted through a large satchel, producing an adjustable splint.

"So what have you learned about the barrier and what it is guarding, Endymion-sama?" asked Xian Pu politely.

The swordsman shrugged. "It's tough enough to keep me out, at least if I want any energy left to fight with after I'm through and Ka—, er, the Senshi Healer can't touch it, since her power can only interact with living things." Endymion smiled in genuine amusement. "So we're rather glad to see the Senshi, you know?"

"No offense intended, "Senshi Healer," but you have GOT to get a new name!" commanded Mars, torn between exasperation and amusement.

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "I never said my name was Senshi Healer, I said I _was _aSenshi Healer. Honestly! I may be a little older than you girls, but I even I could tell what a lame name that would be. It's not my fault people don't listen." Her eyes darkened with worry. "Is Usa going to be all right?"

"I would bet my last yen on it, Mistral," drawled Nabiki. "I can't imagine we-in-the-future would sacrifice Usa."

"Mistral?" asked several girls, Kasumi's being the loudest. Nabiki nodded.

"Mistral. It's a seasonal wind in Europe that's the saving agent against disease or fallout in several science-fiction novels. Obscure, but a healing wind is a nice play on your given name,"

"Mistral. I kind of like it," Kasumi said slowly.

"Now that Mistral's name is settled, maybe we can get to work?" Mercury inquired sweetly.

"So what have you got for us, genius girl?" asked an unabashed Sailor Moon.

"The barrier is strong enough that we would have to use a lot of energy to bypass it," began Mercury. "Dawn is less than 70 minutes away. I suggest we rest up a bit and use Sailor Nightfall's power boost when the terminator line passes to destroy the shield and take care of the crystal."

Moon and Xian nodded. Nabiki shrugged and said, "Sounds like a plan. I'm going to scout around until then. I don't plan on being in the battle zone when matters start." Slipping on her mask, Nabiki slid into the shadows.

Nabiki snuck from shadow to shadow, all the while berating herself. _What are you doing, Nabiki Tendo? You are one of the god's natural rear-echelon people. What are you doing in the front lines? _She sighed. There was just something about Usagi, about all of the Senshi, that just made you want to do your best, to go the extra mile.

Shaking her head, the middle Tendo smiled. _It's not as if I could even hold Nightfall's jacket when it comes to sneaking anymore. Still, a quick scouting mission, let the girls rest a bit, and out you go, Nabiki. _She stopped as she heard a crash from a nearby alley. A handsome dark-haired man wearing a fanciful blue jacket that was torn and missing a sleeve came stumbling out. Nabiki's eyes narrowed as she spotted the black crescent moon on his pale forehead. Pulling out her communicator, she called Mars, watching as the man collapsed.

Black Lady dozed as Dimande watched the Black Crystal grow. Both jumped to their feet when Wiseman appeared. Without preamble, the dark oracle said, "Saphir has betrayed us, Dimande. He attempted to shut down the reactor before fleeing. I believe he has come to this time in order to stop us."

Dimande stared at his advisor, shaking his head. "My brother would never betray me, you must be mistaken."

"He has no loyalty to the Dark Moon Family —"

"No he doesn't," agreed Dimande, smiling coldly. "His only loyalty is to me. So you see why I don't believe he would betray me." The Dark Moon prince studied the robed figure.

"I tell you he has betrayed us!" Wiseman paused. "Even now, he is with our enemies at the barrier. He must be destroyed!" Dimande looked troubled at this.

"Very well, we shall investigate. Come, Black Lady, you will be needed." Bowing, Black Lady stepped up to her Prince's side. The three vanished.

An exhausted Mistral tended to her patient's needs as best she could. Peering at him through a haze of fatigue, Mistral bowed. "I am sorry, Saphir-san. I have little energy remaining and you seem to be immune to my healing." With gentle hands, she continued to apply salve to the man's burns.

With a pained smile, Saphir feebly waved a hand in dismissal. "Think nothing of it, Mistral-san. I am Silver-blind, I've dealt with such things my entire life." His hooded gaze turned to Moon. "My disability is of no concern. As I told you, Wiseman plans on destroying both our peoples. The Senshi are this world's only hope."

Meeting his stare, Moon nodded. "We're just waiting for the dawn. Nightfall is very powerful for a few minutes when the sun rises or sets." Saphir nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

Without looking up, Mercury intoned, "Twelve minutes to sunrise. I think we should—" A gust of wind interrupted her. When the air calmed, Dimande floated above his brother, Black Lady in the background. Wiseman was no where to be seen.

"Saphir," Dimande began, the pain evident in his voice. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you betrayed me?"

The wounded man struggled to his feet, assisted by Mistral. He chuckled. "Well, I certainly betrayed Wiseman, brother, but not you — never you. I overheard his true designs as he muttered to himself in the meditation chamber. A bad habit for a plotter, talking to yourself." Saphir laughed mirthlessly again. "Matters are worse than I feared, Dimande. Wiseman plans on using the down time Black Crystal to destroy this world and create a time paradox to doom us all. The only chance we—"

The Dark Energy blast cut off Saphir as cleanly as hanging up a phone. The badly burned man collapsed. Mistral screamed and tried to shield Saphir as the second blast struck. She was flung back unconscious, though her healing energies protected her from serious injury.

Not so for Saphir. With second- and third-degree burns covering most of his body, Saphir's agonized gaze met his brother's for a moment, before his eyes dimmed. Dimande turned towards Wiseman, dazed. "W-what—"

"Thus perish all traitors!" Wiseman crowed triumphantly. "Now is the moment of our victory, Prince Dimande! The Crystal has matured and soon your revenge will be achieved." Dimande continued to stare at Wiseman in bewilderment. With a snort, Wiseman addressed Black Lady. "See to these fools, Black Lady."

Black Lady floated forward and the Senshi noticed her for the first time. Xian began snapping orders. "Venus, Mars Mercury, Jupiter, to the front! M2, Nightfall, get ready to engage, guard Mistral. Your Majesty, you must prepare to go to full power!"

With great annoyance, Xian noticed that Nightfall was ignoring her. The red-headed Senshi took two steps forward and whispered, "Usa?"

Lesser Mercury and Moon looked Nightfall then turned back to their new foe. Moon's eyes grew wide. "Usa-chan? Is that you, Sprout? What did he do to you?"

"Don't address me as if you cared for me," commanded Black Lady. "None of you loved me; you didn't even care enough to get me home in time."

"Oh, Usa, that's not—"

Nightfall cut off Moon's protest with a sharp gesture. Her blue eyes blazing, the Senshi of Stealth advanced on Black Lady. "What does being loved have to do with doing the right thing?" Black Lady looked confused. "If you're my daughter, you know what Pop, your grandfather, put me through. That doesn't stop me from being a true martial artist." She put her hands on her hips. "What is the first duty of the martial artist?"

"What? I don't—"

"What is the first duty?"

"T-to protect the innocent."

"That's right, Student. Not protect the ones who love you or ignore the ones who don't. Protect the innocent. It doesn't matter what your teacher did to you in the name of training. If he tied you to a train or hung steaks on you and threw you to the wolves. It doesn't even matter if he wrapped you in fish cakes and threw—" Nightfall stopped, realization dawning on her face.

Wiseman chose that moment to intervene. "Do not listen to her lies, Black Lady. She cares nothing for you! You are alone, for they stopped you from arriving in time." The dark oracle attempted to reinforce his control, but he could feel it crumble.

Nightfall took another step towards her possessed daughter. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I guess you _are_ my heir. This is your Cat Fist. Power without self control, power at the cost of your self. You have to deal with it, just like I did." The stern countenance became gentle. "But like me, you don't have to deal with it alone."

Xian had had enough. Her command cut through all other noise. "Senshi! Fire on my command on the sorcerer. Now!" Five magic attacks splashed against Wiseman's shield. He laughed.

"Then I suppose we shall do the old fashioned way," he commented to himself. A cascade of Dark Energy spattered around the Senshi, scattering them. Black Lady and Nightfall ignored the chaos around them, their eyes never leaving the other.

Endymion leapt towards their robed foe, sparks flying as he plied his sword against Wiseman's barrier. Even Silver Millennium alloy was found wanting as the dark oracle's shield held. A Dark Energy blast flung the Earth Knight into a wall, stunning him.

But his attack had allowed the Senshi time to regroup. "All together now, aim for his chest! Try to strike the same point. Your Majesty, we need you!" Moon nodded and began her long, slow, hideously vulnerable spell. The Senshi tried to cover her with attacks of their own, but Wiseman was having none of it.

"You could inconvenience me, girl. Your Silver bauble actually has some strength," he remarked. "But you shall not use it on me." He threw one arm forward and Dark Energy cracked out. His aim was ruined as similar energy struck Wiseman's shield.

"You killed him, you bastard! For that you will die!" screamed the normally calm and collected Dark Moon Prince. His face was distorted with rage and he poured Dark Energy into his attack.

Although his face was hidden, the body language of the robed figure spoke of concern for the first time. "Dimande! Pull your self together. Saphir was betraying you. I only slew the traitor to protect you." The dark oracle's shield was faltering slightly.

"Liar! He came to warn me about you and you killed him to try and save yourself. But I heard enough to know I must stop your insane plan!" Dimande yelled as he edged closer to the Senshi and Sailor Moon.

Wiseman withstood the attack, flinching slightly as four Senshi added their magic to the onslaught. With his shield holding, he built an enormous charge of Dark Energy. As Moon once again began her main attack, Wiseman released the massive bolt at the Moon Queen.

In the split second before the blast struck Moon, Lesser Mercury pushed Moon out of its path, her staff spinning like a buzz saw in a hopeless attempt to parry the strike. At the same moment, Dimande jumped in front of the desperate girl, taking the full fury of the attack. The gigantic bolt shredded his shield like tissue paper and flung him, broken and dying, into the building behind. Lesser Mercury deflected the remnants of the attack.

"Continue the attack! Press him, Senshi," yelled Xian. She looked back at their erstwhile foe. "Thank you, Dimande of the Dark Moon. May the gods be more generous in your next life," she said quietly.

Dimande smiled weakly. "Make it mean something, my lady." With a sigh, the last of the Dark Moon Family was no more.

Regaining some of his bravado, Wiseman informed his enemies, "Now that Dimande is no more, you shall be easily done away with." The dark oracle knew that his energies were depleted, so now was the time for his ace in the hole. "Black Lady, now is the time for you to gain your revenge on those you have wronged you!"

Coming out of her trance, Black Lady grinned evilly. "Oh, I quite agree." With one last glance at her mother-to-be, Usa gestured, and Dark Energy stabbed at Wiseman.

"No!" he screamed. He sensed his control disappear, revealing the disciplined mind of a formidable martial artist, not the untutored child he expected. "Traitor! If you will not serve me, then you will die!" A shaft of pure silver with four colored streams entwining about it struck Wiseman, his shields barely holding.

The four planetary Senshi were firing their attacks into the Silver Crystal, which in turn was taking the total energy and emitting a potent beam at the robed villain. "I don't think we can allow you to torment the Sprout anymore, Wiseman. Good training, I'm sure, but it's time for her to go home," Moon remarked, her voice cool.

Pouring all of his remaining energy into his shield, Wiseman managed to avoid annihilation. With false confidence, he retorted, "You can't keep this up for long. Once you exhaust your energy, I will destroy you and then your world." The Senshi were already flagging and Usa was visibly youthening.

Mercury gave a strained laugh. "We don't need to, creep. The sun is rising."

With a wild laugh, Wiseman asked, "You think my darkness will be dispelled by the dawn? This is no children's tale!"

"No, I think you'll be dispelled by Sailor Nightfall," explained Mercury in a falsely helpful voice. "Her power is almost as great as Moon's when she's on the terminator line."

Wiseman felt a power slip through his weakened shields, tearing the robe that bound his dark soul to this plane of existence. As his energies were returned to the void he worshipped, the last thing he heard was a whispered, "The Sailor Senshi don't lose."

The Senshi team watched with tired satisfaction as the Dark Energy barrier dissipated and the nascent Black Crystal crumbled into dust. Nightfall had one arm around Moon and the other around Usa. As the Black Crystal vanished, Usa shed the last few years of unnatural maturity and resumed her proper age.

Giving her a hug, Nightfall asked the pink-haired girl, "So what happened, kiddo?"

"Brainwashing," replied Usa nonchalantly, "Although the bad guy was an amateur compared to the Amazons you, er, I mean I trained with. He just had so much power! Lucky for me he never detected my Ki training." Usa looked thoughtful. "I don't even think he knew what Ki was. Anyway, after a few hours I was really tired, so I used that hide-in-your-own-mind trick Xian taught me and waited for you guys." The young girl sighed. "I didn't want the mind control or the Dark Energy, but the body was nice. I was a little disappointed with the breasts, though. I thought I would follow more in the family tradition." Nightfall turned an interesting shade of red.

Somehow smothering her laughter, Nabiki walked out in front of the group. "Okay, we should get out of here. Berthier will have a press conference set up for tomorrow and I'll need Moon and Mercury to attend, but for now, we could all use some rest. We'll need it for the victory party tonight. And no cooking allowed, you three!" She said, indicating Nightfall, Jupiter and Mistral. "Moon Con will pick up the tab for catering the party."

As the Senshi began gathering up non-roof hoppers, Nabiki brightened as Mercury picked her up. "We have something else to celebrate. _The Official Senshis' Guide to the Senshi_ already has 90,000 preorders for the Japanese market alone. I've had to switch printers and negotiate a short-term loan just to cover the printing costs. Ladies and gentlemen, we are in the black!"

Despite everyone's fatigue, a good time was had by all. While the Senshi were still cold towards Mamoru, Usagi and Ranma's friendliness towards him helped break the ice. By the end of the evening, he had been provisionally forgiven. Minako put it best when she informed everyone that every person deserves a second glance.

All of the participants agreed that the highlight of the party was the confrontation between a slightly tipsy Kasumi and Usa. Having downed a cup or two of sake at the urging of Mamoru and Tofu, Kasumi pulled Usa over and in a sad, solemn, and above all, loud voice, told Usa, "Oh, Usa-chan, I am soooo disappointed in you."

The pink-haired girl's expression turned tragic in a heartbeat. With a tear in her eye, she looked up at the elder Tendo. "I-I'm sorry, Aunt Kasumi, I did the best I could."

Ignoring the girl's protest, Kasumi continued, "You had the perfect opportunity. It was perfect! Robed figure, turned evil, your mother right there, and she even had a wrist injury! And you didn't do it!

"Kasumi, I'm sure Usa did the best she could. I'm very proud of her," Ranma protested. Kasumi just shook her head.

"Um, what should have I done, Aunt Kasumi?" Usa asked meekly.

Kasumi threw out her arms dramatically, "Picture it. Usa-chan has thrown off Wiseman's influence, but he has commanded Usa to destroy her mother! And then Usa says, 'You've failed, Wiseman. I am a Sailor Senshi, like my mother before me.' It would have been perfect." The older girl collapsed in a chair, hiding her face.

The silence was profound. Then Ami giggled. Nabiki lips twitched and she followed her partner's example. Soon the room was filled with laughter and joy, everything they had fought so hard to preserve.

It was a great party.

It had been a victory party and a parting party, but a beginning party as well. All the participants could feel something starting, something that would change the world. One of their own, the youngest, would leave, probably forever, to the future they would make.

Two days after the party, Rei looked at the placid lake, grey in the late autumn, and reflected on all that had happened. Looking at her two companions, she smiled to herself. Minako was carefree and perky. Rei was pretty sure she was in Senshi form to ward against the cold, given her attire. Anything to look good.

Akane was bundled up, a picture of stoic resignation. In a few hours the youngest Tendo would be fine again, but for now she mourned Usa's impending departure. The crunch of the gravel alerted all three girls as Kasumi, Mamoru and Tofu joined them on the dock where the battle had begun. For once the good doctor's glasses were fogged because of something other than Kasumi's proximity.

Nabiki and the Phantos sisters arrived, all in business suits and shivering with the cold. Ami made her appearance, standing by her pseudo-cousin and talking with her in low tones. Akane's countenance lightened.

Finally the last four members of their team arrived. Usa had spent the last 36 hours at Ranma and Makoto's apartment. Usagi had spent most of her time there, as well. Makoto looked a bit puffy-eyed, as did Usagi. Ranma looked stern and proud, walking with one hand on Usa's shoulder.

The tableaux held for just a moment, then the dam broke as all of the Senshi and their allies descended upon Usa, crying and laughing and hugging the small girl. The only ones left standing were Mamoru, Tofu and Ranma. After a few minutes of pledges of undying friendship and promises of never forgetting, the horde parted, leaving a trail from Usa to Ranma.

Usa grinned through her tears and grabbed Usagi's hand, leading them back to Ranma. Putting Usagi's hand in Ranma's, the pink-haired girl's grin widened with satisfaction and mischief. Finally, she said, "I know I'm not supposed to change the past, but this is really important to me, Mom, Pop," she looked from Ranma to Usagi. "I hate the nicknames you two and Ikuko came up with. No-chan is just irritating, but this Usa thing Ikuko got going sends me up the wall."

"What would you like to called, Sprout?" Ranma asked reasonably, while Usagi stared at the girl, stunned.

"Hey, Sprout is okay from Senshi, but all my friends call me 'Doka-chan. I'd really like that, if it's okay."

"'Doka-chan it is. I'll try to remember, 'Doka-chan," Ranma said, grabbing Usa/Doka's forearm in a martial artist's handshake.

"Pop?" asked Usagi faintly. "Wait, who's Ikuko — do you mean my mom?"

The Time Key was flaring as Usa/Doka looked back at the blonde. "Ikuko Saotome. Wait and see, Pop, wait and see." The winds came up and a pink light drew the small girl into the air. With a gentle flash of light, she was gone.

Eleven girls looked at one another and then at their Queen, Ranma stood grinning with Usagi in the spotlight. Finally, Rei stepped forward. "Usagi, just what have you been doing?"

Waving her hands wildly in denial, Usagi said, "Nothing! I have NO idea what that girl was talking about."

Nabiki put her arm around the frantic queen's shoulders. "Don't worry about, 'Usagi-papa.' Whatever happens, it'll be wild and unexpected. After all, Ranma's involved." Akane, Xian Pu, Tofu and Kasumi all nodded vigorously. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a hot breakfast before the weirdness begins again. Let's go home."


	16. Chapter 16

FIRST OF THE MOON

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 16: Aftermaths

_**Author's Note: In this chapter, Chinese dialog is indicated like so: Nightfall, while Nightfall is in English.**_

_**Including this chapter, there will be three short chapters as epilogs, tying up loose ends. The first deals with matters in Usa/Nodoka's present. The date is something of a joke and is indeed a reference to the movie 28 Days Later. The second chapter is an excerpt from Sailor Pluto's journal, written to someone who is very special to her. The last chapter deals with a few vignettes that readers may find of interest, including the resolution with Usagi and Ranma.**_

**128 years later**

Nabiki Tendo paused as she checked her appearance in the small mirror, watching with some amusement as her "benevolent CEO" look relaxed into a more natural expression, and she was once again just Nabiki. Of course now she looked absurdly young, like a college senior, but it was much more comfortable.

Still looking in the mirror, Nabiki met the eyes of her executive assistant, who wore her typical expression of worry. "Is everything all right, Chief?" the young woman asked, the permanent worry lines between her eyes deepening.

Giving the much younger woman a reassuring smile, Nabiki said, "Everything's fine, Yumiko. I'm just a little tired and I want to look my best for our people." She gestured at the hospital ward's doors. "By the way, clever move scheduling the press conference _before_ the Senshi meeting. Perfect excuse to duck out if things get too hot."

Yumiko Phantos preened a bit over the praise she received from the second most important woman on the planet. Settling down quickly, she asked, "Do you expect any problems today, Chief? The declaration of the war's end should smooth a lot of feathers."

"True, true. No, the only headaches I foresee will be from the Americans. I'm sure the conservatives will raise the issue of military forces again," Nabiki said, leaving the mirror and moving to enter the ward.

"Idiots," growled Yumiko.

"Not at all, Yumiko. In fact, sooner or later, we'll need a regular military and the Americans are the only people left with any kind of mass military tradition. The Amazons are great, but too few. I just thought that our resources were better spent on the economy in times past."

"Oh, that reminds me, Chief, President White called and requested a conference call with you at your convenience," the assistant interrupted. "I don't know how important it is, she wouldn't discuss the particulars with me."

Nabiki dismissed her concern with a wave of her hand. "Not to worry, Yumiko, I'll get together with her tomorrow night. I want to relax after the Senshi meeting. It's going to be stressful. Do we have anything else scheduled today?"

Shaking her head, Yumiko replied, "Not really, Chief. The Amazon ambassador, Pan Su, wondered if you'd be free for dinner, but that's not an obligation."

Nodding, Nabiki Tendo, CEO of the world's largest and most important company, pushed open the doors and entered the hospital ward. A silver-haired Japanese man in a lab coat beamed at her. "Good afternoon, Chief. Come to tour the ward again?"

"I want my people know I care about them, Sayanuro. What's the latest report?" Nabiki asked briskly.

Doctor Sayanuro's face fell a little. "The good news is that everyone in this trauma ward is expected to make a full recovery, even the SBs, although we will have to replace a few limbs, I'm sad to say." The doctor sighed. "In the tragic news category, the death toll in Neo-Toyko went to 113."

"Who was it?" Nabiki asked quietly.

"Senior Engineer Charles Duncan, Chief," answered Yumiko. "I was going to tell you, but we've been so busy today."

"Damn it!" Nabiki swore, looking depressed. "Charlie's been with Moon Con for thirty years; he's the best damn repair specialist we have!" The middle Tendo sighed. "How did it happen?"

"There was a break in the power cable on Rice one, two and three. We needed power restored pronto and I guess they sent the best. Duncan-san was killed on the return trip when the Dark Moon barrier flared. He died saving one of his crew members, Nabiki Noriato," Yumiko reported. She closed her eyes. "He died about 45 minutes before the Dark Moon was shut down."

The two watched as their Chief visibly mastered her emotions. "He was getting too old for stuff like that, but that was Charlie for you. I would have made him a division head if he'd let me." Nabiki sighed. "Yumiko, set up a face to face with Tamara, I think his wife's name is. Least I can do." She turned attention to Sayanuro. "Anything else, doctor?"

"Just one thing, Chief," the older man said in a low voice. "Could you talk to your sister? She's been pulling shift on shift for weeks now. It's not healthy, and she won't do anyone any good if she collapses."

"I'll see what I can do, Sayanoru. She's the only healer aside from the Queen who can help the Silver-blind, and I guess she feels an obligation, but you're right. I'll get Ono and Kimiko on my side. Maybe we can slow her down, at least," promised Nabiki. "Nothing else? Then let's visit my malingering employees!"

--

As Nabiki left the trauma ward, she shook her head in bafflement. She ran Moon Confederated as a tight ship and these people, her people, had been maimed for life, mostly due to her orders. Even after all that, she was still popular. They thanked her for visiting. She just couldn't understand that attitude, even after a century of perusal. Yumiko fought down a case of giggles as her boss once again pondered how she had become one of the most popular people on the planet.

The two women made their way to the regular rooms of the hospital, Nabiki had one last patient to visit, the son of an old friend. As they arrived at the private room, she hesitated, hearing voices inside. Tapping at the door and peeking in, a warm smile lit Nabiki's face. "Roy!"

Roy Williams was almost a caricature of a late-middle-aged American: chunky with a protruding gut, his remaining hair a fringe around a craggy face. His eyes betrayed his intellect, though, and he was the vice president of operations for Moon Confederated. His homely features lit up with a wide grin. "Good to see you letting your hair down a little, Chief. I was just in visiting Dave."

The young man in the bed displayed a worried smile. It was obvious he had lost his right leg below the knee. "Good morning, Tendo-sama, I wanted to apol-" He was cut off by a slap on the top of his head from his father.

"That's the Chief, Dave, nothing else," said a frowning Roy.

"Well, b-but, I mean Tendo-sama is the CEO …"stammered Dave. Roy smacked the top of the younger man's head again.

"Doesn't matter if you're just a mail clerk, son, you work for Moon Con, that's the Chief."

Nabiki and Yumiko both smiled at the byplay between father and son, though Yumiko did her best to stay in the background. "That's all right, Roy." Nabiki said. "Better too much respect than too little." She came beside David's bed. "I'm just glad you're feeling better, David-san."

"Hah! Lad had a couple of visitors that seemed to cut right through his funk," Roy said jovially. Nabiki raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"The first was Sailor Nightfall," David explained quietly. "I have – had – a black belt in Karate and I guess she heard about it." He looked nervous. "Um, no offense Te- Chief, but I always thought she was a ditz, the practical joker that was an embarrassment to the Senshi. I mean I know she's the Monarch's Consort, but I thought there was nothing to her."

"Meeting her in person was a bit different, eh?" Nabiki inquired sweetly.

"I have never a met anyone more intense in my life! We got to talking about martial arts and her knowledge was incredible. She told me something that I think is going to stick with me for the rest of my life. She said 'As long as you never give up, you can never lose.' Why does someone like that pretend to be a clown?"

Nabiki's eyes got a faraway look. "Because Nightfall knows what's important and how to make sacrifices." Her gaze sharpened as she glanced at David and then Roy. "Well, I can tell you since the secret is blown now anyway. Look, the Senshi are very powerful and Moon Confederated is THE company on this planet. If she wanted to, Sailor Moon could have easily taken control after the Cloud hit us."

Standing up, Nabiki began pacing as she counted off points on her fingers. "The Senshi are the preeminent military force in the world, especially after Xian Pu's training. Moon Con dominates the economy. It would have been easy to secure political power, and we didn't want it. The temptation to meddle would have been too great."

"So what does this have to do with the Consort?" Roy asked reasonably, looking like he already knew the answer.

"Sailor Nightfall could be an almost undetectable spy and assassin," Nabiki sighed. "Even if Moon would never use her that way, the Last Seven would always have it in the back of their minds that they ruled at the Moon Queen's sufferance, and so would their citizens. So I suggested we make Nightfall a figure of fun, a clown, so that the Last Seven could develop without any nagging fears."

"And she went along with this?" David asked incredulously. "The person I met didn't seem very, well, clownish."

"Oh, Nightfall has her puckish side, I assure you, but you're right. Normally she's pretty serious. It took a lot of persuasion, but she saw the light eventually. In any case, the act was more for the public, to reassure them that their choices and votes mattered. The people in power knew better, but went along."

"But the Dark Moon war changed all that, didn't it Chief?" Roy said more than asked. "With her terrorizing the Family, it didn't take long for perceptions to change."

"Nope, but I think after a century, people are ready for the truth." Yumiko caught Nabiki's eye and tapped her watch. "I have to be going soon I want to know who your second visitor was, David-san."

"The next day, this ancient Chinese guy came in. He looked like he was carved out of granite and was wearing white robes. The only modern thing about him was his sunglasses. He stared at me for a while and then took off the shades. He didn't have any eyes, just a mass of scar tissue. He, I don't know, 'looked' right at me somehow and said, 'I know a thing or two about martial arts and handicaps. You will train with me when you have regained your strength.' He put his shades back on and left."

"Mu Tzu always did know how to make an exit,' Nabiki said. "It's a rare honor. I think you'll do well with him." Yumiko tapped her watch emphatically. "And now I really have to go. Take care, you two."

--

As Nabiki entered the press room, she smiled internally, her "forthcoming CEO" mask firmly in place. Yumiko had quietly been taking the room's feel and the lessening of her worried frown told the middle Tendo that at least there was no disaster in the making. She stepped up to the lectern.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I would like to make a brief statement on behalf of Moon Confederated and the Senshi and then I will take questions." Nabiki cleared her throat. "Two days ago at 6:12 a.m. Neo-Tokyo time, we detected a power surge from the Dark Moon Family base. Yesterday, at 12:47 p.m., the energy barrier around the Dark Moon based began flaring and at 4:19, it collapsed."

Nabiki paused, then continued in a steady voice. "What we hope was the last fatality of the Dark Moon War occurred during these events. Senior Engineer Charles Duncan was killed saving one of his crew when the energy from the barriers sprayed over western Neo-Tokyo.

"Last night Sailor Nightfall led the two senior Lesser Senshi in a reconnaissance. We discovered that all of the Droids besieging the Compound were dust. Early this morning, the Senshi received confirmation that the Dark Moon Family had been destroyed. The war is over." The middle Temdo calmly waited for the hubbub to subside. "I will now take your questions." She pointed at a middle-aged woman in a Senshi fuku-like ensemble.

"Mariko Hasegoro, Royal Lunar Gazette. Is it true that the confirmation you received was from none other than the Princess Nodoka, who infiltrated the Dark Moon Family and was instrumental in the victory? Also, I have heard rumors that the method the Princess used was quite unusual, involving time travel or something similar?"

"Yes, Hasegoro-san, on both counts. Nodoka was our official confirmation that the war was over. She was sent back in time to close a time loop and, in so doing, was critical in the Dark Moon Family's defeat." Nabiki answered. The press room erupted with a low roar of shouted questions and the tired CEO tried to field half a dozen inquiries on time travel. She finally had enough.

"I'm sorry I can't answer these questions, because I don't really understand all of the concepts myself," Nabiki said, a little huffily. "We had to send to Nodoka back, because we _had_ sent her back. To do anything else would have caused a catastrophic time paradox. I will inquire if Sailor Pluto would be willing to hold a press conference to answer the particulars. Don't hold your breath on that. Next question, please."

"Tom Mistrak, Melbourne Times. So the rumor is true that the Senshi had advance warning of the Dark Moon attack, decades in fact, but saw fit not to warn the public?"

"Warn them about what, Mr. Mistrak? That the Dark Moon was going to attack? That's been an open secret for years. In truth, the Senshi knew that the Dark Moon Family was going to attack, but not when or how. We took what precautions we could, with shelters and emergency services, but we could not warn people about things we didn't know. In any case, the Senshi could not use the limited foreknowledge we possessed to prevent the invasion without unimaginable consequences. I have it from the only temporal authority on the planet, Sailor Pluto, that there is no possible disaster as horrific as a time paradox," Nabiki explained calmly. "The Senshi regret the deaths, but I daresay that the death toll would have 100 times higher without our preparations."

"Martin Conrad, Weekly Standard. If this is the case, why has Moon Confederated forbidden any of the seven remaining nations on Earth from building a military? Don't we have a right to self-defense?"

"It's interesting that you should raise that point, Mr. Conrad, I was just discussing the matter with my assistant on the way over here. I dispute the notion that Moon Confederated forbids anything any elected government may decide to do. We are a private corporation. As is our right, we have elected not to bid on any military contracts." Conrad looked sour at this pat answer, as did several other journalists, a few of them Japanese.

Nabiki grinned and continued. "That's Moon Con's official line, anyway. I concede that if Moon Con didn't make it, it didn't get made, especially in the first fifty years after the Cloud. I can tell you the real reason, now that the war's done. It was a considered policy based on foreknowledge. We knew that the casualties would be light and that we would win the war. Moreover, we were pretty sure conventional military forces were not going to win this war."

"So we decided to put all of our resources into rebuilding our society and fighting the Ice. The resources we could have put into the military might have saved a couple of dozen people in the war, but the resources used would have cost thousands of lives from cold and hunger. The estimated numbers come courtesy of Doctor Mizuno." Most of the people in the room were nodding, although Conrad still looked stubborn.

"But now we've reached the end of our limited foreknowledge. We have no guarantees anymore. It's not a sure thing, but at the next board meeting, Moon Con will most likely announce that we will begin bidding on military contracts from all seven nations." Nabiki concluded a little smugly. An excited whispering filled the room while Nabiki called for the next question.

"Jiryo Noyana, The Economist. Concerns have been raised about the Queen's health. She is the only person on Earth who can initiate a Silver Energy reactor and she was run ragged during the war, at a time when, militarily, we could have used her power. Are the Senshi doing anything to take the pressure off Her Majesty?"

Nabiki shrugged. "It requires a great deal of energy to start the safe fusion process in an SE reactor and only the Queen has that power level. We have hopes that Lesser Moon may achieve that level, but that is probably not going to happen for a long time. I realize that the total number of operational reactors is limited by the Queen's ability to initiate or re-initiate the SE fusion process, which in turn limits our growth, but I cannot say when that situation may improve. Doctor Mizuno, along with working on twenty other critical projects, is investigating the possibility of several Senshi combining their energies to initiate reactors, but so far has had little success."

"Mai Hsu, Shanghai Chronicle. Given her exploits, is it true that Nodoka Saotome has become the newest Heir? Has she followed in her mother's footsteps and become Lesser Nightfall?

"The Senshi will neither confirm nor deny any creation of a Lesser Senshi in order to protect her and her family. While I know the press, especially the Sensharzzi, love to speculate on which Senshi children may be Lessers, I'm afraid I cannot answer your question, Mai Hsu." Hsu's muttered, "It was worth a shot," brought a round of laughter in the press room.

Once the press room door was closed, Yumiko looked worriedly as her boss' shoulders slumped. Hesitantly, the younger woman began, "Sorry, Chief, I was sure this one would be a cake walk."

Stretching, the middle Tendo smiled in reassurance. "It's okay, Yumiko. I should have expected the increase in anxiety the war's end would bring."

"Huh?"

"It's the end of our free ride. Those reporters are sharp, and most of them had an idea about our foreknowledge. Even the general public had a vague notion about our destiny, even if most chalked it up to Pluto." Nabiki sighed. "And now it's over. The war is finished but so is our guarantee of survival. We face the uncertain future like every other society before us, only ours has grown up in the shadow of predestination. I think they took it rather well."

"I get it, Chief. We knew hard times were coming, but we also knew we'd survive to see them," Yumiko said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. I expect a lot more calls for more Senshi and greater military spending and I can't really blame the Last Seven. I suspect that's what President White wants to discuss." Nabiki sighed again. "She's a brilliant woman, and I bet she's seen at least some of the ramifications. Thank the gods we're in good enough shape to support a major military buildup."

The two women stopped before a nondescript elevator door. Speaking slowly and clearly, Nabiki said, "Nabiki Tendo and Yumiko Phantos." As the doors opened, it became apparent that they were built like a vault.

"May I watch, Chief?" Yumiko asked in a quiet voice. "A girl has her dreams." Nabiki smiled and nodded.

Holding aloft a green and white pen, Nabiki shouted "Jupiter power, make UP!" In a swirl of electricity, Nabiki's smart business suit disappeared and was replaced by a sleeveless white body suit and dark green mini-dress. The ensemble was simpler than most of the fukus worn in the Press room, but its authenticity brought a lump to Yumiko's throat.

The young assistant bowed and said "I'll see you after the meeting, Lesser Jupiter." With a jaunty wave, Nabiki Tendo, the Senshi Heir of Jupiter, exited to join her fellows.

--

As Lesser Jupiter, usually called J2, entered the meeting room, she was pleased to see almost everyone there. Even Sailor Moon was present, currently engrossed in conversation with the three senior Moon Cats. Lesser Pluto sidled over to her team leader and whispered, "Nabs, do you know what this is all about? The Queen actually transformed for the meeting! I thought he, er, she wasn't going to unless it was vital."

"Yeah, I do, but you'll have to wait for the meeting, Kimi-chan," Lesser Jupiter whispered back. "Moon is going to act on the info I collected for her." Breaking away, the Senshi Heir moved towards her seat, currently occupied by Sailor Mercury. The Senshi of Ice appeared calm and collected as she polished her bo staff.

Mercury looked up, catching Lesser Jupiter's eye. In a low tone, she asked, "So what's up, sis? I thought this meeting was routine, but Ranma is off playing Senshi ninja and Usagi transformed. The tension is so thick I could cut it with an Ice Razor."

"Sorry, Akane, the Queen is playing this one close to her vest. You'll have to wait for the meeting like everyone else," replied J2 in an amused voice.

Mercury huffed. "The Ice Queen act was old a century ago. May I remind you that _I'm _the Senshi of Ice?" Mercury grumbled, climbing out of Lesser Jupiter's chair.

As Mercury moved to her regular seat, Sailor Moon rose to her feet. The room fell silent. "Now that the entire team has assembled, I will begin this meeting." No one said anything, but several pairs of eyes looked at Sailor Nightfall's and Mistral's empty chairs. No one raised an eyebrow at Pluto's absence. "Mistral begged off – she's been put to bed, doctor's orders. Sailor Nightfall is absent on critical Senshi business, so we will begin."

That last statement caused several Senshi to inhale sharply. That formula usually meant that Nightfall was present but cloaked, ready to strike down the Queen's enemies. There were only Senshi and Senshi allies in the room.

"I am sorry to say that I have been presented information that could lead one to believe that we have a traitor among the Senshi, that someone was feeding information to the Dark Moon Family. Since Lesser Jupiter uncovered the information, I will turn the meeting over to her." Moon sat down, as all attention shifted to the Senshi Heir.

With studied nonchalance, Lesser Jupiter rose to her feet. "It was clear to me from the start of this war that some one high up in the Terran hierarchy was feeding the Dark Moon commanders information. Their strikes were too precise and tailored to make any military response impossible. The only force that could effectively counter the Dark Moon were the Senshi, and not one of us was in Neo-Tokyo on the day of the attack. Through selectively leaking slightly different orders to various organizations and then comparing the Dark Moon actions to how they should react if they had a given set of data, I eventually found that the leak had to be coming from Moon Confederated." Nervous glances were exchanged all around the room.

"Through a careful examination of who knew what when, I eventually winnowed down the possibilities to three individuals. The first was myself," Lesser Jupiter said with a smirk. "Since I was the one who noticed the leak and brought it to the attention of the Queen, I ruled myself out." A nervous titter swept around the table.

"The second, of course, was the Queen. I ruled her out, as Moon didn't _need_ to conspire with the Dark Moon Family. If for some unknown reason, the Last Seven didn't cede her power, she could seize it in a couple of days, especially with Nightfall taking care of … loose ends." There were nods all around the room.

"This left the last possible person, the one who actually gave information to the Dark Moon. Once I knew who did it, it was simple to set up an intercept on his communications and definitively prove who the culprit was: Moon Confederation Head of Security Mamoru Chiba." Lesser Jupiter sat down and took a sip of water.

Nine Senshi and Senshi Heirs leapt to their feet and stared at the Earth Knight. For a brief moment, Endymion looked panic-stricken, then he smiled and relaxed. "I should have figured I couldn't fool you, Chief. So is Nightfall standing behind me waiting to gut me?" His voice dropped and he spoke to himself, "Damn, that is one scary, beautiful woman."

A blue aura sprang up around Mercury while tendrils of fire curled around Mars. Both women shouted "You trai-" only to be quelled by Moon's raised hand. The Moon Queen looked a little sad, but otherwise serene. "Why did you do it, Endymion-kun?"

With a smirk guaranteed to drive Mercury and Mars into foaming, berserk fury, Endymion drawled, "I had my reasons, and they were good reasons, although I doubt you would believe them."

Moon turned to look at Lesser Jupiter, nodding with some relief at the Senshi Heir. J2's eyebrows climbed towards her hairline. "Why wouldn't we believe that you were trying to steer the Dark Moon Family towards doing the least damage possible while avoiding a time paradox by feeding them irrelevant and misleading information? It was rather obvious Endy-baby."

Nine heads swiveled towards a stupefied Endymion and then back to Lesser Jupiter. There was a collective cry of "What!?"

"Oh come on," said a slightly exasperated Lesser Jupiter. "It wasn't _that_ hard to figure out. The Dark Moon strikes at the precise time when all of Moon Con's employees were off celebrating the Queen's birthday, so they were safe at home. How somehow, the Dark Moon people thought Neo-Tokyo was the Earth's capitol rather than just a largish city in Japan, so they concentrated their efforts here, where we could counter them. The whole notion that the key to beating us was stopping Doka-chan in the past. Someone was feeding the bad guys an artful bill of goods. It was so much like something I would do that sometimes I suspected myself!"

Endymion finally closed his mouth only to begin to roar with relieved laughter. He finally managed to sputter out, "Chief, you are one in a billion. I would have worried less if I just remembered who I was trying to outsmart."

"We only have two questions, Endymion," Moon said softly as the room quieted. "The first was how did you figure out how to manipulate the information so that it was mostly true, but counterproductive to the Dark Moon Family?"

"Tha' would be …" a voice began from behind Moon. It fell silent when it realized Moon had reached behind her just before the voice started and grabbed the owner's nose.

"Pluto, why do you insist on trying to startle me? It never works, and I always get your nose," Moon inquired with gentle interest.

"Well, by Queen, id's to celebrate subthing." The Senshi of Time paused to rub her nose with relief as Moon released it. "That I can't seem to get the drop on you." Pluto collected her dignity as she moved over to Endymion, snaring his hand. "It was primarily with my aid that Endymion-sama steered the Dark Moon Family wrong." Moon's eyebrows attempted to hide in her hair as a delighted smile spread across her face.

"Is something going on, oh, say, in a romantic way?"

"Perhaps, my Queen," Pluto answered demurely. "but not really, until I can retire like Ami and Kimi-chan takes my place." In voice so quiet only Endymion heard she continued, "And you'll have the Pluto you need and deserve."

"Then one last question, Endymion, something that puzzled J2 and me. It was you who sent those dreams to your past self that broke us up. We never did really figure those out." Moon said.

With a deep breath, the Earth Knight replied, "It was sort of my gift to you Usako. I know it hurt at the time, but I've seen what you and Ranma have. It's something precious and I know it's made you happy. I think I loved you back then, but I also think I proved what a jerk I was by the way I handled the dreams. You two were made for each other; I just made sure I didn't get in the way."

Sailor Moon bowed her head. When she lifted it up, her eyes were glistening. "Thanks, Mamo-chan."

"So anyway, where is Nightfall? If she's not waiting to assassinate me, where is she?" Endymion inquired, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well," Moon explained. "This meeting has two main purposes. The first was to honor a brave man who saved a lot of lives and helped us, even when he was sure he would be misunderstood and mistrusted." Endymion flushed. "The second is announce that a new Lesser had arisen. It seems that she was forced to undergo some of the same trials that her predecessor had to, but she came through. Ranma, Ikuko?" Moon made a grand gesture towards the door, which slowly opened.

Three Senshi stood in the doorway. Sailor Nightfall looked grimly proud, her arm around the new Heir's shoulders. Lesser Moon stood slightly behind her younger sister, beaming. However, all eyes were fixed on the short figure clad in a red and black Senshi fuku as she nervously returned their stares.

"My friends," Moon continued, "Please welcome my daughter Nodoka Saotome, the new Lesser Nightfall."


	17. Chapter 17

FIRST OF THE MOON

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 17: Journal

FROM THE CHRONICLES OF SAILOR PLUTO

Dearest Kimiko,

At last we get to the good stuff! After reams chronicling my mistakes, misdeeds and miscalculations, we have gotten to the rise of the Senshi and the restoration of the Silver Millennium. You will note how little your godmother had to do with this triumph.

During your schooling, even in college, you learned about the exploits of the Senshi and their crushing victories only in a general way. This was deliberate, so as not to spread information about Senshi strengths and weaknesses. Of course, as Lesser Pluto, nothing of the Senshi history is hidden from you, although I doubt if you have learned much, since the girls are very much forward-looking. After the shaky start with Beryl, the Senshi pretty much handled their foes. If you think anything like me, and I know you do, you'll be struck with how inevitable it all seemed. Once Xian Pu began training the Senshi in earnest, along with Ranma and assisted by Artemis, the challenges became more like speed bumps.

While the Dark Moon Family made a decent showing, they were never a mortal danger once the Princess ascended to her full power as Queen. Until Sailor Galaxia showed up, the Senshi were never again challenged. Xian Pu's campaign to follow the Death Busters and infiltrate their headquarters allowed the Senshi to take the battle to the minions of Pharaoh 90. Xian still limps, you may have noticed.

Neptune and Uranus had adopted an arrogant, sacrifices-need-to-be-made attitude that Moon, Nightfall and Mistral despised. I am ashamed to say that I supported the two of them in this outlook, thinking that the stakes were too high to exercise compassion. All of the Inner Senshi, but especially those three, showed us that the means are as important as the ends.

The Dark Moon Circus was similarly dealt with, once we discovered Mistral was the host of the Pegasus. I say we, but it was really Jupiter and Venus, and Mistral's own good sense, that found the Pegasus early in the conflict. We saved a number of our opponents thanks to our overwhelming strength. I still laugh when I remember how Nightfall gained a lifelong friend in Fisheye when he and his fellows were taken to Jusenkyo to restore their forms and Fisheye fell into the Pool of Drowned Girl.

Sailor Galaxia and her minions were a great challenge. By rights, even with her exacting training and unlocked royal power, Sailor Moon shouldn't have been able to defeat a Senshi who drew her power from Chaos itself. It was compassion, bravery and love that triumphed. When Galaxia took Nightfall, Nightfall kept fighting, kept calling to Moon, continued to encourage her. Moon wouldn't give up and couldn't let herself lose. So she didn't.

Eleven years later, the solar system entered a vast cloud of dust, diminishing the total sunlight the Earth received by 11. The effects were catastrophic. Thanks to Moon Confederated and the pioneering work of Ami Mizuno, we saved a third of the world's population and seven countries, Japan, The United States, Amazonian China, Australia, Argentina, Kenya and Nepal, those most committed to the introduction of Silver technology, actually survived as political entities.

You may wonder why I present the basic history of the Senshi. As I write this, you've just turned forty-three and have been a Lesser for more than two decades. I write to remind us both of those hectic, dangerous times. I hope you will feel the urge to study those times in depth. Such knowledge will serve you well after you assume my mantle.

I also wrote that review to remind myself of how well things have turned out. Compared to what, I hear you say. Compared to way things would have worked out without a tiny intervention on my part, at least my future-self's part.

It's funny. For centuries, I had been trying to steer history towards a renewal of the Silver Millennium. I carefully calculated probabilities and manipulated events and people in complex schemes to alter the future. As you've read in the prior passages, all of my schemes failed miserably.

You will learn that time can be manipulated, but only by using trust trust in people. Any intervention must be the tiniest of pebbles in the sea of time. My final intervention came when my future self appeared and told me to go to a tea room in Nerima. She didn't tell me what to do or what would happen. Her only advice was to relax, have some fun and maybe make a friend. In that tea room, I met the greatest friend I would ever have. I met your mother, Kasumi Tendo.

I love cooking. The only way I can obtain many of the dishes I enjoy is by preparing them myself. In some cases, the cooking style disappeared two millennia ago. Kasumi and I got to talking and it was like at first sight. We talked food, tea and finally what was happening in our lives. I didn't believe her about Ranma, until I checked it out in the Time Gates.

I still didn't know what my 'mission' was, but I didn't care. Kasumi reminded me what being human was all about and I brought her out of her shell. This in turn gave her the impetus to help Ranma with her gender identity.

On a side note. I know Ranma was born male, but she will always be Sailor Nightfall and Usagi's Senshi to me. I think her irritation at this may be why the Queen grabs my nose with such force whenever I try to sneak up on her. I swear you to silence, not that it's all that important. The reason I continue to try to startle the Queen is because I _can't_. In the unmodified timeline, I never failed. It just reminds me of the strength of the woman I serve.

Getting back on track, the pivotal moment, the moment that changed the future, was when Ranma met Usagi and the other Senshi. Kasumi would never have sent Ranma to the spice shop in Juuban if we hadn't met I told her about it. It was chance that Ranma passed the street in which the Senshi were besieged, defending children, but a chance arose because of random factors. A one-in-a-million possibility became a sure thing.

Usagi and Ranma's story has become a celebrated love affair, chronicled in books, films and holovision. Ask almost any citizen of the Last Seven and they can tell at least the basics of the story. They were meant to be.

They were, but they almost weren't.

Ranma's meeting and the manner of that meeting was the crucial turning point in changing the future. It wasn't just Ranma, as important as she was. With Ranma, we got the Tendo sisters.

Ranma was just what the Senshi needed at that point in time. She stabilized the team and gave them a faith in their abilities once they started training. Of course, when Nightfall accepted the mantle of Usagi's Senshi, Usagi unlocked her royal potential. Perhaps more importantly, Ranma discovered Usagi's problem's with her Ki.

By restoring Usagi's physical prowess, Ranma restored her confidence. This in turn had a profound impact on the Senshis' relationships. Instead of being a weakness of the team, Usagi's rediscovered leadership, as she had shown in the Crimson Academy, became the central pillar of the inner Senshi.

Akane Tendo. Your whole life you've known her as Sailor Mercury. It was during her time as Lesser Mercury, though, that I believe her true colors shined. She reminded those of us who had lived through the Silver Millennium of the system of Heirs and Senshi. It was her bravery that showed us what a Lesser could be. Would Ami Mizuno have so willingly forsaken the role of Sailor Mercury if she had not known her successor to be an exemplary Senshi?

Your mother you know well: a healer whose only peer is the Queen. While not a Senshi, her aid and advice were vital to the Senshi. Most importantly to me on a personal level, she gave birth to a woman who would become my Heir. At long last, I could lay down my burden, knowing that abler hands would take it up.

And finally, there is Nabiki Tendo. It is no surprise that her best friend and partner is Ami Mizuno. Nabiki's political savvy is akin to Ami's genius in the physical and mystic sciences. While Moon Confederated was originally conceived as a means of supporting the Senshi, it quickly grew as a platform for Ami's groundbreaking work in Silver technology.

To tell you the truth, I despaired over Nabiki. I was sure we would need her desperately, but she was a normal human woman. She would age and die, just when we would need her most. I had long since given up on watching the Time Gates for anything other than interference in the time stream, so Nabiki and Makoto's accident was as much a surprise to me as any one else.

I have to tell you, I was frantic when the news came that Nabiki had been trapped in the prototype Silver Energy reactor by OPOP eco-terrorists. The reactor's emanations were deadly to normal humans and Nabiki was in the chamber for four hours. When she was released and we found out that Makoto had been trapped with her and had bonded with Nabiki to save her life, I can't describe how I felt. Shortly afterword, she became Lesser Jupiter.

A rather sad footnote is that, when you get your aunt in her cups, she will confide in you what a nasty person she is. She and Ami were responsible for saving more than a billion people, and she still feels unworthy. Oh well, one of these days Uranus will beat that out of her.

So what does this have do with how things might have gone? You will be able to see it for yourself in the Time Gates, if you wish. In the original, unmodified timeline, Usagi and the Senshi never met Ranma. She and Mamoru reconciled and became reasonably happy in their married life, although never with the same fire as Usagi and Ranma.

Ami retained her role as Sailor Mercury and the research that rediscovered Silver technology was never performed. Only a small fraction of one percent of the Earth's population survived the Ice, instead of the 30 that did in our timeline. Usagi had to assume political power, as there were no surviving nations.

Usagi was doomed to a lifetime of physical clumsiness, never developing control over her unlocked Ki. While the Senshi still became great fighters, there was no comparison to what they became under Xian Pu and Ranma. Of course, there were no Lessers.

Ranma herself died a year after the Ice began, fighting the good fight but succumbing to cold and hunger trying to keep Japan alive. The Tendo girls preceded her in death, and I think the loss of her wife, Nabiki, was what finished her. It was not a great love match, but they had come to like and respect each other. Ranma never accepted her dual gender and led a stormy and lonely existence.

So you can see why I rejoice in what we have achieved. The new Silver Millennium is alive and prospering, and the Senshi have not had to wield political power, allowing them to concentrate on other matters and to act as a neutral referee. In spite of the Ice, humanity stands on the verge of a time of greatness. I know that in a few years, when you feel ready, I will pass the Key of Time to a worthy wielder, more worthy than myself, perhaps. Until then, I remain …

Your affectionate godmother,

Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto


	18. Chapter 18

FIRST OF THE MOON

FIST OF THE MOON

Chapter 18: Reflections Redux

**SENSHI TALES ONE: AFTER PHARAOH 90**

Hotaru huddled in her seat at the back of the minibus and watched her newfound comrades pass the time on the long journey to their training facilities. The frail girl smiled to herself. Maybe they were her friends. They certainly acted friendly. But even that thought failed to cheer Hotaru up as she remembered that the two people who frightened her the most in the world would be coming, too.

In spite of her worries, Hotaru perked up watching her fellow Senshi relax. Makoto was up front, quietly talking with Kasumi, who was driving. Minako and Rei had been singing J-Pop songs for a while and had badgered Ranma into joining them. All three had wonderful singing voices. As usual, Ami had her nose in a book. Usagi and Akane were engaged in a spirited conversation with Luna and Artemis. Glancing up, Usagi met her eyes and smiled when Hotaru shyly glanced away.

She should be happy. She would have been happy, if only THEY hadn't been commanded to come to the training camp. Hotaru could still see the cold contempt in their eyes as they argued for her death. She shivered slightly, but felt a rush of gratitude when she remembered the duel the Queen herself had fought and won on her behalf. A gentle paw on her arm startled her out of her brown study.

"Is everything okay, little warrior?" inquired Xian Pu gently. Hotaru looked down at the beautiful Moon Cat, wincing as she took in the air splint on Xian's broken foreleg.

With a wan smile, Hotaru said, "I guess, I'm just a little worried about Uranus and Neptune. They don't seem to like me very much, Xian Pu-sama."

Balancing gracefully on her hind legs, Xian patted the girl's cheek. "First of all, I'm just Xian or even Sham-chan, unless we're on the training grounds. Second of all, they _do_ hate you, Hotaru. They hate you because they fear you."

"Well, I did try to kill everyone and end the world," Horaru replied. "I can see why they hate me. I don't know why the Queen fought for me or believes in me."

Xian insinuated herself onto Hotaru's lap. "You were possessed. One of the bravest little girls I ever met was once possessed, as well, and fought the Senshi. Just like her, you fought your possessor with everything you had. Don't think we couldn't sense that. It was because of your refusal to surrender that we saved you and your father with so little harm to either of you."

Hotaru was silent for a moment. "It was a good thing you and the Senshi tracked down the Death Busters when you did. Mistress 9 was wearing me down bit by bit. I don't know how well I could have resisted later." She paused. "I'm sorry you got hurt so bad. I could help heal you, if you wanted," Hotaru finished shyly.

"Thank you, little warrior, but Kasumi wants to take things slowly, considering my reaction to Silver Energy." Xian smiled wryly. "Besides, a scar is a warrior's badge of honor."

"Your reaction?" the frail girl asked, beginning to pet the Moon Cat.

"Mmmmm," purred Xian. "Well, I used to be human, a human girl with a cat curse. When I was splashed with cold water, I turned into a cat. Hot water restored me. There was a war among my people, the Amazons, and I was almost turned into a regular cat. The Queen, Mercury and Nightfall saved my great grandmother, Mu Tsu and me. When the Queen tried to reverse my transformation, the Silver Energy mixed with the curse and turned me into a Moon Cat. The same thing happened to Ranma."

With wide eyes, Hotaru gasped, "That's amazing! Wait, Ranma used to turn into a cat?"

"No," the cat replied sadly. "Ranma was born a boy and became cursed to turn into a girl with cold water. He helped the Senshi but was infected with Dark Energy. When the Queen healed him, it locked Ranma in her girl form and she became Sailor Nightfall."

Wiping away a stray tear, the violet-eyed girl said, "I must seem like a crybaby, worried about my troubles after what you two have been through."

"Not at all, Hotaru. We honor your sacrifice and your spirit. You're a Senshi, just like the others, even if you do have a bit more power. We'll pound that idea into Uranus and Neptune's thick heads. It's their problem, not yours." Xian replied fiercely.

"But if I lose control …"

"Nonsense! Ranma and I are used to teaching our students _precise_ control. Once we're done with you, you will use the force you mean to in any situation and not a jot more or less. Ranma can even teach you the Soul of Ice technique that will allow you to suppress your emotions, if the need arises. Uranus and Neptune's fears are groundless, even if you weren't the level-headed and careful person you are."

Hotaru hugged the white-and-lavender Moon Cat in relief. She saw Akane come over to her, a friendly smile on the youngest Tendo's face. "Hey, Hotaru-chan, come on up front. Now that we got the caterwauling trio to shut up" — the synchronized "Hey!" from the three offended girls left Akane unmoved — "we're going to play youma shiritori **Japanese word game**. Come on, it's fun!"

"I- I don't know that many youma …"

"Ah, don't worry about it, no one can beat Ami anyway. Most of the fun comes from people remembering cool stories and stuff. I mean Ranma and I don't know that many either." Akane grabbed the younger girl's hand. "It's still a blast!"

"What do you say, little warrior? We can play together. I've learned a few names talking with Luna and Artemis," Xian wheedled.

Nodding, Hotaru let herself be led up the aisle, a small smile playing on her lips. Nothing but friendly faces and welcoming smiles greeted her. Something deep inside her relaxed. She was among friends, friends who would fight for her and stand beside her no matter what. Snuggling down with Xian Pu, she waited for the game to start.

--

The summer sun flooded the mini-bus as Kasumi drove out of the last of the lush woods and into a large clearing. As she parked, the Senshi crowded at the front of the minibus as they took in their home for the next month. Ooooos and Ahhhhs filled the compartment as the girls goggled at the large, two-story A-frame cottage on the verdant lawn. As the group piled out of their vehicle, only two individuals appeared less than delighted.

Ranma and Xian wore identical expressions of disdain, allowing for the difference in species, as they surveyed the beautiful building and grounds. Finally, Xian sighed. "Too, too soft," the Moon Cat muttered, but then turned a less bleak expression towards her fellow trainer. "Still, it will be all right. Our girls won't slack off on their training just because things are nice, you know? They aren't novices anymore and deserve a treat, I think."

The red-haired girl shrugged and nodded with a slight smile. "You're probably right, Sham-chan." A faint chime interrupted their conversation. Ranma dug out her communicator and activated it, talking quietly.

In the meantime, Kasumi got the rest of the girls organized unloading luggage. As they retrieved the last of the suitcases from the bus, Ranma closed her communicator and walked over to the group. "That was Nabiki, she's running a little late. She should get here in a couple of hours, along with Uranus and Neptune. Since the major thing Xian and I want to accomplish today is get everyone settled in and go over what we're going to do for the next four weeks, we'll wait on them before we get started."

"You can use the time to unpack and explore a bit, if you like," Xian Pu added. Looking over at Hotaru, she added, "One thing, little warrior. Everyone stays in their Senshi form the whole time we are training. Since everyone else is already changed, you should too."

"What? B-but nobody's in Senshi form, are they?"

"Oh, they are, Hotaru-chan," Artemis corrected. "It was one of the first techniques Ranma and I discovered. It gives more control over your transformation, allowing a Senshi to wear different clothing and turn off the disguise field while still accessing your Senshi powers."

"Although it's always best to fight in your fuku," Luna added. "It gives you both mystical and physical protection."

"Come on, Ranma and I will show you how it's done, Hotaru-chan," Artemis assured the girl. "The rest of you girls can go explore."

Rei and Usagi looked at each other and Usagi shook her head. "We'll wait for Hotaru-chan. Maybe we can help. Besides, it'll be more fun exploring all together."

"Just remember, we're here to train, we're not on a vacation," Ranma said sternly, then relented. "However, I think Sham-chan and I can agree as long as you guys work hard, a little play won't hurt anything." The redhead's reward for this pronouncement was a bone-crushing hug from Usagi.

--

Luckily for the more impatient Senshi, Hotaru was a quick study and soon mastered the transformation control technique. While physically weak in her unpowered state, her contemplative life style had given her the happy ability to listen intently and learn from what she heard. The girls were soon exploring their temporary home.

The first floor was largely given over to a combination dining/rec room. Usagi and Minako were in raptures over the big-screen TV, though Rei's speculation that the reception would be nonexistent brought them down to earth. Investigating the back of the huge receiver, Ami declared that the TV had a direct satellite feed, something unheard of in a private home. The karaoke machine was happily noted.

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Makoto were engrossed in an exhaustive examination of the kitchen. Both girls were practically drooling before they finished. After a brief consultation with Xian and Artemis, Ranma gathered the team for a quick conference.

"Okay, since we're going to be here for a while, we should split up the chores. I figure Makoto, Kasumi and I will handle the cooking, but we're going to need cleaning and laundry as well." The red-head noticed Kasumi's unhappy fidgeting. "No way am I going to let you do all the work, K-chan. You're here to train, just like everyone else, and I won't have you working yourself to exhaustion trying to do too much."

Still looking a little rebellious, Kasumi acknowledged the order with a soft "Yes, Red."

"Ami and I can do the laundry, right cuz?" volunteered Akane. Ami nodded.

"So the rest of us will keep the place clean," Rei finished. "Shouldn't be too bad."

"Don't worry about a little mess," said Xian. "Your training is the most important thing." She grinned at Kasumi. "Although if we let things go too much, I'm sure Kasumi will be sneaking out late at night to clean." The eldest Tendo smiled but did not deny the charge.

The rest of the floor was occupied by two bedrooms with room for six futons in each and a large bathroom. "Okay," chirped Usagi, "Let's see what's upstairs!"

The second floor was much smaller than the first, but still large enough for five rooms and a small bathroom. Four of the rooms were modest bedrooms with name plates affixed. Usagi and Kasumi looked like they were going to die from embarrassment when they found two of the four name plates were labeled "Usagi and Ranma" and "Kasumi and Ono." The third room was marked for Mamoru while, surprisingly, the last bedroom was slated for Michiru and Haruka. Akane's aura blazed.

"No way do those two murderous perverts deserve a room of their own," she growled.

"Akane!" Usagi said, shocked. Akane noticeably cooled down,

"Sorry, Usagi-chan, a bit of that's the homophobia talking, but they were a hindrance, not a help, in the last campaign. I don't think they deserve—"

"Oh, but it's all right, Akane-san! This way we can all sleep in the same room if Usagi-sama and Ranma-san sleep up here and I'd feel better if I didn't have to sleep with …" Hotaru said, trailing off as tears glimmered in her eyes.

"I daresay that Nabiki was thinking that the couples deserve a bit of privacy," Artemis offered coolly. The blushes were general this time.

"And enough with the san and sama, kiddo," Ranma ordered, ruffling Hotaru's hair. "You're a Senshi, just like the rest of us. Heck, even Nabiki's a Senshi in a way, although she'd deny it with her dying breath. We're friends as well as teammates." The younger girl nodded.

"Hey, what's through the last door?" Minako asked in a blatant change of subject. Unlike the bedrooms, this door had no name plate, just the Moon Confederated logo carved on the top panel. As they piled into the room, they were greeted by a well-appointed office, with a modest sleeping area off to the left. What caught their attention was the picture window that took up most of the outside wall and gave a panoramic view of the countryside.

"Wow, that is so beautiful!" exclaimed Minako, drinking in the view. "Is this for Nabiki, do you think?"

"Probably," replied Akane absently, eyes fixed on the window. "She's going to be spending some time up here with us, but she'll probably still have to work."

Rei scanned the office. "I knew Moon Confederated was doing well, but this is way beyond anything I expected."

"Yeah," Akane replied. "I think Nabiki said she took in more than a hundred million yen last quarter. I bet most of it was sunk in this place."

"It really is amazing," Ami said, a little uncertainty in her voice. Makoto put a comforting hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ami?" the tall girl asked.

"I know it sounds silly, but I kind of miss the old camp, the hike, everything." The genius Senshi paused. "Usagi, remember when it was just you, me, Ranma and Artemis? It was so nervewracking — we trained until we dropped, we didn't have any time, the Dark Moon was breathing down our necks."

"Yeah, I know," Usagi agreed wistfully. "That's when Red-chan and I first started, you know …" The blonde looked at a scene only she could see. Shaking herself, she said more briskly, "But I think this is going to be even better. I don't think any of us would like living in a tent for a month!" Ranma and Xian Pu grinned, to Usagi's discomfort.

"Hey, what's that?" exclaimed Minako, who had not left the window. She was pointing at a round building off to the side of the main A-frame. The angle made it hard to see, but the walls looked like they were screens. "Let's go check it out."

As the team followed the perky blonde out, Usagi grabbed Akane's arm. Once the room was cleared, Usagi asked in a low tone, "I'm guessing you don't approve of Haruka and Michiro's relationship."

The youngest Tendo crossed her arms angrily. "No I don't! They're just a couple of perverts!"

Looking sad, Usagi asked hesitantly, "And me and Ranma?"

Akane gave her Queen a startled look, but then smiled, "You two are perfect together. I'm so glad Ranma found someone like you." Usagi looked a bit befuddled.

"But, I mean, Ranma and I are both girls, just like Haruka and Michiro," Usagi said tentatively.

"No way! You and Ranma are nothing like those perverts. That's just silly, Usagi-chan." Akane grabbed Usagi's hand. "Come on, let's go check out the building Mina-chan spotted." The bemused blonde let herself be dragged out of the office.

--

The round building turned out to contain a large hot tub, five meters across and decorated to look like a hot spring. The changing/shower room afforded some privacy, but the hot tub itself was enclosed by screen mesh, allowing fresh air to circulate and give an outdoor feel while still affording some privacy.

"Oh this is fantastic!" gasped Rei. "We can fit the whole team in here."

"Something tells me the hot spring is going to be a necessity," Akane said. "Given how hard Ranma and Xian Pu work us."

Ranma's communicator chimed. After a quick exchange, she put it away. "That was Nabiki, they're just turning onto the side road and should be here in about 15 minutes."

"Why doesn't everyone unpack while I fix a late lunch?" Kasumi suggested.

"That sounds okay, K-chan, but I'm serious about you not doing all the work," Ranma told her sternly.

"Honestly, Red, I am getting better you know. I even let Nabiki and Akane help a bit around the house," Kasumi declared defensively.

On that note, the group started filtering back to house. Usagi hung back with Ranma, waiting until they were alone. The blonde related her conversation with Akane, ending on a plaintive note. "I know we're more discreet than Haruka and Michiru, but we go on dates, we cuddle. Akane's even seen us kiss. I don't understand how they're perverts and we're not! Not that I mind," she added hastily.

Scratching the back of her head, Ranma grinned a little helplessly. "Well, we are talking about the girl who couldn't figure out that Ryoga was P-chan." The red-head sobered. "Akane-chan has a very black-and-white view of the world. Either you're good or you're bad. She likes us, so of course we're nothing like Uranus and Neptune." She shrugged. "Maybe the fact that in some way I'm a boy makes it okay in her eyes; I don't know."

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not glad of the double standard. She's a good friend and I know she's your best friend. I'm glad she approves," Usagi said smiling.

"If that's settled, lets at least put our stuff in our room." Ranma stopped to blush. "There's plenty of room for our futons, so we don't, you know …"

Wordlessly, Usagi nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

--

By unspoken agreement, the team gathered in the parking area, waiting for the arrival of Nabiki and the two maverick Senshi. Only Kasumi was absent, busy putting the final touches on the late lunch.

A modest compact led a sporty convertible into the parking area. As Nabiki exited her small car, she turned to smirk at the two girls in the convertible. Haruka looked sour enough to be sucking lemons, but Michiru's face was calm and correct. The teal-haired Michiru whispered something her tall blonde companion and approached Usagi, kneeling on one knee.

"Princess, I apologize for our actions when last we met. It was not our place to challenge your decision via a duel. Please accept our most humble apologies," Michiru recited, head bowed. Usagi touched the older girl's chin, tilting her head up.

"Apology accepted, Neptune." She glanced over at Haruka. "And do you agree?

Sighing, the boyish blonde nodded. "Yeah. I still think you're wrong, but we shouldn't have tried to fight you about it, Bunny. That was over the line."

"In more ways than one," muttered Rei.

"Oh, by the way, Michiru, the proper address for Usagi is 'your Majesty.' She has ascended to the throne in exile," proclaimed Luna proudly. "Sailor Nightfall is her Senshi."

Both Haruka and Michiru looked puzzled, staring at Usagi, who calmly met their gaze. Artemis stepped forward to explain. "Ami and Nabiki discovered that each Moon Queen created a Senshi as proof of her right to rule. Ranma as Sailor Nightfall is Usagi's Senshi, and Usagi is the Moon Queen in exile." The two older girls looked at the redhead in awe.

"You don't remember, do you?" Nabiki said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You try to come off all superior, but you're operating with the same vague memories as the rest of the Senshi. We've all learned to trust Usagi's instincts. You should, too." Walking away, Nabiki turned for a last word. "By the way, the top four employees of Moon Confederated are former Dark Moon warriors. Usagi saved and healed them. If we can forgive our enemies, we can certainly trust our friends."

The hot retort on Haruka's lips died under the influence of the twin control rods of Michiru's touch and Kasumi's beaming face, arriving to announce in her sugar-sweet voice, "Lunch is served."

--

The lunch was superb, putting everyone in a better mood. Ranma and Xian gathered the team in the main room. "Okay, we have four weeks of training in front of us and we need to make the most them. Chiba-san couldn't make it; he's tied up in school work this summer, so he'll keep an eye on the city for us. Doc Tofu's going to try to come out on the weekends." The Ranma paused to gather her thoughts. "Neptune, Uranus and Saturn are going to need the most training, as they're newly awakened to their powers."

The two older girls looked indignant. Xian noticed. "Oh ho, the novices think we have insulted them!" The Moon Cat purred. "Then you should know that everyone in this room is in Senshi form, except you two. Trust me when I say we know a few tricks you need to learn."

Shrugging, the redhead pointed out, "Look, I'm not trying to insult anyone, but all the three of you have is the basic instinctual package you were reincarnated with. Artemis and I have discovered that Senshi can learn new techniques and new ways of using their powers. Not mention that a solid grounding in The Art can improve your survivability in battle."

"You guys are in Senshi mode right now?" Haruka asked with disbelief. She gaped as Minako produced her Love-Me chain, Ami's hands iced up and Ranma extruded her claws.

"It's a simple trick, Uranus," Artemis said neutrally. "I'll teach you how after the meeting."

"Ranma and I discussed this. On an individual basis, Neptune needs to begin learning martial arts, and Uranus needs to learn how to use her weapon effectively. Saturn will have to learn both," Xian announced. "We're going to be staying in our regular classes. Usagi, Minako and Akane will train with Ranma. The rest of you girls will train with me, including the newcomers. However, Akane will drill Uranus and Saturn with weapons, as she is our most skilled weapons user. Nabiki and Kasumi have kindly agreed to teach Neptune and Saturn the basics of their family's Art to bring them up to speed as soon as possible."

"Now Mina-chan, I want to work with you to try to summon a second chain," Ranma began as Artemis led Haruka and Michiru outside, out of earshot.

"We'll work out here, it's such a nice day," Artemis said. The two outer Senshi nodded.

After half an hour, the two girls were frazzled and Artemis was pacing in frustration. Neither Senshi seemed to be able to master the technique, and Artemis was running out of ideas. He was about to suggest taking a break when a soft voice interrupted him.

"I- I think I know what the problem is," Hotaru began, eyes downcast.

Uranus bristled, but relaxed slightly as Artemis glared at her. Neptune smiled slightly as she spoke. "That would be a great help, Saturn, thank you. Could you tell us?"

"Um, well — I think you don't really enjoy being Senshi so that makes it hard for you to relax when you're in Senshi form and this technique is all about relaxing into a kind of blend," explained Hotaru, all in one breath.

Neptune stretched, then nodded. "You could be right. Could you demonstrate the technique, Saturn? The other problem is we can't really get it by just hearing Artemis describe it."

Nervously, Hotaru changed back into her fully human identity. Taking out her transformation pen, she resumed her Saturn persona, then relaxed into the control technique.

"I see. That's very helpful, Saturn, thank you," Neptune said carefully.

"Yeah, thanks," added a surly Uranus.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Hotaru turned to go, then faced the two Outer Senshi. "I know you wanted to kill me because you thought I was going to destroy the Earth. I just want to tell you that if I ever start to do something like that, you have my permission to do whatever you need to, to stop me." The indigo-haired girl studied the ground. "But I have faith in the Queen and Nightfall and Xian to train me properly, just like they have faith in me." This time, she did not turn around as she returned to the house.

The two older girls watched her go. Artemis wisely held his tongue as his students contemplated their past actions. Finally, Uranus softly said, "She's a good kid. Maybe the Queen was right. It was still a big risk, though."

Neptune nodded. "Not one I could take, but maybe that's why she's the Queen."

--

Michiru was tired but happy as she walked back to the cottage, sandwiched between the two Tendo sisters. A half-awake Hotaru trailed in their wake. The teal-haired girl was amazed at what she learned in one day. She was sure that was thanks to her teachers. The sisters weren't slave drivers, but they were meticulous. She spared a maternal glance for her indigo-haired training partner, surprised at how well they had gotten along.

The only break from the seemingly endless exercises and katas was when Nabiki would talk — well, gossip — about the Senshi. Michiru had been delighted that Usagi and Ranma shared her predilections, but the middle Tendo explained about Ranma's curse. This led to an explanation of Nightfall and Xian Pu's origins.

"I still can't believe Ranma could do that. How did she find the strength to willingly give up her gender to help people?" Michiru was silent for a space. "Haruka and I thought we had given up a lot, but compared to Ranma and Xian, we're a pair of whiny little girls."

"I know what you mean," Kasumi replied. "I don't who I admire more, Ranma, who chose duty, or Xian, who had duty forced upon her but assumed it without complaint."

All conversation ceased as the group came upon a tense tableaux . Akane and Uranus stood a few meters apart, the former scowling, the latter wearing a repellent grin. Luna crouched to one side, tail lashing and ears laid back.

The grin never left Uranus' face as she spoke. "No offense, LESSER Mercury, but I just don't see what you could teach me. I have two or three times your power."

"Uranus!" screeched Luna, her tail speeding up.

"Oh, Haruka," Michiru moaned, covering her face with one hand.

Without breaking eye contact with the short-haired Senshi, Akane said, "It's all right, Luna, I understand completely." Akane's scowl relaxed into a sweet and reasonable smile. The other two Tendos took a quick step backwards. "It's just that I have a mission from Nightfall, and in training she speaks with the Queen's authority, Uranus. So let's spar, and after you beat me, we can just tell Nightfall that you're too strong."

"That's fair enough, Lesser Mercury," Uranus replied, smirk growing. "I don't want to get you in trouble. Weapons only, right?"

"Yeppers!" Akane chirped.

Unheard by either opponent, Nabiki muttered, "Five-to-one, what do you say, K-chan?"

"Are you kidding? Did you see her smile?" Kasumi paused. "Maybe eight-to-one."

"Are you two betting on this match?" Michiru whispered in outrage.

"Sure," was Nabiki's nonchalant reply. "Because you're new, I'll offer six-to-one."

"Are you out of mind? I'm not betting on Akane or anyone!" the Michiru declared.

"That's good, 'cause I was offering you six-to-one on Uranus."

The negotiations were interrupted by the beginning of the match. Both girls were in their fukus, and Uranus lunged forward with an overhand chop, twisting her wrist to hit with the flat of her blade. M2 blocked high, then caught her opponent in the ribs with a horizontal slash with her bo staff.

Uranus made the mistake of trying to power through the block, only to find out what so many of Lesser Mercury's foes discovered: M2 was _strong_. The Senshi Heir beat the sword out of line and delivered another strike, this time to the head. Uranus jumped back, rubbing her right wrist and shaking her head.

Changing strategies, the Senshi of Air thrust at the black-haired Heir. Pivoting, M2 knocked the thrust aside and swept Uranus' legs. The blonde fell hard, and that's when things got ugly. Using both ends of her staff, Lesser Mercury landed blow after blow, never letting her opponent collect herself. Uranus was disarmed as M2 stood on the Space Sword, and the blonde Senshi was forced to abandon the blade or become stationary.

After a long flurry, Lesser Mercury relented. Cautiously lowering her arms from her head, Uranus looked up at the Senshi Heir in shock.M2 offered her a hand up as she began speaking quietly. "Power is a good thing, but it's not the most important thing in a fight. Most of the bad guys Nightfall and I fight are stronger than us. We win with skill. After I'm done with you, you'll know what to do with that letter-opener." Lesser Mercury strode over to Luna and than looked back at Uranus. "By the way, my friends and teammates call me M2. You can call me 'teacher.' "

--

Michiru wistfully listened to the laughter and happy voices coming from downstairs. She would have loved to join the party, especially once she heard some great singing, but duty called. She continued to rub salve onto her lover's many bruises. Haruka groaned under her ministrations. Both girls wondered where the others found the energy to party.

The door to their room opened and a green-haired woman glided in. Both Outer Senshi looked up, startled. Haruka found her voice first, "Setsuna, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on how the two rookies are doing, then I'm downstairs to hang out with Kasumi. Not a good first day, huh?" Setsuna asked cheerfully.

"Rookies!" the two chorused.

Setsuna's cheery attitude dropped from her like a stone. "Yes, rookies. You may be older than most of them and a little more powerful, but the inner seven are veterans, trained by some of the greatest talents in Japan. Ranma was fighting and beating monsters long before he became a Senshi. Akane has held her own against several weapon masters and even saved Ranma's life on a few occasions. Xian Pu has led armies to victory." The two younger girls bowed their heads.

"You already know you can't touch the Queen, even together, but I wouldn't bet on either of you against Venus or Jupiter. These girls are a team and you —we — would do well to learn from them." Setsuna turned to leave, adding over her shoulder, "You two should join the party downstairs. It may be the last fun you have for a while. Today was the easy day. Starting tomorrow, things get tough." Both girls gulped, with identical thoughts. Today was easy?

"But how can we face them?" Michiru asked plaintively.

"You could try being their friends." With that, Setsuna swept out of the room.

The two girls looked at each other and then stiffly made their way downstairs. As they entered the main room, all activity ceased and all eyes were directed at the two Outer Senshi. Haruka quietly said, "We're sorry about the trouble we caused. Maybe we can join you guys?"

Smiles began to blossom throughout the room. Kasumi bustled forward, offering to heal Haruka's bruises, while Akane nodded at the blonde and the room erupted in happy noise again. Everyone quieted as Hotaru came up to the two. Taking each one by the hand, the violet-eyed girl gently smiled. "Come on, let's play youma shiritori. It's a lot of fun, even if no one can beat Ami. It will give our seniors a chance to tell us their war stories." She turned to her friends and teammates. "Since we Outers are at such a disadvantage, we should each get a Moon Cat. I call Xian Pu!"

In short order, the three newest Senshi snuggled down with their Moon Cats, waiting for the game to start.

**SENSHI TALES TWO: SOLUTIONS**

Ranma closed the door and looked at the plate piled high with steamed dumplings her prospective mother-in-law had just left. A gentle smile played on the redhead's lips. She really liked Ikuko, but sometimes the woman could be overwhelming, especially now that all of their close relatives knew about the Senshi.

As Ranma covered the plate with a towel and put it in the oven to stay warm, her thoughts drifted back six months ago, to a time shortly after they had dealt with Galaxia. All three Tendo sisters had been pressing the group to reveal their secrets to their loved ones. Defeating Galaxia had been a close-run matter, and the sisters were concerned that if anything happened to any of the Senshi, the unforeseen loss would crush their families.

Luna, Uranus and Neptune had been just as firmly against the idea until the meeting where Pluto discussed the next challenge facing them. Their enemy would not be any foe, but a catastrophic cooling of the Earth that would endanger all humanity. Even Pluto was unsure of the cause, but the need for preparations settled the argument.

If she closed her eyes, she could still see the family members assembled at the temple. Even her mom had shown up. Nodoka had hit it off almost instantly with Rei's grandfather — no surprise there. He was well-mannered, knowledgeable, a skilled martial artist and a pervert. Nodoka's ideal man.

After a light meal, everyone gathered in the main hall. She stood along with Usagi, and the three cats before the group Ranma chuckled a bit as she recalled Usagi's blunt proclamation. "We're the Sailor Senshi. Our advisors have finally agreed to let us tell you in case something happens. I don't apologize for keeping you in the dark, we did it to save everyone."

The room had gone quiet for an instant, and than laughter swept the hall. Shingo was calling his sister an idiot, but the rest were in stitches from Usagi's joke. Only the elder Hino, Ikuko and Nodoka responded differently. Rei's grandfather plainly already knew, Ikuko suspected and Nodoka looked hopeful. Usagi gestured at her Senshi, and Ranma began her transformation. They picked Ranma since she had the most dramatic transformation and was the only one who did not appear nude at any point.

Ranma shook her head. The uproar had been spectacular, but things settled down after a bit. The hardest had been Seako Mizuno, Ami's mom, but even she had come around eventually. Tofu's presence had really helped there.

Now why was she remembering all this? Oh yeah. To try to forget Usagi's phone call asking her, out of the blue, if she still wanted to be a boy. Of course, she firmly answered yes, but truth be told, bit by bit, she was forgetting what it was like to be male. She had been a full-time girl for nearly two years and her masculinity was starting to fade. For a moment, Ranma was filled with a sad nostalgia, but dispelled the feeling with a fierce headshake. She had to be strong. After all, she and Usagi had told Ikuko and Kinji about her past and their plans for the future. At the time, Kinji almost went berserk, but Ikuko was happy for them.

Now both of Usagi's parents approved of their relationship, although always with the understanding that Ranma would reacquire her gift. They'd even given their blessing to Usagi moving in with her. Sighing, Ranma contemplated a lengthy period of cold showers.

The redhead's musings were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Ranma bustled over to greet her love, only to stop as she got a good look at Usagi's radiantly exultant face.

"Hey, Ma-chan," the blonde said casually, carefully setting down her package as she bent to remove her shoes. "How was your day?'"

"Pretty much the same old, same old," the red-head replied, smiling. "What were you up to, love? What did Nabiki need to talk to you about?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the solution to you regaining your ability to change genders, a solution that will bring us even closer together! A solution that will really let me understand my gentle rice-planting girl!" Usagi cried jubilantly. Ranma looked a little stunned.

"R-really?"

"Uh-huh! And all it will take is a few minutes and a little Silver Crystal work!" the blonde enthused.

"A little Silver Crystal work? I don't know, Gi-chan …"

Usagi huffed. "You and Rei! Honestly, I don't which of you is worse. Thanks to you and Sham-chan, I can handle the drain better than my mother could at the height of her power!"

"I know, Gi-chan," Ranma replied sheepishly. "I just worry. You never count the cost when you're helping someone, and I can't lose you, not to that rock." Usagi's expression softened.

"I know, sweetheart, I love you too," she said, kissing the shorter girl on the nose.

"So what do we have to do?" Ranma asked, embarrassed.

"Well, first let me explain what Nabiki and Ami came up with. I'll get some of it wrong, but I think I got most of it," Usagi said. "It started when Ami was researching the last years of the Silver Millennium. You know a lot of people were afraid of Sailor Saturn?"

"Yeah," Ranma sighed,. "including some of her teammates." Usagi hugged her and led her to the couch.

"Now, Ma-chan, that's behind us, right?" The shorter girl nodded. "Anyway, it turns out Saturn was my Mother's Senshi, and Saturn was kind of her other daughter. I guess I didn't mind, and that may be the reason I feel close to her now. Most of Mom's advisors were really scared by Saturn's power. They wanted this 'dark' Senshi locked up or worse, so Mom linked with Saturn to make them feel better."

"Linked? What do you mean, linked?"

"Essentially, Mom bonded their life forces together. A queen can only do it with her Senshi. Nabiki thought it might have been a way to guard the Queen. In this case it was the other way around. Whatever happened to the Queen's life force would happen to Saturn's life force."

"So if Saturn died, so would the Queen?" asked an appalled Ranma.

"Yeah," Usagi answered quietly, "and the other way around. The advisors figured if Saturn went rogue, she couldn't kill the Queen without dying. This took enough pressure off Mom to allow Saturn to remain alive and free. I'm sure Mom planned on breaking the link if anything happened to her, but she never got the chance."

"What happened, Gi-chan?"

"Well, Ami says when Beryl attacked, she took out the Outers first. Her forces ambushed Uranus and Neptune — that's why the Moon held out so long, Beryl's army lost a lot against the two of them. But even in an ambush, Beryl couldn't be sure of killing Saturn, so she planned to use the link, kill my Mom and kill Saturn. It worked. My Mom had to choose between sending us forward or breaking the link with Saturn. She didn't have the time to do both before she died."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Ranma asked in worried tones

Usagi patted the package she'd brought. "This is the cask of water from the Spring of Drowned Man your father brought back a couple of years ago. Ami and Nabiki are one hundred percent sure that if I link with you and use the water, you'll regain your gift. You'll be a girl who turns into a boy, but that shouldn't matter. The link will bypass your Senshi immunity. Ami says the magic will adapt and become part of your Senshi star seed, and you'll kind of be like the Starlights, just that you'll have three forms."

"But won't you be cursed, too?"

"No silly, I'll gain your gift. No problem!"

Even Ranma could detect a note of false cheer in her voice. "You're scared spitless," she remarked.

"More than when we faced Galaxia," acknowledged Usagi in that same cheery voice. "But I'll do it for you. You are that important to me. Y-you'll help me, right, Ma-chan?" The last was said in a very small voice.

Ranma groaned. "I can't let you do this for me, Gi-chan."

Anger chased away Usagi's fear. "You can and you will, Ranma Saotome! If you can make it a gift, then so can I! B-besides, Ami says I will be able to modify the curse with the Crystal. The changes will be more under my control. Not like the way you'll be able to control it, but a lot better than you had it before." Ranma looked interested.

"How would that work?'

"By using my Ki along with my magic, I could vary the trigger temperature of the water. Ami said that cold and hot water are subjective. I could persuade the cur— er, magic that cold was only water that's almost freezing or that hot water was near boiling. I-it won't be so bad," Usagi explained.

Ranma put an arm around her girlfriend, comforting her, and then sighed. "I don't like this, but I never could stand in your way when your mind was made up."

"Well, besides, Ami and Nabiki think it's inevitable. Remember Usa? She said that I'm her father. I guess this is how it happened." Usagi said, clinching the argument. Ranma nodded, but then frowned.

"Ami and Nabiki are just going to let us do this on our own?"

"Nabiki said there wasn't anything they can do to help. The mechanics are simple, it's the Crystal work that may be trouble and they can't help with that, except to lend energy. No one can, not even you, Ma-chan."

Taking a deep breath, Ranma asked, "So when do you want to do this?"

"Tonight, right now, before I lose my nerve. I am scared, but I'm a little excited too. This will make us closer."

"If we were any closer, we'd be wearing the same clothes," Ranma joked. "Okay let's do it." She paused. "Er, what do we do?"

"You just sit there while I set up the link. Then I-I'll use the water while concentrating on the Crystal. I might not be able to affect the trigger right away, but with a little work, it shouldn't be any problem. You may need to work with Artemis, but it may just be natural." This time Usagi drew in a deep breath. "Now sit still and be good."

"You always ask for the impossible."

Giggling, Usagi manifested the Silver Imperium Crystal. She concentrated for a moment and both girls were enveloped by silver light. Ranma felt Usagi's presence intensify though all of her senses and then the light faded. Usagi looked at the redhead. "Well?"

"I think it worked," answered Ranma shakily.

"O-okay, I'll go use the water." Picking up the package, Usagi headed for the bathroom. Ranma stopped her.

"Wait a minute, Gi-chan. Better get a robe — your clothes won't fit."

Nodding, Usagi detoured into her bedroom. A few seconds latter she tossed Ranma a large robe. "Nabiki brought these a while ago, just in case." Squaring her shoulders, the blonde again made for the bathroom.

The tension mounted as Ranma waited for what seemed like hours. She was totally caught by surprise when a tingle he had not felt in years and had half expected to never feel again, spread throughout his body. _His_ body. He was a man again.

Ranma's joy in the event was interrupted by a tenor scream. Racing to the bathroom, he found a slender blonde boy staring into the mirror muttering "I'm a boy." Much to Ranma's embarrassment, the boy was nude. His time as a girl had marked him.

The blonde boy turned and threw himself into Ranma's arms. "Ranma, I'm a boy!" he wailed. The taller boy patted the blonde's back.

"It's okay Gi-chan, boy or girl, I still love you. I can't believe you did this for me."

Usagi's distress vanished. "Ranma! It worked! You're cured!" Ranma tensed up as Usagi kissed him full on the lips but then relaxed. If Usagi could handle it same-sex then so could he. He returned the kiss.

"Come on," the blonde chirped. "Let's break the link and we can celebrate!" With a flourish, Usagi extended his hand with the Crystal. Nothing happened. He repeated the gesture. The Silver Crystal showed all the power of a lump of quartz.

"Ranma, I can't use the Crystal! What are we —" Usagi's panicked rant was cut short by a glass of warm water in the face. Sputtering, she yelled, "What did you do that for?"

"Wow, it's really different seeing it happen to someone else," Ranma remarked calmly. With a grin she informed the now-damp blonde, "I figured the Crystal is attuned to female power, that's why the Moon only had queens. Oh, and by the way, I think Ami was right. I can sort of feel the magic now It's like I can feel the forms now."

An irate Usagi glared at her, although playfulness lurked in the blonde's eyes. "Nevertheless, as Queen, I demand compensation!" Her demeanor changed as she smiled. "My first kiss from Ranma-kun."

"I think you'll have to dissolve the link. Right now, what ever happens to you happens to me," replied the smirking red-head, gesturing at her now female form.

"I lost it a little when I first changed, but I'm feeling a lot calmer now. I think the link helped me accept the transformation." Usagi concentrated on the Crystal and they were again bathed in silver light. Ranma felt the intense Usagi-ness of her presence fade. The blonde gave Ranma a "Well?" look.

Ranma grinned and concentrated. Nothing happened. With a thoughtful look, the redhead took out her transformation pen and cried "Terminator star power, MAKE UP." After the change, Sailor Nightfall's brow creased. After a long moment, the Senshi de-transformed into his male aspect, grinning. Usagi threw herself into her boyfriend's arms.

The kiss was deep and thorough. They managed to stop before it became something more.

"I love you, Usagi Tsukino, now and always." Holding aloft his pen, Ranma again became Sailor Nightfall, this time de-transforming into her female aspect. "Let's seal the deal." Usagi splashed herself with cold water. The kiss afterwards was awkward, but did make up for the lack with intensity.

Usagi-kun looked down on his tiny redheaded girlfriend and asked, "So who do we tell first?"

"You mean after our folks? I don't know, Gi-kun," an evil smile crept over her features, "but we sure could make the next Senshi meeting interesting."

THE END

**Author's Notes: This chapter ends Fist of the Moon. I want to thank everyone for their kind words, helpful advice and constructive criticism. You guys have been the best.**

**I have no plans for a direct sequel, but I am toying with a sequel involving some of the Lesser Senshi, focusing on Mercury's (Mizuno) child in the future. The working title is currently Lesser Concerns.**

**My next project is a relatively short piece involving an AU of the Ranma ½ episode **_**Am I Pretty?**_** called **_**Am I Smart?**_** It is partially written. After that I have two story ideas in development.**

**Hope to see everyone soon.**


End file.
